


Alec (May Have) Did A Bad, Bad Thing

by Mistymay6886



Series: Magnus Bane, Psychic Detective [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Psych Fusion, Asexual Character, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Asexuality Spectrum, Bisexual Male Character, Case Fic, Cuddling, Detective Alec Lightwood, Detective Simon Lewis, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, Lots of kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane-Psychic Detective, Making Out, Malec, Non-Graphic Violence, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Past Violence, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Series, Sweet/Hot, Sweetly sexy, True Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, get-together, quirky, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 130,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistymay6886/pseuds/Mistymay6886
Summary: When the worst criminal Alec has ever faced resurfaces, it’s all hands on deck.Both the FBI and DEA come to assist in the investigation, bringing along some familiar…not so welcome, faces.As if that isn’t enough there’s also the fact that he is no longer merely 'crushing' on MagnusHe’s in love…Totally and completely…With someone he hasn’t even  went on a date with…So...yeah… there's that...Now He’s working the biggest case of his life with;The man he’s (Secretly) in love with, his old bigoted mentor, AND his arrogant, newly promoted Ex...Will he be able to cope?Or will he crack under the pressure?When a twist leaves ALEC as the #1 suspect in murder, even he may have doubtsCan the team handle this?Will their careers survive?Will there friendship?Will they?





	1. The First Time We Met…

**Author's Note:**

> Kay, so this is the one we’ve been building to for the entire series…Hope you think it was worth the wait (I think it will be)
> 
> So for the last, like 4 stories I’ve been struggling to keep them under 40k (Unsuccessfully I might add).
> 
> On this one I’m not even gonna try, I am putting in everything I want to put in _damnit_ …I’ll tell you flat out, it’s gonna be long, so may as well settle in.
> 
> Also FYI the 1st part of chapter 1 is mainly a lot of flashbacks of Malec…not that I think too many people will mind, but, fair warning…it’s kinda LONG
> 
> (My freaking OUTLINES pushing 40 pages -Some of that are scenes I have worked out…still…probably not a good sign)
> 
> We have 15 chapters as opposed to 12 …Well, 16, but the last one will be my ideas for what we have moving forward in the series, similar to the 8th chapter in the first story
> 
> ( FYI, this is the SEASON finale, not Series…it’s not going anywhere) as well and a few sneak peeks at the other shadowhunter au series I plan on starting (the multiverse theory may have broke me…)
> 
> _Anyways…_
> 
> Usually I try to keep the chapters pretty well divided between the characters, but this one is gonna be pretty heavy on Alec’s POV…
> 
> It’s really his story.
> 
> Not to worry though, everyone is going to be there (Plus everyone else…I’m dragging ‘um all back)
> 
> _-Also, I’ve kind of got it in my head that since Alec is the quietest, most reserved of the group he has the most internal dialogue –and arguments-…I may get carried away with that, but I really love that and it cracks me up…so…_
> 
> This should be fun…I can’t wait to see where this ends up
> 
> _Thanks again to all of you who have followed me throughout this series._

 

##  __

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

##  _ Flashback-13 months ago  _

 

“And so then the moron tries to say he robbed the place because his neighbor’s dog told him to!" Dax finished with a grin 

 

"No he didn't" Alec chuckled, smiling, rolling his eyes

 

"He did! Then he tries to s-"

 

_Whoa..._

 

_**Wow...** _

 

Dax is still chattering away but hell if he can hear a word.

 

Everything seems to just stop, fade away...

 

Standing over, causally talking to that chatterbox officer, Samson or Simmons...S-something… _whatever_... Standing over talking to officer S is, without a doubt, the single most devastatingly gorgeous man Alec has ever laid eyes on.

 

He's tall, a few inches shorter than Alec, _(exactly the right height to have to lean up just a tiny bit for a kiss...which...Mmm...)_ But still pretty tall. Probably just shy of six feet... though the dark blue boots he’s wearing make him a tad over, as they have a slight heel. They're somewhat unusual for a guy in the middle of the afternoon, but then again, they go with the rest of the man, and, oddly enough, perfectly suit him.

 

_Though Alec kind of figures this guy could pull off just about anything._

        

The rest of his outfit is just as distracting:

 

He's wearing tight- _very tight-_ dark Grayish black jeans with little silver things along the side that appear to fit him like a second skin and perfectly showcase his... _uh_... _umm_...

 

_Damn..._

 

_Why is it so hot in here all of a sudden?_

 

Along with _those_ jeans he also has on a deep blue shirt with a bit of silver something on it. It fits like it was made for the man, hanging flawlessly; perfectly showing off a slim waist and very nice shoulders.  It has more than a few buttons undone, showing an assortment of necklaces... along with a good amount of his chest... t-that’s… _umm_ …

 

_Mmm..._

 

_**Stop…** _

 

In addition to the necklaces he also has a few rings, and, Alec notices as he reaches up, brushing a deep blue streak of hair back, a small silvery thing on his ear, which is kind of unfairly distracting...

 

_Once again, just like the rest of him._

 

He's turned slightly, facing what's his name, but even from the side Alec can tell his features are stunning.

 

Then he turns and he is looking right at Alec and...

 

_Oh wow...._

 

Yeah, gorgeous doesn't really do it justice, doesn't even _begin_ to describe it, but he doesn't know a word that does...there might not actually _**be**_ a word that fully covers it.

 

Usually the lights in the precinct are too harsh; wash people out making them look pale or sickly. This guy seems completely immune; his warm golden skin seeming to glow in the glaringly bright florescent light.

 

He’s Asian, with incredibly deep, wonderfully warm, brown eyes that are accentuated with perfectly applied, winged eyeliner and just a bit of shimmery something. The shimmery stuff is along his cheeks too, making his cheekbones stand out even more _(not that they need any help with that)._

 

There is also just a slight bit of shimmer to his lips, which are kind of _**unbelievably**_ perfect and full and pink and altogether _WAY_ too suggestive...

 

Leading to thoughts that are _really_ inappropriate for the work place...

 

_Seriously, did the air conditioner break or something while they were at lunch?_

 

_Come on Alec, get it together. You are at work, you are at the station, you are a freaking_ **_thirty_ ** _something year old detective, not some hormone crazed teenager._

_Stop staring at the ridiculously pretty man._

 

_He's at a_ **_police station_ ** _...clearly something isn't going quite right in his life. He’s probably not having a great day; he does NOT need some random guy awkwardly drooling over him._

 

I could think of _plenty_ of ways to make his day better...

 

 _ **No!**_ _Work, detective, precinct... you’re a professional, damnit!_

_Wow..._

 

_Oh my god, seriously_

 

_STOP STARING!_

 

_He's going to notice! He'll think you're some kind of creep… and come on… like he’s really going to notice you?_

_I mean look at him!_

_**Okay…** _

_Damnit… again with the staring…_

_Will you j-_

 

Then everything stops.

 

Their eyes lock,

 

 Alec feels his heart speed up, feels himself flush, but there's not a whole hell of a lot he can do. 

 

Pretty guy tilts his head slightly, his startlingly sharp gaze quickly flickering over Alec, 

 

He smirks

 

_Oh... th-that, that's... umm..._

 

He tries to tramp down a truly embarrassing sound.

 

Yeah, pretty man most definitely noticed his staring... but he doesn't seem put off by it. Though, Alec supposes, when you look like _that_ and you dress like _**that,**_ plain, boring people awkwardly staring thoroughly dumbstruck is probably just par for the course.

 

_God, that look..._

_And he thought the guy was hot_ **_before_ ** _…_

 

_It’s thrilling and distracting and kind of takes Alec’s breath away…_

 

He fights down what seems an awful lot like a whimper.

 

Pretty guy is smirking, eyebrow raised, somehow equal parts inviting and challenging, leaning casually against what's his names desk, completely at ease, totally in control.

 

That confidence; the utter strength, fearlessness and self-assurance that seems to absolutely radiate from the man is entirely too thrilling and _just_ on the right side of intimidating.

 

_Seriously...what the hell is a man like that doing at a police precinct?_

He doesn't look upset, so thankfully he’s probably not a victim...maybe a witness?

 

A suspect? 

 

_God, **hopefully** he's not a suspect..._

_Though if he is... he'd need to be interrogated...and checked for weapons... possibly handcuffed..._

_**Stop it.** _

__

He tries to shake away all of _**that**_ , taking a deep breath.

 

_He's probably not a suspect..._

 

Maybe he's dating someone at the precinct? 

 

_Officer S?_

He is at his desk, after all...

 

_No...No way_

 

The kids’ rattling on obliviously; chattering, moving papers, not really paying any kind of attention to the pretty man _(and how the hell is he managing that when he is right_ ** _there?_** _)._

_So, why would someone like that be in the precinct?_

 

_Maybe he just has a thing for cops?_

 

Alec never thought he'd see the day he actually regretted getting to wear his normal suits as opposed to the stuffy, itchy uniform.

 

Even if it's that, he'd have to have some _actual_ reason, they don't just let people hang out at the precinct.

 

_No matter how unbelievably pretty they are._

 

He has to have some reason...

 

Alec looks him over again, trying to remain objective (and not just gawk like a hormonal idiot).

 

Okay, he's dressed _very_ well; everything the guy’s wearing looks as expensive as it is eye catching. His freaking belt alone probably cost more than Alec’s entire suit… a few times over.

 

He's very confident _(though if he looked like a fantasy come true he'd probably be pretty confident too.)_

 

The guy knows exactly what he's doing...His gaze is sharp, intelligent, calculating, clearly gauging the situation. Pretty guy knows what effect he has, and isn't afraid to use it...

_What kind of person is that adapt at working people, reading them, using their looks..._

_Oh..._

 

T-that... that might fit _(god and he thought he was blushing before)_

But if he is... obviously he's not under arrest. And officer S doesn't seem to be taking a statement...

 

_Why else would someone like that be here?_

 

_Maybe someone was messing with him? Hassling him?_

 

He knew a few of the beat cops from the 13th got wrote up for that. He hoped that the officers in his precinct where better than that.

 

 _Still_... if that's the case he'd really need to take it up with vice. It was in the other part of the building... he could show him where... maybe make sure it wasn't anything too bad.

 

He nodded faintly to himself, starting over.

 

##  _ 20 Minutes Later…  _

## 

_Oops…_

_God, he can’t believe he screwed up like that._

 

_Accusing him of being a prostitute?! Really?!_ **_That’s_ ** _the first impression he makes on the most beautiful man he’s ever seen?_

The pretty guy had looked totally pissed, livid… he’d tried to backtrack, but it was no use.

 

Then Dax had to go and pile on, insulting him… bordering on mocking him. It was totally unprofessional _(And that’s coming from a guy who he caught blatantly staring and then sort of called him a prostitute…)_

 

Not that he actually _had_ a chance with the guy to begin with, but any he could have possibly had was pretty well torpedoed by that moment of brilliance.

 

_It was fine… not like he had a shot anyways…_

_Also, the guy WAS actually a suspect…_

_In the case he was working…_

_Because that wasn’t distracting at all…_

He’d sent Dax to get the file in hopes he’d have a better chance getting the truth from this ‘Magnus’ guy. At least HIS bad impression was unintentional, Dax just kept digging himself in deeper.

 

He was rather surprised this Magnus wasn’t intimidated by Dax. In fact, the pretty man came right back at Dax, a few times Alec even had to get between them… and it wasn’t the _suspect_ causing issues… it was _**Dax**_.

 

_Man, the guy really needed to learn some self control._

 

 _Though_ … he supposed part of it could have been the fact that Alec was kind of blatantly checking the guy out… and had pretty much completely forgot Dax was even there… but that was totally unintentional…

 

And they were **_casual_** _-Dax made it ABUNDENTLY clear every chance he got._

So, maybe Alec should have had a bit more self control himself, but give him a break; He was totally blindsided by the single most gorgeous man he had ever seen.

 

_There really isn’t a standard protocol for that._

So, now here he was, leading said ridiculously gorgeous man to the interrogation room, mindfully putting aside his earlier thoughts.

_He was a detective, he was head detective of the SBPD; he could remain objective and professional…_

_He totally could…_

_P-probably..._

He took a deep breath opening the door, holding it, letting the prett… umm… Magn- _**Mr. Bane**_ , in, pulling the door closed behind them.

 

“Why don’t you take a seat, Mr. Bane, this way we can get this all straightened out”, Alec directed

 

Magnus crossed the room, gracefully slinking into the chair on the far side of the table _(Damn… did he practice that? How the hell do you make simply walking across a room and sitting in a chair alluring?)_ Tilting his head, giving a slightly curious smile.

 

“You are going to sit as well, are you not, Alec?”

 

“No, I’m not, and _actually_ ; it’s _**Detective Lightwood**_ ”

 

_He didn’t mean to sound so abrupt, but this needed to remain professional… they needed boundaries._

A faint glimpse of _something_ passed over his expression. Magnus raised an eyebrow curiously, the smirk returning… along with a WAY too appealingly mischievous expression…

 

_Uh oh…_

_He may not have thought this thru…_

“Well, then, _Detective_ ” he began, in a tone that had Alec’s heart racing, breath coming a bit quicker…

 

_Geez, he’d been called ‘detective’ for nearly a decade… it never sounded like_ **_that_ ** _…_

_He didn’t know it could_

“I’m afraid you have me at a bit of a, disadvantage, as I did not realize there was anything that was in need of clarification.” He moved, crossing his legs, shifting to the side, leaning forward, folding one arm over in front of him, resting his chin on the other hand.

 

Alecs’ eyes traced every movement, widening slightly. He gulped, mouth suddenly dry… fighting the urge to tug at his collar.

 

_Oh… he was in so far over his head…._

 “Of course, I’d do absolutely _anything_ to be of assistance to you, all you need to do is let me know what you want.” he practically purred.

 

_Uhh… (He couldn’t even think in words at this point, just random, pitifully desperate sound effects)_

“Uh, w-well, I, um”, Alec stammered, cheeks flushing.

 

He sat down rather abruptly, taking a deep breath, trying to regain some slight bit of eloquence or self control…

 

“Mr. Bane” He began

 

“Please, call me Magnus, _Detective_ ”

 

_Yeah… t-this might not end well for him…_

##  __

##  _ Five Hours Later…  _

 

_Okay, so his current thinking is that this ‘Magnus’ guy was, in actuality, so hot that he somehow completely fried Alec’s brain and he’s now stuck in some bizarre, fantasy/hallucination…_

 

Really, that’s far easier to believe than a reality in which in a matter of hours he;

 

Broke up with his (totally casual) not quite boyfriend/partner…Who is now transferring,

 

Has a new partner who is, quite possibly, the most annoyingly over enthusiastic detective in training/puppy disguised as a cop to have ever passed the detectives exam.

 

Is going to be working **_with_** the ridiculously, unimaginably, _so far out of his league it’s not even funny_ , entirely exonerated former suspect on a regular bases…

 

Because, apparently he’s a freaking _‘psychic’…_

 

That Luke hired as a consultant…

 

To work cases…

 

With him…

 

_How is this his life?_

_Yeah… he was going with hallucinations brought on by exposure to a truly unhealthy level of gorgeousness._

_That really was the only explanation…_

He didn’t believe in that ‘psychic’ crap… thankfully, cause if he did he might be worried this ‘Magnus’ could read his thoughts…

 

And then he’d never be able to face the man again…

 

_Good thing psychics weren’t real…_

_He hoped…_

 

##  _ 1 year ago…  _

## 

“So, what? You’re **Doctor Doolittle** now?” Alec asked deadpan

 

_God, this man was insane…seriously…like, get out the butterfly net,_ **_insane_ ** _… maybe he actually did believe he was psychic…_

“Well, I don’t truly ‘ _hear’_ them talking, like an actual voice-”

 

_So he says…_

 

“ _Really_? That’s actually surprising; you hearing voices would explain _so_ much.”

_He gave that damn annoyingly sexy smirk,_

_Which was in no way going to distract Alec from him claiming he’s getting information from a freaking CAT!_

“Now, now, detective, no need to be _rude_ ; I’m just a conduit. I can only tell _you_ what the cat tells _me._ ”

 

_Hmm… oh wow, he’s eyes ar… NO… CAT as a_ **_witness_ ** _…_

“Is it **_telling_** you that you need therapy? Because if _it IS;_ ** _I agree with the cat!”_**

__

_I swear, of all the ridiculous, crazy, over the top…_

_W-wait…what?_

While he was lost in the lunacy, Magnus had moved closer…

 

Like _WAY_ closer…

 

“Mmm…” He murmurs, sliding against Alec,

 

_W-wh…oh…_

 

Trailing his hands up his chest, leaning in, nuzzling against his neck…

 

_Ohh...t-that’s uhh…wow…_

 

His breath caught, he froze,

 

“W-wha-what the hell are you doing?” he managed to stutter out.

 

Magnus doesn’t seem to hear him, his hands start kneading at his suit jacket, and…

 

_W-was he purring?_

 

“He can’t really _hear_ you right now; he’s kind of channeling the cat” Raphael said, clearly trying to fight off an eyeroll, sounding totally put upon.

 

At least that’s what it seemed like… Alec was a bit distracted by the unbearably gorgeous man currently _purring_ against his neck…

_Okay… this needed to stop…_

_It’d be one thing if they were alone… then… Uhh… what was he saying?_

_Oh Right… Simon, Raphael… it needs to stop…_

 

“H-he’s what?”

 

Raphael sighed,

 

_Wow, he could actually **hear** the eyeroll there…_

 

“Yeah, he can kind of **_see_** what the cat saw. He basically thinks he **_is_** the cat.”

 

“That is SO cool!” Simon exclaimed

_Oh my god… I like the kid, but really?_ **_Not_ ** _cool… could get VERY awkward, VERY quickly…_

 

“Well, can you get him to snap out of it or something?”

 

_Like really quickly…_

_Or you guys could leave…_

_That would be bet-…_

_NO…_

 

“ _Fortunately_ , it doesn’t last too long, he should snap out of it **_ANY second._** ”

 

Magnus kept purring, Alec clamped his jaw shut to keep any _really_ unfortunate sounds in, clenching his fists to keep from doing anything he’d regret/have to explain to HR later…

 

“Oh, I think we can move it along.”

 

Raphael reached over, grabbed a bright blue spray bottle.

 

He calmly walks over, lifts it up, pointed it directly at Magnus’s face, and pulled the trigger.

 

Magnus sputtered and stumbled back, glaring. Raphael just smiled, with a raised eyebrow.

 

“ ** _There_** , see he’s back now.”

 

_Oh…Good…_

_** Damnit… ** _

_**** _

##  _ 8 months ago…  _

 

“ _Oh, **shut up** Hodge! _ Enough! You have got to lose the blinders and actually see what is going on. This isn’t some wild goose chase, we’re not chasing shadows, and this isn’t for ‘nothing’.

****

Simon is my partner. How is it you’re not getting this!? He risked his life protecting all those people in there, and because of YOUR mistakes, he is still in danger. I’m not wasting another second listening to you. I’m not standing around, doing nothing while god knows what is happening to him.

 

Magnus is the ONLY one here today that has made any progress on this whatsoever. These ‘civilians’ are the only ones who found any leads, they got a location: I am going with them, we are getting him back. That is what **I** have to do; you do whatever you have to.

 

He’s my partner…His life means a hell of a lot more than my record; if you can’t understand that, than you aren’t even half the man I thought you were.

 

Now get the **_hell_** out of my way.”

 

Hodge moves over, looking totally dumbfounded

 

“Come on, let’s go get him back” Alec says assertively, turning to the others

 

 _“You are SO **sexy** right now!”_ Magnus exclaims

 

He grabs Alec and pulls him down capturing his lips in a quick, enthusiastic kiss

 

“ _Let’s **MOVE** guys!”_ Raphael shouted at them

 

“R-Right.”

 

“Coming, darling.”

 

They both answer at the same time rushing towards Alec’s car

 

_Alec tells himself the racing heart, breathlessness, and light headedness is just from the adrenaline_

##  _ 6 Months Ago  _

 

_“…adore working with you, it is easily one of my favorite things about the station, you tend to amaze me as well”_

 

Magnus slips his arm around Alec, trying to help the man to his feet

 

“Come on, darling, let’s get you home”

 

Alec brightens a bit at that, giving him a slightly surprised smile. He slips his arm around Magnus, pulling him closer, nuzzling against his cheek,

 

“You’re taking me home?” he murmurs into Magnus’s ear

 

 Magnus blushes, brightly,

 

“W-wha-, Alexander, tha-,that’s, not _umm_ …”

 

His stammering was cutoff when Alec leans over, pulling him into a kiss…

 

_Hmmm…_

_Magnus’s eyes fluttered closed as he turned more towards Alec, sliding his arms around his neck, melting into the kiss, tugging him closer._ _Alec nips lightly at his lower lip, causing Magnus to gasp,_

 

_Magnus eagerly deepens the kiss, drawing him in even closer, and giving a bit of a moan_

 

##  _ 4 Months ago…  _

 

  _“What do we do!?”_ Magnus asks

 

“I don’t know! This was **_your_** plan!” Alec hisses

 

“Well, why would we be sitting in a parked car on a nearly deserted…” he trails off,

 

“I have an idea”

 

_And that’s all the warning Alec gets_

 

The next thing he knows Magnus is sitting in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him desperately.

 

Alec gasps, automatically wrapping his arms around Magnus, pulling him closer.

 

_Damn…_

He runs his hands up Magnus’s back, and through his, _unbelievably_ soft, hair, tugging slightly.

 

_O-okay it’s just a cover, it’s n-_

 

Then Magnus _**moans** ,_ and he kind of loses any hope of coherent thought.

 

He deepens the kiss, changing the angle slightly. Magnus somehow moves even closer, making a soft, pleased hum kind of sound that drives Alec absolutely crazy. Magnus’s fingers catch in his hair, pulling him in. He gives a low almost growl, running his hand down Magnus’s back …

 

There’s a knock on the window

 

They startle slightly, glancing around

 

Coach Cobb is long gone…

 

The street is completely deserted; except for the person who knocked on the window…When they register Alec has to fight down a groan.

 

It’s a uniformed officer…From **_his_** precinct…

 

_One of the gossips_

“Hello, officer Phineas” he says resignedly

 

“Hey detective Lightwood, Magnus… _uh_ …Nice night, isn’t it?”

_….._

_…._

_…_

_.._

_._

“Umm…yeah, then you kind of pulled me close and kissed me”

 

“Oh, god, I am _so_ sorry-”

 

Magnus stopped him, resting his hand on Alec’s arm

 

“ _Darling_ , please stop apologizing…”

 

“But I-”

 

Magnus huffed slightly, rolling his eyes

 

“ _Alexander_ ; just stop… you never have to apologize for kissing me, _ever_. I will never mind, and it will never be unwelcome, okay?”

 

Alec just stared, totally astounded

 

_Okay, this must be a dream…_

 

Magnus shook his head giving him a warm, soft smile,

 

“Sweetheart, why would it bother me? You are one of the most wonderful people I have ever met…

 

 _Besides_ … I kiss you quite often, does it bother you?”

 

Alec blushed, smiling faintly

 

“Well, no…”

 

“Should _I_ apologize for it? Or try to stop?”

 

 _“NO_ ** _!_** Uh…no, I-it’s fine”

 

Magnus smiled affectionately, breathing a slight sigh of relief and giving a faint nod

 

“ _Good_ … Because I really don’t believe I would be able to…” he said softly

## 

##  _ 2 months ago  _

 

He sighed, shaking his head again, moving over, pretty much collapsing gracelessly on the couch, closing his eyes. He rubbed his temples, resting his head in his hands, totally at a loss as to what to do next.

 

He felt, more than heard Magnus settle in next to him. 

 

"I am so sorry you have to deal with this, my darling Alexander. I wish I could help."

 

Alec just shook his head faintly, unable to form more of a response.

 

He inhaled sharply when he felt soft, strong, very warm hands rest on his shoulders, starting to knead gently. He groaned, leaning back into the touch, settling in closer. Magnus moved his hands up a bit, to the base of his neck, pressing harder, working the knots out, causing Alec’s breath to catch and him to groan louder.

 

"Mmm... Magnus, that feels amazing" Alec murmured, relaxing a bit, turning slightly, leaning back further against him,

 

Magnus hummed softly in acknowledgement, working back over his shoulders for a while, before slowing, leaning in, nuzzling close. 

 

"I am glad my darling detective. It breaks my heart seeing you so upset. No one as wonderful as you should ever be this unhappy." he murmured, voice barely a whisper, just a breath, right by Alec’s ear, before pressing a soft kiss to his neck, causing Alec to gasp, and give a soft moan.

 

 Magnus hummed once more, this time right against his skin, sending a thrill through Alec, before kissing slightly harder, just a bit lower. Alec gasped again, he could feel Magnus smile, and give the slightest bit of a chuckle, before nipping lightly at the spot.

 

 Alec groaned loudly, reaching over, tugging Magnus around until he was sitting in his lap. Magnus gave a slightly startled laugh before wrapping his arms around Alec's neck, pulling his into a deep, passionate kiss. Alec gasped, reaching up, running his fingers through Magnus’s wonderfully soft hair, catching, tugging him in a bit closer. Magnus gave a pleased hum, nipping playfully at Alec’s lower lip, before leaning back in, pulling Alec into another deep, mind numbing kiss.

 

Alec moaned again, running his hands down Magnus’s back, his fingers brushing lightly against a strip of bare skin where Magnus’s shirt had ridden up, causing Magnus to give a soft, breathy little moan.

 

Alec hummed, pleased with the reaction, sliding his hand up a bit further under the hem, lightly tracing absent patterns on his bare skin, just the faintest bit of a touch. He could hear Magnus’s breath catch lightly, him making a faint whimpering sound that made Alec dizzy, sliding closer, and holding Alec tighter, deepening the kiss, leaving Alec’s head spinning.

 

He finally pulled away from Magnus's lips, gasping slightly for air, but unable to stop completely. Alec leaned back in, kissing his way slowly down Magnus’s neck, causing Magnus to give a loud, surprised gasp, and slight whimper, eagerly tilting his head, giving Alec better access, making a soft, pleased, way too inviting breathless moan.

 

_Wow...he wanted to hear more of those sounds...a lot more_

 

_All of them…_

He tugged Magnus closer, kissing harder, nipping and sucking at his neck, Magnus moaned louder, running his hands up his back, tangling his fingers in Alec's hair, tugging him in eagerly. Alec chuckled, kissing back up his neck. Magnus hummed enthusiastically, shifting closer.

 

"Mmm...Oh…that's so good" he gasped, breathlessly

 

Alec groaned, tugging him closer, thrilled at the reactions he was getting.

_He never thought he'd get this chance... not with Magnus. He couldn't believe what a turn the day had taken..._ _Magnus was in his lap, kissing him, making these thrillingly distracting sounds...driving him crazy._

_Overriding every other thought in his mind..._

_It’s exactly what he needed after today_...

 

Alec froze, pulling back slightly. 

 

Magnus gave a soft, desperate whimper, tugging him back into another hungry kiss. It made him woozy, almost like he’s drunk, nearly undoing the little bit of resolve Alec had managed to grasp.

 

He hesitantly pulled back again, 

 

"W-Wait... Magnus... w-we, _Mmm_ … we need to stop…"

 

Magnus froze, sitting back; hazily focusing on Alec, looking confused, before seeming to come back to himself...

 

"W-we really need to stop, don’t we?"

 

Alec nodded regretfully

 

"Yeah... sorry, I just... this isn't…"

 

Magnus sighed, nodding, before leaning forward, kissing him lightly on his cheek.

 

"You are right, darling. I-I am afraid I got a bit carried away... sorry… that really was not my intention. I just wanted to help you relax, not… um… not like _that…_ " he trailed off softly, glancing down, suddenly bashful.

 

Alec felt his breath catch, heartbeat absolutely skyrocketing…

 

Magnus’s hair was mussed from where Alec had run his fingers through it, his lips looked full, soft and bright; he was breathing rather hard, cheeks flushed brilliantly…

_God, he was absolutely gorgeous…_

 

_That SO wasn’t helping strengthen Alec’s resolve…_

 

_Still, he couldn’t have Magnus feeling like that._

 

He reached forward _,_ tilting Magnus’s face back up, catching his eye; Alec shook his head, giving a faint laugh.

 

"Umm... yeah, i-if I don't have to apologize for kissing you, you most definitely don't have to apologize for, well, any of this, okay?"

 

Magnus chuckled, faintly, nodding with a soft, grateful smile.

 

“Thank you, My darling detective.” he murmured softly, leaning forward, pressing one more light kiss to his lips, before slipping off his lap, back onto the couch, reaching over and grabbing the remote, turning on something mindless. He settled in next to Alec, cuddling up against his side, tugging one of Alec’s arms around him, shifting till he was leaning against him comfortably, resting his head on Alec's shoulder.

 

Alec froze a second, kind of disoriented at the change of mood, before shaking his head, giving a soft chuckle, and settling closer, leaning his head against Magnus's, sighing faintly. Magnus hums softly, tugging him just a bit closer.

_He really didn’t know how he ended up here, how **they**_ _ended up here…_

 

_But he wasn’t going to question it…_

…….

……

….

…

..

.

Alec pulled him closer; rubbing his arm gently, Magnus snuggled in, slipping his arms around Alec, leaning his head on Alec’s shoulder, nuzzling closer,

 

“I am not naive, I know a lot of people who see me do not take me seriously…they’d never see me as a detective. They see how I look, how I act, and assume there isn’t much else…”

 

“Well then they’re idiots” Alec said determinedly

 

Magnus chuckled softly, nodding against Alec’s neck,

 

“I quite agree my darling detective. Unfortunately there are quite a lot of them. I knew they’d never be able to take me seriously as a detective, not unless I wanted to change everything about myself…so I put that dream aside. It hurt, but I just couldn’t see any other way.

 

T-then all this happened…you called me in, Simon said I was a psychic and before I knew it I had a shot…a real, honest to god shot, at everything I had ever wanted.

I know it was wrong deceiving you guys, but… I-I just couldn’t pass it up…I couldn’t…” he finished softly, shaking his head, nuzzling closer, breathing deeply against Alec’s neck,

 

Alec’s breath caught, his arm tightened around Magnus, hugging him close…

 

“Magnus, it’s okay, it’s _more than_ okay.

 

I really don’t know what I’d do without you anymore. If you didn’t do what you did, you wouldn’t be here right now, none of us would. I am SO glad that you did everything you did, because, honestly? My life is **_so_** much better since I met you.

 

Because of you my baby brother is happy and safe and confident enough in himself that he actually came out to our parents and said all the things that, really, I should have years ago. Because of you I was able to stand up to them, really let them know what I thought of how they have acted all these years. Because of you I have a shot at a much better, much more honest relationship with them…as do my siblings…You helped keep Max safe, I could never thank you enough for that.

 

Because of you I have a great partner who I trust with my life…who has become one of my best friends, and really is the sweetest person I have ever met, who I would barely even know as anything more than a slight annoyance, if it wasn’t for you.

I have another, _utterly terrifying_ , best friend and I still don’t know how the hell that happened, but I am really glad it did. A-and I have someone who is, without a doubt, the most amazing person I have ever met, who always cheers me up and makes me laugh and just…just makes my life better, makes me happier than I ever really thought I could be…”

 

Magnus’s breath catches; he pulls back slightly, just enough to look at Alec.

 

Alec meets his eyes, and his brain stutters to a stop…

 

Magnus is giving him _that look_ … the one that makes his heart race, leaving him breathless and lightheaded…the one that he would happily do anything to see. The look that makes him forget everything else…that he wants to see every day, every chance he gets…

 

“I am so glad my darling Alexander…you deserve to be happy.”

 

Alec tugged him close again, raising his hand, lightly tracing along Magnus’s cheek.

 

“So do you…I am happy you got a chance at your dream…no one deserves that more than you.”

…….

…..

…

..

.

The party was winding down… most of the others had left…Max, Kasey and Isaac were getting their movies together for their marathon, getting settled in the living room, figuring out where to start.

 

Magnus was sitting in with them, Max sitting near him, recounting something animatedly…he had Magnus’s full attention, he was leaning forward, listening intensely, he had a brilliant smile, laughing and nodding excitedly.

Max seemed so happy and relaxed, it looked like he was talking a mile a minute, he kept laughing, and was blushing faintly, eyes bright, he was practically bouncing in place he seemed so excited. Magnus seemed just as enthusiastic about whatever they were talking about.

 

Alec chuckled softly to himself, smiling, shaking his head, giving a faint sigh.

_God, that right there, that was his weakness;_

Those two happy, laughing, and smiling, exactly how they should be… They looked totally content, totally at ease, like nether had a care in the world.

_Max and Magnus,_

The two people who could always get to him, could always make him smile, or laugh. Who truly seemed to think it was their mission in life to make him happier, make his life better.

 

He shook his head again with a soft smile.

 

“He’s really good with Max”

 

Alec startles slightly at his mother’s words, glancing over.  His parents are standing next to him, looking into the living room.

 

Alec nods, giving a slight sigh and a soft smile.

 

“Yeah, he really is…”

 

She shakes her head

 

“He really is quite unusual…”

 

Alec chuckles slightly, shrugging, the way she said it he could tell she didn’t mean it in a negative way… it was just a statement of fact.

 

 “Yeah, I’ve never met anyone like him…I don’t think there _**is**_ anyone else like him…He’s insane and exhausting, and nerve-wracking, and sweet and funny and brilliant, and so many more things I don’t even think I could list them all…he’s definitely one of a kind…”

 

“We’re really glad you found someone who makes you so happy, son…you deserve it” Robert said quietly,

 

Maryse nodded faintly, giving Alec a slight, but real, smile

 

“You really do…” she said gently

 

“T-thank you…I’m really happy I found him too…” he said softly

##  _ Three Weeks ago  _

 

Magnus shook him slightly

 

“Sweetheart...” Magnus said softly

 

“You need to wake up, darling.”

 

“Hmm…” he shifted slightly, trying to open his eyes

 

_Wow…was he actually dreaming about waking up in another dream? Was that a thing? It had to be_

He smiled, letting his hand trail up Magnus’s side…

 

_Okay…this dream may actually be better than the one he just left._

His head was resting on Magnus’s bare chest; he was sitting up slightly, the sunlight streaming through the window catching in his hair, which had the pretty, brilliant violet streaks…

 

Those were Alec’s favorite…all of them were nice, but those were the ones he had during the Orson case…the first time they’d really worked together…the first time he REALLY saw Magnus.

 

His eyes looked soft and _so_ warm, he didn’t have any makeup on, his hair was tousled, he was slightly flushed.

 

_God…he was beautiful…_

“Hmmm…morning beautiful.” he murmured softly

 

Magnus seemed to startle at that a bit, blushing brighter, a soft, surprised smile flickering over his expression.

 

_He’d made Magnus blush…yeah…this dream was definitely better than the last one…_

…..

….

…

..

.

_They are at the club…it’s dark, the music’s loud, lights flashing, it’s jarring and disorienting, there are people everywhere, way too close, usually he would hate this, but he doesn’t care, right now they barely even register._

_He reaches over, slipping his arm around Magnus, pulling him in closer, until he is flush against Alec’s body, his hands trailing down, resting low on his hips, grasping him tightly._

_Magnus gives a pleased hum, Alec nuzzles close, nips lightly at his earlobe, before kissing just a bit lower, sucking and nipping lightly…it’ll probably leave a mark… he hoped it did. Magnus presses back against him, groaning slightly, he reaches up, resting his hand at the back of his neck, tugging Alec in closer, eagerly._

_He turns in Alec’s arms, slides his hands up Alec’s body, over his chest, winding around his neck, burying one hand in his hair, pulling him down for a hot, frantic kiss._

…..

….

…

..

.

Alec slowed somewhat as they approached the entrance of the club, still caught up in his memory, wondering if something got mixed up yet again and it was actually a dream he was remembering…

 

It’s possible; it definitely _felt_ like some kind of fantasy.

 

Yeah, they weren’t in their right minds last night, far from it, but still, Magnus was something else. The way he’d kissed him, when he’d pulled him in, it’d taken his breath away.

 

 It was nothing like any of the other kisses they’d had, it was almost possessive. Hot and hard and demanding, like he was claiming Alec, like Alec was _**his**_ …which Alec was MORE than okay with, especially if it meant _Magnus_ was _**Alec’s**_.

 

It was thrilling, thinking Magnus wanted him that much…

 

_Yeah…that had to have been a dream, not like it’d be the first time today he got the two mixed up…_

Of course the first time it was mistaking reality for a dream… a dream he’d had so many times it wasn’t even funny.

 

Being in bed with Magnus…and not just like _**that**_ _(though…yes, please)_ , but just actually having Magnus there, with him; all sleep-warm, relaxed and happy. Touching him, kissing him, waking up with Magnus in his arms…

 

He really couldn’t count how many mornings he’s woke up wishing that was real…wishing he was there.

 

_Really it was no wonder he thought it was a dream._

At least Magnus wasn’t upset by it.

 

When Alec had first realized what was going on he had been horrified, after all, Magnus had tried to stop him a couple times…if he’d had any idea it was real he would have instantly. He couldn’t help thinking Magnus would be angry, or uncomfortable...

 

Thankfully he wasn’t. He was actually really sweet about it, assuring him it was okay, Alec just thought he was dreaming, that he’d, in fact, thought the same thing, tha-…

 

_W-wait…_

_Wait a minute…_

_Magnus thought the same thing?_

_Magnus thought he was dreaming, too?_

_MAGNUS thought he was dreaming about being in bed with ALEC?_

_**MAGNUS dreams about being in bed with ALEC?!** _

__

_**How the hell did he miss that!?** _

__

_w-what, h-,how lo-, what did he-,was it the sa-, wha-…huh!?_

_Okay, stop, breathe…you’ve already lost your memories from one day; you don’t need to pass out and possibly lose more._

_Just breathe…_

He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths, trying to stop his brain from crashing and tramp down the sudden giddiness and lightheadedness that hit him like a truck when he realized that _Magnus_ ** _freaking_** _Bane_ \- the most mind numbingly gorgeous person he has ever seen in his life, who is SO far out of his league he doubts they’re even playing the same game, who he’s had an embarrassingly huge crush on for nearly a year-

 

Apparently dreams about being in bed with _**him**_ …

 

On such a regular basis as to mistake them waking up in bed together for just another dream.

 

_Seriously, what?!_

_This was some kind of side effect from whatever they were slipped, wasn’t it? He was still dreaming or hallucinating or something…_

_Right?_

He shook his head trying to get some semblance of control of himself.

 

Okay, so yes, Magnus flirted, complimented him a lot, but he did that with most people. He was exceptionally friendly and extraverted, that’s just how he is…

 

 _At least that’s what Alec has always_ _thought_ …

 

_I mean, yeah, he’s thought about asking him out…_

_Some…_

_Okay, a lot…_

_Like a few times every week since they met..._

 

They definitely had a connection, there was no denying that. There’d been more than a few times when he thought maybe…

 

But he always second guessed himself.

 

He knew Magnus liked him as a person, as a friend…he absolutely loved working with him. That he knew for certain.

 

He was reasonably sure Magnus found him somewhat attractive…but he kind of thought Magnus found a lot of people attractive. It didn’t automatically mean he wanted to date him…

 

He got that, there were plenty of people he found attractive but wouldn’t want to date for one reason or another.

 

There were more than a few times he thought he might have a chance…but something always made him back out.

 

_But this…this was something…_

 

If Magnus dreamt of him _(like Alec dreamt of Magnus)_ than that was definitely something.

 

If Magnus thought about him like that…that was promising. That could absolutely mean he had a chance…

 

_And really…what could it hurt?_

 

Though, now that he thought about it, as long as Alec has known him, he hasn’t heard him mention dating anyone (Much to his relief, but still).

 

It’d just never come up. He knew Magnus was Bi, and from his and Raphael’s stories he tended to be flirty, almost aggressively so and verging on ridicules in his pursuit of those he found attractive- but he didn’t recall any mention of any serious ex’s.

 

_Maybe Magnus just didn’t really do serious relationships?_

 

It would kind of make sense…

 

I mean, _it’s_ ** _Magnus_** ;

 

 The man has more options than Alec could ever even begin to imagine, everyone notices him. He could understand if you had all those options, being somewhat hesitant about something serious or exclusive…

 

_But…that could be okay…_

 

It wasn’t like they needed to jump straight into a serious relationship right off the bat. They could take it slow…try casual, go on a couple dates and just see what happens.

…..

….

…

..

.

_The lights are out, it’s cool and quiet and wonderfully peaceful. He is stretched out comfortably, Magnus tucked securely against him. He sighs contentedly, snuggling in more, his head resting on Alec’s chest, hand lazily sliding over his side. His arm is around Magnus, hand rubbing over his back in slow, soothing, circles._

_Magnus gives a soft contented hum, nestling in more. His hand on Alec’s side stills, his breathing evens out, becoming deeper, rhythmic, lulling Alec to sleep himself._

_Sighing softly, he tugs Magnus a bit closer. He leans down, nuzzling against his hair, pressing a soft, gentle kiss._

_“I love you” he whispers softly, barely a breath, just as he drifts off, knowing no dream he has could even began to compare to this..._

 

Alec groans faintly, rolling over, shaking his head at the memory.

  

God, for three weeks now he’d been replaying it in his head.

 

_How did he miss it?_

 

_How did he miss the fact that he is in love? Has been for quite a while?_

It is SO obvious when he thinks back…

 

Everything told him it was something deeper with Magnus… something more than just attraction, just a crush…

 

He was in love, plain and simple.

 

He was totally, completely, undeniably, in love…

 

With a man he hasn’t even been able to ask on a date…

 

Who he has no idea if he’s even interested in relationships in _general_ , much less one with him.

 

Who is one of his best friends he’s ever had and one of the most important people in his life…

 

Who is the best detective he’s ever worked with…

 

Who is kind and sweet and compassionate and brilliant and so many different things that he could never even begin to list them all…

 

Who is SO far out of his league it’s not even funny…

 

Who he’s reasonably sure he might have a chance at _‘something’_ with…but he knows just _‘something’_ absolutely wouldn’t be enough…

 

He can’t do casual… not with Magnus…

 

The only thing he could settle for is everything; a relationship… A real, serious, deep, _**actual**_ relationship.

 

_And he has yet to even ask the guy out for a freaking coffee date…_

_Really, how was this his life?_

_How was he g-_

His grumbling/moping/mental beratement is cut off by the trill of his phone. Reaching over he plucks it from the night stand glancing at it, seeing it’s Luke.

 

_That’s odd…it’s his day off…_

He answers curiously…

 

“Hello?”

 

“Alec…Valentines back in town, how soon can you get in here?”

 

He’s instantly alert, personal drama forgotten,

 

“Fifteen minutes.” he says determinedly

 

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…I wasn’t planning on having quite so much of the first meeting, but I kind of got distracted…(Not as distracted as ALEC though…)
> 
> Oh well. Like I said I’m not focusing on word count on this one. I’m putting in what I want…and apparently what I wanted was Alec getting totally blindsided and distracted by Magnus…and I probably didn’t need QUITE that many clips, but I just couldn’t leave any of those out…they showed the relationship so perfectly…
> 
> I’m gonna take a wild guess and say this’ll be the longest chapter I'll have, but who knows at this point. I'm actually stopped this chapter here, the first one I've had with just one perspective. I was gonna have a second part but this is already over 7k and if I tried to add a second part I'd probably try to shorten it...don’t want to cut any corners here…so _Chapter 2 Will have 3 parts_
> 
> (Remember, I will probably post as I write, so most will get first one half, than the other…) A great indicator of if I'm finished with a chapter or not is the word count...I'm kinda weird (Shocker, I know) and I tend to round each chapter off to the nearest hundred. If it's still an odd number, I'm not done yet...
> 
> What can I say?
> 
> I warned you…
> 
> Anyways…
> 
> What did you think of Alec’s first meeting with Magnus…or his view of the cat scene?


	2. Time Stopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A busy day at the station…some new, welcome faces, some not so much_

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

He managed to make it to the station in record time. Sailing through the doors, not even breaking his stride, making a beeline for the conference room, where Simon and Luke where already waiting.

 

Hey, what do we know?” he asked by way of greeting the second he made it through the door.

 

Luke glances up in surprise, raising an eyebrow,

 

“Well, that was quick… actually we have to wait a minute. Since it’s Valentine and this is so big we’re actually working as part of a joint task force, along with the FBI and DEA, both of which are sending teams. Four from the FBI, three from the DEA. They’ll be here shortly, than we can get started." He finished, seeming to hesitate.

 

_That was odd…_

He glanced over at Simon,

 

He shot Alec a reassuring smile and faint nod, though his expression looked a bit off…

 

Instantly Alec is apprehensive.

 

“Umm…what aren’t you guys telling me?”

 

Luke sighed, shaking his head faintly,

 

“They sent over the names of the agents heading both teams…”

 

“Okay…and you don’t want to tell me because?”

 

Luke gave him a somewhat sympathetic look, stepping forward…

 

“Alec…Hodges is heading the FBI team-”

 

_Alright...well…that explains there apprehension._

 

“Oh, yeah that’s…well…it is what it is. We had a few problems last time but we are both professionals, I think we can handle it. I mean, Hodges may be somewhat close minded and I’m sure after last time his opinion of me has fell a lot, but this is Valentine we’re going after. We worked that case together, he knows how bad the guy is; bigoted or not, I couldn’t see him letting his personal hang-ups get in the way of finally bringing this bastard in.

 

It’ll be okay.” he finished, almost totally convinced.

 

Hodge may not be the man he had at one point thought him to be, but at the end of the day, he was a professional, he was an officer of the law… plus he was there last time with Valentine.

 

He knew how bad it was.

 

He’d been just as upset as Alec when the man escaped during extradition.

 

_None of this personal crap was going to take his focus off of finally bringing Valentine Morgenstern to justice._

 

He nodded once more,

 

“We will be fine.” he assured, looking them over …

 

They still looked guilty.

 

_Oh crap…_

_What else could there be?_ _How much worse could it get?_

_(Crap…don’t you know you NEVER ask that?)_

“What is it?” he sighed, resigned

 

_Really, whatever it was, it couldn’t be worse than Hod-_

“The agent in charge of the DEA team is a fairly recent transfer; this is his first lead on a case.”

 

_Okay, so a newly promoted guy with something to prove; could be annoying, but it might work in their favor…_

Simon sighed,

 

“Alec…It’s Dax.”

 

_Uh…yeah…that was worse…_

_That was way worse…_

_Ah, Crap!_

“Simon, please tell me you’re joking? Trying to lighten the mood?” he asked hopefully

 

He shook his head, glancing out into the bullpen

 

“Afraid not…sorry…and they're here.”

 

Alec glanced through the doors, spotting the two groups moving towards the office.

 

_Yup…_

_That was his ex-mentor_ …

_And his ex…ex…_

_And again…_

_**Crap…** _

They all filed into the room. Hodges and three agents; a no nonsense looking woman with short blonde hair, a rather tall, striking Asian woman, and a Hispanic man. Dax had two of his own agents; a tall redheaded man and a kind of short, somewhat serious looking man with a dark complexion.

 

When he spotted Alec Hodges’s steps faltered slightly, he gave a faint nod.

 

 Alec returns it,

 

Dax shoots him a cocky smirk,

 

Alec just barely manages to keep the eyeroll internal.

 

“Hey Alec...good to see you.”

 

_(Seriously what was he thinking?)_

He gave a slight, not quite smile, nodding slightly,

 

“Yeah, you too… Is this everyone? I really want to get started.”

 

Hodge nodded, stepping forward,

 

“It is, and I totally agree. If we have another chance at Valentine, we need to take it quickly, it won’t stay long.”

 

He paused, glancing over at Alec, sending a slight smile

 

“We get another shot… hopefully we can do as well with our part as the last time.”

 

Alec nodded

 

“Yeah, so long as the _transfer_ doesn’t go the same.”

 

He shook his head,

 

“It won’t. I’m handling it myself; I already got everything straightened out. He will be put in federal custody. He will not leave my sight until he is securely locked away in a maximum security prison, where he will be monitored round the clock until he has fully paid for his crimes.”

 

Alec’s eyes widened

 

“So…just like that…that’s it?”

 

Hodges nodded

 

“Alec, when he escaped the last time he killed two agents, it is a proven fact. There is no getting out of this, no wiggle room, no leniency, no deals to be made, nothing.

 

He is done.

 

All we have to do is catch him.” he stopped, giving a faint smirk

 

“And we already know we can do that…we did it once.”

 

Alec huffed out a faint laugh, nodding,

 

_Okay…maybe this would go better than he first thought._

“Of course all that depends on us finding him… Fortunately MY team has extensive info on his movements over the past year.” Dax piped up,

 

_Oh, yeah…he’s here too…_

“You are right, Agent Ramsey, congratulants on the promotion, by the way, the transfer seems to have been the right decision for everyone involved.” Luke offered with a nod

 

Dax smirked, raising his eyebrow,

 

_Seriously, what was he thinking? Was he drunk?_

_He WAS working, but maybe if anyone asks, he would go with that…_

 

_Seemed less embarrassing_

“I guess introductions are in order. I a-”

 

Hodges stepped forward, cutting him off,

 

“Actually, if you don’t mind, I’ve found it’s much better to save the introductions for later, after we’ve already started. Get the case underway, everyone on the same page, than deal with the pleasantries…I’ve worked quite a few of these and really the sooner you can get the actual work underway, the better the outcome.

 

If you don’t mind…of course, agent?”

 

Dax gave a clearly false smile, nodding

 

“Of course…”

 

_Oh man…he was pissed!_

Alec had to fight to keep the smile in.

 

_Okay, maybe having Hodges here was going to be a good thing after all._

He seemed to be staying professional, Alec had thought he’d of been cold or awkward, but he seems fine, like his focus was on the case.

 

_Which is exactly where it should be._

 

Alec was starting to remember why he’d admired the man for so long.

 

“Chief Garroway? As you are being kind enough to let us use your precinct, would you like to start?” Hodges asked

 

Luke nodded,

 

“Yes, thank you. This morning we got word that Valentine had been spotted in town. We’re planning to reach out to his old known contacts and our informants from the first case against him.

 

This guy is slippery. He’s escaped several times; he only resurfaces in the states for a few days every couple years, the rest of the time he is on the move. This is our only chance…we need to do this right.”

 

The others nodded

 

Alec leaned forward, glancing at him,

 

“This is our only shot; we need every advantage we have on this…every resource.”

 

Luke nodded

 

“Yeah, call him in.”

 

Alec quickly pulled out his phone, sending a text.

 

The redheaded DEA agent tilted his head, curiously

 

“Who are you calling in?”

 

Alec glanced up

 

“A consultant we use. He’s invaluable. I’ve never seen him miss a clue, having him on a case seems a guaranteed closure.”

 

The agents exchanged impressed looks,

 

“Wow…that’s remarkable.” The blonde Agent to Hodges right offered,

 

The Other female agent nodded.

 

“What kind of consultant is he?” She asked inquisitively

 

Alec hesitated slightly,

 

“He’s actually a psychic investigator. I know what that sounds like, but I have been working with him for over a year and he really is an exceptional resource.

 

I have never seen him miss. It truly is astounding.”

 

The FBI team looked fairly skeptical,

 

Dax was glaring,

 

The redheaded DEA agent looked confused,

 

“Wait; is that the same psychic you dumped Dax for?”

 

_WHAT!?_

The room went silent. Hodges and his team looked between each other seemingly bewildered…

 

_Alec was right there with them_

 

“Umm…W-what?” Alec stammered

 

“Zane!” the other agent snapped, smacking him on the shoulder, shaking his head,

 

Dax turned his glare towards the agent,

 

He shrugged

 

“What, I didn’t know it was a secret. Isn’t that gonna be hard for you? Working with your ex and the guy he dumped you for?”

 

The other DEA agent was just shaking his head, covering his eyes.

 

_Alec kind of felt for him…_

On the other hand…

 

**_What the hell!?_ **

****

Dax made it abundantly clear they were just casual, not ‘dating’ every chance he got. Now he’s telling his team that ALEC dumped HIM? And, knowing Dax, probably cheated on him too, just for good measure…

 

_REALLY?!_

_Because, what? This wasn’t enough of a crazy, awkward situation already?!_

 

_God he was a jackass... How the hell do you ‘dump’ someone who insisted you were never dating?_

Dax always did this, twist things so he is in the right, so it’s someone else’s fault, so people side with him. _He’d ignored it when they were toge-well, whatever the hell they ‘were’, but it had always irritated him._

 

He always had to be right, always trying to appear superior, above everything and everyone else. Was absolutely **_obnoxious_** about it; relentlessly trying to show others up.  He’d get so mad, _SO jealous_ when someone showed him up, outsmarted him. When they didn’t take the bait…

_It was so childish…_

_What did he see in this jackass again?_

They absolutely didn’t have time for this stupidity. He really should just ignore it and change the subject…

 

Be the bigger man…

 

Rise above the petty games…

…

..

.

_Or…_

 

“Well that’s not exactly what happened. I didn’t ‘dump’ him…we were never actually dating…he made that **_quite_** clear.  It was always casual, never anything more, which was fine for both of us. We’d never be anything more.” he explained with a careless, dismissive shrug,

 

“I met Magnus and…” he shook his head, smiling,

 

“I don’t know…I could tell instantly there was a connection. He was so much more, he _meant_ so much more. I just knew that with him I had a shot at something real; with him I **_wanted_** something real…

 

I couldn’t pass that up.

 

He is the best thing that ever happened to me.”

 

Once again the room was dead silent.

 

_There…that shut the jackass up…_

 

Luke looked like he was fighting off a laugh, Simon was quickly typing on his phone, he paused, glancing up at Alec, giving him a slightly encouraging smile and faint thumbs up…

 

_Good to know his team supported his ridiculous bluff_

 

Dax looked completely livid, though he was trying to hide it; the smug smirk was _long_ gone. The shorter agent on his team glanced over at Dax, he looked serious, but Alec could see he was kind of amused with the whole thing. The redheaded guy (What’d the shorter guy call him…Zane?) looked pretty confused, but Alec was starting to get the feeling that was just the guys default expression.

 

Hodge looked somewhat uncomfortable, but not overtly angry or disgusted, so better than he’d of expected. The agents with him seemed more professional than Dax’s team, though the Asian woman looked like she was not quite successfully keeping in a smile, eyes bright, so…she was good with it.

 

 The guy didn’t really seem to care either way. The last member, the blonde woman, looked rather annoyed, but he got the feeling that was more because of the personal interruption than anything else…he could respect that.

 

Normally he’d be right there with her, but he just couldn’t let Dax pull this petty crap. It would just drag out the entire investigation…at least this way he’d drop it.

 

I mean, he’d kinda have to…no way Dax could compete with Magnus, there was j-

 

_Oh…_

_Oh, Crap…_

_OH CRAP!!_

_What did he just do?!_

Did he seriously just tell the entire task force that he was DATING Magnus?!

 

That they were _**serious**_ …

 

Basically that they were together and deliriously happy and had been for _nearly a year?!_

 

During the biggest case of his life?

 

That Magnus was going to be working WITH them…

 

_Oh, god…how was he going to fix this?_

What was he g-

 

“Umm…well…” Hodges began awkwardly, clearing his throat,

 

“Since we have ‘that’ out of the way, why don’t we get started?”

 

“Definitely.” Alec supplied, nodding frantically,

 

“So during the last case w-” Hodge started recapping, but Alec couldn’t really concentrate on that right now…

 

_Besides, he knew this, he was there after all… and anyway he couldn’t really focus on that right now. He was a bit too busy having a slight (Major) panic attack at what a huge mess this was turning into…_

 

_What the hell was he thinking?_

 

Any minute Magnus was going to arrive…

 

What's he going to do?

 

Just meet him at the door and say,

 

_‘Hey… so, I know I’ve been kinda awkward and standoffish and weird and awkward a few more times these last few weeks…which, once again,_ **_totally_ ** _not your fault, and no, I still can’t tell you why, but can you kind of pretend to be my happily committed boyfriend because my ex is leading the DEA team and he’s a jackass and I kind of already told an entire room of agents that you were…_

_So…how bout it?’_

He shook his head, barely containing a laugh…

 

 _Actually_ , Magnus did have a great, kind of odd sense of humor… And he would LOVE to put Dax in his place. He’ll probably be thrilled to help…

 

_He’d most likely get that really cute, sexy, mischievous look, with the distracting smirk…_

 

_Okay…there could be an upside…_

_Then again h-_

 

His thoughts are cut off when he feels his phone vibrate with a text. He subtlety takes it out, scanning the message…

 

Then promptly fumbles, nearly dropping the damn thing.

 

**_Magnus: tsk, tsk…Alexander…meeting with your ex behind your boyfriends back? I’m not sure how to take this…_ **

****

_What!? H-how the hell did h-_

**_Magnus:  Stop freaking out sweetheart, Simon texted…by the way he says you look like you’re gonna pass out…breathe, darling._ **

****

He glanced over again at Simon; he shot him a cheerful smile and a wink.

 

_Ah…that explained the thumbs up…_

His phone buzzed again,

 

**_Magnus: Be there soon…After all, can’t just sit by while some jackass tries to steal my boyfriend back, now can I? ;-)_ **

****

_Ah, Crap…_

_So, just to recap…_

_He is now working the most important case of his life, tracking down the worse criminal he’s ever faced, while working with his former mentor (Who he completely disobeyed, ran down, insulted, and very nearly came to blows with the last time),_

_AND his lying, conniving, manipulative ex (Who told his entire team Alec dumped, and in all likelihood cheated on him),_

_All while pretending to be in a **deliriously**_ _happy relationship with the man he is (Secretly) head over heels in love with…_

_Who he hasn’t even been brave enough to ask out on a freaking coffee date…_

_Seriously…this is_ **_not_ ** _normal…_

_Maybe he needs to go see Clary, see if she can lift whatever curse he apparently has placed on him._

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

_Okay…he seriously needed to see Clary about that whole ‘curse’ thing…she was dating his sister; maybe he could even get a discount._

After the briefing they’d moved out to the bullpen and got the introductions out of the way.

 

On Dax’s team they had Zane-Agent Darnell _technically_ , though Alec was beginning to wonder about the guy, he really couldn’t see him as an ‘agent’…

 

_Seriously how lax was the recruitment process at the DEA to let this dude in? Maybe he got dosed with something on a case that fried his brain and they just kept him on in sympathy…_

 

He couldn’t think of another reason for the DEA to have an agent with the intelligence, tact, and wit of a doorknob.

 

The last team member (Agent Adisa Cato) seemed the best of the three- _Not that the bar was exactly high there_. Alec kind of felt for him, being stuck working with this team (he got the feeling the guy was seriously regretting his life choices and wondering who he pissed off to end up with this assignment.)

 

Thankfully, Hodges team was much more professional;

 

Bindy Yakira was the second highest ranking member of the team. She’d been with the FBI for nearly two decades. She was bright and a bit boisterous. She had a quick wit, a bright smile and a sharp tongue.

 

Agent Yakira didn’t appear nearly as tense as the rest of the team…but there was something else there too. She seemed quite friendly, but Alec could see that was just the surface, he got the feeling she was playing that up a bit, putting the rest of the agents and officers at ease, getting them to let their guard down. There was a lot of intelligence in her gaze, a lot of curiosity, and a bit of an edge if you looked close enough.

 

She seemed sweet and friendly, but Alec got the feeling she was also someone you wouldn’t want to cross.

 

He liked her instantly.

 

Valerie Chase was the blonde agent. She was extremely serious, and Alec soon learned why. Valerie was fiercely determined to catch Valentine. She’d just recently transferred into the FBI from the CIA, after an extensive leave of absence. Apparently she headed a team two years ago that went after Valentine…the mission went sideways, _**badly**_.

 

 He disappeared and three of her agents were killed. She was severally demoted; this was her last shot.

 

_Now wonder why she was so annoyed with the personal crap._

 

Aidan Elrond was the last of the team. He seemed like he could care less about the whole personal drama, he had glanced questioningly at Hodges during the earlier dramatics, so he knew that it wasn’t something Hodge was comfortable with. He was rather quiet; hadn’t really said much in the introductions, which kind of made sense. He had the least experience of the group. He’d just been with the FBI for a little under three years; this was actually his first field assignment. Alec got the feeling that part of the reason he was so quiet was that he wasn’t quite sure where he fit on this team.

_Alec could relate to that._

 

Hodges team seemed promising…

 

Dax’s…not so much.

 

Simon had peeled off as soon as they left the conference room, waving off the introductions for later, already focused on the case (Once again making Alec proud to have him as his partner).

 

He was heading over to the 7th , 10th, and 15th precincts, seeing if he could get copies of all their evidence on the cases Valentine was involved (or suspected to be involved) in.

 

They could do it over the phone, but honestly, it was a lot more effective having Simon go in person. The guy was just so damn cheery, personable and earnest; it was near impossible to just dismiss him in person.

 

_Alec kind of hoped he didn’t realize how effective that was…_

 

As it was they already had Raphael who could wrap people around his finger as easily as breathing, and Magnus who was not only so gorgeous people tended to turn into blathering idiots around him (Alec included) but also could read people better than any actual psychic could ever hope…

 

Add to that Simon’s adorable, sweet puppy-ness and awkward, flailing charm and no one really stood a chance.

 

He didn’t know what role he played in their little quartette…he guesses providing an air of professionalism, a vague, faint _(usually ignored)_ voice of reason, and a knack for making their antics seem less insane in the paper work.

 

They really were an amazing team; they could solve anything, this case included…

 

_Now if only they could stay focused on the damn case_

They’d been trying to work for an hour…well, he and Hodges team were. _Dax’s team seemed more focused on his personal life._

 

“No, okay I get that, but why would…” Zane began but was cut off by Dax’s phone pinging with a message.

 

Dax glanced down, then smirked.

 

“Oh sorry, we gotta call the office…it’s another case we’re working, kind of top secret, you understand? We’ll just use one of the interrogation rooms so we can take this in private.” He finished turning and striding away towards the rooms.

 

“Hey, but I wa-”

 

“ _Come_ _on_ , Zane.” Agent Cato cut him off exasperatedly starting after Dax, indicating for Zane to follow.

 

 _“Fine.”_ he grumbled, shrugging before moving that way as well.

 

  Alec groaned loudly as soon as they were out of earshot, shaking his head.

 

“Seriously, what were you thinking?” Bindy asked with a slight chuckle

 

Alec sighed,

 

“I have been asking myself that _all_ day…think I’m going with I was drunk.”

 

“Yeah…I don’t actually think that’s enough of an excuse. Maybe go with you lost a bet, plus the drunk thing?”

 

Aidan snickers faintly,

 

Alec shrugged, glancing over the four apologetically,

 

“Hey, I am sorry about this…I swear once we get all the info it will be much more professional.” He paused glancing at Agent Chase and Hodges.

 

 “I hadn’t even meant to say that but it just totally threw me. The entire time we were, whatever we were, he insisted that it wasn’t dating or any of the like. How do you dump someone when they never even wanted to admit you were together?” he shook his head, still baffled.

 

“I think a better question is why would _**you**_ actually admit to being together with that train wreck…” Bindy said, raising her eyebrow.

 

He snorted,

 

“Like I said, I was _more than_ okay with no one knowing.”

 

“I can see why.” Aidan muttered

 

Agent Chase shook her head, huffing faintly,

 

“This really isn’t productive.”

 

Bindy rolled her eyes,

 

“Yeah, yeah, alright, we know…work, work work, absolutely no fun whatsoever…”

 

Agent Chase glared,

 

“Hey I’m n-”

 

“Val, relax… _breathe_ , you’ll live longer. We’re on it. We have three teams working on this. Well…two teams, a Jackass, a moron and a guy who must have REALLY pissed someone off.

 

But still, we have a lot of intelligent, qualified people on this, and two idiots for entertainment. Plus his psychic investigator boyfriend and whatever resources come with that…

 

We have this.” she finished with a kind of cheeky grin.

 

_Okay, yeah, Alec liked this woman_

Alec nodded

 

“She’s right Agent Chase.  And I know how crazy the whole ‘psychic’ thing seems, I really do, I thought the same thing. But he is an amazing detective, he can find the smallest clue, can solve anything. His skills may be a bit unusual, but if they get results, what does it matter?”

 

She shook her head slightly, before sighing and giving a faint huff of an almost laugh,

 

“Hell, you know what? If it gets us Valentine, I don’t care; psychic, werewolf, succubus, witch, doesn’t matter, I’m good with it, bring it on.”

 

Alec burst out laughing, raising his eyebrow consideringly…

 

“Well, I don’t think we’ll need Clary for this, but if we do, it’d have to be before 8 tonight. Her and my sister have a date so we’d have to go to the occult shop before then. We don’t have a werewolf, though my partner does sometimes remind me of an overgrown puppy…and now that you mention it, the succubus thing might actually _totally_ explain Raphael…”

 

They stared in confusion,

 

Alec shook his head,

 

“Uh…s-sorry, I was kidding; kind of… you’ll understand when you meet them. Simon is my partner, he really is an exceptional detective, Raphael is his boyfriend and Magnus’s best friend…one of mine too actually. He works part time at Magnus’s Agency.”

 

“Oookay…and this ‘Clary’ with the occult shop?” Aidan asked raising his eyebrow

 

“Well _technically_ she’s a Wiccan. She’s dating my sister, who you may end up meeting; she’s actually the M.E. here. The witch thing just kind of struck me because she kinda has my brother convinced she cursed him and he’s going bald. Normally I’d try to reassure him, but he’s a jackass and kind of majorly screwed up and I’m still kinda pissed at him, so for the moment I’m just setting back and watching him panic.”

 

The team exchanged kind of uncertain glances, finally Bindy just shrugged with a slight laugh,

 

“Well…it’s a case in California…figured it’d be a bit odd.”

 

He shook his head,

 

“I swear they seem odd, but I couldn’t ask for a better team. I really don’t think there’s anything we can’t solve. With these guys on it, Valentine doesn’t stand a chance.” He assured

 

Agent Chase quirked an eyebrow, nodding faintly,

 

“Good enough for me.”

 

“So, what a-”

 

“Head’s up, jackass and team, Two O’ Clock.” Bindy cut him off, nodding towards the interrogation rooms,

 

He chuckled sending her a faint grateful smile,

 

She winked back

 

“Get everything sorted?” she asked, all false sweetness

 

“Hmm…oh, yes we did.” Dax smirked

 

“So, about the case I think w…” Dax began rattling on in his usual smug, arrogant tone

 

Alec kind of couldn’t hear him anymore. The door of the station opened, Magnus slipping in, chatting lightly with a couple of the uniformed officers arriving at the same time.

 

_**Wow…** _

_Yeah, he’d kind of wondered what was taking so long…now he knew…_

 

Apparently Magnus had decided to go all out today.

 

He was wearing dark blue, nearly black, jeans that were similar to the ones he was wearing the first time they met… only these looked even better.  They were just a bit distressed and fit like a second skin. Instead of the little stud things these had a bit of a faintly iridescent black rose type pattern around the pockets…And on the back pockets…which was WAY too distracting to be fair.

 

With those jeans _(Damn)_ he was also wearing a slim fitted violet patterned shirt that was in some ridiculously soft, just on the right side of clingy, fabric that seemed to flow over him, really showcasing his…well… _everything…(again, **damn** )._ Naturally it had more than a few buttons undone, showcasing a few necklaces, and of course an enticing amount of his chest, his usual assortment of rings, and the silver earcuff _(Why the hell was that thing so damn distracting?!)_

 

His hair was perfectly haphazard, artfully tousled and had Alec’s favorite violet streaks.

 

The eyeliner he used was a bit more exaggerated today, and appeared to actually be a very deep violet. There was a faint bit of shimmer to his eyelids and cheekbones, and lips _(Guh…there were no words…)_

 

He had that soft cool shimmery pinkish violet lipstick on (it’s the one he wore the first day of the case at the school…he knows that color well…He had the print on his cheek most of the day).

 

_And again…_

_DAMN…_

_How the hell was he going to concentrate on the case when Magnus was setting next to him, looking like that?_

 

Magnus finished his conversation, glancing over at Alec’s desk, catching his eye _(Was his mouth hanging open? He hoped not)._  

 

He smirked, sending a playful wink; Alec bit his lip to keep in any truly embarrassing sounds.

 

_Oh man he was so far in over his head_

 

He nodded over towards Luke’s office with another quick smile, slipping around the bullpen and through the door, leaving it open.

 

“-And so th-”

 

“Who is _that?”_ Zane cuts Dax off,

 

Everyone turns to see who he’s talking about…well everyone _else_ does. Alec was already staring…

 

Dax glares more,

 

Alec shrugs,

 

“Oh, that? That’s Magnus.”

 

They whirl back at him, almost in sync,

 

“THAT’S Magnus?!” Aidan asks, eyes wide,

 

 _“No way!”_ Zane breathes, eyes wide in disbelief

 

Alec nods,

 

“Man, you traded _up_!” Bindy exclaimed appreciatively, chuckling, raising her eyebrow,

 

Agent Chase snorted, nodding

 

“How the hell did you get a guy like that?” Agent Cato demanded, glancing back at the office, shaking his head faintly.

 

Aidan nodded fervently,

 

“Does your family have money…” he asks, glancing back,

 

“Like, _a lot_ of money?”

 

“Hey!”  Dax snapped, glaring at his team

 

Zane snorted, shrugging,

 

“What?”

 

“You guys should be on my side…he dumped me for the guy!”

 

“Uh…yeah…I would too for that…in a heartbeat.”

 

 _Okay…he was rethinking it… he did like having this Zane dude around after all._ _Maybe that’s why the DEA kept him around, solely for entertainment value._

 

_Still…_

 

He shook his head,

 

“It’s not that.” he glanced over at Agent Cato and Aidan,

 

“And no, nothing like that. I know he’s gorgeous; he’s the most dazzling person I’ve ever seen. But he’s so much more than that. He’s sweet and kind and _**unbelievably**_ smart, funny, brave and so many more wonderful things that I really can’t list them all. He really is the most amazing person I have ever met.

 

And that is not because of his looks, it’s because of him.”

 

“Aww...” Bindy said with a grin,

 

“Yeah well…say what you want, but the looks thing doesn’t exactly hurt.” Aidan muttered

 

Agent Chase nodded in agreement.

 

Hodges looked thoroughly confused and kind of uncomfortable, glancing around at the other agents. Then he seemed to shift a bit, shaking his head,

 

“Actually, Alec is right about one thing, the man is brilliant. The last case I worked with Alec, Magnus assisted. He caught things that I didn’t, that never even registered to me.

 

His quick thinking and actions saved Alec’s partner’s life.”

 

_Wait…what?_

_What happened? Did Hodges actually just vouch for MAGNUS?_

_w-what, how is that, in what w-…what the hell?_

Bindy tilted her head curiously, gaze a bit sharper. Agent Chase had a similar expression.

 

“You didn’t tell us you worked with this psychic guy before?”

 

Hodge shook his head,

 

“I know I didn’t. Truthfully it wasn’t my finest hour. I missed a lot; I didn’t listen to him, or any of them. Because of that I very nearly cost his partner, as well as several other hostages, their lives. If it wasn’t for Alec, Magnus and Raphael’s quick thinking and brave actions, they very likely would not have made it out.”

 

_Oookay…_

_So..._

_This was weird…_

_Was it possible that he was actually still asleep and this was some bizarre dream?_

_Not that he’d ever dreamt of Hodges (Eww) but-_

 

His thoughts are cut off when Magnus turns, coming out of Luke’s office, sauntering over, perching in his usual spot, seemingly totally oblivious to the other people nearby.

 

He smiles, leaning close, reaching over, grabbing Alec’s shoulder, pulling him up into a quick, passionate kiss that absolutely takes Alec’s breath away.

 

“Hmm…” he murmurs as Magnus pulls back slightly, though he’s still leaning close, _really_ close…

 

And his hand is still resting lightly on Alec’s shoulder,

 

_Oh… he’s smirking; that really sexy, mischievous one that kind of makes Alec giddy and is way too thrilling…_

 

_God he smells good…_

 

“Good morning, Darling.”

 

“G-Good morning,” Alec stammers, still dazed

 

Magnus pouts slightly,

 

_Oh_ **_wow,_ ** _that’s just unfairly distracting…Yeah…h-he may not survive this…_

 

“It would have been a _better_ morning if you’d of waken me up before you left…”

 

_Uhh…oh, man…he SO wasn’t going to make it through this…_

 

 _Still, Magnus was playing his part…and ALEC is the one that got them into this whole damn thing…_ _He may as well at least make an effort…_

 

He shrugged apologetically, giving a sheepish smile,

 

“I know, babe, sorry. I just got the call really early and you were sleeping so soundly, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

 

Alec sees a flicker of surprise flit across Magnus’s expression, along with something else, something he can’t quite identify, but that has his heart rate ticking up a bit,  before he leans in closer, moving his hand up further on Alec shoulder, fingertips lightly brushing against his neck.

_Alec fights down a gasp (or really pitiful whimper)_

 

 

Magnus still pouts, but gets a bit of that devastatingly sexy mischievous look, quirking his eyebrow slightly,

 

_Oh…this was going to be bad…Or REALLY good…_

 

“You know I don’t like waking up alone.”

 

Alec leans closer, a slight thrill going through him,

 

“I know, sorry…I’ll make it up to you later?”

 

Magnus smirks, leaning closer…

 

“Hmmm… I will hold you to that, _Detective._ ”

 

_Umm…whoa…that was…_

 

“Damn.” Zane mutters

 

_Yup…_

 

“Lucky bastard.” Agent Cato grumbles, shaking his head

 

_If only…_

 

Magnus gasps slightly, glancing around at the others seemingly just registering them.

 

“Oh! So sorry…didn’t see you there, hi!” he offered sheepishly giving a faint wave to the others, his gaze falling on Dax. He froze, tilting his head.

 

“Oh, well hello, Dick…so good to see you again.” He smiled

 

Aidan coughed, muffling a laugh,

 

Dax glared,

 

“It’s Dax…actually AGENT Ramsey, now.” he said condescendingly

 

Magnus gave a, clearly false wide eyed look,

 

“Right…sorry, terrible with names…”

 

He glanced over the rest of the group,

 

“So, Chief Garroway filled me in, just so I can make sure I have this right…” he tilted his head, going round the group…

 

“For the FBI we have Agents Hodge Starkweather, Bindy Yakira, Valerie Chase, and Aidan Elrond.

 

And for the DEA team; Agent Adisa Cato, Zane Darnell and, of course, Dax Ramsley…

 

Yes?”

 

“Ram _sey_ ” Dax said through clinched teeth,

 

“Right… _sorry_ , like I said, terrible with names.” He finished with a falsely contrite smile

 

“Oh man, I like you.” Bindy chuckled shaking her head

 

Magnus grinned, winking at her,

 

“Thank you darling, same.”

 

“So…you’re a psychic? That’s really amazing…I’ve never worked with a psychic before.” Zane offered, leaning forward eagerly,

 

“Can you like, read people’s minds or something?”

 

Magnus raised his eyebrow...

 

“Not usually, just hints and faint glimpses. Luckily for you…otherwise I think I might be blushing.” he smirked

 

The guy nearly giggled, blushing as bright as his hair, ducking his head sheepishly.

 

“Zane, get it together man…” Agent Cato admonished, turning to Magnus shaking his head,

 

“Sorry he’s…I…I honestly don’t know, I just got assigned to this team a week ago…” he shrugged

 

Magnus shook his head,

 

“No problem Adisa…or…do you prefer Agent Cato?” he asked tilting his head curiously, leaning forward just a bit

 

“Anything you wants’ fine…uh…I…umm…” he trailed off, blushing faintly

 

Alec had to bite his lip to keep from laughing…Though he nearly lost it when he caught Dax’s expression. He looked some bizarre mix of astonished and furious.

 

“W-what, _Hey_! You guys are on MY side…and Cato! You’re straight for god’s sake!”

 

He snorted shrugging,

 

“Yeah…straight…not _dead._ ” he muttered, raising his eyebrow.

 

_Yeah, Alec couldn’t hold in the laugh anymore…fortunately he wasn’t the only one…_

 

Even Agent Chase cracked a smile.

 

The only two who weren’t laughing were Hodge and Dax…

 

_Hodge didn’t look mad, just rather confused, like the world just suddenly made a bit less sense…_

_Dax looked pissed, and rather embarrassed…At least it wiped that smug smirk off his face…_

 

Alec shook his head,

 

“Okay, that’s enough of that…we really should get started…”

 

The agents seemed to be in agreement, everyone slipping into what they knew about the case. Although Zane still kept staring at Magnus…as did Aidan a few times (he was more subtle about it but still)

 

Bindy caught his eye sending him a faint wink, nodding towards Magnus before giving him a subtle thumbs up.

 

_Well…this should be interesting…_

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

Magnus sighed as he turned, stepping out of Luke’s office. He was rather nervous…this might be a bad idea.

 

Things between him and Alexander were kind of odd since the crossbow case. He didn’t know what happened, exactly, but something most definitely changed, though he couldn’t figure out what. Most of the memories seemed to have returned…at least he _thought_ they had…though it was somewhat fuzzy.

 

It seemed whatever they were slipped had an added effect of accentuating dreams, making them hard to distinguish from reality. He was reasonably sure the thing with them on the boat was a dream, and the one with the talking dog…

 

Him tugging Alexander in for a passionate kiss in the dressing room at the second clothing store, getting them kicked out, was real…

 

Them in the shower was a dream _…(Unfortunately)_

When he was doing Alec’s makeup it certainly _felt_ like a dream. It was something else. He partially wondered if he’d somehow dreamed about it as well and the two where jumbled up together…

 

_It really seemed too wonderful to have been real…_

 

Alexander had been so adorable, blushing and stammering, and Magnus was giggly and almost lightheaded in a way that had nothing to do with the mystery herbs or the drinks and everything to do with the fact that he was cuddled up on Alexander’s lap.

 

_When he’d told Alexander he was pretty…_

_Hmmm..._

 

He was so wonderfully flustered, so endearing, he couldn’t help kissing him, leaning in close. Then when he started to pull away, Alexander tried to tug him back, whimpering in a way that had Magnus giddy all over again.

 

The dancing was most defiantly real (He had the video to prove it… he couldn’t count how many times he’d watched it.)

 

 ** _God_** , _Alexander had looked gorgeous, he was so sexy, Magnus just couldn’t keep his hands off him._

 

They’d made their way back to the table, Magnus forgoing his seat, settling once again on Alexander’s lap. Alexander wrapped his arms around him, kissing him. He was laughing brightly, tugging Magnus closer.

 

_It was wonderful…_

 

At least it _was;_ until he’d accidently spilled his entire drink all over Alexander. Magnus had been somewhat embarrassed, but ended up just laughing it off, whispering in Alexander’s ear all the ways he would make up for it later.

 

They couldn’t get out of there soon enough.

 

He remembered them going to bed, Alexander coming back in the room from his shower…

 

_**Damn** _

 

He’d looked even better than he had at the club. He most definitely remembered Alexander getting close, Magnus grabbing him, kissing him, touching him.

 

_Mmmm…_

Only that’s where he’d started getting kinda mixed up. He knew they’d went to bed…knew that at some point Alexander had stopped it, telling Magnus he couldn’t take advantage of him like that…

 

_Which was just so totally Alexander he couldn’t even manage to be upset for too long…_

 

Him asking Magnus to wait until tomorrow...

 

Which seemed to kind of slip into his mind and took over his dreams… leading to a _very_ pleasant night’s sleep. His head filled with wonderful dreams of him and Alexander, all very different, all extremely enjoyable. Ranging from sweet kisses and cuddles and making out… to lovely domestic kind of wonderfulness, to…umm… _yeah…_

 

Some clearly false, others seeming so real he was truly unsure if they were in fact dreams at all or other memories.

 

_Them curled up on the couch, laughing softly at some random movie._

 

_Alexander chuckling at something, trying to hide his laugh against Magnus’s neck, nuzzling in._

_Alexander surprising him, sneaking up, wrapping his arms around him, kissing him playfully._

 

_Him tugging Alexander into his room eagerly, laughing as they pushed the door closed._

_Alexander catching his hand, tugging him back, pinning him lightly against the door, kissing him fervently._

_Alexander gasping, pressing him back onto the bed, kissing his neck, making that oh so distracting deep sound that’s nearly a growl._

_Magnus turning the tables, grabbing Alexander, kissing him, twisting, pushing **him** down into the bed. Alec groaning eagerly, pulling him closer, holding him tight._

_Alexander pulling him close, wrapping around him, pressing soft sweet kisses to his cheek, along his neck._

_Alexander leaning down, bushing a soft kiss to his head. Whispering something so very wonderful… so softly he barely hears it… whispering it back just as he joins Alexander in sleep…_

 

He wants so badly for them to be memories. So much so that he truly can’t even trust himself to know for certain.

 

He sighs, shaking his head, coming back to the situation at hand, glancing back up, spotting Alexander at his desk, along with Hodge, Dax and their various teams.

 

They were all staring at him…not that he was unused to that reaction…

 

_Still…_

He had their attention, may as well make the show worth it.

 

Zeroing in on Alexander, he slid over, perching on the desk, leaning over and tugging him into a full, deep kiss.

 

_Mmmm…_

 

He tugged him closer , lingering, his hand tightening faintly on Alexander’s shoulder, breath catching, feeling the bright, dizzying thrill he got every time he kissed Alexander,

 

 _Really_ kissed him

 

That oh so wonderful, entirely too addictive feeling that hits him every time, takes his breath away, sends his heart racing,  leaving him feeling drunk and giddy…

 

It’s always intoxicating, always completely absorbing…

 

_Everything else just fades away when he has his Alexander like this…_

 

He pulls back hesitantly,

 

“Good morning, Darling.” he murmurs, unable to keep the faintly breathless quality out of his voice.

 

“G-Good morning.”

 

_Mmmm…Oh…he’s blushing…_

_I do so love that…_

 

He couldn’t help leaning just a bit closer, pouting,

 

“It would have been a _better_ morning if you’d of waken me up before you left…”

 

Alec almost startles at that, a flicker of something in his expression. Magnus nearly falters; worried he’s over stepped. Then the moment passes, Alexander shifts slightly, leaning in, getting a soft, _oh so sexy_ , smile, shaking his head faintly,

 

_Oh my…_

_It’s a good thing he’s already sitting down, his legs suddenly seem unsteady and his heart is racing…_

 

“I know, babe, sorry…I just got the call really early and you were sleeping so soundly, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

 

_He has to clench his jaw for a moment to keep any truly inappropriate sounds in…_

_Really that was just far too appealing…_

_Also…’babe’?_

_He so needs to hear Alexander call him that again…like, all the time…_

_Can he get him to say it again?_

_Maybe if he asks_ **_really_ ** _nice…surely there’s **something** he could d…_

_No…_

_Focus…_

 

Magnus takes a deep breath, trying to pull it together and not seem like his heart did a flip (and his mind went somewhere most defiantly NOT work appropriate) from a little pet name.

 

He pouts a bit more, leaning closer, running his hand along Alexander’s shoulder, up to his neck.

 

“You know I don’t like waking up alone.”

 

Alec leans closer, a slow, sexy smile forming, raising his eyebrow,

 

_Hmmm…Damn, that look should be illegal…_

 

_Magnus’s breath catches, he fights the urge to slide off the desk, onto his lap, grab Alexander and kiss him breathless…_

_He did have some self control…_

_He thinks…_

_Maybe…_

 

“I know, sorry…I’ll make it up to you later?”

 

_Yes, please?_

 

Magnus smirks; raising his eyebrow…

 

_Oh, he could play this game…_

 

“Hmmm… I will hold you to that, _Detective._ ”

 

Alexander blushes, eyes widening, pupils dilating, with a _**definite**_ spark of something that sends a thrill through Magnus…

 

_Oh…oh my…that’s quite a reaction…_

_Mmm…Interesting…_

“Damn.”

 

“Lucky bastard.”

_Oh, crap…there were other people here…_

 

He glanced around at the random assortment of people now gawking at him…

 

_Well…H-he’d wanted to make it believable…_

_Unfortunately…it might be a bit TOO believable…_

_Even he was falling for it…_

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

_Okay, yeah…it’s official; he’s being punished for something…That was the only explanation._

 

How else do you explain him spending **_two hours_** with Magnus FREAKING Bane practically hanging on him?

 

Flirting, touching, always right _there_ ,

 

_And_ **_god_ ** _, the way he was acting!_

Did he have, like, professional acting training or something? He was playing the doting, loving, ever so slightly jealous boyfriend to a T. Always _just_ close enough, brushing against him, lightly resting his hand on Alec’s arm, or waist, using any excuse to touch him. Leaning in close, talking quietly, right by his ear…

 

_It was incredible…_

_And horrible…_

 

Having Magnus acting like this…it was so easy to forget it was just an act, so easy to believe it was real.

 

_So easy to imagine that Magnus felt the same way…_

 

 He found himself more and more falling into it…forgetting it was an act. Pulling Magnus close, flirting, teasing…it was just so easy, seemed so natural.

 

They’d been going over the case-Simon had texted, saying he’d be a couple more hours, but he was getting a lot of info. They had finally decided to break for a bit, each team gathering their own information, getting situated then regrouping later.

 

Alec and Magnus took off, heading over to his Agency; Magnus explaining to the others that he had a few things they could go over there…though judging by their reactions they probably thought they had something _‘else’_ in mind.

 

Though Magnus didn’t exactly help dissuade that, what with the way he leaned into Alec, brushing his hand against his waist, a bit lower than usual, nuzzling against his neck as they slipped out the door.

_Which was…_

_Yeah…_

 

They’d taken Magnus’s car to ‘Enigmatic Investigations’. It’d seemed like the second they’d got out of the precinct and in the car something shifted. Magnus was quiet, seemed to withdraw. It kind of worried Alec…

 

_Was he angry about this? Was it making him uncomfortable? Alec had kind of got carried away a few times, but Magnus didn’t seem to mind…_

 

_Though maybe he was just good at covering it._

He hoped that wasn’t the case. He’d thought Magnus would think it was kind of fun pissing Dax off,

 

_But maybe he was asking too much?_

 

He hoped not. If that was the case he’d just call this whole thing off. Dax was a jackass and annoying, but if this was going to hurt Magnus, or make him uncomfortable, then it just wasn’t worth it.

 

_Not even close._

 

He turned slightly, glancing over at Magnus

 

“H-hey, thank you for this… sorry to blindside you. I know it’s stupid, it just totally caught me off guard. He told his entire team that I’d dumped him for you and… I-I don’t know…

 

I just know he was expecting me to be all defensive and try to deny it, which would just make it seem like I was lying and… _sorry_ … if, if you don’t want to… if you want me to I can tell them the truth, I don’t w-” he trailed off, blushing faintly.

 

Magnus glanced over at him, giving a slight, soft smile, shaking his head,

 

“No, sweetheart, it is quite alright. Simon told me everything. Actually, had I been there I probably would have suggested it myself.” He chuckled, raising his eyebrow faintly

 

“Did you _see_ how worked up he got when his ‘team’ was practically drooling over me?”

 

Alec laughed, nodding,

 

“Oh, yeah; you should have seen his reaction when I just slipped right along with his lie…he didn’t know what the hell to do! And then when you came in, _oh man!_

 

His team was just totally floored, not that Hodges team was much better, but they were a bit more subtle about it… _Well_ , except that Aidan guy… he was kind of an idiot about it… but, well, you know…

 

It’s _you._ ” he shrugged, as if that just explained everything

 

Magnus laughed, blushing faintly, with a soft smile,

 

“Good…serves him right, the obnoxious Jackass.”

 

Alec tilted his head,

 

“So you really don’t mind?”

 

He shook his head,

 

“No darling, not at all.”

 

Alec gave a bit of a relieved sigh, nodding faintly,

 

“Good…I was worried… you were kind of quiet when we left. I was trying to just go along with you… if I went too far, was too m-”

 

Magnus’s eyes widened in surprise, before giving a slight, near giggle, shaking his head,

 

“Oh sweetheart, _no!_ That is actually why _I_ was so quiet. I thought I had gone too far. I can get rather carried away, and Dax just annoys the hell out of me. I know I was a bit much. I was worried I’d pushed _you_ to far...”

 

Alec laughed, loud, shaking his head,

 

“No, you were amazing… really. I don’t think Dax has ever been that jealous in his life. Though I’m pretty sure the same could be said for Aidan and Zane…And even kind of Agent Cato… for a straight dude he was staring at you a LOT.”

 

Magnus smirked, shrugging

 

Alec shook his head, chuckling again,

 

“Poor Hodges… the man is totally surrounded and at a complete loss."

 

Magnus gave a short laugh as they parked in front of the all too familiar store front.

 

“Yeah well, forgive me if I don’t have the most compassion for the guy.” Magnus muttered as they climbed out of the car.

 

Alec shrugged,

 

“ _Actually_ , you might want to rethink that… he had some really great things to say about you.”

 

Magnus froze, staring at him in shock,

 

“No he didn’t!”

 

Alec nodded, kind of excitedly, still not entirely believing it himself.

 

“Yeah, he did! He said you were **_brilliant_** and that your quick thinking and actions saved Simons life.”

 

_“You’re kidding!”_

 

“Uh, uh, he did…then he said HE had really screwed up that day and if it wasn’t for me, you and Raphael, not only Simon, but the other hostages as well may have never made it out!” Alec grinned shaking his head faintly.

 

Magnus gave a slight, amazed smile shaking his head.

 

“Wow…kinda disappointed I missed that.”

 

They reached the door, unlocking it and slipping in.

 

“So what was Dax’s reaction?” he asked curiously

 

Alec shrugged faintly,

 

“I don’t really know… that was just before you came out of the office and joined us.”

 

“Aww… what a shame, guess I should have waited a bit longer.”

 

Alec shook his head,

 

“Ah, that’s okay… pretty sure you pissed him off enough to totally forget about that.”

 

“Yeah… It doesn’t seem like it takes much to throw the Jackass off…”

 

Alec chuckled, nodding;

 

 “Yeah… he’s always had a bit of a temper, especially when people show him up.”

 

Magnus shook his head,

 

“I still cannot believe you went out with that jackass.”

 

“I know…me and Bindy have decided it was a mix of I was drunk and lost a bet.”

 

Magnus chuckled, nodding eagerly

 

“I like her.”

 

“Me too.” Alec agreed,

 

“But seriously, with Dax…

 

Honestly, I get convenience, or no strings or whatever, and I suppose with him it’s not as if you have to worry about getting hurt or it becoming too serious…but really darling, you are _so_ much better than that. 

 

I mean, you could have any guy you want.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes slightly,

 

“Right...”

 

Magnus paused, tilting his head,

 

“What? You could.”

 

“Sure,” Alec muttered, losing a bit of his humor

 

“ _Yes_ , you could…” Magnus insisted, drifting closer, looking rather concerned,

 

Alec shook his head, huffing faintly,

 

“ _Any_ guy?”

 

Magnus moved closer, resting his hand on Alec’s arm,

 

“Yes, of course you could sweetheart. You are smart, brave, gorgeous, sweet, compassionate...my darling detective, you are absolutely amazing.”

 

Alec shook his head slightly, drifting back a bit, glancing down,

 

“You really shouldn't say things like that.”

 

Magnus tilted his head, surprised

 

“What? W-why? I always compliment you...”

 

“Yeah, I know… but when you do i-it makes me think that... maybe...”

 

“Maybe what?”

 

“You mean it.” Alec says quietly

 

Magnus moved back towards him, reaching up, lightly catching his shoulder, trailing his hand down his arm, taking his hand, squeezing it.

 

“Alexander, darling, of course I mean it... why on earth would you think I don't?”

 

He shook his head,

 

“It's just... The way you talk, like no one is out of my league... i-it's like you really think I could actually get _**any**_ guy I want.”

 

Magnus nodded

 

“Well, yes, you could...”

 

Alec took a deep breath, glanced up, meeting his eyes,

 

“Even you?”

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________End Of Chapter Notes___________
> 
> * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -
> 
> Don’t hate me, I couldn’t resist!
> 
> Oh, come on....One cliff hanger won’t kill you…
> 
>  
> 
> _Also...About the last chapter being the longest one?_
> 
> _Yeah..._
> 
> _I lied...I don't think we'll have much in the way of 'short' chapters in this one..._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Name Game:
> 
>  ** _Agent 1-_** \- Adisa- The Lucid One
> 
>   Cato Clever
> 
>  ** _Agent 2-_** Zane- Unclear
> 
> Darnell- A Plant
> 
> **_Hodges Team (FBI)_ **
> 
> **_FBI 1-_** Bindy- Pretty Snake
> 
> Yakira- Dear, Beloved
> 
>  ** _FBI 2-_** Aidan- Like a fire  
> 
> Elrond- elf of the cave
> 
>  ** _FBI 3-_** Valerie- powerful, strong 
> 
> Chase- Skilled hunter
> 
>  


	3. My Heart Raced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**_Sorry for the cliffhanger…._ ** _
> 
> __
> 
> **_Hope this makes up for it_ **
> 
> __

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

_The room fell silent…all Alec could hear was his heartbeat thrumming in his ears…._

 

**_Oh god_ ** _…what did he just do!_

_Did he really say that?_

_It’s okay…this was a dream…._

_This HAD to be a dream…_

_He was going to wake up now…_

_Any minute…._

_Right?_

 

Magnus was still staring in shock, eyes wide, totally frozen. Alec sighed, beginning to turn, go for the door. Magnus unfroze, reaching over, catching his arm, stopping him.

  

"A-Alexander, I..." He stammers finally, slightly breathless, tugging him back to face him.

 

Magnus shook his head faintly, eyes still wide, cheeks flushed.

 

_Alec closed his eyes, trying to find a way to fix this, trying so hard to think of a way out of it, to just go back._

_But he couldn’t…_

 

Finally he just sighed, almost defeated…

 

_There was no out, no excuse, there was no going back,_

_He said it, Magnus heard him,_

_This was it…_

  

"Sorry, I probably shouldn't have said that...”

  

_Then, it was like a floodgate opened… he just couldn’t stop talking…it was all too much…for far too long…he couldn’t keep it in anymore_

  

He shook his head, agitatedly

 

“I didn’t actually mean to...I-I know all the reasons we shouldn't;

 

We work together, we work _amazingly_ together and I'd really hate to jeopardize that."

 

"That's tr-"

 

"And I know I _can_ do this job without you, but I really don’t want to. I truly couldn’t imagine not have you working with me anymore. Magnus, you are, without a doubt, the most amazing person I've ever met... one of the best detectives I know."

 

"Thank y-"

 

"And I know this would change a lot for me, but it would change even more for you. I mean, like you said… this is your only real chance at being a detective, getting people to see you, not just what you look like, but who you are. To have them respect you, actually take you seriously,

 

And _god_ ; you deserve that more than anyone I know.

 

 You really are amazing at this, invaluable to the department, and after hearing you talk about it, I know how much you love it... how much you've wanted it.

 

I would hate to put all that at risk just for a chance..."

 

"Sweetheart, th-"

 

"And then, there’s **_our_** relationship...

 

Honestly, Magnus, at this point I'm pretty sure you are actually the best friend I have.

 

I love talking to you, about anything, everything. I _can_ talk to you about anything. You can always make me smile or laugh and, I- I really don’t know how you do it, but you have this amazing knack for making everything seem better...

 

_Everything…_

 

You helped me regain my confidence when I wasn’t even sure I could do this job anymore. You helped protect my baby brother, kept him safe…twice. You helped me fix my relationship with my parents…

 

And even when it’s something that _can’t_ really be fixed, just knowing that I have you there, that I can turn to you, without question…it makes it so I can face anything.

 

My life has changed SO much since I met you; has gotten so much better. Since I met you I honestly am happier than I ever thought I could be.

 

I-if we tried this, and it didn't work out? I couldn't imagine not having you around, not having you as part of my life...

 

I really can't.

 

And, if we did try... it would have to be a serious thing.

 

  I mean, that's a _lot_ at stake: that's both our careers as well as an amazing friendship, all just on a _slight_ possibility.

 

And I don't even know if you would actually want that...a-and I understand that…I do…

 

I realize you have so many options it's not even funny. _Everyone_ notices you, they can't help it.

 

And _yeah_ , you are unbelievably gorgeous; like, you're the single most beautiful person I've ever seen...you take my breath away without even trying. Even just with that you're intimidating.

 

But you are so much more than just gorgeous.

  

You are **_so_** brilliant; I don't even know if there's a word to actually fully cover it, you are easily the smartest person I have ever met.

 

And then you're also kind, funny, compassionate, brave....okay so maybe you’re a bit _too_ brave, cause that tends to get you into trouble way too much and it terrifies me...But it's also thrilling and exciting and being around you makes my heart race and me feel light headed and giddy and almost drunk.

 

And like I said, I know that's a lot and I don't want to put too much pressure on you or anything. I'd love to tell you we could just try and go for casual and see how it goes...

 

But, honestly? At this point, I really don't think I could do that.

 

I just don't.

 

I am absolutely crazy about you and I really don't think I could just try and play it cool.

 

Magnus... you know everything about people, you can see everything. I _know_ you know I'm interested. I know you tease me, kind of a lot. And I'm not gonna lie, I like it. It's breathtaking and thrilling and more than a bit of a rush thinking someone like you would actually be interested in me...

 

 But the thing of it is... I don't _really_ know.

 

 You do flirt a lot. You are really affectionate in general. You are sweet and caring and expressive. All of which are really wonderful qualities, that just make you that much more appealing.

 

 But they also leave me wondering if there's more to it.

 

If you really mean it...

  

If I'd _really_ , _**actually**_ have a chance with you...." he trails off slightly, shaking his head, looking down,

 

_God he shouldn't have said all that... he probably freaked him out...Magnus would never fe-_

His spiraling thoughts are cut off by a gentle hand on his cheek.

 

Magnus tilts his head up slightly, until he's facing him...

  

Alec feels like he can't breathe...his heart racing,

 

_Magnus has That Look_

_The incredibly soft, warm, amazed, slightly blushing look that he gets sometimes._

_The one that Alec wants to see every day._

_He's never seen it this close..._

_It's breathtaking..._

  

"Alexander, what you said... it _is_ all true. And I've thought the same thing, quite often.”

 

Alec nods faintly, sighing,

 

_Yeah…he kind of thought so…he hoped…but he nev-_

 

“Although, I do wonder if we were perhaps being a bit overly cautious."

 

Alec’s head snapped up, his breath caught…

 

"W-what do you mean?" He stammers, heartbeat skyrocketing so fast he feels lightheaded...

 

_This can't actually be happening? Can it?_

 

Magnus tilts his head consideringly,

  

"Well... yes, it is true, we do work together, and pursuing a romantic relationship could complicate that... could put it in jeopardy.

  

But then again; we are both adults and rational people-you more so than me. Truthfully my biggest concern about this, about us, is that, were we to start something you may stop seeing me the same,

 

No longer take me as seriously."

 

Alec shook his head

 

"Magnus, that won't happen.

 

No matter what happens, or doesn’t happen between us, you are by far one of the most skilled, brilliant detectives I have ever met. I value you, your opinion. Sometimes I trust you more than I do myself. There is nothing that would change that.

  

Absolutely nothing.

 

That I could promise, without question."

 

Magnus stared for a moment, looking shocked,

  

"You really do believe that, completely..." he shook his head, slightly, moving closer.

  

"I-I know what all we would be risking... our careers, our friendship, which are two of the most important things in my life.”

 

He drifted closer, barely a foot away.

 

“And you are most definitely right. If we were to try, it would have to be serious...It couldn't be anything less.

  

I wouldn't want anything less."

  

"Y-you wouldn't?" Alec asks, so hopefully it makes Magnus's breath catch,

  

He shakes his head gently, a soft, dazzling smile on his lips, eyes so warm and bright it takes Alec’s breath away. Leaning closer still, he slowly slides his hands up Alec's arms, resting them on his shoulders, before tugging Alec close, barely a breath away…

  

"No, I am rather crazy about _you_ as well."

  

"You are?" He asks, breathlessly, almost a whisper, hardly daring to believe it.

 

"Yes, my darling detective." he whispers softly.

  

He moves one of his hands up Alec’s neck, along his cheek, and back through his hair, coming to rest at the nape of his neck.

  

He tugs slightly, while leaning up just a little, the two meeting in the middle in a soft, slow, absolutely mind numbing, kiss.

 

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

_Oh, please don’t let this be a dream…_

That’s the closest thing to a coherent thought in Alec’s head.

_God, please let this be real…_

 

He tries to take stock, to ensure this is real and not just yet another of his countless dreams…He focuses on the details, his senses.

 

They’re in Magnus’s agency, the sun is streaming in through the top of the window, above the curtains. He can feel the sunlight on his skin. He can hear the faint tinkle and melodic tones of the various wind chimes Clary made Magnus hanging outside, the soft hum of the fan circulating the air from the partially open window, and indistinctly, the random sounds of the street. He can smell a bit of the clean ocean air from the beach nearby, and the, by now, all too familiar scents of the office itself; old books and leather chairs, and sandalwood and Magnus…

_Magnus…_

 

Magnus is in his arms. He can feel the heat of his skin, the soft fabric of his shirt under his hand at Magnus’s back; hear his breath hitch faintly, Magnus’s fingers lightly resting on the back of his neck flex, tugging him just a bit closer.

 

Magnus makes that soft, pleased hum…

 

It makes Alec’s breath catch.

 

_It’s real…_

 He sighs happily, tugging Magnus closer, deepening the kiss. He feels Magnus smile into it, before responding happily, almost playfully. He pulls back just a bit, before slipping back in just as quickly, switching between quick, soft kisses, deeper longer ones, and light little nips.

 

_Oh…okay, wow…_

_This way they don’t have to stop for breath…_

_Woah, Magnus is really smart…_

_Not that he didn’t already know that, but…_

_Woah…_

 Magnus starts moving backwards, tugging Alec right along with him. It confuses Alec for a moment, he starts to pull back to ask Magnus what he’s doing but…

 

You know…

 

That’d mean stopping kissing Magnus….And he has no intention of doing that anytime soon.

 

_Because he totally can…_

_He can kiss Magnus…_

_Any time he wants…_

He gives a slight, giddy laugh, unable to completely keep it in. Magnus catches his eye curiously for a moment, but he just shakes his head, tugging him back in for another kiss.

 

Magnus gives a slightly amused huff, giving him a playful nip of a kiss, continuing backwards.

 

 _Alec was still kind of curious, but it was fine,_ _Magnus seems to know what he’s doing…_

_That’s good enough for him…_

_More than good enough,_ he realizes, as Magnus seems to reach his destination, setting on the edge of his desk, which…

 

_Oh…_

_Okay…_

That puts Magnus at exactly his height so he doesn’t have to lean down anymore…that’d probably get uncomfortable after a while…

 

_Not that it wouldn’t be TOTALLY worth it,_

_But yeah…_

_T-this works…_

_REALLY well_ , he realizes, as Magnus tugs him in even closer, settling back a bit further, his legs now kind of bracketing Alec’s.

 

_Wow…Magnus is a freaking_ **_genius_ ** _._

Magnus breaks the kiss, giving a soft, sweet, near giggle of a laugh.

 

“Well thank you, darling,” he laughs with a bright, cheeky smile.

 

_Oops…he may have said that out loud…_

Alec just shrugs, he knows he’s grinning like an idiot, but he really doesn’t care.

 

_This is real…Magnus wants him…wants to date him…_

_Magnus said he was crazy about him…_

_He may never stop smiling again._

He just shrugged, shaking his head faintly, brushing a bit of Magnus’s hair back behind his ear.

 

“Sorry, I just…I’m just so _happy_ , I can’t believe this is real.”

 

Magnus shakes his head, eyes bright,

 

“Darling, _never_ apologize for being too happy. I adore seeing you like this.”

 

He leaned forward, pressing a soft, light kiss to Alec’s lips,

 

“You are the most wonderful person I know; you should always feel this happy.”

 

Alec lightly traced along his jaw,

 

“So should you.”

 

Magnus gave a sweet, warm smile, blushing faintly,

 

_He made Magnus blush!_

“I can kiss you whenever I want…pretty sure that’s enough to make me always this happy…uh…t-” he trailed off,

 

_He hadn’t really meant to say that but this kind of seems the day for unconscious thoughts escaping…And the last time he said something he hadn’t intended it ended up here, with Magnus in his arms, so…_

_Yeah, he might have to stop thinking before he talks…_

_At least with Magnus._

Magnus gave a delighted, surprised laugh,

 

“Sweetheart, you always could have…I told you as much.”

 

_Wait, what?_

“You…huh?”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes playfully, shaking his head,

 

“I _told_ you. You never have to apologize for kissing me. I rather thought it was implied that it was more than welcome…

 

Was I unclear?” he asked raising his eyebrow

 

“Uh, wh-but I…no…but…tha…I-I thought…” he trailed off, shaking his head, leaning back a bit, covering his eyes.

 

“Oh my god, I’m an idiot.”

 

Magnus snickered,

 

“Hey! You shouldn’t agree with that!” Alec grumbled, mock glaring (though he couldn’t stop the faint smile.)

 

“I wasn’t!” Magnus laughed

 

_“Well you shouldn’t think it either!”_

 

“Now darling, _I’m_ the psychic, don’t pretend like you can read minds…that my job.”

 

“Uh huh…” Alec rolled his eyes exaggeratedly

 

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head, slipping off the desk _(Alec managed to keep in the disappointed sound, but it was a close thing)_

 

He kind of meandered a bit, which, really Alec should have expected. Unless it was an extremely tense situation, he was absolutely exhausted, or he was totally furious, Magnus was never still for too long.

 

It was unbelievably charming,

 

_Oh man…_

_He was so far gone it wasn’t even funny…_

Alec shook his head, turning slightly, keeping his eyes on Magnus

 

“I guess I should have realized. I kind of thought that you might…a few times…but I, I just didn’t want to be wrong, or read too much into it. Still you don’t have to agree I’m an idiot.”

 

Magnus seems to almost freeze for a moment, then gives a jubilant laugh, shaking his head.

 

“Sweetheart, I’m not…

 

I think we’ve BOTH been idiots.”

 

“What?” Alec chuckled

 

“ _Darling_ ; intentionally or not, I have been throwing myself at you for the better part of a year…”

 

_“No you haven’t!”_

 

“Yes! I have! _And you were totally clueless to it!_ Didn’t want to read too much into it…” he trailed off in a tone that’d almost be grumbling if he wasn’t laughing as well.

 

“Hey!”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, teasingly, shaking his head,

 

“I’m sorry darling, but really, what was it that you thought you were ‘reading too much into’?

 

Me constantly complementing you, flirting shamelessly? Telling you how gorgeous and amazing you are, me being _completely_ unable to keep my hands off of you?

 

Blatantly telling you that you can kiss me _**anytime,**_ _that it was ALWAYS welcome?_ Me kissing you literally every chance I get? Me _climbing into your_ _lap_ on numerous occasions-”

 

“Okay, now with _that_ …the first time was for a cas-”

 

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head,

 

“Darling, I could have come up with other ways. There were four business around we could have been going to, we could have been looking for directions and pulled over, we could have been having an argument, could have had too much to drink, could have had car trouble and been waiting for a ride, and I can think of a dozen other ways we could have covered it.”

 

Alec’s eyes widened,

 

“W-what? But then why?”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, blushing,

 

“Because _I just_ really wanted to kiss you, _okay_? Because you were _right_ ** _there_** next to me, and you were being incredibly sweet, and listened to everything I said, and you genuinely cared, and you looked _**so**_ gorgeous, and you were smiling so softly, and you smelled incredible, and because when I was trying to entertain myself I may have already been imagining it…

 

Vividly…

**_Very_ ** _vividly…_

A lot.”

 

_W-wait…what…_

_H-how was that h…wh…Magnus wanted…_

_WHAT!?_

He subtlety reaches over, pinching his arm, just to be _**absolutely**_ positive he’s awake…

 

He flinches slightly from it,

 

_Yup…this is real…_

_Also…_ **_Ow_ ** _…_

“Umm…so, you? A-all this time and you...

 

Me…really?”

 

 _He trailed off…he knew he was missing a few words there but Magnus was brilliant, he could figure it out._ _Because Alec kind of felt like the world was on its head right now._

_Magnus wanted him…_

_And not just kind of found him reasonably attractive, but wanted him. Like_ **_fantasized_ ** _about him, wanted him…_

_Magnus could have anyone he desired…like literally ANYONE…_

_And he wanted_ **_Alec_ ** _?_

_In what world did that make sense?_

Magnus shrugged, folding his arms, giving a faintly challenging smirk.

 

“Yes…well, you…me too…so,” he teased lightly,

 

“Well…yeah but you’re… _you!_ ”

 

Magnus chuckled,

 

“Yes, and you are _**you**_. I really do not see the confusion, sweetheart.”

 

Alec blushed brightly,

 

“I-w-well…it’s just, you’re…” he trailed off.

 

Magnus shook his head, giving Alec a gentle smile,

 

“Sweetheart; your humbleness and total obliviousness to just how gorgeous and incredible you are is really quite endearing, but I do wish you’d realize it at least a bit.

 

You are one of the most gorgeous people I have ever seen; I have thought that from the moment we met. My first thought seeing you was that the annoyingly early hour and gruff wakeup call was completely worth it if I got to meet you.

 

For heavens sake’s, on the first case we worked I pretended to be a cat and practically climbed on you, purring…”

 

Alec nodded quickly,

 

“Uhh…yeah, I most definitely remember _**that.**_ ”

 

Magnus raised his eyebrow, smirking,

 

“I thought so…”

 

Alec ducked his head, sheepishly,

 

“Yeah…s-so you might be right; I think we were both idiots.”

 

Magnus laughed,

 

“Oh, most definitely…”

 

“Why did it take us so long?” Alec shook his head in disbelief,

 

“You mean, besides the whole, ‘we’re idiots’ thing?” Magnus raised his eyebrow.

 

Alec chuckled, nodding,

 

“The timing just was never right…we kept getting closer, but something was always off.”

 

Alec nodded,

 

“In the car…”

 

“Officer Phineas,” Magnus huffed

 

“At my house,”

 

“You’re parents being Jackasses,”

 

Alec chuckled, nodding,

 

“At the station,”

 

“ _Kevin_ ” Magnus grumbled affectionately,

 

Alec shrugged,

 

“Well, that and the whole, criminals to interrogate thing.”

 

Magnus shrugged

 

 “Yes…that too…Then at your house, _again._ ”

 

Alec chuckled faintly, blushing,

 

“Uh, yeah…that was me...”

 

Magnus gave a soft laugh, shrugging,

 

“Well…yes…but it was truly adorable, and you were still dealing with the thing with your parents…and I’d just told you the biggest secret of my life. It was probably for the best.”

 

“Then when we woke up together…I thought it was a dream, _twice_.”

 

Magnus nodded,

 

“I did too, initially.”

 

Alec tilted his head curiously,

 

“Yeah, actually, I was kinda wondering…what made you realize it wasn’t a dream?”

 

Magnus blushed faintly,

 

_Oh…this should be interesting_

“Umm…w-when I realized you smelled like my bath products rather than your soap and cologne…”

 

“Oh… so, that was when you woke me up?”

 

Magnus blushed brighter,

 

“Umm…well…n-no…” he stammered,

 

Alec froze, tilting his head,

 

“You wh-”

 

“W-Well, as soon as the realization hit I was shocked and confused, and I froze… then you began kissing down my neck… a-and I, umm… kinda _unfroze_ … then I got distracted.”

 

Alec couldn’t stop a surprised smile,

 

“ _I_ distracted _**you**_?”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, huffing faintly,

 

“ _Yes_ , Alexander; you distract me… quite often, in fact.”

 

“I do?”

 

Magnus shook his head with an affectionate grin,

 

“Oh yes; you most _certainly_ do. But _I swear_ , I stopped it as soon as I realized you thought you were dreaming.”

 

Alec blushed,

 

“Umm…s-so…that’s why you stopped me?”

 

He nodded,

 

Alec blushed brighter,

 

“So…I-If I _had_ been awake?”

 

Magnus shrugged, shaking his head faintly,

 

“I _**really**_ did not want you to stop…

 

Damn morals.” he grumbled

 

Alec burst out laughing, faintly startling Magnus,

 

“What?”

 

“Umm…no, I just…you saying that. I thought the exact same thing when we…that night we almost…Uhh…” he trailed off, blushing brilliantly.

 

Magnus chuckled,

 

“Ah…yes, I do believe I have all the memories back from **_that_**. It really was something else, wasn’t it?”

 

“Mmm…” Alec hummed, dreamily, nodding,

 

“Yeah…it was.”

 

Magnus tilted his head,

 

"So then, what made you stop?"

 

Alec shrugged, pushing his hair back,

 

“Like I said, I couldn’t take advantage of you like that. I mean, you were slipped something, you’d been drinking-”

 

Magnus gave him a gentle smile,

 

“So were you, darling...”

 

“Well, yeah I _**was**_ …but when I took my shower it sobered me up. At least it did enough to realize what we were doing and how you were acting…”

 

Magnus tilted his head curiously,

 

"How I was acting?"

 

Alec nodded,

 

 "Yeah...all night, at the apartment, at the club, dancing, when we got back...i-in bed..."

 

 He paused, blushing brightly, shaking his head,

 

"You were just so eager and aggressive and uninhibited...

 

 It wasn't like you."

 

 Magnus’s eyes widened, he chuckles, shaking his head,

 

 “What?” Alec asks, somewhat confused by Magnus’s response,

 

 He chuckles again, glancing up at Alec, locking eyes…

 

_Alec’s brain kind of stutters to a stop_

 Magnus quirks his eyebrow, getting that _oh so_ distracting, mischievous little smirk… _only_ …it’s a bit different… somehow even more thrilling…

 

  _Oh…umm…_

 

_Wow… was it suddenly, like REALLY warm?_

 

"Aww...that's so cute...you think _that_ was uninhibited."

 

 Alec suddenly felt lightheaded,

 

 "Uhh...."

 

 Magnus drifts closer,

 

 "Sweetheart, you _do_ realize that's just kind of how I am…right?"

 

_W-oh man…he’s_ ** _so_** _not prepared for this…_

 

 "W-umm....huh?"

 

 Magnus gave a low, thrilling chuckle that has Alec’s breath catching, and him focusing everything he has on not passing out…

 

_Seriously, is the heat on or something?!_

 

 Magnus slowly slinks closer,

 

_**Do. Not. Pass. Out.**_

_That means you need to_ ** _breathe_** _, damnit…_

 

 Alec takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm down, stepping back just slightly, so that he’s partially against Magnus’s desk, just in case the breathing thing doesn’t work.

 

Magnus smirks,

 

 Alec clamps his jaw shut in an attempt to keep any ridiculously desperate sounds from escaping,

 

 " _Mmm_... well... When I want someone I have never really been shy about making my interest known..."

 

 Alec gave a slight, overly loud, laugh _(Okay, so maybe it was actually closer to a giggle…but he wasn’t about to admit anything.)_

"Well...yeah... I know you're not _shy_ ; but like, when we were dancing… a-and the way you kissed me-"

_Alec trails off, Magnus is now RIGHT in front of him, he has that insanely sexy mischievous little smirk, but oh…it’s different…_

_There’s a heat to it that he’s never seen before, that sends his pulse skyrocketing,_

" _Mmmm_ …You mean... like this?" Magnus murmured, trailing one hand up Alec’s chest and around his neck, burying his fingers in Alec's hair, pulling him down into a hot, hungry, utterly filthy kiss, one arm snaking around Alec, tugging him flush against his body.

Alec gasps, eagerly responding, arms wrapping around Magnus, holding him tight.

 

 Magnus surges forward, taking total control of the kiss, his grip on Alec’s hair tightening, holding him close, he shifted the angle slightly, taking the kiss deeper, he begins to pull back, pausing briefly to nip at Alec’s lower lip,

 

 He pulls back, giving him just enough room to breathe; his hands are still on Alec, one arm still securely around his waist, hand resting very low on Alec’s hip, other hand sliding over his neck, and down his chest.

 

He glances up, meeting Alec’s eyes, his gaze absolutely scorching, once again giving Alec that mischievous smirk.

 

 “Mmmm…you have _no idea_ how long I’ve wanted to do that…”

 

 "A-w-wha-umm...whoa..."Alec stammered breathlessly, pretty much sitting on the desk to keep from collapsing,

 

  _Wow…so this is what people mean when they say their knees are weak_ ,

 

 Magnus gave a soft, contented hum, nuzzling closer, leaning up, lips brushing lightly against Alec’s ear.

 

 "You _are_ alright with that..." He whispered, barely a breath, causing Alec to shiver,

 

 "Are you not," nipping lightly at his earlobe, Alec gasped

 

 " _Detective_ ," he purred, Alec whimpered, nodding frantically,

 

 "Uhh-y-yeah, yes, yes...umm... _ **god**_ _yes_..."

 

 Magnus gave that low, sultry, chuckle again,

 

_Oookay…whoa…t-that may be Alec’s new favorite sound…_

 

He takes a deep, slightly gasping breath, trying to regain some form of control over himself…

 

_Or at least the ability to form full sentences._

 

 "B-but you never acted like this with me before?"

 

 Magnus raised his eyebrow,

 

 "I never thought I'd get the chance before..."

 

 "Oh...umm...s-so, this, for the last year, this was you holding back?"

 

 Magnus smirked,

 

 "Uh huh."

 

 "Uh oh..."

 

Magnus chuckles again, tugging Alec back in for another searing kiss.

#  _*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is all the fluffiness I can fit into this chapter…we’ll have a lot more (And we WILL have other perspectives besides just Alec and Magnus.)
> 
>  
> 
> _I know it’s kinda early in the story, but I figure if they get this NOW we have 12 entire chapters that I can pack with as much Malec goodness as I want (And I want a LOT)…plus, you know, case, Valentine, Dax, Hodges….blah, blah, blah…._
> 
> _Anyways what did you guys think?_
> 
> Right, so…Sorry I didn’t get anymore added today…I want to try ever three chapters to go through and REALLY proof and edit.
> 
> I’m gonna try to get on chapter 4 tomorrow…
> 
> It’ll have 3 parts:
> 
> Magnus (We have to see a bit of HIS reaction to all this after all…) Than Simon and Raphael…
> 
> Thursday and Friday are my days off this week so I’m gonna try to get as much done than as I can, but as this is the finale and these chapters seem longer than most of my others,  I don’t want to rush it...so it may be a bit longer in between updates (I’ll make up for it by adding extra Malec fluff)


	4. My Breath Caught…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more Malec fluff, then we get started on the actual case
> 
> Simon figures out something…he’s extatic…
> 
> Raphael is too…but he has other things on his mind…Alec and Hodge aren’t the only ones with a history with Valentine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, so I kind of got lost in Magnus’s head, but I couldn’t really help it…
> 
> And…Raphael’s part went a bit darker than I’d intended and may not quite fit the story up to this point, but…well…it’s not all gonna be fluffiness and Malec kisses…

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

_Please don’t be a dream…_

_Please don’t be a dream…_

_**Please don’t be a dream…** _

 

That’s the only coherent thought going through Magnus’s mind. He groaned eagerly, pulling Alexander even tighter against him, deepening the kiss, tugging lightly at his hair with one hand, other hand at Alexander’s hip, flexing tightly before moving, trailing forward, sliding teasingly over his thigh.

 

Alexander gasped, giving a loud, surprised moan, tightening his grip on Magnus, pulling him in closer.

 

_Mmmm…_

_No, not a dream,_ **_real_ ** _… So wonderfully real._

_He has Alexander, HIS Alexander, right here in front of him._

 It’s SO much better than any dream, any fantasy…even better than the morning they woke up in bed together. Because right now he has his Alexander _right_ ** _here_** , kissing him passionately, eagerly, for no other reason than because he wants to kiss him.

 

_Because he can do that now…_

_He can kiss his Alexander anytime he damn well pleases._

_He can pull him in and touch him and hear all those pretty surprised sounds he makes._

_Because they are doing this, they are going for it…_

Alexander wants him, not just _‘Wants’_ him, but wants to BE with him, wants a real relationship,

 

_Would not settle for anything less…_

 

When he’d said that, _oh_ …the absolute thrill Magnus got nearly made him lightheaded.

 

Alexander wanted exactly the same thing he did…

 

_He wanted him, all of him._

He didn’t just want ‘fun’ or a fling or maybe something serious sometime down the road…

 

He wanted a _real_ relationship,

 

He wanted everything…

 

_He wanted_ **_Magnus_ ** _…_

 

It was more than Magnus ever dared to hope for.

 

He’d always known Alexander ‘ _wanted’_ him, but that was the easy part…he’d never really had much trouble with that.

 

_It’s everything else that tended to cause issues._

He hadn’t really had many serious relationships, not necessarily by his choice. Getting people interested was no problem…it was later, when they realized he was far more than just a pretty face, a lot of sparkles and a big personality.

 

When they _really_ saw everything there was to him.

 

It threw a lot of people, he knew.

 

Most assumed he would just want a fun, no strings, no commitment kind of thing…

 

_And often times he was fine with that…_

He’d never shied away from his sexuality; it wasn’t something he was ashamed of or felt the need to apologize for.

 

It just was.

 

Those kind of relationships worked for him, fit his life (And his attention span, as he tended to get bored rather easily).

 

But he knew, right from the very first case they worked that Alexander was different. Something like that would never be enough, not with him.

 

If he was honest with himself (And he tried to be more often than not), the biggest reason he’d held off on REALLY making a move on Alexander was because he was simply scared.

 

This man was totally different from anyone he’d ever met. His feelings for him were stronger than any he’d ever felt before. He had no doubt Alexander was attracted to him; sometimes he’d catch him staring and the look in his eyes…

_Mmmm…_

 

He knew that look VERY well, seeing it on Alexander always made his pulse race, his breath catch.

 

It was thrilling, drove him crazy.

 

That part didn’t scare him; he got attraction, desire, lust, all of that, he knew exactly how to deal with that. If that was all it was he’d of pounced on the gorgeous detective months ago and just dealt with whatever it brought up as it came.

 

_No, what scared him was that it was so much more between them than just desire._

Alexander saw him, _**really**_ saw him; perhaps more than anyone he’s ever known (with the possible exception of Raph…but he was basically his brother…that was VERY different).

 

_Being around Alexander made him feel naked._

 

And not in the ‘he’s picturing me naked’ way (Well…with the exception of the first time they met, not that he minded…turnabout _is_ fair play after all)…that he knew how to handle.

 

He’d just smirk invitingly and see what happens.

 

_No, this was completely different._

 

Alexander was the most wonderful person he had ever met; he just had this astonishingly sweet earnestness that totally stripped away all of Magnus’s masks, all his armor, everything he’s developed throughout the years.

 

He couldn’t really hide anything from this man, all Alexander had to do is look at him a certain way and he would tell him anything.

 

Alexander got to him, more than anyone he had ever met in his entire life.

 

And _**that**_ utterly terrified him.

 

He had no defenses when it came to Alexander, he was totally exposed, totally vulnerable… it was a feeling he was completely unaccustomed to.

 

_One he really wasn’t entirely sure he liked._

 

On the one hand, it was a thrill, a rush. He had always been confident, always in control; he knew himself and his abilities and had never really worried he wouldn’t be able to handle something. It was exciting not having that, feeling a bit off balance, like he had to stay on his toes. Not sure what would come next.

 

On the other hand, there was absolutely no doubt in his mind that Alexander could hurt him more than anyone, shake him to his very core, _completely_ devastate him…

 

 And Magnus had absolutely no protection against that whatsoever.

 

He’s always maintained that he didn’t pursue the detective because of everything he’d be putting in jeopardy; his chance at being a detective, his new business, his relationship with the department, and later their friendship…

 

_But, in all honesty it wasn’t any of that…_

 

His biggest hold up was simply that he was worried he’d get hurt. That they would want different things and what Alexander wanted just wouldn’t be enough.

 

He really didn’t know what the man would want so far as a relationship went. After all, the only ex of Alec’s he knew of was Dax…which kind of made him question whether Alexander was generally interested in actual ‘relationships’ at all.

 

I mean, CLEARLY Dax was just kinda there. It had to have been just a matter of convenience, just a fun, no strings kinda thing. There couldn’t have been anything deep or emotional or the like with that.

 

He’d begun to wonder if maybe that was all Alexander would want… _which_ …

 

That kind of disheartened him; made him balk.

 

_He wanted SO much more with Alexander than that, but at the same time he wouldn’t push someone for something they didn’t want, didn’t feel comfortable with._

 

He realized something like what Alec and Dax had would never be enough for him, but he really didn’t think he’d have the willpower to turn down any chance he had with Alexander, regardless of how much it may hurt down the road.

 

Magnus knew _something_ was going to happen; it was only a matter of time, unavoidable. They’d been circling each other for over a year. It was too much of a build up to just go away.

 

Eventually they’d reach a tipping point, one of them would inevitably say or do something that couldn’t be blown off, discounted by circumstances or alcohol or any other excuses, one of them would broach the subject; cross the line… he just didn’t know which one.

 

_He was SO glad it was Alexander._

Everything he said was so wonderful, so kind, well thought out and intelligent. It showed just how much he cared, exactly how much thought he had put into it over their time together.

 

It really let him know they were on the same page, wanted the same thing, left no question where he stood.

It was absolute perfection.

 

_Without a doubt it was far better than if_ **_he_ ** _were to have broached the subject._

 

He was pretty certain his ‘broaching the subject’ would have just been him reaching a breaking point, saying ‘hell with it’, grabbing Alexander, pushing him onto the nearest bed/couch/desk/wall, and proceeding to make him thoroughly and completely lose his damn mind, just as much as he does so consistently to Magnus.

 

_Speaking of which._

 

He groaned breaking their kiss trailing over to Alexander’s ear, nipping sharply, causing him to gasp, pulling Magnus in closer, arching up against him.

 

_Mmmm…_

Magnus kissed behind his ear, sliding lower, tugging Alexander’s tie loose, slipping it off and tossing it carelessly over his shoulder, unfastening the top two buttons on his shirt, giving himself a bit more access to Alexander’s neck.

 

Alexander’s breath hitched, he growls slightly, nuzzling closer, right against his pulse point. Here he could feel how he made his Alexander’s pulse race. He hummed, right against his skin, feeling him shiver before kissing the spot, then nipping at it, sucking sharply, most definitely leaving a very distinct mark.

 

Alec whimpers, hands flexing, the one on Magnus’s shoulder moving up a bit, brushing against his head, tugging him in eagerly. The other hand at his back tensing, pulling him closer, before drifting lower, resting right on Magnus’s…

 

  _Hmmm…_

He knew Alexander would like these jeans. He didn’t miss his blatant staring back at the station when he’d arrived.

 

Magnus slid his own hand on Alec’s thigh up then back down to his knee, tugging him in, settling so that Alexander’s legs bracket his own, nipping at a spot a bit lower on his neck, right on his collarbone,

 

“ _Ooh_ … Magnus…Mmm…s-so good,”

 

_Okay…that was the single hottest thing he’d ever heard in his life._

_Wonder what other pretty sounds he could get his Alexander to make?_

He lightly caressed Alexander’s knee before sliding his hand teasingly slow back up his thigh. Alexander moaned louder, Magnus gave a low chuckle, Alec’s breath caught, he whimpered desperately, hand on the back of Magnus’s jeans tightening, causing Magnus to groan, pressing himself flush against Alexander.

 

He moved a bit lower on Alexander’s neck, slipping a couple more buttons open, snaking his hand in, sliding over his wonderfully warm skin and gorgeous chest.

 

 _ **Damnit**_ _how does he stay all buttoned up all the time? All covered?  It would drive Magnus crazy._

_Maybe he could get him to try loosening a few buttons…just a bit…_

Of course, if HE could see more of Alexander, than so could everyone else…

 

_You know,_

 

_On second thought…the buttoned up thing totally worked for him. After all; he was head detective of the SBPD, he needed to maintain an air of professionalism._

Plus, the whole ‘professionalism’ thing might kind of go out the window if Magnus couldn’t keep his hands off him for more than five minutes… Or if he just randomly grabbed Alexander and kissed him till he was weak kneed and breathless anytime he caught someone checking him out.

 

That might not go over too well…

 

_Though he didn’t think Alexander would mind too much…_

_And he was positive he could find plenty of ways to make it up to him…_

_Hmmm…_

Okay, maybe he could get him to leave just, like, one or two buttons open…it was fashionable after all.

 

_Yeah…that might get them into trouble…_

People stared at Alexander enough as it was; and yeah, Alec was totally oblivious to it, but _Magnus_ sure as hell wasn’t. He wasn’t generally a jealous person; but anytime he’d catch someone staring at Alexander he couldn’t help moving just a bit closer, touch him a bit more, purposefully holding his focus just a bit longer.

 

Somehow he didn’t think that’d _**decrease**_ now that they were actually dating…

 

_Because they were…_

_He was dating Alexander…_

He kissed a bit lower, starting down Alexander’s oh so distracting chest.

 

“ _Mmm…god yes,_ _**Magnus**_ …” he groaned.

 

He hummed in response, causing Alexander to shiver, arching closer, Magnus slowly slid his hand up a bit further on his thigh, inching closer t-

 

Both their alarms on their phones went off…

 

Alec gave an altogether different groan than the pretty ones he was making just a few moments ago.

 

 _“_ ** _Oh,_** _come on!”_ Magnus snapped, glaring at the stupid evil device… fighting every urge he had to throw the damn thing on the floor and smash it to obliteration.

                    

He has never more despised an inanimate object in his life.

 

Alec groaned, jabbing the off button so hard it’s a wonder it didn’t crack the screen. He shook his head, huffing, glancing back up at Magnus apologetically, fastening his shirt back up.

__

_**Damnit!** _

__

Magnus just groaned defeatedly, leaning forward, resting his head against Alexander’s shoulder, and making a completely undignified whine.

__

“We have the worst timing _**ever.**_ ” he grumbled

 

_He didn’t care if it sounded like petulant whining, and_ **_yes_ ** _he was pouting and he didn’t care about that either._

Alec chuckled faintly, running his hand up Magnus’s back,

 

“I know.”

 

He cuddled closer, nuzzling against Alexander’s neck,

 

“Mmm…is there ANY chance we could just pretend we didn’t hear it…for like…” he paused kissing lightly,

 

“An hour…” he nipped at a spot _just_ above his shirt collar,

 

“Or two?”

 

Alec groaned, tugging Magnus up and into a deep, hard, kiss that left Magnus’s head spinning and his heart racing, before pulling back, shaking his head regretfully.

 

“I- _god_ , Magnus, you have no idea how badly I want to say yes. If it was literally ANY other case, any other time, any other circumstances, I would say yes in a heartbeat…

 

But this guy is the worst criminal I have ever faced; he is the closest thing to a monster I have ever seen. This may be our only shot; we really can’t miss on this.”

 

Magnus closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths, pulling back slightly, he straightened, opening his eyes, locking his gaze with Alexander’s, he nodded, gaze going sharp,

 

“Then we will not miss.” He said calmly,

 

Alec breathed a sigh of relief,

 

Magnus smiled gently,

 

“Sweetheart, this isn’t going to change my priorities, our work. This isn’t some little desk job we have; we catch criminals, protect people, save lives. It’s one thing when it’s a robbery or heist or what have you but when lives are on the line that always takes precedence.”

 

Alec nodded gratefully,

 

Magnus nodded back, smiling, leaning in for one more quick kiss, cause he just couldn’t help it, before pulling back.

 

“When we are working the case, we are working…that’s that…”

 

“Yes, exactly.” Alec agreed adamantly,

 

Magnus smirked

 

Alec froze

 

“And when we are ‘NOT’ working the case…I will simply have to find ways to make up for the extra wait.”

 

Alec’s eyes widened

 

“W-we, Uhh…w-what, h-how are you going to do that?”

 

He shrugged, leaning in, nipping lightly at Alexander’s ear once again,

 

“Mmm… _oh_ , I’m pretty creative, I am sure I’ll think of something… _Detective._ ”

 

Alec groaned, shaking his head,

 

“ _ **Damnit**_ …why couldn’t we have figured this out two weeks ago on that stupid dog-napping case? Or the crossbow thing? Or literally ANY of the dozens of other _non_ -life threatening cases we worked?

 

Or, _hell_ , even just one of the only _slightly_ life threatening ones?

 

Why did it have to be the case to catch a psychopathic escaped multiple killer, one of the most wanted people in the country, while working a joint task force with my old homophobic ex-mentor and my manipulative, conniving ex-ex?”

 

Magnus snickered, shrugging,

 

“Because we are _truly_ terrible at timing.”

 

Alec snorted, nodding

 

Magnus moved, grasping his hand, tugging him up off the desk.

 

“Now come on, we should probably get there before Simon and Raph. I have a feeling If Dax is his usual ‘charming’ self to Simon for too long we may be one agent down before we even really get started.”

 

Alec chuckles, nodding

 

Magnus starts to pull his hand away but Alec catches it, intertwining their fingers, he tugs him back and into a slow, sweet, deep kiss. His arms slip around Alec’s shoulders automatically.

 

Alec slowly pulls back, pressing one more soft kiss to Magnus’s cheek, which has Magnus dizzy, and holding his shoulders a bit tighter, not so sure his leg’s will support him.

 

“W-what was that for?” he asked, breathlessly

 

Alec shrugged

 

“No reason…just because I can.”

 

Magnus didn’t bother to keep in the giddy giggle…he couldn’t if he tried. Alexander smiled softly, leaning over, kissing his cheek, nuzzling right by his ear, catching his hand again, squeezing slightly.

 

“Now come on, we have a case to solve and a murderer to catch, I can’t do it without you.” he murmured

 

_Those words weren’t exactly sweet nothings, but hell if they didn’t thrill Magnus to his very core._

Magnus grinned

 

“Well than, let’s go, My darling detective.”

 

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

_Oh man, this was gonna be a crazy one, he could tell right off the bat._

_Poor Alec…_

He couldn’t imagine how he was gonna handle working a case with both Hodges AND Dax. He hoped it went better for him than the last case he’d worked with Hodges. He made a mental note to try to pay closer attention, to make sure if Alec seemed to be having doubts they’d catch and fix them before it got like that.

 

He never wanted his partner to feel that way again.

 

Honestly, Simon really didn’t know what to think of Alec’s bluff, how that’s gonna work out. He’d nearly tripped where he was standing when that Zane dude asked if that was the psychic Alec dumped Dax for.

 

_Like, what the hell?!_

Did the guy have NO tact whatsoever? Even SIMON knew you don’t just blurt out something like _that_! And randomly blurting things out and yammering on out of control was kind of his thing.

 

_And for Dax to even bring that up with his team!_

Seriously? Dax had been at their precinct for a little over a year and partnered with Alec for, like half of that, he didn’t know how long, whatever the hell was going on between them was…going on, but he hadn’t even found out about it till the dude left.

 

What was he doing badmouthing Alec to these guys? I mean, clearly it wasn’t anything serious, Alec didn’t really talk about it but…well, _come on_ , _it was DAX…_

 

Simon had actually been kinda shocked when Alec told him _**Dax**_ was the one that didn’t want anyone to know about their relationship. He’d of bet it was the other way around.

 

 _I mean, seriously, Alec was_ _awesome_.

 

 He was smart, brave, really nice, an unbelievable detective, funny- _not always intentionally,_ but still funny- and hot to boot (Okay, yeah, he wasn’t exactly Simon’s type, but he was easily one of the best looking guys at the station, no contest).

 

Meanwhile Dax was… _Dax_.

 

He was okay looking; he guessed… objectively he might even be considered hot if you could get around the crappy personality, over inflated ego, shiftiness, a sense of entitlement that truly bordered on delusional and general jackass-ness that made up everything _else_ about him…

 

Simon kind of half wondered if Alec originally just started something with him as a way to get him to shut the hell up for a bit. He got the feeling Alec wasn’t exactly bothered by people not knowing what was going on between them.

 

_But still, what kind of a jackass goes around yammering about how someone dumped them?_

Like, wouldn’t you kind of play that down? What? Did he think it made him look like the better person? Would get him sympathy?

 

_Pfft, right…_

_Let them talk to Dax for ten minutes; they’d be right there with Alec._

Then, when Alec had just slipped right along with the lie,

 

_**Oh man!** _

__

The look on Dax’s face was just priceless! He didn’t know what to do! He SO wished Magnus and Raph were there to see it.

 

He’d already figured they’d call the guys in on this, and no one was really paying attention to him anyways, he’d just kind of stood to the back of the room, quietly relaying the info to Magnus and Raphael, figuring it’d save them the trouble.

 

When Alec had told the room he and Magnus were together he’d figured it’d be a good idea to give him a heads up…Plus, Alec was covering it well, but he saw the moment it really dawned on him exactly what he said…poor dude looked totally panicked.

 

Magnus loved the idea though, so that was something…

 

_Maybe…_

Simon was kind of worried how this would go. Magnus and Alec had been sort of off since the whole ‘crossbow’ case. Neither he nor Raphael had been able to get any closer to what actually happened. He knew something spooked Alec, but had no idea what.

 

He was certain Magnus couldn’t have done anything that could have _really_ upset Alec. He was pretty sure that was what Magnus thought, but the more he considered it, the less likely that was.

 

His prevailing theory was that something _had_ happened between them and, once he’d awakened and sobered up, Alec had freaked out because he felt like he took advantage of Magnus, and now he just didn’t know how to act around the guy.

 

Which… _okay_ , yeah, he got that. He’d be pretty freaked too in that situation, but all he had to do was LOOK at Magnus and he could tell he was totally gone over Alec (And, seriously, as much as Alec stared at Magnus he didn’t know how he could possibly miss it).

 

Magnus was fine with whatever happened…it was Alec’s reaction _**afterwards**_ that was bothering him…

 

Which, of course, made Magnus act worried and upset… which made ALEC worry even more…which…

 

_Ugh, it was like the stupid chicken and egg thing._

One of them was upset because they thought they upset the other, which in turn upset them more…

 

Raphael called it the endless spiral of idiocy.

 

He was inclined to agree.

 

He wished they’d just sit down and talk it out, whatever it was, they could figure it out, and he was _sure_ it wasn’t anywhere near as big of a thing as they were making it out to be, but both of them were so afraid to make it worse that they just ended up making it worse!

_Ugh…_

They were his friends, his _best_ friends. Two of the smartest men he had ever met, both brilliant detectives…he loved them,

_But_ **_god_ ** _, they were idiots._

He had a feeling it was just going to come down to a stupid little misunderstanding that got blown out of proportion that they’d all laugh at when it was all sorted…

 

_But until then…_

He sighed, shaking his head.

 

So, now they were working what was likely the biggest case of their lives, with Hodge and Dax and not one but _TWO_ teams of federal agents, in order to track down one of the most wanted, evil men in the country all while Alec and Magnus pretended to be a happy, committed couple, and totally _**not**_ stuck in an awkward, seemingly endless, spiral of idiocy over some stupid misunderstanding that should have been cleared up weeks ago…

 

_What could possibly go wrong there?_

_Okay, he may be spending too much time with Raph…his inner voice was starting to sound remarkably similar to him._

 

Regardless, they were in it now. All he could do is hope this didn’t end up totally blowing up in their faces and focus everything he had on the case so as to hopefully take some of the pressure off Alec. This way all he had to worry about was the homophobic ex-mentor, lying ex-not quite boyfriend and his fake-but-should-totally-be-real-by-now-you-complete-idiots-boyfriend.

 

_Yeah…this was gonna be a weird one._

 

He sighed, shaking his head, before turning the car off and pocketing the keys. He popped the door, reaching over in the other seat, gathering all the files, books and assorted randomness that he could find on Valentine, before climbing out, nudging the door closed and heading up the steps.

 

He paused by the door, kind of unsure how to get it open…

 

_Crap, he hadn’t really thought this through_

_How was he going to do this?_

_Maybe he c-_

“Here, I got it.” a voice said off to his side, a hand reaching forward tugging the door open.

Simon sighed gratefully, smiling,

 

“Oh thank y-”

 

He trailed off in surprise,

 

“It’s no problem.” Hodge said with a slight smile, stepping aside so he could enter the building.

 

_Uhh…what the hell?_

“Umm…Thanks Hod-uh I mean…Agent Starkweather.”

 

He chuckled, shaking his head,

 

“Hodge is fine, Simon, we’re working a case together, all working for the same goal, no need to stand on formality, right?”

 

“Uhh…y-yeah, totally.” he said slowly,

 

_Oookay…what was going on? Was this like the mirror verse or something? Why was Hodge Starkweather being nice to him? And since when did Hodge know HIS name?!_

_This was kinda freaking him out…_

_At least he was getting better at bluffing._

Hodges face fell slightly,

 

“Is that alright? Or would you just rather Detective Lewis?”

 

_Umm…yeah he was going with ‘what the hell’ again…_

_Also,_ **_crap_ ** _, guess he wasn’t getting much better at that whole ‘bluffing’ thing_

Simon shook his head quickly,

 

“Uhh…N-no, Simon’s fine, you just kinda threw me a bit…I didn’t know you actually knew my name, that’s all.

 

I mean, I know you were at the scene at the bank and everything so I guess it stands to reason that you would know it, but I just didn’t know that you’d actually, _like_ , recognize me. Especially since you weren’t at the warehouse or any of that and since I’m sure Raph wasn’t exactly friendly there I didn’t really know h…umm…” he trailed off, clamping his mouth shut to stop the endless flow of words

 

Hodge blinked rapidly a few times, apparently trying to take in all of ‘that’, before shaking his head slightly.

 

“Yeah…that...When I found out we’d be working this case with Alec I was kind of hoping I’d see you all here. I wanted to apologize, I know that day I handled everything all wrong.

 

My actions could have cost you your life. I was pretty angry at Alec for disobeying orders, but the more I thought about it, he was absolutely right to do so. I let my own personal beliefs cloud my judgment and completely ignored good, solid information just because I wasn’t particularly comfortable with the source.

 

I realize a simple ‘I’m sorry’ doesn’t really cover it, but still it needed to be said.” He shrugged kind of awkwardly,

 

_Uhh…_

_What w-, that just d-…okay seriously, was he being pranked or something?_

He glanced around surreptitiously,

 

“Uhh…Yeah, no, it, uh, it’s good…fine…whatever…u-”

 

He paused shaking his head, giving up on that sentence as the jumbled mess it was. Taking a deep breath, he tried again.

 

“Hodge, it’s fine…I mean, it _wasn’t_ , at the time… honestly, the way you acted was kinda screwed up, but then again, the whole situation kinda was.

 

It all turned out for the best; everyone got out of the bank safe, Divya and I got out of the warehouse safe, we ended up cracking one of the biggest smuggling rings in Santa Barbra history, I ended up showing people that I could actually handle this job, and, as far as I _know_ , Raph didn’t end up punching a federal agent…

 

So, really it was the best case scenario all around.”

 

Hodge chuckled in surprise, shaking his head,

 

 

“Yeah, pretty sure the last one was a close thing…and really, looking back he wasn’t actually out of line. I’m glad it worked out for you all so well.” He paused, glancing at the stack of folders curiously,

 

“What all do you have there, anyways? You ran out of the briefing somewhat fast, was anything wrong?”

 

Simon perked up, bouncing slightly, holding them up a bit.

 

“Oh, yeah, no, everything’s good. I just thought it’d be a good idea to go to the other precincts and get all the information possible together before we even really got started. We could have just called, but it seems a lot more productive to physically go there and get it myself.

 

I mean there’s always someone who forgot something or someone who doesn’t want to share info because they’re worried you’re trying to take credit for their work, or doesn’t realize it’s that important so they don’t send it cause they’re trying to save space or whatever and that’s always the ONE thing you really need and it’s just really annoying.

 

Figured this way I can make sure I get all of it right from the start and we don’t have to keep backtracking so much. I got everything that could possibly be connected to Valentine, all the background I could find, anything he was convicted of, suspected of, or even just mentioned in passing in.

 

It would have been quicker but there are an _annoying_ amount of crimes that take place on Valentine’s DAY and they kept popping up in the search so I had to keep knocking those out…

 

Though there were two that, ironically enough, actually involved him AND happened to take place on Valentine’s Day, so I had to go back again just to be sure.”

 

Hodges eyes widened slightly, once again blinking, glancing over the stack,

 

“Wow…that’s, uh, very thorough.”

 

Simon shrugged

 

“Well, I’d just rather us have too much information than not enough. Plus, I’m sure since you and Alec worked the first case with him you’ve already been over this, but it’s all new to the rest of us, and it was nearly nine years ago. A lot can change in that time; it starts to weigh on peoples conscious, more people come forward, people who were lying are less likely to be able to keep their stories straight, more info trickles in…you never know. The smallest thing could turn out to be the biggest clue.”

 

Hodge gave a faintly impressed nod,

 

“Well, glad to have you on the team. All of you.”

 

Simon beamed

 

“Thank you sir. You really won’t regret it…I don’t think there’s a case the four of us can’t solve.”

 

Hodge chuckled, raising his eyebrow

 

“Well, let’s hope you’re right.”

 

They turned, making their way into the conference room, it being converted into a makeshift war room kinda thing. They had a few white boards set up around the room for their info, some already being filled up with what they had so far.

 

Dax’s team had a detailed tracking record of Valentines movements in the last year, it was actually rather impressive.

 

Another had the basic info from the case Alec and Hodge worked along with how it was theorized he escaped, as it was never proven (All they knew is it seemed someone helped him and in the process he’d ended up killing the two agents in charge of the transfer).

 

The last filled board had all his known contacts, and all the leads they had throughout the old cases. Simon already knew a few more to add thanks to the detectives at the other precincts…

_It may not be much, but it was a start._

When Simon and Hodge got to the room they seemed to be the last to arrive. All the agents as well as Raphael, Magnus and Alec were already there. They glanced up as the two entered the room.

 

Raphael tilted his head curiously, glancing at Hodge who’d moved to join his own group, than back to Simon, raising his eyebrow, gaze going sharp,

 

Simon just shook his head faintly, waiving him off, setting the stack of folders on the table before slipping over next to them. Raphael gave him a slight smile. Simon leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

 

“Hey, sorry it took so long, it was kind of a lot, but I wanted to make sure I got everything.”

 

Alec chuckled, raising his eyebrow,

 

“I think it’s safe to say you did… pretty sure you got everything short of his high school yearbook.”

 

Simon shook his head

 

 “No…it’s there… the book about three folders up from the bottom.”

 

Alec’s eyes widen, Magnus gives a surprised laugh, Raphael gets that slightly exasperated, but totally adoring smile, rolling his eyes affectionately (He gets that look a lot.)

 

He shrugs

 

“What? It can’t hurt…I mean, maybe he’d reach out to an old friend or something from then…and anyways, just because he’s a psychopathic killer now, it’s not like people who knew him then could tell how weird he was.

 

Though it’s kinda creepy, I mean, for real. There are a ton of signatures in it, some girl wrote ‘You are SO sweet’ and put a little smiley face and a heart by it, how creepy is that? I mean who really knows just how odd the ‘weird kid’ from high school is actually gonna turn out to be?”

 

Raphael smirks, nodding towards Magnus,

 

“I do, I live with him.”

 

“Hey…I was going to say that!” Magnus laughed, shaking his head,

 

_Oh, here we go…the bickering begins…_

_Really at this point it was just a standard part of any case, Simon kind of thought of it as the starting gun to signal they had officially begun the investigation…_

 

Simon glanced over at Alec, he just sighed, shrugging, glancing between the two… though when his gaze stopped on Magnus he got a soft, kind of dopy smile that…

_Hmm…_

_Maybe the whole ‘fake dating’ thing wasn’t such a bad idea after all._

He tuned back into the bickering, keeping one eye on Alec _._

 “Anyways, you are far more peculiar than I am,” Magnus smirked

 

Raphael raised his eyebrow,

 

“Says the psychic detective in sparkles and purple lipstick at two in the afternoon?”

 

Magnus scoffs

 

“Says the pharmaceutical rep/ psychic detective’s _**assistant**_ …in an all black three piece suit at two in the afternoon?”

 

Raphael rolled his eyes

 

“Mags, it’s a wonder you don’t blind someone when you step out into the sun.”

 

“Well, it’s a wonder you don’t burst into flames when you step out into the sun!”

 

“ _Heels_ , Mags…your boots have two inch heels, you’re nearly six feet tall already!”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry darling; did you need to borrow them?” Magnus asks sweetly, batting his eyes.

 

Raphael smirked,

 

“No, I’m good…though they clash with your eyeshadow.”

 

_“Hey! Just because you can’t pull it off-”_

 

“Guys!” Alec cut him off with a faint laugh, resting his hand on Magnus’s waist, squeezing lightly, shaking his head affectionately, glancing between the two, leaning a bit closer to Magnus,

 

_Huh…interesting…_

_Also, wasn’t he wearing a tie this morning?_

“We have company…” He admonished, before getting a kinda playful smile himself,

 

“Besides, pretty sure it’s a stale mate on this one…you both are the weirdest people I’ve ever met.”

 

Magnus gasped, raising his eyebrow, laughed brightly, before giving him a playful nudge,

 

“Hey! You’re supposed to take my side, not think I’m weird!”

 

Alec raised his eyebrow,

 

“I am, huh?” he teased, grinning

 

Magnus nodded insistently,

 

“ _Yes_ , you are.”

 

He shrugged

 

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing… you’re just, unique…

 

Definitely one of a kind.”

 

Magnus smiles, blushing slightly, leaning over, kissing him softly on the cheek, lingering just a bit longer than usual.

 

_Wait…d-did they?_

_No way…._

_They were acting, right?_

_It couldn’t have been that easy…could it?_

“Aww, thank you darling.” Magnus murmurs, an almost giddy tone to his voice.

 

Alec smiled, slipping his arm around Magnus, hugging him slightly, glancing over at Raphael,

 

“And so are you… _thankfully._ ”

 

Magnus snickered

 

Raphael rolled his eyes, smirking,

 

“Thanks, I’m flattered detective… but I am not kissing you.”

 

Alec chuckled,

 

“Uh, yeah, I’m good with that.”

 

He chuckled again, shaking his head before glancing over the rest of the room, specifically at the confused expressions of the assorted agents, sheepishly.

 

“Oh, uh…sorry…they, uh…they just kind of do that, you get used to it after a while.” he shrugged with a rather exasperated smile before his eyes landed on Simon,

 

“Anyways; everyone, this is Detective Simon Lewis, my partner, and Raphael Santiago, he assists at Magnus’s Agency, he’ll be helping out as well.”

 

Raphael just smirked coolly…

 

_Simon SO wished he could pull that off_

 

“Uh, H-hey everyone.” he said cheerily, giving a faintly awkward wave.

 

The agents on Dax’s team kind of glanced at each other unsure, as did the very serious looking blonde woman and man to the left of Hodges. The other woman looked faintly amused, giving a bright smile glancing from Raphael to Simon.

 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Simon, you too Raphael. I’m agent Bindy Yakira, Bindy’s fine; apparently you all have already met Hodge. The cranky looking woman there is Valerie Chase, and that’s Aidan Elrond.

 

Then from the DEA we have Zane Darnell, Adisa Cato, and Dax Ramsey.”

 

Valerie glared faintly, rolling her eyes.

 

Dax scoffed, smirking

 

“So, Alec, they have you babysitting now, huh?”

 

_Ugh…well, some things never change…_

Simon gave a very fake smile

 

“Hey Dax…so good to see you again.”

 

Raphael tilted his head curiously, before looking faintly surprised,

 

“Oh, so _you’re_ Dax…” he chuckled, shaking his head, glancing at Magnus,

 

“You were _so_ right.”

 

Magnus smirked, nodding,

 

“I told you.”

 

Dax glared glancing between them,

 

“What?”

 

Raphael shook his head,

 

“Oh, nothing, not important. So, you are the one Alec was… uh _dating_ before Mags, correct?”

 

Dax glared

 

“That’s really irrelevant; we need to stay on task here.”

 

Raphael smirked, giving a low chuckle, slipping closer, eyes flickering over Dax,

 

“Of course. I completely agree, this is a very serious case. It is _far_ more important than any slight, insignificant, meaningless little _mistake_ of Alec's from over a year ago…” He shifted, slinking closer, voice slipping quieter, tilting his head, smirk shifting to something dangerous, that had Dax’s eyes widening and him furtively stepping back.

 

“And I am _sure_ , when you referred to my boyfriend so very inauspiciously; it was simply you being humorous. Attempting to ease the tension brought about by said case, rebuilding camaraderie and so forth, correct?” he paused, raising his eyebrow challengingly, flashing a quick, something that resembled a smile but _SO_ did not mean anything near a smile…

 

Dax took another slightly bigger step back,

 

“As opposed to, say, you completely undermining and belittling an intelligent, well respected fellow officer of the law in his own precinct, in front of an entire room of peers, all in a vain, childish, futile attempt to gain an upper hand, and mask your own inadequacies and mediocre capabilities, yes?”

 

He gives a low, dangerous chuckle,

 

“You know, they did not tell me you where quite so amusing, Dax Ramsey.”

 

“Th-um… T-”

 

Simon shook his head, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend,

 

“Raph, it’s fine, I got it… _be nice._ ”

 

Raphael dropped it immediately, pulling his gaze away from Dax, shrugging, slipped back over by Simon, giving him an apologetic smile.

 

The agents seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Though Dax looked like he was about ready to fall over. As it was he, as casually as he could, leaned against the table…

 

Simon knew he was _trying_ to look calm and unaffected…

 

_He could also see the slight tremor in his hand and the way his foot kept fidgeting._

 

“Sorry amore.” Raphael murmured, leaning over, kissing his cheek,

 

Simon just gave him a gentle smile before turning back to Dax, shrugging,

 

“Sorry about that, he’s a bit over protective. Yeah, I’m Alec’s new partner; we got teamed up just after you left. I can’t speak for Alec, of course, but I really couldn’t be happier with how it turned out. And I'm sure in the beginning Alec probably did feel like he was babysitting.” he smirked, glancing over at Alec,

 

“Though, I’d like to think I’m getting the hang of it by now.”

 

Alec chuckled,

 

“Simon, you know you are doing far better than that. We’ve worked dozens of cases, you’ve figured out things that I missed; you helped protect my little brother, and even managed to survive meeting my parents… which may have actually been more harrowing than the criminals we’ve faced.

 

I couldn’t ask for a better partner.”

 

Simon beamed, blushing,

 

“Ahem” Hodge cleared his throat,

 

_Ah crap, what now?_

_Raph’s intimidation thing was hot, but it was kinda distracting and they didn’t really have the time for much of it…if Hod-_

 

“Actually, Detective Lewis was invaluable in solving the biggest smuggling case in Santa Barbra history, not to mention talking down a bank robber and saving the lives of thirteen hostages.” Hodges interjects

 

_Uhh…Oookay…So not what he was expecting…_

You could hear a pin drop, everyone in the room turning to look at him.

 

Simon, Magnus, Raphael and Alec glance at each other in confusion, Dax drama forgotten,

 

_Yeah…that’s weird… He kind of thinks he might prefer it if Hodge just went back to being the predictable bigoted jackass he knew…not… whatever this was…it was kinda weirding him out._

“Umm…thanks Hodge, Alec…that’s, uh…really great to hear,”

Magnus chuckled, shaking his head affectionately,

 

“Okay, well…now that we have the whole introduction dramatics out of the way, perhaps we can move on to the actual case, yes?”

 

Alec nodded gratefully, with a very soft, incredibly warm smile, tugging him closer, leaning into him slightly before turning back to address the room.

 

“He’s right…” his gaze slides over the rest of the group, before settling on Hodge, then Dax,

 

“Look, Dax; we have a history, whatever happened, happened, and it’s been over a year. We’ve both done well and are in much better places now. You are leading a team for the DEA, that’s amazing, it’s exactly what you always wanted,” he paused, glancing over at Magnus, leaning closer.

 

 “And I am happier than I _ever_ thought I could be.”

 

He glanced back over at Dax,

 

“I think we’d both agree the move was for the best.”

 

He turned, shifting his focus to Hodge,

 

 “And Hodge, I know we had some issues last time, and it seems better this time around, which I really do appreciate. But none of that matters right now. We have another shot at Valentine,

 

 That is huge. Nothing is more important than that.”

 

Hodge nodded proudly, smiling

 

Alec glanced over at the rest of the agents, who looked a bit more assured.

 

“I know how odd this group seems at first, but that is just how they come off.

 

Honestly, I know I may be a bit bias, but these three are the best team I could ever hope for, I really don’t think there is a case they can’t solve…I truly believe this is the best shot there has ever been at Valentine.”

 

“That was wonderful, my darling detective.” Magnus murmured softly, sliding his hand up Alec’s arm, squeezing lightly.

 

Alec met his eyes, smiling tenderly

 

Simon glanced between them,

 

_Okay, yeah, so either Magnus and Alec were suddenly the best actors in the world, or they’d figured it out…_

He reached over, tapping Raphael on the shoulder, somewhat harder than he intended, nodding towards them.

 

Raph glanced over at him, than at the couple, raising his eyebrow, before giving a surprised smile, and a faint nod.

 

Simon bit his lip to keep from making a slightly geeky, _way_ too loud, **_really_** un-detective-like sound, catching Raph’s hand, squeezing excitedly.

 

_They got it! They figured it out! FINALLY!_

He let go of Raph’s hand, folding his arms around himself. To the others it probably looked like he was serious or paying really close attention or what have you…

 

In actuality he was just doing everything he possibly could to keep from doing a fist pump or _**unbelievably**_ uncoordinated victory dance.

 

 _They were together!_ After an entire year, plan after plan after _**freaking**_ _plan_ , and Jace’s idiocy last month that nearly undid all their work…

 

_It was finally done! They were-_

_**Oh crap** _ **,** _they were working! Alec and the others were talking…_

_About the case…_

_Actually wrapping it up…_

_Oops…_

_**Damnit!** _

__

_Well…hopefully Raph was paying more attention and could fill him in later._

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

_Yup, they finally figured it out._

Once Simon pointed it out, it really was blatantly obvious…Mags may be a convincing actor, but no way could Alec fake that dopy, moony smile. The guy was practically bouncing; the cheeriness coming off him made SIMON look calm and collected.

 

It really was wonderful, amazing, and without a doubt, about _damn_ time…

 

 _But **god**_ _…_

_Those two truly have the worst timing **ever** …_

Don’t get him wrong,

 

He is happy for them. But seriously; of all the times, all the investigations, all the cases they could possibly be working… Of ALL the criminals they could possibly be after,

 

_Why did it have to be when they were going after Valentine Morgenstern?_

 

If ever there were a case that required their undivided attention, it was this one.

 

Raphael took a deep breath, smiling at Simon, taking a moment to just appreciate him. He leaned closer, slipping his arm securely around him. Simon grinned excitedly, squeezing his hand, bouncing on his heels.

 

He squeezed back, tighter than usual.

 

He really needed that right now, they’d need all the good moments they could get. Maybe it was for the best they figured it out now, because god knows, if they are going after Morgenstern the ‘good’ moments were gonna be few and far between.

 

He went back on auto pilot, smiling, terrifying Dax, charming the other agents, bickering with Mag’s, it was all routine, he could do it without thinking…

 

Thankfully…  

 

As far as they could tell he was calm, relaxed, his usual self. He was seemingly following along with the briefing, but in reality he was a million miles, and nearly two decades, away…

 

He was glad he’d been alone on his route when Simon began texting. If he’d been with Mag’s he knew he’d never have been able to cover his reaction.

 

 As it was he walked out mid sentence on one of his best clients. It’d take a lot to fix that, but he really didn’t give a damn at this point. He had to get out of there; he walked out without a word, practically collapsing in his car, trying to get his bearings.

 

_Valentine Morgenstern was back in town._

Morgenstern was back, and Magnus, Alec and Simon were going after him. He felt like he was going to be ill, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, to stop shaking.

 

 He’d known Alec worked the case nine years ago, but he never really thought the man would get another shot.

 

_No one **ever** got a second shot at Valentine…_

 

Usually they didn’t survive long enough for a _first_ one.

 

Valentine was a monster, plain and simple.

 

He was a murderer, the very definition of a sociopath. Disturbingly violent, completely remorseless, and with no exclusions. No one was safe from the man’s wrath, _absolutely_ no one. He targeted witnesses, informants, innocent civilians, family members of witnesses, even police on occasion. By police count he was known, or suspected to be responsible for the deaths of no less than one hundred and fifty people…

 

In reality the number was several times that.

 

He was far worse than the police knew.

 

All they knew was what they could prove, what was reported, what actually made it to them. They got the reports of his crimes against regular, upstanding citizens, police, and such…

 

That was barely scratching the surface.

 

The people he targeted most were the ones who would never go to the police, no matter what; something Valentine knew perfectly well, something he counted on.

 

Even some criminals didn’t realize, figured it was mostly talk, just a reputation until it was too late, until they were already in too deep. Some of Raphael’s family learned that the hard way.

 

It was over twenty years ago, Raphael wasn’t even six years old yet, but he still remembered the night vividly…

 

An uncle of his had been stupid, He was a thief; fairly skilled, not the best…not even the best in his family, but all in all pretty decent. He’d worked a few jobs for Valentine over the span of a couple years, nothing too big, but enough to develop what he thought of as a rapport with the man.

 

Several people had cautioned him against it, time and again, Raphael’s father included, but the money was good and his uncle was sure he would be okay, he was confident, bordering on cocky.

 

He was a fool.

 

It all seemed fine, no big deal, then something happened, he didn’t know what, but apparently a job went sideways… badly. He never did find out exactly what happened, no one ever talked about it… everyone knew better than to discuss dealings with Valentine, even with your own family.

 

He remembered being awakened by frantic knocking at the door, His father yelling at him to go back to his room, making sure he locked it… him peeking out into the living room from his little makeshift spy hole trying to find out what was happening, but not understanding a lot of it.

 

His aunt had looking terrified, starkly pale, wide-eyed, she was shaking, could barely speak… it struck him as odd back then, why she wasn’t crying… he realized later it was because she was in shock.

 

His three youngest cousins were with her… he had an older one as well, Emilio, he was about fifteen at the time, but he wasn’t with her, neither was his uncle.

 

He couldn’t hear anything that was said, all the adults speaking in hushed, fearful tones, nothing more than a whisper.

 

He remembered them fervently rushing around the house, getting everything they could together, before his father put a couple bundles of money in a bag and rushed them out the door, ordering her not to come back, as he didn’t want Valentine targeting them as well.

 

He honestly didn’t know what ever happened to them… He liked to think they were still safe, found somewhere they could settle down away from all of that.

 

He _really_ would like to think that,

 

But he’d never actually been the optimistic type.

 

When he got older he’d hear more… they’d never actually tell him, Valentine was never to be mentioned, but he’d hear of the People who had disappeared, sometimes entire families. Nothing ever concrete; little more than stories, whispers never to be repeated.

 

By now his memories of that part of his life have largely faded, both over time and in large part through his own sheer force of will. His life took a turn, one he never expected, one he was grateful for every day, leading him to where he is now, _who_ he is now, and, despite utilizing some of the skills he’d acquired then, he mindfully tries to never look back.

 

That was a lifetime ago, a different time, different place, a different person…

 

But the one thing that remains crystal clear; the one _absolute_ certainty he has from then, that is emblazoned in his mind, is to keep those you love as far away from Valentine Morgenstern as humanly possible.

 

When Simon texted him they were working a case from Alec’s past, he felt a bit of a twinge, but tried to brush it off… trying to tell himself it had to be another case… _it had to be._

 

When he’d seen the name ‘Valentine’ he’d felt his stomach drop, his heart stop.

 

He really didn’t know how he was going to handle this. He felt more helpless than he had in over a decade. He could handle himself, could handle most anything. There was very little in this world that truly scared him, but Valentine was at almost the very top of his list.

 

He had people he cared about, people who mattered more, those he had soft spots for… but there were only four people who _truly_ meant the world to Raphael.

 

Henry, Alec, Magnus and Simon were everything to him.

 

Henry was his father, full stop; maybe not biologically, but in every aspect that mattered. He knows he saved his life all those years ago, and he is grateful for that every day.

 

Simon was, without a doubt, the love of his life, the _absolute_ best thing to ever happen to him. He made his life better than he ever thought possible.

 

Magnus was his family, his best friend, and brother. He was the deepest connection he had, without a doubt, he is the main reason Raphael is who he is today, possibly the only reason he is even still alive today.

 

And Alec…

 

Alec is his best friend, second only to Magnus. He is, without a doubt, one of the best, truest, most genuine people he has ever met. In addition to that, Raphael knows Alec really is the heart of their group. Magnus is head over heels in love with the man, and Simon thinks the guy hung the moon.

 

If anything ever where to happen to Alec, there was no doubt in his mind it would completely devastate both Magnus and Simon, absolutely shatter them.

 

Those three are easily the most important people in his life; they are everything to him. He really doesn’t know what he’d do if something ever happened to any of them.

 

Just the thought of it sent a chill down his spine.

 

And now they were going to be actively pursuing the worst monster he has ever encountered…

 

They were going to be putting both him and themselves directly in the monsters path.

 

The same as countless others had…

 

Those who never came back…

 

**_No._ **

 

He took another deep breath, steadying himself.

 

Raphael had been terrified of Valentine for his entire life… Valentine was nearly his greatest fear…

 

But there was one thing that scared him even more than Valentine.

 

Losing one of them.

 

He knew who Valentine was, what he was capable of…

 

The man had no remorse, no conscience, no ethics… He did not care about anyone or anything…

 

And that made him dangerous.

 

But the thing was…

 

_Raphael DID…_

 

Raphael had **_everything_** to lose,

 

And that made him dangerous as well.

 

He didn't know what was going to happen, what would come from this. Raphael knew no one who went after Valentine directly could honestly expect to come back. It was practically a death sentence.

 

But that simply wasn't an option.

 

They would make it out; he'd make **_damn_** sure of it.

 

He had people he cared about, people who mattered more to him than anything… including his own fear, his own wellbeing, safety and, if need be, his freedom.

 

If Valentine came after them, if he got _anywhere_ near these three, he’d see just how dangerous someone with the right motivation could be.

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________End Of Chapter Notes___________
> 
> * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -
> 
> _Kay so I am FINALLY done with this chapter…_
> 
> _I know the last part was a bit of a 180 so far as the story went, but…well they are chasing a murderer, Alec said he was the worst criminal he’d faced, the story couldn’t ALL just be Malec fluff and kisses…_
> 
> _Right?_
> 
> So…what do you guys think?


	5. My Head Was Spinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Alec and Hodge recap the last case they worked going after Valentine. We find out what could possibly distract Alec from spending time with Magnus… _(You know it has to be bad to pass THAT up.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story Notes:
> 
> **_(Kay… So, by this point both Raph AND Alec have referred to Valentine as a monster…here we are going over the Case from 9 years ago with Hodge and Alec… Do I really need to say it’s not going to be an overly pleasant conversation?_ **
> 
> **_They are just recapping the events, but, umm…they’re pretty violent… way more than we’ve had in the series up to this point. I don’t think it needs an actual like ‘Warning’ kinda tag, but just so the bases are covered; violence, fire, people die, more violence. More people die, Kay?)_ **
> 
> _Also, we’re just gonna say the records of the case were sealed, so the reactions are more genuine, right?_

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

__

“As far as we can tell it’s the closest anyone’s ever came to catching Valentine… _We HAD him_ , had him in custody, it seemed air tight, like the bastard was finally **_really_** caught. Would at last pay for everything he had done.”

 

Hodge began, shaking his head

 

“It was pure luck we even got a shot; we hadn’t even been after him originally.

 

 We were working a sting operation on a suspected dealer; it wasn’t even that big of a case. We set up surveillance on this guy, Devon Mahzun. Got photos, video, the whole nine yards; everything was airtight, had the guy dead to rights.

 

Everything went according to plan, we’d got all the evidence we could possibly need and went to bring him in. He saw us coming, spooked and rabbited. Jumped in his car and took off. There was a car chase, it lasted for nearly an hour, in the process he lost control and the car ended up crashing and bursting into flames. Officers at the scene got him out, but he kept trying to rush back in, trying to get something out of the car.

 

It turns out he was transporting a box for Valentine… he didn’t know what was in it, all he knew was it was Valentines and if it did not make it to its destination the consequences would be dire.

 

We never did find out what was in the box, whatever it was seemed to almost work as an accelerant. By the time they got the flames out, nearly an hour after the initial crash, the entire thing was little more than a smoldering heap. They tried running a chemical test to find out what it was but it came up with nothing.

 

Mahzun panicked, seemed completely out of his mind. A few of the paramedics at the scene ended up actually having to sedate him; it was the only way to get him to stop trying to run back into the burning car. No one could understand what could possibly be so important.” Hodge paused shaking his head

 

Alec nodded continuing

 

“When he came to in the medical ward the first thing he said was asking about the car, about the package. When we’d told him it had been destroyed…

 

Man, I don’t know, I had never seen that level of fear in someone’s eyes, that level of hopelessness.

 

 I mean, I wasn’t completely new to this; I’d worked a few homicides and other violent cases, I’d seen people in fear for their lives… but this was different. Looking back, I really wasn’t prepared for this kind of a case. I’d just been partnered with Hodge for a few months; I’d never worked anything like this, nothing this big.” He paused shaking his head.

 

Magnus leaned close, slipping his arm around Alec comfortingly.  Alec gave him a grateful smile, tugging him a bit closer, Magnus settling against his side, before continuing.

 

“As soon as it settled in, that the package was gone, he turned white as a sheet, begged us to help.

 

He told us He’d been working for Valentine for a few years, at first he thought it was nothing, just any other job… but a few weeks earlier there had been an incident. He picked up a shipment for Valentine; Meth mixed with something or other, and when he’d delivered it Valentine realized it was short, not by much, enough that it genuinely could have been a mistake.

 

He’d questioned Mahzun for about twenty minutes, he said up to that point he’d been almost pleasant, nearly jokingly asking if he’s sure he didn’t decide to take a bit as a bonus…Devon denied it, said he didn’t even do that himself, as it was stupid for someone to get hooked on their own product, that it’d just eat away at their profits and you’d end up just as desperate as the people you were selling to.

 

 Mahzun said he appeared amused by that, kind of chuckled, seemingly believing him. Devon even mentioned that, as small of an amount was missing it could have been an honest mistake. Valentine nodded, apparently agreeing, told him to get in his car, they’d just go back and get the whole thing sorted out.

 

He did, not really thinking too much of it… he said the entire ride over Valentine seemed fine; he was chatting casually, joking a bit, completely relaxed.

 

The place where he’d picked up the product was a kind of run down threeplex kinda thing. Three small houses connected in a row. The people who made the drugs lived in the end of the complex, it was kind of a flop house, there were people in and out all the time. Four who actually lived there, but others came and went regularly. The place in the center was abandoned; they’d broke the lock on the back door, that was where they had their lab set up.

 

A family lived in the last place; they had no connection to it; that was just the only place they could afford. A married couple, the wife’s little brother, and the husband’s elderly parents.” Alec paused, shaking his head, tugging Magnus a bit closer.

 

He felt Magnus inhale sharply, leaning more into him. Alec took a deep breath, continuing

 

“When they pulled up it was past midnight, Valentine turned to him once more, asking if he was _sure_ he didn’t mess with the stuff. Once again Devon said no, he nodded, seemingly satisfied, and told him to wait in the car while he went in.

 

He agreed. Valentine got out, went around the car, pausing to get something out of the trunk, then made his way up to the place… he didn’t go to the front of the building, went around the side. Devon thought he was just going around to the back door, that’s actually what he’d been told to do for the pick up, so it didn’t strike him as odd. After about ten minutes he came back, gestured for Devon to join him outside the car.

 

He leaned against the car, next to Devon, glanced over at him once more, asking one last time if he was the one who took the stuff, again he denied it. Valentine nodded, than handed Devon some kind of device, a little remote kind of thing, told him if he really didn’t do it, push the button.

 

Devon hesitated, Valentine pulled out a gun, pointing it at him, told him either he pushed the button or he’d pull the trigger. Devon pushed the button and there was a small explosive sound, like a firecracker or a gunshot… not exactly an uncommon noise in that neighborhood.

 

Then the entire complex was suddenly surrounded by flames, everywhere but the front entrances. Devon panicked, didn’t know what to do… he thought they’d run, leave, but Valentine just set there calmly, watching the doors with his gun at the ready, anytime someone came out, he fired. He did so until they heard the sirens coming, until they were nearly there.

 

Until there was no one left.”

 

He paused again, shaking his head. Magnus slipped his arm around him, clasping his hand, intertwining their fingers. Next to them Raphael pulled Simon closer, leaning over, nuzzling close. Simon took his hand reassuringly, squeezing.

 

Hodge took a deep breath, picking up the story

 

“When they were leaving, Valentine turned to Devon, told him that he knew he took the bit that was missing, and that if he ever did it again far worse would happen to him and everyone he loves.”

 

“God…” Simon whispered softly, shaking his head

 

“Now wonder why the dude was so set on getting the package back.”

 

Raphael nodded faintly, tugging him closer.

 

Hodge nodded as well

 

“Yeah, up till that point we didn’t even know he’d been working for Valentine, his name hadn’t even come up. I’d heard of him, of course, but never thought I’d get anywhere near the man, no one did.

 

Valentine never really stayed in any one place too long, but Santa Barbra is his home, at least the closest to one he has, he always comes back here.

 

He usually doesn’t stay but for a week or two at a time before he’s on the move again. This was the longest he’d stayed put in quite a while. We set up a task force, put a rush on it. Mahzun was to deliver the package in two days, the chase hadn’t actually made the news, so as far as Valentine knew, everything was fine.

 

Devon refused to help unless his family was protected; two officers were stationed at his apartment. We got it set up, went for the meeting, but Valentine never showed… While we were waiting, at the EXACT moment the drop was to go down, A call came over the intercom for all emergency response units in the area, an apartment building had went up in flames…

 

It was Mahzun’s building. He and his family lived on the top floor. When the fire was finally put out and rescue crews were able to get in they found them. They had been killed at least an hour before the fire was set, along with the officers stationed with them. We had to go through the scene, find any evidence we could… It was the worst case I had ever worked.” He paused again, taking a deep breath, glancing over at Alec.

 

He was looking down, clearly lost in his own memories of the case.

 

Magnus nuzzled closer.

 

“I am **_so_** sorry you had to go through that, darling…” he said softly, leaning against Alec’s shoulder, before looking over at Hodge, locking eyes with him.

 

“Both of you.”

 

Hodge nodded faintly

 

“Thank you, Magnus. And yeah, no one should… unfortunately, that wasn’t the end of it.”

 

Simon gasped softly, eyes widening, leaning closer to Raphael, who at this point seemed to have a near death grip on his hand, arm around his waist, standing partially in front of him, protectively.

 

Alec sighed softly, quietly picking the story back up,

 

“Mahzun was a wreck. W-we put him in protective custody, on a suicide watch, but I guess they weren’t watching close enough. When they were moving him he ended up slipping out of their custody, got a hold of a weapon and shot himself.” He trailed off, tone flat, dethatched.

 

“Oh sweetheart…” Magnus murmured, wrapping both arms around him, hugging him tight.

 

Alec took a deep breath, returning the hug, leaning in close, pressing a faint, lingering kiss to Magnus’s cheek.

 

“A-after that, we were determined to catch him. The only people who knew of the meeting were Mahzun and the officers at the precinct. Devon had stated from the beginning that Valentine said he had people in the department, but we thought it was a bluff, a way of keeping him under his thumb, after that though… it was just too much of a coincidence.

 

It was the only explanation. We set up a sting; the only ones who knew of it were Me, Hodge and Chief Harrison. Put it out that Mahzun, before he died, had leaked the names of others in his organization, that someone on that list was already cooperating, that we were setting up a meeting with them that evening, and no one was to leave the building until it was done, no exceptions. Then we monitored every call and text out of the building.

 

We got the usual; people calling home, saying they’d be late, calling to cancel plans, and so on. Then we intercepted a text from the at the time dispatch sergeant; Douglas… it was just a quick text with the time and address of the meet to a burner phone, but it was enough.” He paused, glancing over at Hodge, hesitant about the rest of it; he picked up the recap without faltering

 

“We traced the line to a cabin on the edge of town, right on the edge of San Padre National forest.

 

Alec and I went alone, not wanting anymore slipups or leaks. We approached the cabin, I took the front, Alec went around to the back of the building. We rushed in, completely taking him by surprise, got him down and cuffed before he had time to really react. That should have been the end of it” he said bitterly, shaking his head, disgusted

 

“But, of course it wasn’t, or we wouldn’t all be standing here now, nine years later, doing the same damn thing.

 

Apparently he had someone else working with him, we don’t know who, he was being transported to FBI headquarters by two agents, the hand off went perfectly, no slipups, no questions, nothing; it all went totally by the book.

 

But something went wrong… we still don’t know exactly what- at some point the car veered off the planned route, there was road work at one of the intersections, which was legitimate, we checked after the fact, causing them to take a side street as a detour, the cars GPS shows that they stopped once for five minutes, no one knows why. After that they ended up taking a few turns, like they were going back on the main route, only when they reached a fork in the road, they turned right, which ended up taking them out on a rural route, and into the desert.

 

The car was found thirty miles out of town, five hours later, burned, with two bodies in it. Both had been shot, dental records showed it was the agents in charge of the transfer. No one is really sure what happened to get them to that point. The best theory is that one of the agents was actually working with him and he ended up double crossing them, as it would look suspicious if only one of the agents turned up dead. Though it can’t be proven and it is nothing more than a theory as no one wants to put that kind of blame on a dead man.

 

All that is known for sure is that Agents Brantley and Donovan where the only ones on the transport. Agent Brantley seemed to have been shot first, at point blank range, the shot likely coming from the driver’s seat. It is believed he was killed nearly two hours before Donovan, around the time the car began to divert from the original route.

 

Donovan was found in the driver’s seat, he’d been shot as well, but it wasn’t immediately fatal, evidence shows he was alive, but unconscious when the fire was set… he actually died as a result of smoke inhalation.

 

That’s another reason some believe Donovan was working with Valentine, he wouldn’t have missed a shot, no way he didn’t know the man was still alive. He doesn’t miss, or just ‘forget’… leaving him like that was purposeful, he wanted the man to suffer. The only reason for that would be if he had a personal grievance against him.

 

He has no qualms about making people suffer, inflicting mental pain on them just as much as physical, but he didn’t bother with that when it was just a random person caught in the crossfire.” He paused a moment shrugging

 

“Although when I met him Donovan _was_ pretty obnoxious and smarmy, not to speak ill of the dead, of course, but he did seem pretty full of himself, boasting about how he was the one they trusted to bring Valentine Morgenstern in. It could have just been an act to draw attention away from him, but I suppose it is possible that Donovan could have just been cocky, made one too many obnoxious comments or the like that annoyed Valentine enough so as when he found a way out he decided to make the man suffer a bit more.”

 

As I said, we really don’t know.” He finished, trailing off, the room plunging into a near oppressive silence.

 

“Okay… we need to get this guy. He can’t be out there on the streets. ‘Monster’ doesn’t even _began_ cover it.” Simon said in a quiet, but determined, voice.

 

The group nodded collectively,

 

“We will.” Magnus offered flatly, glancing around the room, looking in the eyes of each of them.

 

“This man needs to be stopped, and he will. I do not know who all has gone after him in the past, but none of them had everything we have here.

 

We have two well trained, well equipped teams of federal agents. We have some of the best detectives I have ever encountered, including the only two who have ever actually caught the bastard. We have Raphael and I and everything that we can possibly bring to the investigation…

 

We have resources he can never imagine, never prepare for.

 

He escaped once, he will not again.” He finished in a low, quiet tone, eyes sparking dangerously with something that Alec had never seen in the man.

 

A look that nearly made _HIM_ take a step back.

 

_Oh wow…_

He shook his head, taking a slight gulp of air, trying to steady himself.

_Okay, time and place and all that…but **damn** that was hot._

 

“O-okay…so, um…we know what Valentine is capable of, and he needs to be stopped, there is no question. This is the best chance there has ever been, let’s not waste it.”

 

They all nodded once more, braking into their groups, truly beginning the investigation.

 

Alec takes one more deep breath, glancing over at Magnus. He’s moved away a bit, already rapidly pouring over the information Simon had brought, completely absorbed. Raphael and Simon are talking quietly, Raphael holding him close, arm tight around his waist. They’re looking over one of the boards, Simon adding some of the information he’d gathered from the other officers, Raphael nodding, asking questions, lost in each other as always.

 

_Good…he needed them distracted for a moment_

Alec shakes his head, slipping away from them, over to where Hodge is standing; he catches his eye, nodding over towards the far side of the room; over by one of the empty white boards. Hodge nods, following.

 

He picks up a pen, writing out a list of all Valentines known alias’s. Hodge stopped next to him, glancing at the board.

 

“That’s not what happened…and you know it” he said softly, barely a whisper

 

Hodge shook his head, picking up another pen, filling in a few more details.

 

“As far as the official report goes, it is.”

 

Alec shakes his head slightly

 

“Yeah, but it’s not what happened. _We_ didn’t decide to go after him just because two people would be less likely to be noticed. I went on my own; I snuck away, and went up there as soon as I got out of your sight. You didn’t go there with me, you followed me…

 

I had no intention of bringing him in.

 

You stopped me.”

 

Hodge nodded faintly

 

“I know”

 

“So, why didn’t you tell them?” he asked, glancing over at Hodge

 

“The same reason I didn’t back then; it would have ruined your career, and you were my partner, I was your training officer, you were my responsibility…it was my job to protect you.

 

I saw how the case was getting to you, I should have pulled you off after the fire, but you were the only one at the station that I knew I could trust. _Literally_ , the only one; I wasn’t even sure about Harrison at that point, just you.

 

After Mahzun everything happened so fast. I never had a chance, I knew you were on edge with this; I shouldn’t have let you out of my sight, but hell, after all of that, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking about it too…

 

I still don’t know if I did the right thing.” He finished quietly

 

“If I hadn’t, a lot of people would still be alive.”

 

 Alec glanced over

 

“It was. If you hadn’t stopped me, I-I really don’t think I’d have ever forgiven myself. Even with everything I know about the man, killing someone in cold blood like that; I really don’t think I’d ever come back from that. My career would’ve been over before it even really started, I’d of been miserable and I wouldn’t have been able to help all the people I have during my time as a detective… it was the right thing.

 

There was no way we could have known that would happen with the transfer. I’m pretty sure you saved my life that night… I know you did.”

 

Hodge gave him a slight, not quite smile

 

“Thank you, Alec.”

 

Alec nodded, giving a similar look,

 

“Thanks, Hodge.”

 

He shrugged

 

“Anytime.” He paused,

 

“And now we have another shot.”

 

Giving a faint huff of a laugh, Hodge raised his eyebrow

 

“And, judging by your boyfriends’ speech back there, Valentine doesn’t stand a chance.”

 

Alec laughed, nodding faintly, kind of wide eyed,

 

“Yeah, t-that was something else.”

 

Hodge paused, giving a slight chuckle,

 

“You know, for a guy in sparkles, flowered jeans and purple lipstick, he is _unnervingly_ intimidating when he wants to be.”

 

Alec gave a surprised laugh, startling a few of the other occupants of the room. Magnus glancing up curiously at him, he just shook his head faintly, Magnus turning his focus back to the folders.

 

“Uh…yeah, he really is something else… I don’t know how I ever got so lucky.” Alec smiled before almost startling

 

“Oh, uh sorry, I kn-”

 

Hodge shook his head

 

“No, Alec I should be the one apologizing. I was way out of line. I guess I have been for a long time. I really don’t understand this, any of ‘that’, but that’s no excuse. I could try to say that it’s just the way I was raised, what I was always taught to believe, that it’s just how my generation was…but, once again that doesn’t excuse it.

 

 I really had no idea about you being… like that, and it threw me, quite a bit.

 

I know it sounds incredibly stupid now, especially given the reactions of, literally **_every_** guy on both the FBI and DEA teams to Magnus, but it honestly never occurred to me that someone like that could be a detective, or cop, or agent… not a _good_ one anyways. Let alone one of the best detectives I ever trained or worked with…

 

I was a close-minded bigot; there really isn’t another word for it… and a stupid one at that.

 

I completely botched it at the bank; I was stubborn and judgmental and entirely set in my own beliefs and because of that I nearly ended up costing your partner his life.

 

I owe all of you an apology; especially Magnus and Raphael. I realize none of this changes how I acted, but it’s all I can do. That and just let you know that I genuinely _am_ trying to be better.” he trailed off, shrugging, rather at a loss as to what to say next.

 

Alec was totally floored; he’d never really expected that. He’d kind of assumed that Hodge was just putting everything aside so they could get Valentine…

 

_But if that wasn’t the case, if the man genuinely was trying to change, be better, more accepting? He’d never imagined something like that._

 

He nodded, giving him a slight smile

 

“Hodge, thank you, really… just the fact that you would try is amazing, it really does mean a lot.”

 

Hodge shook his head, scoffing a bit,

 

“I said I’m _trying_ ; but I don’t know how well I’ll do. I know I will say or do something stupid or judgmental and I won’t even realize it… Well until Raphael or Magnus call me out on it, as I have no doubt they will…”

 

Alec chuckled, nodding

 

“Oh yeah, they will, no question.” He sobered faintly

 

“I know how crazy this must all seem to you, it’s a lot to deal with, right now you probably kind of feel like the world is on its head. Honestly, no one is going to expect you to change forty-eight years of ingrained beliefs and views in a matter of days. The mere fact that you genuinely want to try, that you are willing to acknowledge it, is a huge step in and of itself, we all realize that.

 

And, at the moment, that is nowhere near as important as us getting Valentine;

 

Nothing is.

 

I know how crazy this group seems, but I really don’t think there’s a case they couldn’t solve. I don’t think anyone could get past this group. I truly think we have this.

 

I do.

 

That’s more important than anything.”

 

Hodge glanced over at the random group of agents, detectives, and extremely skilled, **_extremely_** peculiar civilians assembled, shaking his head faintly.

 

“Well, one thing is for sure; Valentine may be prepared for just about anything, but, unless he’s psychic too, there’s no way he’s prepared for this group.”

 

Alec chuckled, nodding faintly, turning with him, heading back over to join the rest of the group.

 

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

“Amore, are you alright?” he asked softly,

 

Simon nods distractedly, not taking his eyes off the whiteboard, reaching up to add a few more details.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine…I’ll just be better when we get this guy off the streets.” He mutters distractedly.

 

Raphael sighs

 

They’ve been at it for well over two hours now, going over every last piece of evidence, leaving no stone unturned.

 

Terrible as it sounds; Alec and Hodges recap had actually put his mind at ease, if only just a bit. It let him know that they really did understand exactly what they were undertaking, exactly who they were going up against. It made him breath a tiny bit easier, knowing that they’d be on high alert on this one.

 

On the other hand, the story really seemed to light a fire _…oh…wow…no, rephrase that… **Spur**_ Simon and Magnus into action, both men becoming laser focused, pouring over every last scrap of information for the case.   

 

Raphael nodded, glancing over the plethora of information they had. It actually seemed quite thorough. The DEA’s board had a detailed timeline of Valentine’s movements over the last year. There were close to one hundred entries, from all over the world. A few up the coast, some across the country in New York, and others everywhere from South America, Europe, and even a few as far away as Asia.

 

The board from the FBI had the details from Alec and Hodges case nine years ago. In addition to that there was also information on a warehouse fire from seven years ago, the execution of three customs agents from five years ago, an explosion on a cruise ship that appeared to be used for transporting illegal goods, from four, and, lastly, the details from Agent Chase’s case two years ago.

 

It was extremely thorough, there was far more than he’d of really thought they could solidly connect to Valentine.

 

The board that Alec and Hodge had been working on had all of Valentine’s known aliases, as well as details as to when they were last used.

 

All in all it really looked like they were onto something here, like they just might have a chance.

 

He’d honestly never thought that would be a possibility, and he was really trying to tramp down the hope, trying to remain realistic… but there was a faint bit of it that just wouldn’t go away.

 

Both Magnus and Alec had a point; Valentine never faced a group like this. Frankly, up till yesterday he’d of insisted there wasn’t a case they couldn’t handle, couldn’t solve.

 

These three were the most important people in his life, there wasn’t a line he wouldn’t cross to protect them, absolutely none. But if he were to take a step back, take a breath, and distance himself, just a bit, it would let him remember that these men weren’t just his loved ones, his best friends, family and the love of his life.

 

They were, all of them, excellent detectives. Highly skilled, without a doubt some of the most intelligent people he had ever met.

 

Simon was the absolute love of his life, he was everything to Raphael, made his life better than he ever imagined. But he was so much more than that: he was a damn good detective, and improving amazingly every day. He’d surprised Raphael countless times this past year with his ingenuity, bravery and sheer determination. Simon was smart, courageous, ingenious, _fiercely_ determined and had a strength of character and will the likes of which he had never seen.

 

He forgot that sometimes; lost in the sweetness, light and positivity that so often radiated from the man.

 

And, yes; Magnus was his brother and best friend. But he was so much more than that. He was brave (sometimes stupidly so, but that was a flaw they both shared), and by far the most brilliant person he had ever met. Official or not, he was absolutely the best detective Raphael had ever met. If there was a way to figure something out Magnus could, no way around it… he knew the ‘psychic’ thing was fake, but even so, sometimes even he didn’t know how he figured some things out. There was nothing he wouldn’t trust this man with.

 

Alec was the head detective of the SBPD; he was the best (Official) detective Raphael had ever met. He had been a detective for nearly a decade, and his record was truly impressive, beyond reproach. He was one of the only people to ever actually apprehend Valentine… something that Raphael hadn’t known…he didn’t realize just how close they had came.

 

He’d done it; accomplished something no one else had ever even came close on. The only thing that went wrong was the hand off… and he’d heard Hodges team talking; he was handling that himself this time.

 

Raphael may not think much of the man, but one thing was certain, there was no missing his expression when he talked about Valentine; he was absolutely disgusted with the escape. It was possible he wanted this just as much as Raphael. He may not like the man, but if it meant a real, honest to god shot at Valentine?

 

That was far more important than any personal conflicts he may have with the man.

 

The only flaw in Alec and Hodges case had been the people in Valentine’s employ. That was one thing that gave him pause.

 

If it was just the people in this department it wouldn’t be a problem; by this point he knew the backgrounds of every officer in this precinct. Knew their training, weaknesses, who could be trusted with everything and who couldn’t.

 

Most were good; Luke had actually pretty thoroughly cleaned house after he took over, and the man didn’t miss much. Even so, there were a few that’d slipped through the cracks. Nothing too bad; two that kind of had sticky fingers when it came to crime scenes. one that had issues with gambling, a few others with drinking problems, and three that were stepping out on their spouses…which, the last one wasn’t exactly a crime…though one was seeing a kind of low level criminal, so it’d do well to keep an eye on him. He’d thought about turning them in, but, they weren’t really much of an issue, nothing overly serious…and it was possible they could prove useful at some point.

 

Having these new agents made him weary, but there wasn’t much he could do about it. As soon as he got a chance he wanted to talk to Mags, see what his impressions of them were, but so far he didn’t see any red flags.

 

Hodge’s team seemed rather promising. Agent Chase appeared overly serious, kind of uptight, but, given the case from two years ago, he couldn’t very well fault her for that. He could tell she was not someone you’d want to mess with; he’d wager she had fairly extensive military training, most definitely combat trained, he could practically see she had a temper and a hair trigger if pushed far enough. Usually someone like that would have him suspicious, on edge, however, in this situation a no-nonsense person with extensive combat training and an axe to grind against Valentine most definitely could work in their favor, plus, no way in hell she’d be working with the bastard, so she was good in his book.

 

Aidan seemed good enough. He was new to all this, clearly just starting out. Trying to make a name for himself, but obviously unsure. He appeared rather quiet, but Raphael thought that came from him being the lowest ranking member of the team and not entirely confident in his position. That could be problematic, but on the other hand, he’d rather a newcomer who would sit quietly and listen rather than just assume he was right and try to prove it, much easier to keep track of. He’d be easy enough to deal with… Raphael caught him staring at Mags and him no fewer than five times since they’d arrived, he was trying to be subtle, but it was pretty obvious… he’d looked nearly dumbstruck, so if it was necessary the guy would be easy enough to manage.

 

 Agent Yakira was rather interesting. She seems quite intelligent; with an inviting personality, friendly and witty. However, he got the feeling there was a lot more to the woman than meets the eye. She seemed relaxed, but it was a specific type of relaxed, one he was quite familiar with. It was the kind of relaxed that someone only had when they where completely certain they could handle everything and everyone in their immediate vicinity. He saw her scanning and cataloging them just as much as he and Mags were them… he’d be willing to bet, push comes to shove, she was the most formidable of all the agents there.

 

So, Hodges team had it together…Dax’s ‘team’ was another story entirely.

 

They left a LOT to be desired; Dax and the redheaded moron Zack, or Zeke, Z-something or other, were pretty much useless.

 

Between those two he was seriously losing his faith in the DEA organization as a whole.

 

Z-idiot seemed to have all the skills, tact and intelligence of a potted plant; _the guy made freaking JACE look intelligent._ The idea that anyone would entrust this man with any task more important than refilling a water cooler was a truly disturbing thought.

 

On the plus side, he was reasonably sure there was no way in hell Valentine would employ this dude. The only thing he could see Valentine taking an interest in this man for was as target practice…so most definitely no threat there.

 

And Dax…

_Oh good **lord** , what the hell was Alec thinking? _

Intellectually he got that people had urges, the concept of random, no strings hook ups was not completely alien to him (Magnus was his best friend after all). He got no commitment, just fun, whatever…

_But seriously dude?_

 

How did Alec ever think THAT was the best he could do?

 

The man was a loudmouthed, obnoxious, self-indulgent, self aggrandizing, sycophant. Somehow the jackass managed to be both a megalomaniac AND a spineless kiss-ass…he really hadn’t thought it possible to have both those characteristics in one person, but hell if this ‘Dax’ didn’t epitomize both.

 

He tried so hard to look superior, Raphael could see the glares he’d sent towards Alec and Mags, the jealousy was practically radiating off him. He was so angry that they were completely oblivious to him. He’d saw a few of his little moves before Simon and Hodge arrived. A few times he’d tried to bait one of them, goad them into reacting. They’d been totally oblivious to him, totally lost in each other, chatting lightly with a few of the other agents… Raphael had a feeling that annoyed him more than even the harshest comment, criticism or threat could have, which is the only reason he hadn’t said anything to the man then.

 

Then he’d made his little comment about Simon and he’d had to put the man in his place. Well, if anything else, he’d have something to entertain himself with during the case.

 

Agent Adisa Cato seemed competent enough; intelligent, skilled and experienced without being overly self assured. All in all he seemed like he’d be a good asset. Though Raphael was rather curious who he pissed off to get assigned to a case with those two jackasses. Maybe it was some kind of test, trying to see how he functioned under pressure (Or in the face of complete idiocy and moronic delusions of grandeur). Regardless, he could prove useful.

 

So, one out of three wasn’t exactly stellar odds, but, if anything having Dax on the team would give him a means of blowing off steam, and he’d probably need that here, (Unless warranted he was holding off on that with Hodge, the guy may prove useful in this…and his vouching for Simon earlier, while thoroughly confusing Raphael, had also earned him a bit of leeway in the man’s eyes.)

 

Lastly, they had him. He had heard of Valentine his entire life; he knew the stories, the rumors, he knew every area of this city that people avoided when word got out he was in town. He’d left that world well over a decade ago…but he remembered.

 

Valentine was a monster; he’d terrorized countless people over the years, done unspeakable things. There were plenty of people in this town who wouldn’t go to the cops, no matter how bad things got for some reason or another, that’d never even consider it.

 

They wouldn’t talk to cops…

 

But _he_ wasn’t a cop.

 

He didn’t have an official report to file, nor a code of conduct. He knew people in general… but this element he knew like the back of his hand. 

 

He knew how they thought, what they feared, what they valued most, could see where their loyalties lie.

 

It was useful, leverage…

 

And he had absolutely no qualms about using every last bit that he could get.

 

If it got them Valentine, it was worth it.

 

He took a deep breath, glancing around once more, feeling an odd peacefulness settle over him; a finality.

 

They were going to do this.

 

They had this.

 

They were going to stop Valentine Morgenstern. He wasn’t walking away from this.

 

The man was done.

 

By the end of this case Valentine Morgenstern was going to be gone; ether locked up and forgotten in a Maximum security prison, or in a hole in the ground.

 

There was no third option.

 

By the end of this case Valentine Morgenstern would be little more than a bad memory. A nightmare lost to the daylight.

 

He would ensure it.

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devon- Of a little deer
> 
>  Mahzun- Miserable
> 
> Douglas- The Dark waters
> 
> Brantley- From a land cleared by fire
> 
> Donovan- son of the dark one
> 
> Okay, so, the I know this is way darker than any cases we’ve had as of yet, but it kind of has to be.
> 
> I kind of got lost on Raphaels part, but I think I like it…the ‘light a fire under’ pun was totally unintentional, but once it came out I couldn’t just ignore it, but at the same time it didn’t really fit…so that’s what I went with.
> 
> Anyways, what do you think?


	6. I couldn’t Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_ Sorry the last part took SO long, I was writing our Malec date…couldn’t rush that (Hope I made it worth the wait) _ **
> 
> Simon notices something’s up with Raphael… he tries to make it better
> 
> The group breaks for the day… Magnus and Alec spend some time together
> 
> Alec gets a tip that just might be the key
> 
> **__ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Hey…So sorry about the wait, (Hopefully this’ll make up for it a bit)_
> 
> One thing; thanks to Magnus coming up with terms of endearment for Alec and Simon to use is REALLY difficult (Raph can say anything in Spanish and it seems romantic so he’s good, but the other guys?  Mags hogs all the good ones…that’s okay though…I still love him)
> 
> Figure we’d go with ‘Babe’ for Alec to call Magnus (Though he may use ‘Sweetheart’ every once in a while, because I just think it’d make Magnus blush)
> 
> Simon calling Raphael ‘baby’ is both sweet and, as in canon Raphael called him that at least once ( I think a couple times but I haven’t watched in a bit and I read a LOT of fics so…), and it kind of went **everywhere** in the fandom, I kinda love it.
> 
> But only when they’re completely alone…It’s just more special that way…
> 
> **_God, I’m a sap and WAY too attached to these idiots._ **
> 
> Okay, so…this is totally a Malec episode, but I think we can afford a bit of a Saphael interlude… _Don’t you?_

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

_There must be something…some way to find Valentine. He can’t just be out free._

Simon continued meticulously pouring over the files and information, hoping something would jump out at him. There had to be _something_ …

 

_Valentine couldn’t be out there around inno-_

He startles faintly when he feels a hand on his shoulder,

 

“Amore, it is just me…are you okay?”

 

Raphael tilts his head, concerned. Simon nods somewhat shakily.

 

“Y-yeah…fine.”

 

Raphael shook his head,

 

“You are lying.” he said softly

 

“No, I just, _hey!_ -”

 

He snapped as Raphael reaches over, closing the file Simon was going over.

 

“I was working, we need t-”

 

“I know, amore…I get it, I really do…but you have to stay objective, y-you cannot let this case, let _Valentine_ …” he paused, sighing. Reaching over, gently taking his hand, tugging slightly

 

“Come on, you need a break… just for a few minutes.”

 

Simon shook his head,

 

“I’m fine, we really need to find this guy, and timing is critical, we really can’t put anything off-”

 

“Simon, please? _I_ really need a break… and I need to talk to you about something… _please_?” he finished softly giving Simon a pleading, almost desperate look, squeezing his hand a bit tighter.

 

Simon froze; really looking at him, for what he was realizing was the first time since they’d heard the story, since the case started…

 

_Oh… how did he miss that?_

 

Raph looked his usual calm, cool collected self; he’d been flippant and snarky, perfectly confident, arguing with Magnus, scaring Dax, wowing the Agents…

 

This entire time, he never faltered…

 

But when he looked closer, _really_ looked; at his eyes, his rigidity, at the so clearly when you really knew him fake smile.

 

_Oh…_

 

_He was terrified._

Simon nodded quickly, standing up, intertwining their fingers.

 

Raphael gripped back tightly… much tighter than usual, he realized.

 

_Just like he’d been doing since they’d arrived… Since before they even heard the story._

Simon felt his stomach drop.

 

He nods faintly,

 

“Yeah, okay.” He says softly,

 

He glances around the room; everyone else is busy, scattered about, lost in their own part of the work.

 

_Good._

Keeping his hold on Raphael’s hand, he leads him out of the room and down the hall to the far end, opening the utility room door, pulling Raphael in, shutting it behind them.

 

The second he has the door closed he turns, using their joined hands he gently tugs Raphael in close, before letting go, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him in, and holding him tight.

 

He feels Raphael let out a long, shuddering breath, wrapping his arms securely around Simon. Raphael nuzzles close, breathing deeply against his neck, one arm firmly around his waist, holding Simon flush against him protectively, his other hand running up and down Simon’s back, before coming to rest on his shoulder, squeezing tightly, pulling him just a bit closer.

 

They stand like that for a few minutes, simply holding each other. Raphael is usually quite affectionate, but this is different. It’s not like he’s just holding him, it’s like his trying to assure _himself_ that Simon is there…

 

_That Simon is okay._

 

_It’s almost like how he was after the bank heist, only even more so._

Simon sighs softly, leaning over, lightly trailing a few kisses across his cheek before reaching his lips, kissing him gently.

 

Raphael gasps, making a soft, almost whimpering sound, before surging forward, pressing Simon back firmly against the door, taking over the kiss, deepening it, hand trailing up Simon’s back, over the base of his neck, fingers threading through his hair, tangling, pulling him in closer, the kiss becoming frantic, hard, almost desperate.

_Simon couldn’t quite contain a whimper of his own._

 

Raphael seemed more than alright with that, breaking the kiss, trailing over, going right for **_that_** spot on Simon’s neck, the one he knew damn good and well drove him absolutely crazy.

 

_O-okay…this was so not the time for this, but_

_Damn…_

“R-Raph, you, what… _Mmm_ … t-that’s _ooh_ … _work, we’re a-at_ … wha… Oh!” he gasped, trailing off, arching against him, tugging him away from his neck and back up into a hard, passionate kiss.

 

_Mmm…he loved this… Raphael like this, eager and demanding… he knew it drove Simon wild. It always did._

Still…something was up. He saw the way Raph looked back there… he’d never seen his love so scared, not even after the bank.

 

Much as he hated stopping this _(And he **truly** did, with a passion)_ there was something bothering Raphael, and he needed to know what it was…

 

He pulled back slightly

 

“Raphael, baby… Mmm… w-we need to stop.”

 

Raphael hummed noncommittally, hand sliding down his lower back… and lower _still_ , before pulling Simon flush against him.

 

Simon gasped, his own hands flexing automatically, tugging Raphael in more. 

 

_Oh, wow…that was SO not playing fair._

Raphael gave a slight, breathless chuckle, making his way, yet again, to **_that_** spot. Raphael hummed right against his skin, sending a thrill straight through Simon, causing him to feel dizzy and breathless…

 

Simon groaned,

 

_Okay two could play that game_

_Not like after a year together Simon didn’t know all **his**_ _buttons too…_

He trailed his hand up Raphael’s back lightly, teasingly, this time tangling his fingers in _Raphael’s_ hair, tugging him away from the spot and up into a hot, hard, thoroughly demanding kiss. He slid his other hand up Raphael’s arms, catching his shoulder grasping lightly; he pulled suddenly, grip tightening, twisting them quickly, until he’d flipped them around so that now he had **_Raphael_** pressed back against the door.

 

He felt Raphael’s breath catch, him gasp, moaning appreciatively into the kiss. He tilts his head, changing the angle a little, taking a bit more control of the kiss. Simon trails his hands lightly up Raphael’s sides, to his shoulders and down his arms, catching his hands, entangling their fingers.

 

Raphael hums happily, squeezing his hands. Simon tightens his grip a bit, tugging his hands up, lightly pinning them against the door, slightly above Raphael’s head. He breaks the kiss, moving down to the underside of his jaw, Raphael gasps, leaning his head back, giving him more access.

 

He finds a particularly sensitive spot, one that probably wouldn’t even be that noticeable so long as Raphael doesn’t look upwards too terribly much…

 

_Hmm… perfect._

He nips sharply, causing Raphael to moan. He continues working on the spot, kissing, sucking and nipping, squeezes Raphael’s hands again, pressing them back a bit harder against the door.

 

“ _Mmm_ … _Dios, Simon, amor tan bueno_ …” He murmurs breathlessly

 

It was always a thrill, having Raphael like this… being able to touch him, kiss him… knowing that he drove the other man absolutely crazy… More than anyone Raphael had ever met.

 

 ** _Simon_** _drove **Raphael** crazy…_

**_Raphael!_ **

****

A man who had people tripping over themselves to get his attention. Who generally saw flirting and seduction as little more than tools or weapons… A man who’s charm and allure could cause even hardened criminals and trained guards to act like lovestruck teenage girls.

 

Who could get _literally_ anyone he wanted…

 

And all he wants is **_Simon_**.

 

_Wow…_

He shifts a bit, moving back up, capturing his mouth in a deep kiss, squeezing Raphael’s hands once more before letting go, sliding his hands back down Raphael’s arms, one traveling down, around to his waist, the other slipping over his shoulder trailing up his neck, cupping his jaw slightly, brushing his thumb over the mark he’d just made, pressing just a bit.

Raphael whimpered…

 

_Mmm…_

It was a heady feeling… knowing that _he_ , Simon Lewis; a dorky, awkward, still slightly clumsy, flailing chatterbox, was in actuality the only one who really got to Raphael like this…

 

Who could drive him crazy, completely distract him, leave him breathless and dumbfounded…

 

_How was that even possible?_

_How on earth did he ever get this lucky?_

 

He didn’t know… but he was truly grateful for it every day. Raphael was the absolute love of his life. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for this man, to make him happy, make sure he was okay, to protect him…

 

 _Even when it went against every **other**_ _urge he was currently having…_

He sighed, gentling the kiss, slowing, pulling back just a bit. He ran his hand up, brushing his hair back, and waited.

 

Raphael blinked his eyes open, looking slightly dazed,

 

“Hi again…” Simon murmured softly

 

Raphael gave a faint breath of a laugh in surprise

 

“Hi.”

 

It was a little thing for them…the first thing he’d ever said to Raphael (That wasn’t a rambling recap of the entire day)

 

It always managed to make him smile.

 

“I-I’m okay,” Raphael offered, glancing down

 

Simon shook his head,

 

“No…you aren’t. And you haven’t been since we got here… I’m sorry I didn’t see it earlier… I should have.”

 

Raphael shook his head faintly

 

“No, you couldn’t have…even Mag’s d-”

 

“ _Magnus_ is over the moon right now because he and Alec finally realized that they’re idiots… he’s a bit distracted. Also, he’s not _your_ boyfriend. _I_ should have seen that something was bothering you.”

 

Raphael sighed

 

“Amore, I did not want you to…”

 

Simon froze

 

“W-what? Why not?”

 

He shook his head, leaning back, withdrawing slightly.

 

“Because… I _hate_ this case. I hate that you and Mags and Alec are working this. You guys have NO idea who you’re going up against, _what_ you’re going up against.

 

Valentine Morgenstern is a monster…the stuff the police have on him?” he scoffed

 

“That’s not even scratching the _surface_. You think that’s the worst thing he’s ever done? Shot a few people? Set some fires? _God_ … you don’t even _know_ …

 

Those people were _lucky_ compared to some of the others.

 

Valentine Morgenstern is a man that criminals, murderers and psychopaths have nightmares about.

 

Do you have any idea how unbelievable it is that that Mahzun guy talked to the police? Any idea how desperate he had to have been to do that?

 

People **_don’t_** talk about Morgenstern…they just don’t. Not even in their own families… not even when people go missing… not even after entire families disappear.” He trailed off in a near whisper.

 

Simon took a deep breath, steadying himself

 

“What happened?” he asked softly

 

He shook his head slightly,

 

“Nothing to me…”

 

“Someone in your family?”

 

He nodded, near imperceptibly

 

Simon gave a faint sigh…

 

Raphael had told him a bit about his family. Not much, all he knew was that they were all criminals, of nearly every sort, and that Raphael truly believes that the only reason he didn’t end up like them is because he met Magnus and Henry ended up adopting him when he was nearly thirteen.

 

He really didn’t like to talk about it, and Simon never pushed him on the subject. He could tell how much even thinking about that part of his life bothered the man.

 

_Still…if it was something attached to the case, to Valentine… he really needed to know as much as possible._

If someone scared **_Raphael_** this much Simon sure as hell wasn’t going to leave anything to chance.

 

“Raphael…what happened?” he asked again, quietly,

 

He hesitated, wrapping his arms around himself,

 

Simon shook his head,

 

“Baby, I know you don’t like to talk about it… and you know I’d normally never push you on this, but if it can help with this case, can help keep people safe? I _really_ need to know.”

 

Raphael sighed, taking a deep breath,

 

“I-I know…It’s not much… I don’t know how useful it will be… it happened a long time ago, and all I know is hearsay and whispers…”

 

Simon slipped closer, settling against the door, next to him, reaching over, catching his hand, lifting it up, pressing a soft kiss to each knuckle, before letting it slip back down, once more entwining their fingers, squeezing gently.

 

Raphael took another deep breath, starting so quietly Simon nearly had to strain to hear.

 

“I was really young… not even six yet… I really don’t know everything. All I know is what I’d overhear.

 

My uncle worked for Valentine for a while, he was a thief… he worked a couple jobs, and, I guess everything was fine. I kind of remember him… he was really funny, always smiling and joking, relaxed… nothing ever really seemed to get to him, everyone liked him. I kind of wonder if that’s why he was so confident working with Valentine would be okay… It wasn’t.

 

No one told me what happened… all I know is one night my aunt came to the door frantically knocking, dad sent me to my room, but I had a little spy hole I’d made… I was always so curious what they were up to… always had to know everything, it seemed so exciting…” He paused, scoffing, shaking his head

 

“Kind of wish I wasn’t like that now… I’d probably be a lot happier. It’s not as much fun when you realize what all was actually going on.

 

I remember she looked terrified, she was so pale, and shivering, which seemed so odd to me, it was summer and nearly eighty out; she looked like she was freezing, could barely speak.

 

She had three of my cousins with her, but my uncle wasn’t, and neither was my older cousin Emilio…”

 

Simon gasped softly, tugging Raphael closer, he slid his arm around his waist, Raphael leaned into it, taking a few deep breaths.

 

“I really d-don’t know what happened, everyone was whispering, they were terrified.

 

They’d started rushing around frantically, throwing things together into bags…

 

At one point my father left the room; he came back a few moments later with a few bundles of money, put them in a bag and told her not to come back, he didn’t want Manuel’s stupidity to cause Valentines to come down on the rest of us…

 

W-we never saw or heard from them again. I really don’t know what happened to them… but when I was older I heard a few people talking, Valentine never leaves witnesses…

 

I’m pretty sure she was there when whatever happened, happened…so… I-I really don’t know.” He trailed off with a shrug.

 

Simon inhaled sharply, tugging Raphael in close. He wrapped his arms around him tightly, holding him steady, breathing deeply for just a few moments.

 

Simon ran his hand gently over his back, squeezing his shoulder, pulling him even closer.

 

“I’m so sorry…”

 

He shook his head faintly, nuzzling against Simons neck.

 

“It was a long time ago.”

 

“I wish you would have told me… that I knew how hard this was going to be for you.”

 

“I guess I should have told you… I just… I never thought it would come up.”

 

Simon nodded faintly

 

“Did you have any idea?”

 

“Well…I-I knew about the case Alec worked, that he’d had one involving Valentine, but I did not know the details.” He paused lifting his head, shaking it faintly in astonishment

 

“I had _no_ idea they got so close… I did not know anyone had.

 

It never occurred to me that Alec would actually be going after him again. I have never heard of anyone actually getting a second chance at Valentine, usually they don’t survive a _first_ attempt.

 

T-the way he described it, Valentine saw him, saw both of them. At some point he had to have heard their names… I really cannot imagine someone actually going after Valentine, actually getting THAT close and getting away with it.

 

I’ve never heard of anything like that… not with him. I honestly have no idea how Alec is even still alive.”

 

Simon took a couple deep breaths, trying to calm himself after that thought.

 

“I… _god_ , Simon, when you started telling me we were going to be working a case from Alec’s past it occurred to me, maybe… b-but it was just so unbelievable…

 

I did not want to believe it.

You and Mags and Alec? You guys are _everything_ to me. The idea that you are going to be going after Valentine? Putting yourselves in his path? I-it is the most terrifying feeling I’ve ever felt.

 

For nearly as long as I can remember the one absolute certainty I had was to keep those you love as far away from Valentine Morgenstern as possible…

 

That is you guys…it is **_just_** you guys.

 

I-If something happened to one of you, any of you… I really do not know what I’d do… I don’t know how I’d handle it.

 

And I know… I know _logically_ , you are all more than capable of taking care of yourselves.

 

You are all amazing detectives; bright, courageous, incredibly skilled. I really did not think there was anything that we could not solve… anything… But… I never thought about us going up against Valentine.

 

I could never imagine something that terrible.

 

I would never want any of you anywhere near that man… he is _absolutely_ evil incarnated.

 

All I want to do is keep you guys as far away from him as possible, keep you safe.

 

A-And I know, I _realize_ how selfish that is… I do. I understand that this, right here, this is probably the best chance at the bastard that there ever has been… but… _god_ ,

 

If the cost of that is one of you?

 

I-I couldn’t handle that.”

 

He shook his head, pulling Simon close again, in a near crushing embrace.

 

Simon sighed, nodding, holding him just as tight,

 

“I don’t want that either. I couldn’t imagine something happening to Magnus, or Alec…

 

And, y-you… _God_ , that, that’s my worst nightmare.

 

But, _Raphael_ _?_ If we can stop this guy, we have to; there is no way around it. This man terrifies you… he preys on everyone; criminals, cops, innocent civilians. He is a threat to everyone. If we have a chance, we have to take it.

 

No matter how much of a personal risk it is.”

 

Raphael took a deep, steadying breath, nodding faintly

 

“I knew you would say something like that…” he pulled Simon closer, holding him tightly

 

“You are **_way_** _too_ damn moral.” he muttered, leaning over, brushing a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

Simon gave a faint huff of a laugh, nuzzling closer,

 

“Sorry…”

 

Raphael shook his head,

 

“No…It is a good thing, One of the things I love the most about you. Just scares the hell out of me sometimes… especially now.”

 

Simon tugged him closer, holding him just a little tighter for a moment, before taking a deep breath, pulling back a bit, meeting Raphael’s eyes.

 

“Hey…I can’t promise how this will go; you know that as well as I. There are no guarantees, not with this kind of work, much less this kind of case.

 

But one thing I am certain of; Valentine has never faced a group like this. I just met those agents, I don’t really know what they are capable of… but I know us; I know what WE are capable of.

 

Me, you, Magnus, and Alec?

 

I really can’t think of anything we couldn’t face.

 

We have handled psychotic bank robbers, and a manipulative murderess and twisted, vindictive millionaires, and scheming jewelry store owners, and a sociopathic student AND his dad, and crazy art thieves and an _honest to god_ mad scientist.

 

We can handle pretty much anything the universe throws at us.

 

We WILL face this…

 

And this _Valentine?_ He has no idea what **_he_** is going up against.”

 

Raphael looked almost startled, giving a faint, slow nod.

 

Simon didn’t know what his expression was telling Raphael, the man could read that better than anyone he knew… even Magnus…

 

He could tell he saw something that he hadn’t before.

 

_Which made sense…_

_Simon had never **felt**_ _this before._

This Valentine hurt innocents, cops, total strangers, families… he caused pain and fear and death everywhere he went.

 

He hurt Raphael, he scared Raphael.

 

He’d been so close to Alec… he could have come after Alec. By all logic he **_should_** have.

 

This monster was out there, right now, if he knew what was going on, he’d be after them too.

 

After Magnus, after Alec, after him…

 

 _He’d be after **Raphael**_ _._

 

Simon had never felt true, absolute hatred for someone.

 

He’d been appalled by their actions, hated what they’d done, what they’d said, been baffled by their motives, confused as to how someone could do what they did, wondering what made them like they were…

 

But, until this very moment, he’d never felt this cold, complete, utter loathing for another human being.

 

He wanted Valentine caught… locked safely away… that was the first choice.

 

_But if he came anywhere near them…_

_If he got **anywhere**_ _near the people he loved._

It would be the last thing he did.

 

He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths, steadying himself. He opened his eyes, once more meeting Raphael’s gaze. He moved his hand up cupping his jaw, leaning in, giving him a firm kiss, before pulling back.

 

“Are you ready to go back, or do you want a bit more time?” He asked gently

 

Raphael shook his head; standing up straight, expression slipping into one that was determined, and more than a bit dangerous…

 

It was calm, cool…and, to most _,_ absolutely terrifying.

 

It’s a look that he’s personally seen reduce many a grown man to an anxious, stuttering, stammering, mess… even _Alec_ looked a bit twitchy when Raphael got that one.

 

_Simon thought it was sexy as hell…_

But that’d have to wait.

 

He leaned forward one more time, for a quick, slightly fervent kiss, holding on just a bit tighter than normal, before pulling back, reaching down, grabbing his hand tight, turning slightly, reaching for the doorknob…

 

Raphael stopped him, tugging slightly at their joined hands. Simon glanced back curiously, catching his expression,

 

His head was tilted slightly, biting his lower lip, eyes bright, focused on Simon’s lips,

 

_Oh…He knew that one too… It was even better then the sexy dangerous, intimidation glare type thing…_

“Umm... _Amore_ … about this, before?”

 

“You mean…us fooling around in the closet at the precinct?”

 

He hummed affirmatively,

 

“Yes… _that_ , can w-”

 

Simon nodded quickly,

 

“Oh yeah, the _second_ we get a chance.”

 

Simon begin to pull the door again, Raphael rested his hand over his…

 

“You know…didn’t you say something about how we shouldn’t put things off till later?”

 

Simon tilted his head curiously, giving a bit of a playful smile, turning back towards him, leaning back against the door,

 

“Did I? Don’t remember that…”

 

Raphael nodded, leaning close, just a breath away, reaching over, flicking the lock on the door…

 

“I can remind you… if you would like?”

 

_Yeah, okay…this case had spanned nearly a decade…and really, far longer…_

_He supposed it could wait a little while longer._

 

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

“Hmm! Wha-” Magnus startled, twisting around, glancing about the room…

 

_The empty room._

 

He looked up, curiously focusing on Alec standing next to him, hand resting lightly on Magnus’s shoulder.

 

“What…where is everyone?”

 

Alec raised his eyebrow, giving him a faint smile.

 

“They left… like, over half an hour ago. We’re breaking for the evening. We have everything we can get from this… now we just need to wait for something to pan out… something we can use right now. I put in a few calls to some of my old contacts from the case, a couple people we talked to then, as well as a few informants throughout the precincts. Now we’re just waiting for something to come back.

 

Luke is keeping an ear out for anything that might link back to Valentine, and Kevin is working on the patrol officers, seeing if anyone has any extra chatter or anything…but that’s about all we can do right now. We’re gonna break, have a few hours rest, then come back tomorrow with fresh eyes.”

 

Magnus shook his head,

 

“But… we cannot just sit around doing nothing… maybe we ca-”

 

Alec shook his head apologetically,

 

“No… I know; it’s driving me crazy too, but this… We can’t rush this one too much. Valentine terrifies everyone, everybody will be on edge. If he’s in town people will be on high alert.

 

If we push too hard, they’ll spook, run. We can’t have that. As much as I hate just waiting on this, it’s the smart thing to do right now.”

 

Magnus sighed heavily; looking back down at the folder he’d just finished reading. Alec slid closer, resting his hands on Magnus’s shoulders, near the base of his neck, squeezing lightly.

 

“Hmm…” Magnus murmured leaning back,

 

He reached up, catching one of Alexander’s hands, tugging it over, lifting it to his lips and pressing a soft kiss. He heard Alexander’s breath catch, his grip tightening just a bit, before sliding over a little along his shoulder. Magnus felt him move closer, leaning down, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Magnus’s heart begin racing, breath coming just a little bit quicker. He turned his head faintly, catching Alexander’s lips.

 

“Mmm…” Alec hummed, responding. He moved a bit, turning Magnus’s chair slightly, so they were facing each other.

 

Magnus sighed contentedly, slipping his arms around his shoulders, tugging him in closer. Alec pulled back a bit, kind of tugging Magnus with him; Magnus broke the kiss, tilting his head confused.

 

“Umm…s-sorry, I can’t really stoop like that for too long and I’m pretty sure if I try to balance on the chair or your lap…it…it would end bad, and I really don’t want to end up falling and bump my head.

 

I kind of want to remember this…” he trailed off, blushing faintly with a slight, warm smile.

 

Magnus chuckled,

 

“Yes…I would rather like it if you did as well, my darling detective.”

 

He stood up before wrapping his arms around Alexander’s neck, kissing him thoroughly.  He felt Alexander gasp faintly, sliding his arms around Magnus, eagerly returning the kiss.

 

“Mmm…This better, sweetheart?” he murmured softly when they broke for air.

 

Alec nodded, looking slightly dazed.

 

Magnus tilted his head, smirking mischievously,

 

“So…we are breaking for the _entire_ evening, yes?”

 

Alec blushed, nodding again.

 

Magnus leaned a bit closer, glancing up at Alexander through his lashes,

 

“Hmm...and what, exactly, are your plans for the evening, _detective_?”

 

_Mmm….oh, he quite liked that reaction…_

Alexander blushed brightly, eyes widening, pupils dilating…

 

 _Damn…_ _He had never before so wanted the psychic thing to be real_

 

He would so love to be able to see all the things going through his Alexander’s mind right now. Whatever was making his eyes darken, breath catch, cheeks flush that oh so lovely shade.

 

Perhaps he could coax him into telling him…

 

_Hmm…His Alexander, whispering all his thoughts, all his fantasies to him…_

_Oh, my…just the thought of **that**_ _was enough to send his heart racing, make him dizzy and breathless._

He couldn’t quite contain a slightly desperate whimper.

 

Alexander groaned, tugging him close into a deep, passionate kiss, tightening his grip slightly, lifting Magnus up, settling him on the table.

 

_Oh…wow…t-that was…_

Magnus let out a loud moan, eagerly pulling him in even closer. Alexander gasped, his hands sliding down Magnus’s back. Magnus slid forward, deepening the kiss…

 

And accidently catching the folder he’d been reading, sending it fluttering to the ground, contents scattering about.

 

Magnus broke the kiss, catching sight of the scattering papers… including a slew of crime scene photos…

 

_Well…talk about a mood killer_

He huffed faintly, glancing up at Alexander, seeing he was thinking about the same thing.

 

“Umm… Darling, I really think we should get out of here… not that I’m in anyway opposed to a bit of fun at the office… or precinct as it where…

 

Because I am most definitely okay with _that_ …

 

However, a conference room/war room filled with every scrap of information possible on a psychotic serial killer is not exactly high on the list of desirable locations.”

 

Alec gives a surprised laugh, nodding, glancing around

 

“Uhh…yeah, right there with you.”

 

He pulled away, leaning down, beginning to gather the papers. Magnus huffed once more, slipping off the table, stooping to gather a few more. Slipping them all back into the folder he set it back on the table, glancing around just to be certain.

 

“I do believe we got everything.”

 

Alec nodded, glancing over at him, smiling. He leaned over again, giving Magnus a soft, sweet kiss.

 

It wasn’t anything overly passionate, just a simple kiss… But hell if it didn’t make Magnus’s head spin, leaving him giddy.

 

_That was just something that was going to happen now. Alexander was going to kiss him, just because._

_Because he felt like it, he wanted to, simply because he could._

Magnus reached over, catching his hand, tugging him in for just a moment.

 

“I really adore it when you do that, My darling detective.”

 

Alec seemed to brighten,

 

“Yeah?”

 

Magnus nodded faintly, leaning closer,

 

Alec brought his other hand up, brushing a bit of his hair back, trailing lightly over his cheek, he leaned in the rest of the way, closing the distance once more, just a soft brush of a kiss.

 

“Good…because I intend to do it every chance I get.” He whispered

 

_Oh…t-that…w…_

Magnus gave a sound that was somewhere between a whimper and a sigh, sliding his arms around Alexander’s neck, partly because he just wanted to, but mainly because he wasn’t completely sure of his balance at this point.

 

“S-so…” he stammered faintly, swallowing a bit, all his usual flare, assurance and eloquence seemingly evaporating.

 

“W-umm…a-about those plans for this evening?” he managed to stammer out…

 

_Wow…he’s never been this tongue tide… he made a mental note to apologize to Simon about any time he’d ever teased him about it… it was not funny…_

_It felt awkward as hell._

_Is this the way the poor boy feels most of the time?_

He tried to shake it off, taking a deep breath, trying to regain at least some of his usual confidence.

 

He glanced up catching Alexander’s expression, eyes bright, with a sweet, rather stunned smile on his lips. Then he grinned brilliantly and Magnus swears that his heart must be beating so loudly that Alec could hear it from there.

 

“You…You’re nervous, stammering… I-I didn’t know you did that?”

 

Magnus huffed,

 

“I _don’t_ _!_ At least I never have.” he grumbled, blushing more

 

Alec gave a bright, delighted laugh,

 

“Hey!”

 

He quickly shook his head,

 

“ _No_ , I-sorry, it’s nothing like that… I’m not laughing at you, I swear… it’s just… you’re stammering, and blushing… because of me?” he asked hopefully

 

Magnus rolled his eyes faintly,

 

“Of course because of _you_ … what else would it be?”

 

He glanced down, shaking his head slowly, looking back up at Magnus with an expression of total amazement.

 

“I do that to you… I really get to you like that?”

 

Magnus nodded, leaning closer

 

“Yes, my darling detective. _You_ do that. _To me._ You drive me crazy, take my breath away, totally distract me, make me blush and stammer and render me completely incapable of speaking.

 

 ** _You_** do that…

 

And only you.” he finished softly

 

Alec swallowed faintly, eyes widening, it finally actually dawning on him, exactly how much of an affect he had on Magnus.

 

“That…that’s really good.” he breathed

 

Magnus gave a faint chuckle, nodding quickly,

 

“Yes…yes it is.”

 

He leaned up once more, kissing Alexander gently, tugging him in, deepening it just a bit, before pulling back slowly, pausing to nip lightly at his lower lip.

 

“Now…about those plans for the rest of the evening?” he asked, raising his eyebrow

 

Alec blushed, smiling faintly, before pausing a moment,

 

Magnus tilted his head,

 

“What is it, sweetheart?”

 

He blushed more, glancing down almost shyly before looking back up…

 

“Umm…well…”

 

“Alexander, darling, if you don’t want to, because of the case or-”

 

He shook his head quickly,

 

“No, it’s not that… trust me, not wanting to, with you?  Not an issue, like _ever_ …”

 

Magnus chuckled, raising his eyebrow,

 

“Oh, is that so?” he teased playfully

 

Alec rolled his eyes,

 

“Magnus, come on; you know it is.”

 

He gave a delighted giggle,

 

_He so loved that sarcastic Alexander… he couldn’t help grinning when the oh so serious detective got that little feisty streak_

“Well…that is good to know… and by the way? Same here.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Oh, yes.” he finished, nodding enthusiastically

 

Alec gulped faintly,

 

“T-that’s uh…good to know.”

 

Magnus gave him a warm smile, leaning a bit closer,

 

“So…If that is not what is making you hesitate, then what is it, darling?”

 

Alec glanced down, blushing, looking up sheepishly,

 

“Umm…It’s…

 

Look, I know it might sound kind of stupid, especially right now, with everything that’s going on…but…

 

Can I take you out on a date?” he finished hopefully

 

Magnus froze, shocked

 

Alec’s face fell a bit,

 

“If you don’t want to right now w-”

 

 _“No! I want to!”_ Magnus hurried out, a bit louder than he’d intended

 

“Yo-”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, catching his arm

 

“ _Sweetheart_ as adorable as that is, we don’t need to do it again. _Yes_ , I want to. I want to go on a date with you…

 

Right now.” He paused, glancing over, squeezing Alexander’s arm, with a dazzling smile.

 

“So, My darling detective; where exactly are you going to take me for our first date?”

 

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

“And so _that_ is how I ended up banned for life from Peru.” Magnus finished with a grin

 

“Oh, come on, you’re making that up!” Alec gasped in-between laughs, glancing over at him, shaking his head.

 

“Nope, all true.”

 

Magnus shrugged, reaching over catching his hand,

 

“What can I say? I was young, and kind of reckless… and I wasn’t about to just lose the bet.”

 

Alec chuckled, squeezing his hand lightly.

 

It’d been a wonderful evening. They went to dinner at one of Magnus’s favorite restaurants, just a few blocks from the apartment. Deciding to just park in front of his building, both assuming that was where they would wind up at the end of the evening. It was about a half hour walk but it truly was a gorgeous night; full moon, cool, just a bit of a breeze, hardly any foot traffic; all in all perfectly quiet and peaceful.

 

Alec’s smile softened, moving a bit closer, slipping his arm around Magnus’s waist. Magnus gave a warm smile, leaning against him, sighing.

 

“I am so glad you suggested this, my darling detective.  It was absolutely lovely; I truly needed a night like this.”

 

Alec hummed, nodding faintly, tugging him a bit closer.

 

“I think we both did… plus, honestly, I just really wanted to. I’ve been trying to get up the courage to ask you out for almost a month… _well_ , kind of since the day we met, really, but especially in the last month.”

 

Magnus chuckled softly, glancing over at him,

 

“The crossbow case?”

 

Alec nodded, blushing faintly,

 

Magnus reached over, catching his hand, entangling their fingers, squeezing slightly,

 

“So, I know you said not to push on this, but, can you please tell me what happened? I have been wracking my brain trying to find out what went wrong…”

 

Alec sighed, hesitating a bit, nodding faintly,

 

“I- honestly? I just kind of realized something and then something else and kind of freaked out, overreacted and then couldn’t stop psyching myself out about it.”

 

Magnus tilted his head,

 

“About what, sweetheart?”

 

He blushed, glancing down, tugging him a bit closer.

 

“Umm…I, well…Okay, so, back at the club?”

 

Magnus nodded

 

“I kind of managed to stop panicking long enough for it to dawn on me that you said _you_ thought it was a dream too…

 

Which meant that you dreamt about me…and _umm_ …” he blushed, glancing away,

 

Magnus chuckled, quirking his eyebrow, smirking playfully,

 

“Ah, so that explains how you were acting at first… flirting, playful… kind of handsy…

 

Hmm…” he tugged Alexander’s hand, leaning closer,

 

“I did _so_ enjoy that.” he purred

 

Alec’s breath hitched,

 

“Yeah?”

 

“ _Mmm…”_ he nodded, tilting his head

 

“So, then, what changed?”

 

Alec glanced away,

 

“Umm…w-well, I- because of that I kind of really started to think I had a chance with you… b-but the more I thought about it, you’d never really mentioned dating anyone, and I didn’t know if you would actually be interested in something like that…

 

Actually _dating_ ; like exclusively.

 

A-and at first, I was trying to tell myself that I’d be okay with that, it didn’t necessarily _have_ to be serious… it could just be whatever you wanted and we could see where it would go…”

 

He blushed, taking a deep breath,

 

“B-but then I realized that just… it just wouldn’t be enough, not with you.

 

And I kinda freaked out because all I wanted to do was try; and at that point I genuinely thought I at least had a chance at _something_ with you. But I knew that just ‘whatever’ wasn’t going to be enough and I kind of panicked…

 

Sorry.” He finished, glancing over sheepishly,

 

Magnus was staring at him, appearing somewhat stunned, and… _oh_ …

 

_He had that look…_

_The bright, slightly blushing, almost amazed look that never failed to take his breath away._

Alec gulped,

 

Suddenly Magnus broke into a brilliant smile, giving a soft, almost breathless, near giggle, shaking his head faintly.

 

It kinda brought Alec up short,

 

“What?”

 

Magnus shook his head again, letting out a dazzling laugh,

 

“Sweetheart, I thought the same thing about _you_!”

 

Alec froze, tilting his head

 

“You…huh?”

 

Magnus chuckled again, glancing over, eyes bright,

 

“Well, to be fair, as of yet the only ex of yours I know of is _Dax,_ ” he paused, rolling his eyes

 

“That really doesn’t show much of an interest in actual serious relationships.”

 

Alec gave a huff of a laugh, nodding faintly,

 

“Okay, yeah, fair point.” he glanced over giving him a warm smile, squeezing his shoulder, before slipping down, settling his arm around Magnus’s waist.

 

“But, uh…just in case it wasn’t clear, I am… interested in dating, in serious…” he tugged Magnus closer,  

 

“I’m _especially_ interested in it with you.” he murmured softly, leaning down, lips brushing lightly against his cheek

 

Magnus blushed beautifully, breath catching, he turned, nuzzling lightly against his neck, before leaning against his shoulder, letting out a contented sigh.

 

“Good, because just in case I did not let you know…” he paused, tugging Alec to a stop, turning to face him, leaning in close,

 

“I am quite interested in dating you, as well.”

 

Alec beamed, drawing him close with one hand, reaching up with the other, brushing his hair back behind his ear, tugging him in.

 

“Good.” he murmured, closing the distance, kissing him softly.

 

“Mmm…” Magnus hummed. He reached up, sliding his arms around Alec’s neck, grasping, holding him close.

 

Magnus gasped softly, stepping backwards a few steps, pulling Alec along with him, leaning back against the wall of the building they were standing next to.

 

Alec growled faintly, deepening the kiss. Magnus’s grip tightened, responding eagerly, nipping at Alec’s lip before lightly brushing his tongue against them, seeking entrance. Alec gasped, lips parting, tugging Magnus in just a bit closer.

 

_Mmm…Damn…_

Magnus seems to take the invitation and _run_ with it; sliding his hand up a bit, tangling in his hair, pulling him down firmly, other hand sliding up tracing along his jaw, then down his neck, trailing down his back.

_Oh wow…_

 

He seems to take total control of the kiss, deepening it, changing the angle just so, pulling Alec as close as possible, arching against him. Alec gives a surprised gasp that quickly trails off into a moan when he feels Magnus’s nails scratch along the back of his neck,

 

Magnus makes a soft whimpering sound that seems to shoot straight through Alec, leaving him dizzy and breathless,

 

_He almost feels like he’s drowning, like it’s too much, too overwhelming, but at the same time he never wants it to stop, never wants to let go._

 

Finally, when breathing became necessary Alec breaks the kiss, but can’t quite manage to pull away too far. Leaning in, he kisses Magnus's cheek, trailing down along his jaw.

 

Magnus whimpered again, Alec groans faintly, sliding his hands down Magnus’s sides, coming to rest on his hips, tightening his hold slightly. He slid his hands back, traveling up Magnus’s back, before moving down again, pulling him in more.

 

_God, he just can’t stop touching Magnus; the feel of him in his arms, under his hands… it’s so much more intoxicating than any drink ever could be._

 

_It’s absolutely addicting. He hasn’t even had this a day and he can’t imagine going without it._

“ _Hmm…Darling, yes_ ” Magnus whispered faintly

 

Alec’s gasps almost desperately, head spinning, his heart racing so fast it couldn't possibly be healthy, but he really didn’t care at this moment,

 

_It was worth it._

 

He had Magnus in his arms; gasping, making these wonderfully breathless, needy sounds that were driving him absolutely wild. It was almost too much but at the same time not nearly enough.

 

_God, this was j-_

 

His thoughts were cut off by the blaring of his phone,

 

They both gasped, startling faintly,

 

Magnus gives a slightly whining moan, leaning back, slightly thunking his head against the wall.

 

_Alec agrees_

 

Alec groaned frustrated, glancing up at Magnus’s face, catching his eye apologetically, shrugging, reaching for it,

 

"I... _sorry_ , I'd of turned it off b-"

 

Magnus shook his head

 

"You can't, not with this case…what is it?" He sighed with a small shrug

 

Alec glances over the text,

 

“Damnit…” he mutters, shaking his head

 

Magnus tilts his head, leaning in closer to see,

 

“What?”

 

Alec shakes his head, sighing again,

 

“It’s from one of our informants… he said he knows where this guy Davidson should be later tonight.

 

Davidson was pretty useful during the last case. He’d never actually worked for Valentine, but he knew quite a few people who did, he purposefully kept himself out of it, but seems to hear everything.  When he got wind that we might actually be able to get Valentine he gave us a few tips. Valentine had cleared out of the places before we got there, but we’d found evidence at a couple that he had been there, recently.

 

When Valentine escaped he freaked, went off the grid. He pretty much just makes his way as a transient now, too afraid to stay still too long, worried Valentine will find him. I’ve seen him a few times since then, he always seems to be able to find out something, but he really hates talking to the police, he’s convinced Valentine has more moles in the precinct… which, honestly, after last time, it’s understandable.

 

He trusts me, and will talk… at least when I can find him. He purposefully has no contact information. Usually, if I can get word to him that I need to talk to him about something he’ll find a way to get back to me, but it’s never the same way twice.” He shrugged

 

Magnus nodded

 

“After everything I read about this Valentine, I can’t say I blame the man for being overly cautious.”

 

Alec huffed, giving a faint nod in return

 

“Yeah. I’d really like to talk to him, see if he’s heard anything, but the only way that’s gonna happen is if I can find him, he won’t go anywhere near the station.

 

Granger, the guy who texted me, said that he’s been staying at some warehouse down in the industrial district, he texted me the address, but said he seems to be rushing around the city quite a bit, he just goes there to get some rest. So it’d probably be a bit of a wait, but if I can find him, it usually pays off.”

 

He glanced over again, apologetically

 

“I’m sorry to cut our date short, really…” he muttered shaking his head,

 

“But I ca-”

 

“Darling, it’s quite alright, no need to apologize. You are a detective; you are tracking down a psychotic serial killer/arsonist… I believe that takes precedence over pretty much everything... _including_ our date night. ”

 

Alec smiled; giving a relieved sigh and a faint chuckle, shaking his head once more

 

“God, you really are perfect…” he murmured, amazed

 

“Thank you… and I really am sorry,” he turned back to the phone, quickly sending off a text to Granger, thanking him for the info.

 

“I don’t know why I’m surprised. After all, you’re a detective too, of course you’d understand.” He muttered, mostly to himself as he finished the text, putting his phone back in his pocket

 

“Thanks Magnus, I-” Alec trailed off when he glanced up, catching sight of Magnus’s expression.

 

_Oh…_ **_wow_ ** _…_

_Quick, what did I say? I need to write it down…_

Magnus is staring at him; a gorgeously soft, warm, completely stunned smile to his lips, cheeks lightly flushed, eyes so incredibly warm, looking at him as if he is the most remarkable thing in the world…

 

 _ **Damnit**_ _! What did I say?!_

He really needed to know, he had to see that look again… all the time, everyday.

 

_God, it was breathtaking…_

“W-umm…w-what, uh…what’d I, umm…”

 

_Wow, yeah, alright so, maybe he needs to see that look when he is off the clock and doesn’t need to think too much… because apparently it renders him completely incapable of forming an actual sentence._

Magnus gives a soft laugh that makes his eyes sparkle, and Alec’s stomach flip.

 

He moves forward, running his hands up Alec’s arms, resting them on his shoulders, tugging him closer. Leaning up, he brushes an unbelievably soft, completely adoring kiss to Alec’s lips before pulling back, giving a pleased hum, nuzzling lightly against his cheek.

 

Alec feels his knees go weak; he leans into Magnus, nuzzling against his neck, breathing deeply

 

_God, he smelled amazing…_

“Hmm…This information better be worth it.” he grumbled

 

Magnus gave a warm chuckle,

 

It was right by his ear, a soft warm breath against his skin, causing him to shiver, pulling Magnus in just a bit automatically.

 

“Well… you know; I could come with you, if you would like… Keep you company?” Magnus suggested, voice taking on a breathy tone.

 

Alec hummed leaning in, pressing a lingering kiss against his cheek,

 

“Oh, you could, _hmm_ …?”

 

He felt Magnus shiver against him, breath catching. He nodded, turning faintly, brushing his lips against Alecs, just the slightest tease of a touch, tugging him in by his belt loops before letting go, sliding his hands back, trailing up to his shoulders, grasping lightly.

 

Magnus leaned back over, nuzzling just behind his ear, nipping lightly at his earlobe, causing Alec to gasp, sliding his own hands down, resting on Magnus’s lower back, pulling him in a little more.

 

“Yes, I could…would you like that, _detective?”_

 

“Damn,” Alec breathed, shaking his head, completely losing whatever control he had gathered.

 

He made a deep growling sound, pressing Magnus back against the wall, surging forward, capturing his mouth in a deep, hungry, thoroughly toe curling kiss.

 

Magnus gave that pretty whimper sound again, wrapping his arms around Alec, pulling him in eagerly. Alec lead this kiss, tilting his head back just a bit, slipping his tongue in, flicking lightly, coaxing Magnus along. Magnus’s grip tightened, nails dragging lightly over his neck, sliding down his back.

 

“Mmmm…” he hummed, breaking the kiss, leaning back in, still breathless but unable to stop, nipping at Magnus’s lower lip, before going in for yet another deep kiss. He slid one hand up, cupping Magnus’s jaw, the other slipping around his waist, hand resting on Magnus’s hip, squeezing.

 

Magnus moaned enthusiastically, hands sliding back up, resting at his shoulders once more, pulling him in closer, gripping his shoulders tightly, arching against him, making a soft, desperate, breathless little moan.

 

Alec growled again, gentling the kiss, trailing down to his neck, sliding his hand up through Magnus’s unbelievably soft hair, tugging lightly, other hand tightening on his hip, pulling Magnus flush against him.

 

“Oh… _Alexander,_ _”_ he gasped breathlessly, leaning back, giving him more access to his neck.

 

_God, hearing Magnus gasping his name like that…_

_Mmm…t-that was…_

_**Damn** _

__

He worked his way down the long column of his neck. Magnus whimpered, sliding his hands up into Alec’s hair, grasping, pulling him in almost desperately.

 

“God, you are incredible,” Alec murmured, against his throat

 

“ _Mmm_ …You haven’t seen anything yet, gorgeous.” He purred, sliding his hand down Alec’s back, and then lower _still_ , grabbing him firmly, pulling him against him.

 

 _“Oh!”_ Alec gasped tapering off into a moan, pulling Magnus closer.

 

“Mmm…damn, babe you feel _so_ good.”

 

Magnus froze a moment, pulling back slightly

 

“Babe?” he asked curiously

 

Alec blinked a couple times, disorientated, before blushing faintly,

 

“Umm…I-is that, okay?”

 

Magnus gave a brilliant smile, nodding emphatically,

 

“Oh yes, _please._ ”

 

Alec grinned, reaching up, brushing a lock of Magnus’s hair back

 

“So…you like me calling you babe?”

 

Magnus nodded again,

 

“ _Mmm_ …You called me that earlier; I was wondering just what, exactly, I’d have to do to get you to again.”

 

Alec flushed brilliantly, glancing down, shaking his head,

 

“U-um…you don’t have to do anything.”

 

Magnus smirked mischievously, raising his eyebrow,

 

“Are you quite sure? I do believe I came up with a few ideas that would be _remarkably_ convincing…”

 

Alec gulped, blinking rapidly,

 

“Umm…w-what, uh, wh…” he trailed off, swallowing again, his face burning.

 

_God, he felt like his face was on fire,_

_He was a freaking thirty something year old man, a detective, and here he is, blushing like a school girl_

He took a few deep breaths trying to regain some semblance of control over himself

 

_Or at the very least stop blushing like a virgin on their wedding night…_

_Well…that didn’t help the blushing…_

He shook his head faintly at himself, sighing, glancing back up at Magnus.

 

“Should I take this to mean you do want me to come along on your little stakeout?”

 

Alec hesitated,

 

_God, he wanted to say yes, it was on the tip of his tongue_

Magnus leaned back glancing over him. His eyes lost a bit of the bright spark they had, but he covered it well,

 

“So…you don’t want me to come with you?” Magnus asked, pouting exaggeratedly,

 

Alec reached up touching his cheek, leaning in, brushing a soft kiss to his lips to chase away the disappointment that Magnus was so cleverly hiding behind the playful act.

 

He pulled back slightly, still just a breath away. Glancing up he saw the soft, warm smile on Magnus’s lips, so much better than the slightly false, playful one he had a moment ago.

 

He shook his head, giving a soft chuckle, kissing his cheek, the faintest brush of his lips, before pulling back enough to look him in the eye,

 

“Uh…no, I really, _**really**_ want you to. Almost more than I have ever wanted anything... but I don’t think it’d be a good idea.”

 

“Why not?” he asked, teasingly

 

“Because, you are _way_ too distracting. I need to be alert and focused on this,” he paused, reaching over, brushing a bit of Magnus’s hair back

 

“And if you are there, all I’ll be able to focus on, is you.”

 

Magnus blushed, smiling softly, leaning in,

 

“ _Mmm_ , is that so?”

 

Alec chuckled, nodding, leaning in quickly, catching his lips in another soft kiss, pulling back,

 

“Yes, that’s so.” he murmured

 

Magnus hummed, biting his lower lip faintly, it took nearly all the willpower Alec had not to lean forward and do the same thing.

 

“I could…try _not_ to be distracting?” Magnus offered softly, eyes trained on Alec’s lips

 

“Yeah, I, umm…I really don’t think that’d be possible.”

 

Magnus leaned in,

 

“ _Oh_ , but we worked a stakeout before… that went fine.” Magnus pouted with that ridiculously sexy mischievous look,

 

Alec chuckled, raising his eyebrow,

 

“Yeah, we _did_ …and you ended up climbing into my lap and kissing me senseless.”

 

Magnus shrugged

 

“ _True_ …but I could remain professional… this time… I think…”

 

“Well then you have a hell of a lot more willpower than I do.” Alec muttered shaking his head, before blushing, realizing he said that out loud.

 

Magnus grinned, eyes sparking bright,

 

“Oh, _really?”_

 

Alec rolled his eyes, flushing brighter, but nodded

 

“Yes, really. Magnus, I just took you on our first date. I get to date you; can kiss you whenever I want. And _yeah_ , I know you said I could before but now I know you truly mean it. You just told me earlier today that on the last stakeout you were thinking about kissing me, _fantasizing_ about kissing me. And now, all of a sudden, I am allowed to kiss you, and touch you… and that?

 

That’s just _**way**_ too tempting.

 

You are absolutely gorgeous and amazing and honestly? If I’m alone, parked somewhere, with you, in the dark…

 

Umm…my mind’s _really_ not going to be on the case.

 

Sorry.” He trailed off, glancing up sheepishly, then froze, his breath catching.

 

_Oh,_ **_wow_ ** _…_

_Yeah, t-that look…_

_Woah…_

Magnus was staring at him, eyes dark, pupils blown, mouth slightly open, breathing shallowly, his gaze was absolutely scorching

 

“W-well…that, _Mmm_ …that is a very good point…” he purred, slipping forward, trailing his hands up Alec’s chest, catching his shoulders, tugging him closer.

 

He leaned up, biting lightly at Alec’s lip, before giving him a quick, deep kiss that left them both panting and breathless.

 

“I-I suppose it would probably be for the best if I did not go with you. I rather think I would be just as distracted…Mmm…” he trailed over, nipping sharply at Alec’s earlobe, drawing a gasp, nuzzling close

 

“I really don’t think I’d be able to keep my hands off you…” he whispered in Alec’s ear, leaning closer, humming softly, right against his skin, Alec whimpered, pulling him in,

 

“Wouldn’t be able to stop myself from trying to reenacting a few of my fantasies of that night.”

 

“A-a few?” Alec stammered, eyes wide, trying to catch his breath

 

“ _MmmHmm_ …I have had quite a lot since then…” he nuzzled closer

 

“Haven’t you, _detective_?” Magnus purred

 

Alec gasped, nodding quickly, blushing bright, unable to really form words at this point.

 

Magnus gave that low, sultry chuckle like back at the office…

 

_Alec really wished he had something to lean on, because if Magnus kept that up for too long he was going to just collapse into an awkward, desperate, whimpering mess._

 

“I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

 

_**Damnit** _ _…breath you idiot!_

 

_Who know what’ll happen if you pass out… this might end up being a dream!_

Alec whimpered, taking a gasping breath, moving his hands up, tugging Magnus closer, pulling him into a hot, hard, filthy kiss. He poured absolutely _everything_ into the kiss; all the longing, desire, hunger… everything he felt for Magnus, attempting to get through to him, trying to say without words everything he felt.

 

They finally broke for air, gasping, Alec leaned against Magnus and the wall. Nuzzling softly against Magnus’s neck, just breathing deeply, trying to get himself under control.

 

“Oh, _wow_ …” Magnus breathed

 

Alec glanced over…

 

And very nearly decided to say to Hell with the case and Valentine and everything else.

 

_Talk about ‘Fantasies’…right now Magnus looked better than every one of Alec’s come true._

 

He’s  leaning against the building, seemingly bracing himself, clearly weak kneed; head tilted back, gasping faintly, breath coming quick and uneven, lips full and bright.

 

His gorgeous eyes were closed tight, one hand pressed to his cheek, trailing down over his neck, clearly trying to regain his own control.

 

_God, he looked **wreaked** ; hot and desperate…_

_He did that…_

_**Alec.** _

__

_He made Magnus feel like that._

_Oh wow…_

He leaned in once more, brushing a faint kiss to Magnus’s cheek, catching his hand, entangling their fingers, tugging, leading him the rest of the way to the apartment. Glancing around, he realized they were actually just two buildings down.

 

He pulled Magnus close, which really wasn’t necessary; he was already almost as close as possible. He’s practically nestled against Alec’s side, tucked in. Magnus leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder, squeezing his hand once more, with a, soft, contented sigh.

 

_Man, he never wanted this night to end…_

All too soon they reached the apartment, Alec’s car sitting in front. He didn’t even glance at it, keeping his grip on Magnus, leading him up the steps.

Magnus glanced over curiously,

 

“Darling, not that I am in any way complaining, mind you… but, don’t you have to go?”

 

Alec sighed, nodding faintly,

 

“Yeah… figured I’d walk you to the door…” he paused, smiling softly

 

“You know, first date and all.”

 

Magnus grinned, raising his eyebrow playfully,

 

“My, my, what a gentleman.”

 

Alec chuckled, blushing, with a faint shrug,

 

“I know it’s kind of cheesy, but it was our first date; I want to do it right.”

 

Magnus smirked, tugging him closer, nodding

 

“Oh, you absolutely did. And it was most definitely appreciated. In fact, if you didn’t have to go I’d without doubt be showing you _exactly_ how much I appreciated it.”

 

_Ugh…He has never hated Valentine more than right at this moment._

He shook that off, glancing up, tugging him a bit closer

 

“Umm… you know, he’s not actually supposed to be there till midnight at the earliest… It’s only just now 11:30… I could come up for a bit?” he offered,

 

Magnus gave that sexy chuckle again, raising his eyebrow, smirking,

 

“Darling, if you can do _**that**_ to me with just a kiss?” he shook his head, blinking rapidly, glancing back up at him, gaze absolutely scorching

 

“If I take you upstairs right now, I’m not letting you out until morning… and I probably won’t want to then either.”

 

Alec licked his lips, eyes wide,

 

“Uhh…”

 

Magnus grinned, rolling his eyes, squeezing his arm,

 

“ _Go_ , darling…it is important. This could help catch a murderer…that is more pressing then this.”

 

Alec huffed, shaking his head,

 

“ _Really_ doesn’t feel like it right now.” he grumbled

 

Magnus chuckled, eyes dancing playfully, he leans in, nuzzling against Alec’s cheek before pressing a soft lingering kiss,

 

“Mmm…I know My darling Alexander. I guess I’ll just have to think of all the ways I can make up for the extra wait.”

 

Alec whimpered,

 

Magnus gave a delighted laugh, leaning in, kissing him once more, this was gentle and warm, no less dizzying though…

 

_It was Magnus after all_

 

He pulled back, gazing up at him,

 

Alec froze, brain completely shutting down,

 

_**Wow…** _

__

Magnus had an unbelievably, soft, impossibly warm, expression. A gentle smile to his lips, eyes bright and sparkling with the passion and heat from earlier, but now with so much affection it left Alec breathless, lightheaded.

 

_Okay, THAT was a look he wanted to see every day._

He swallowed nervously,

 

“Thank you for this, My darling Detective. It was truly a wonderful evening, and a perfect date.” He leaned up again, pressing a soft kiss to his lips

 

“I cannot wait for our next one.” He murmured softly 

 

Alec couldn’t stop a near giddy smile, reaching up, cupping his cheek lightly, Magnus leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, turning his head slightly, pressing a soft kiss to his palm.

 

“Me neither.” Alec whispered, voice coming out a bit thick.

 

Magnus eyes fluttered open; he glanced up at Alec, leaning forward one more time, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to his lips.

 

“Good night, sweetheart, I will see you in the morning.”

 

“Good night, babe, sweet dreams.” he murmured

 

Magnus blushed faintly, eyes widening a bit, giving a quick, somewhat animated nod.

 

“I-I am quite positive you have more than ensured that.” Magnus said, breathlessly

 

Alec smiled once more, trailing his hand from Magnus’s shoulder, down his arm, catching his hand, squeezing lightly, running his thumb over the back of his hand.

 

He went to let go, but, in a burst of spontaneity tightened his grip, lifting Magnus’s hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it.

 

Magnus gave a faint, breathless, giggle type laugh; he leaned against the railing by the stairs, blushing brightly.

 

“I-umm…I’m going t-” he stammered, gesturing towards the door to the lobby of the apartment.

 

Alec broke out into a grin, nodding,

 

Magnus smiled once more, tugging the door open, slipping into the building, glancing back over his shoulder a few more times.

 

Alec watched him till he reached the elevator, chuckling faintly as he turned, before nearly stumbling when he reached the steps, only just barely catching himself on the railing. He shrugged faintly, chuckling once more at himself, finally making his way to his car.

 

_What an amazing night, he thought, pulling away from the curb._

_He felt like he was flying…_

_Nothing could bring him down after that._

#  _*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah…so kinda an emotional whiplash, but I couldn’t just leave it depressed and tense…
> 
> And they deserve a good time after all the emotional stuff,
> 
> ****
> 
> _In a few of Simon’s lines I kind of have the poem ‘when a good man goes to war’ in my head (I know it from doctor who…Demons Run)_
> 
>  
> 
> I haven’t really wrote too many intimate type scenes with them, thought it was about time, since they’d been together for pretty much the entire freaking series.
> 
> And, really, _come on_ … sweet adorable Simon being assertive and kind of authoritative… you have to think that’d work for Raph.
> 
>  
> 
> ***FYI, yes, Raphael’s ace, however we’ve established he’s okay with sex, it’s just not something he feels he needs… that doesn’t mean he can’t enjoy it, or that he wouldn’t have things that would excite him
> 
> (I don’t mean to lecture; It’s just there’s people that automatically equate ace with sex repulsed and would think this character isn’t ‘ace’ enough… and it’s a _spectrum_ and there are a LOT of variations, and one of my biggest pet peeves is people trying to dictate what labels other people can and can’t use because of what a term means to THEM… _sorry hot button issue_ )
> 
> *******************************
> 
> _So…The Malec fluffies kinda made up for the kinda emotional roller coaster that was Saphael…right?_
> 
> _Also, I love Alec wanting to take Magnus out on an actual date._
> 
> _Anyway…_
> 
> Chapter complete…I think this may have out fluffed chapter 3, but I’m good with that.
> 
> _So, what do you guys think so far?_
> 
>  


	7. Someone Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A twist in the case…
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Umm…So, remember what the story descriptions said?_
> 
> _Yeah…here we go with that…_
> 
> _(I tried to give you all enough time to enjoy the fluffies first)_
> 
>  

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

_“Huh! wha-?” Alec stammered, startling awake, trying to get his bearings._

_What the hell?_

 

He shook his head, reaching up, rubbing his temples, taking a couple deep breaths.

 

_What was going on?_

 

He felt off, muzzy…his head felt woolly. Like he was having trouble waking up. Taking another deep breath, he shook his head once more, trying to take stock of his memories.

 

They spent yesterday going over every bit of information they could find on Valentine _(And Simon had found a LOT)._ Finally around 9pm they called it a day, agreeing to meet at the station the next morning. Magnus had been so absorbed in the information he hadn’t even noticed the others leaving…

 

_Magnus…Mmm…_

_THAT he remembered_ ,

Seeing how focused he was Alec hated to interrupt, but couldn’t just leave him to it; they all really needed a breather. He tried to catch Magnus’s attention, accidently startling him.

 

They’d talked, him explaining they were going home for the evening, Magnus had flirted… _a lot_ …they’d ended up kissing…well, more like making out…

 

_He’d made out with Magnus at work!_

 

Because that was just something that was gonna happen now…

 

_Because he was dating Magnus…_

**_He was Dating Magnus!_ **

****

Alec had even taken him out on their first date last night, and it was _amazing_ ; absolutely perfect.

 

They’d gone to dinner, than had a romantic walk back to Magnus’s place, stopping a few times, getting distracted by each other. Magnus switching between flirty and sexy and sweet and romantic and playful so rapidly it sent Alec’s head spinning;

 

_The man was absolutely_ **_intoxicating_ ** _… laughing, flirting, kissing him, smiling so beautifully…_

 

Magnus getting tongue tied, stammering and blushing… going weak-kneed and breathless when Alec kissed him.

 

The way he’d looked at Alec at the end of the night, how he’d kissed him, with so much affection it made Alec dizzy.

 

Magnus going into the apartment, unable to stop glancing back at him…

 

He sighed...

 

It was quite possibly the best night of his life.

 

_But what then?_

 

He remembered getting the text from Granger, giving him a location where he may be able to find Davidson.

 

That’s why he’d had to cut their date short… he hadn’t wanted to, especially when Magnus...said _that_.

 

He couldn’t help blushing at the memory.

 

_Damn; he’d never met anyone who could drive him so crazy so quickly._

A few breathy words whispered in his ear and he was gone…

 

And that sexy little chuckle thing Magnus did?

 

_God, he had no idea just a sound could get to him like that…_

 

Though, he didn’t know why that’d be so surprising.

 

_Everything about Magnus got to him like that._

_When he’d call him_ **_‘detective’_ ** _…Mmm…_

_And really, how the hell was that even possible? He’d been called ‘detective’ for roughly a decade…_

_It NEVER sounded like that._

 

It wasn’t sexy or suggestive in any way, but _hell;_ anytime Magnus said it, it’d go straight through him. There was just something about the tone he used that made it sound so _wicked_ ; like something he’d whisper when they were—

 

_Oh, wow…uh…wait…he got side tracked…_

 

He took yet another deep breath, trying to calm himself down and regain his bearings...

 

_Magnus is sexy as hell and_ **_thoroughly_ ** _distracting, but really…Time and a place, Alec…_

 

_Okay, so…what was going on?_

_He’d got the text, left Magnus’s, went to the industrial district, parking by the warehouse… and that’s the last thing he remembers._

Alec glanced out the window trying to get an idea what was going on. He’s in his car, parked by the warehouse.

 

_So…guess Davidson didn’t show…or I fell asleep before he got here._

 

 _That was really odd though._ He’d done several stake outs, and he never ended up falling asleep. Even when he’d hardly slept the night before.

 

And he felt _weird_ ; muzzy, kind of disoriented, his arms almost felt heavy, like it was taking a lot of effort for the bit of movement, and his head, while not _‘aching’,_ felt like it should be…which was an entirely odd feeling in and of itself.

 

It’s almost like he had the tail end of a hangover.

 

That didn’t really make sense, though. They hadn’t been drinking last night, both just having a single glass of wine with dinner. Neither of them had wanted anything to impair their night, both wanting to remember every last detail…

 

_Okay, no way it was that._

_So, then, why was he feeling like this?_

 

 He rubbed at his face, pushing his hair back, trying to wake up more. Shaking his head once again, glancing around the car for more clues, than froze, his stomach dropping.

 

_W-Why was his gun on the seat?_

He blinked a few times, hoping it was some kind of hallucination or leftover thing from a dream or something…

 

That if he blinked enough it’d just go away, just be something from his imagination.

 

But it wasn’t working.

 

He reached over cautiously, picking it up, leaning in slightly, sniffing…

_Oh god…_

 

It’d been fired recently.

 

Shakily he opened the magazine, heartbeat thundering in his ears.

 

There are three bullets missing.

 

He swallows a few times, throat suddenly dry, taking a couple more deep breaths, trying to stop himself from shaking.

 

_What the hell happen last night?_

He shakily set it back down. Closing his eyes he leaned forward, resting his head on the steering wheel, trying to will the memories back.

 

_Okay, he came here to meet Davidson, he doesn’t remember getting out of his car, doesn’t remember seeing anyone else, talking to anyone, anything like that…_

_All he can picture is sitting in the car, kind of bored, wishing he’d just said to hell with it and went upstairs with Magnus…_

He remembers feeling a bit groggy, but it didn’t seem _odd_ groggy, just like he’d had a long day.

 

And that’s it.

 

He has no recollection of getting out, talking to anyone… Most definitely doesn’t remember anything involving pulling his weapon or firing it.

 

_So…what happened?_

_What co-_

His thoughts are cut off by his phone blaring, he startles, jumping faintly, thankfully he’d put the gun down before hand. He reaches down, lifting the phone, checking the caller ID.

 

It’s Magnus

 

Looking it over, he has several missed calls; Two from Luke, one from Simon, two from Hodge and three from Magnus. This is his fourth.

 

“H-hello?” he answers shakily

 

“ _Alexander!_ Thank god, I was so worried when no one could get a hold of you…where are you?”

 

“ _Umm_ …I-still at the warehouse…”

 

“Oh, darling; you spent the entire night there?”

 

“Y-yeah, I guess he never showed, I must of fell asleep. Sorry for scaring you, just woke up.”

 

 “It’s quite alright my darling detective… though I must admit I’m rather disappointed…

 

Apparently we _could_ have continued out date night.”

 

Alec swallowed

 

_God he wished they had… for a lot of reasons_

“Are you okay, sweetheart?” Magnus asked softly

 

_Man, even over the phone he could tell…_

 

Alec took a deep breath, not sure what to say. He didn’t want to scare Magnus, but he needed to tell him what was going on; maybe he could help him figure it out.

 

“Umm… I-uh, yeah… I-I think… I’m going to take a quick look around, see if I can find Davidson, if he has any info on Val-”

 

“Oh, actually darling, that isn’t necessary.”

 

Alec froze

 

“What?”

 

“Yes, that is why everyone was trying to reach you. We don’t have to look for Valentine anymore, we have him…

 

Well, kind of…”

 

_Uh…yeah, he was going with ‘what’ again…_

“What do you mean? Did a tip come in or-”

 

“Actually yes; an anonymous tip came in about five this morning of a body found in a warehouse over on Shoreline Drive. One of the officers at the scene recognized it as Valentine.”

 

“He- _what_? For sure?”

 

“Yes, it’s done…Isabelle verified his prints and everything, unquestionably it is Valentine…

 

He’s gone.”

 

Alec shook his head in amazement,

 

_That was ju-_

 

**_Wait…_ **

“ _Umm_ …where, exactly was he was found?”

 

“In an abandoned warehouse; 20214 Shoreline drive, why?”

 

“M-Magnus… h-how did he die?”

 

There was a pause,

 

“He was shot...”

 

Alec felt his heart stop.

 

“H-How many times?”

 

A longer pause

 

“Three.”

….

…

..

.

“Alexander, sweetheart? Where exactly are you right now?”

 

“20215 Shoreline drive.” he whispered

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

_**Oh god…what was he going to do?** _

 

_He couldn’t have done it, could he? Killed a man in cold blood?_

 

_N-No…no, he’d never…_

I mean, okay, yeah, he’d thought about it during the first case. Valentine was the worst human being he’d ever encountered. But he really doesn’t think he’d of been able to go through with it… not like that.

 

He’d taken stock of himself; he had no injuries, no indication of a fight or any kind of confrontation…

 

And he wouldn’t have just gone and shot someone…

 

Even Valentine…

 

He would never do that…

 

_Not sober…_

 

He gasped slightly, rubbing at his temple again. The way he was feeling right now…he’d thought it felt like a hangover.

 

_Could that be it?_

 

Someone slipped him something? Something that caused him to black out…forget time…his actions…

 

Something that could lower his inhibitions and control enough to get to a point where he actually _would_ shoot Valentine? There were plenty of substances that’d do something like that, make someone aggressive, malleable, irrational…

 

_W-what…c-could he have really done this?_

_Oh god, what if he did?_

 

What if he killed someone, took a life without cause, without justification?

 

There was no sign of a struggle, a fight, a confrontation, anything like that.

 

_Not on him at least…_

 

_M-maybe he found Valentine and tired to bring him in and the situation got out of hand, Valentine fought back, o-or pulled a weapon himself and Alec just did what he had to do?_

 

_But then, why was he back in his car?_

_Why doesn’t he REMEMBER it?_

_What happened?_

Is he somehow blocking the memory…some mental shield kind of thing, blocking out something traumatic?

 

He’s heard of something like that…but th-

 

_Click_

“Ale-”

 

Alec jumps, nearly bumping his head on the roof of his car, whirling around, looking over at the other side of the car, panicked and wide eyed.

 

Magnus startles, pulling back, hands raised placatingly.

 

“Alexander, darling, it’s alright, it’s just me…”

 

Alec nodded shakily, breath quick and kind of erratic.

 

Magnus’s expression softened, He leans over, reaching up slowly, gently pushing Alec’s hair back, lightly tracing along his cheek. Alec couldn’t help leaning into the touch, closing his eyes, taking a few deep breaths trying to keep his control.

 

“Oh, _sweetheart._ ” Magnus whispered softly, sliding across the seat, wrapping around Alec, pulling him close. Alec took a deep, shuttering breath, surging forward, wrapping his arms around Magnus, pulling him in almost desperately, holding tight, shaking.

  

“Darling, it’s alright, It’s okay, _I have you_ , I am right here.” He murmured softly, brushing a few light kisses over Alec’s face, against his cheek and forehead, everywhere…just soft, light, barely there kisses.

 

It seemed to work, to center Alec, reassure him.

 

Alec nodded, nuzzling down against his neck, running his hands up and down Magnus’s back, grasping him tightly, pulling him in as close as possible, way too tight for it to be comfortable, but he just couldn’t seem to let go.

 

“Okay, you are alright my darling, _you are okay_ …” he repeated, soothingly,

 

“You are alright.”

 

“I have you.”

 

Alec nodded again against his neck, slowly relaxing, breath evening out. His grip on Magnus slowly eases. Finally he takes one last, deep, steadying breath and slowly pulls back, just enough to look at Magnus.

 

“Are you alright now, my darling detective? Can you tell me what happened?”

 

Alec nodded slowly,

 

“Y-yeah, I really don’t know…” he shrugged faintly, pushing his hair back, shaking his head

 

“I- don’t remember.”

 

Magnus tilted his head slightly,

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I-I really don’t remember anything. I remember our date, and kissing you goodbye… leaving to go see if I could find Davidson…

 

And that’s it.” he paused, shaking his head again

 

“Next thing I know, I wake up here…

 

A-and my gun was on the seat, it had been fired… and there’s three bullets missing.” he said, in barely a whisper.

 

“You really do not remember anything else?” Magnus asked softly

 

He shook his head almost imperceptibly,

 

“No… _Nothing_ , I woke up maybe five minutes before you called…”

 

“How do you feel, sweetheart?”

 

He huffed faintly,

 

“I’m really not sure. I feel odd; heavy, kind of muzzy. It’s almost like I have the ending of a hangover… b-but that doesn’t make sense. We weren’t drinking last night, and there’s no reason I would while working a case.”

 

Magnus leaned a bit closer, looking Alec over nervously.

 

“ _But_ , are you quite sure you are alright? You are not hurt at all?”

 

Alec shook his head, giving him a faint smile.

 

“No, I’m okay, really. I just don’t know what is going on.”

 

Magnus looked him over a bit longer, before nodding, letting out a relieved breath.

 

“Okay, good.”

 

“But t-”

 

“I do not care about the rest; everything else can be dealt with. I am just glad _**you**_ are alright.” he said firmly, wrapping his arms around Alec once more, tightly embracing him.

 

Alec responded automatically, holding him close, shifting slightly, kissing his cheek, trailing over, catching his lips in a deep kiss. Magnus gasped softly, giving a slight whimper, pulling him in frantically.

 

Alec groaned, running his hands up, carding through Magnus’s hair, gripping somewhat tightly, pulling him in more. Magnus whimpered again, sliding all the way across the seat, climbing into Alec’s lap, pressing as close to him as possible.

 

He reached up, running his hand over Alec’s jaw, tilting his head back a bit more, changing the angle just so, nipping at Alec’s lips for entrance. Magnus surged forward, deepening the kiss eagerly, hands sliding back up Alec’s chest, before wrapping both arms around him, making a soft, near growling sound that set Alec’s head spinning… though part of that could be the need for air.

 

Alec finally broke the kiss, leaning his head back, gasping faintly. Magnus wasn’t much better, he was gasping, panting slightly, nuzzling against Alec’s neck…

 

Eventually his breathing evened out, he pulled back slightly, glancing up at Alec sheepishly, with a faint blush…

 

“S-sorry, darling, I j-”

 

Alec shook his head quickly,

 

“Magnus, that is always alright, believe me… _always._ ”

 

In spite of the situation Magnus huffed out a bit of a laugh, nodding.

 

“Good, because I do believe that may be a fairly standard reaction from now on… particularly when something happens involving you and a psychopathic murderer.”

 

Alec nodded,

 

“I’m okay with that.”

 

Magnus gave him a gentle smile, leaning in, kissing him softly once more,

 

_He had to admit, if this was the reaction he got when he did something slightly crazy or reckless, he may take a few pages from Magnus and Raphael…_

_Of course that’s dependent on him still getting to work with the department…and Magnus…assuming he’s not a murderer…_

_God w-_

“So, what are we going to do?”

 

Alec froze, briefly wondering how if Magnus wasn’t actually psychic he so consistently managed to read Alec’s mind, before something dawns on him.

 

“We? Magn-” he began, shaking his head

 

Magnus rolled his eyes,

 

 “Yes, darling; _**we**_. You cannot think for a moment you are going to deal with whatever this is alone… it’s not happening.”

 

“But Magnus, I don’t want to drag you into this. I c-”

 

“ _Alexander_ ; it is not happening.”

 

Alec shook his head,

 

“B-”

 

“No.”

 

“I can’t ask you t-”

 

“What if it was me?”

 

Alec went totally still, heart stuttering,

 

“What?”

 

Magnus tilted his head,

 

“What if the situation was reversed?  If I woke up somewhere with a gun next to me and no memory of how it got there… within throwing distance of a body. Would you let me face that by myself?”

 

“ _ **God**_ _no_! Of course not.”

 

“ _Exactly_. So, why do you think I’d be okay letting you?”

 

_Well…hell, when he put it like that…_

“Okay, you have a point.”

 

Magnus gave him a slight smile,

 

“I usually do.”

 

Alec shook his head, pulling him closer, kissing his cheek one more time.

 

“Okay…so, as of yet, this is what we know…

 

You left me at 11:30, you were going to meet Davidson here, this place is a fifteen minute drive from mine… hardly any traffic last night so, we’ll say thirteen. That would mean you got here somewhere around 11:43, you remembered getting here…is there anything else you remember?

 

Any detail, no matter how small it seems.”

 

Alec thought,

 

“I, I really don’t know… and I realize how much I keep saying that, but I really don’t. I remember getting here, parking the car. I turned off the lights so it wouldn’t seem so suspicious, setting around an abandoned warehouse. I remember setting here, doing nothing… being bored... thinking about out date. About how wonderful it was… how much I wished I’d just stayed with you.”

 

Magnus gave him a soft smile, leaning closer,

 

“And then what?”

 

“Then- I- I really don’t know… I know I started feeling tired, and pretty groggy, but it didn’t seem odd; just like I’d had a kind of long day… I-I think I vaguely remember glancing at the clock a few times…

 

I know I thought a lot about you, and really considered texting or calling you quite a few times, but I didn’t want to interrupt your sleep…Figured you’d need it for today.

 

I think the last time I looked at the clock for sure was at about 2:45, and that’s the last thing I remember.

 

Next thing I know I startle awake, and see the gun next to me.

 

I have no memory of getting out of the car, talking to or seeing anyone, absolutely nothing involving pulling my gun or anything like that…

 

There’s just nothing.”

 

Magnus nodded, closing his eyes briefly, doing that thing he does during cases, letting everything just fall together.

_He really loved that thing…_

“Okay, so, your last memory is at 2:45…we know nothing happened between 11:43 and 2:45. The call came in at 5:03, so that is a two hour and eighteen minute window.”

 

He pauses, sharp gaze flickering over Alec, taking in everything, every detail.

 

Alec gulps…

 

_Yeah, that look’s a whole other kind of distracting…_

“There are no marks on you; no bruises, scrapes, anything like that. Your clothes are just as they were last night, no signs of any kind of struggle, or the like…

 

They still appear clean; Valentines seemed almost coated in some odd, grayish blue dust or debris. It wasn’t from the scene, so it is possible it could give us a hint as to where he has been holed up since he’s been in town.

 

You have none… which would lead me to believe you were not in close proximity to him… it seems to travel, and _cling_. Isabelle was simultaneously gathering it and berating the coroner who brought him in. Apparently he was new and didn’t prepare it for transport, the dust was everywhere.

 

Valentine was shot three times, from varying distances; the first from nearly thirty feet away, to his right knee, one to the left from ten, and the last shot was what killed him. It was to his head, and from less than two feet away.” Magnus paused,

 

“I couldn’t imagine you doing that. If it was a single shot, or something that could have been a call or a fight, okay; protecting yourself or others, that’d be one thing.

 

This was practically an execution.

 

Even with you knowing everything Valentine did I couldn’t see you doing that… killing someone in cold blood, no one is going to believe you’d just murder a suspect.”

 

“Hodge might.” Alec whispers softly

 

Magnus freezes, tilting his head,

 

“What? Why would he possibly believe that?”

 

Alec took a deep breath,

 

“Because the last time I very nearly did exactly that.”

 

“You…?”

 

He nodded faintly, looking down,

 

“Hodge lied before… **‘** _We’_ didn’t decide to go get Valentine… I did. I went there alone, slipped away, I-I just…

 

After Mahzun, his family…I just couldn’t stand the idea that they were all dead and he was out there walking around.

 

I went to the cabin with every intention of killing him.

 

I left my badge back at the precinct… I wasn’t going as a detective; I honestly didn’t think I was going to be coming back, not as an officer in any case.

 

I came so close. I got in, got the drop on him, I confronted him. Asked how he could do that? How he could just take those people’s lives… told him that his actions caused Mahzun to kill himself because he couldn’t deal with the pain.

 

And he just shrugged… he didn’t care, it was nothing to him. These where people’s lives and it was like he just couldn’t understand why I was so upset about it.

 

He said they were just criminals, _nothings_ …

 

He asked why I would do this…why would I throw my career away for something as meaningless as that, his exact words.

 

The way he talked about them… i-it turned my stomach, it was like it didn’t even register to him that they were people… like he found them revolting. It wasn’t even like he hated them. It was like they were nothing more to him than bugs, trash… just _nothing_.

 

I-I’ve never saw something like that, someone like that. I was so close to shooting him, I was raising the gun, and he was just staring at me curiously.

 

At the last minute Hodge came in, pushed him to the floor and threw cuffs on him. He talked me down, told me Valentine wasn’t worth my career, wasn’t worth throwing my life away.” He trailed off, glancing down, trying to brace himself for Magnus’s reaction

 

_God, Magnus is going to hate him, He’s going t-_

“Hodge was right.”

 

Alec whipped his head up, staring at Magnus in shock,

 

“What?”

 

Magnus met his eyes; there was so much strength, so much determination in that gaze it took Alec’s breath away.

 

“Hodge was right. Valentine was a monster, _worse_ than a monster… he was absolute evil. To look at another human being and see them as nothing, as _less than_ nothing…to see their lives as totally worthless. There is not even a word for that.

 

He has caused pain and fear for decades. Hurt, killed, tortured people, caused untold amounts of suffering, took lives for nothing… and _saw them_ as nothing…

 

He took so much from so many; he was not worth your career, your life.

 

I am glad Hodge got through to you because you are worth so much more than that bastard could ever know.”

 

Magnus moved closer, reaching up, brushing along his cheek,

 

“Darling, what you are worrying about? You don’t have to. I’m not going anywhere. You are just as amazing to me now as you have been for as long as I have known you.

 

I absolutely adore you, and there is nothing in this world that is going to change that…

 

Nothing you could do that would make me think any less of you.

 

_Absolutely nothing…_

Okay?”

 

Alec could only give a shocked, slow nod,

 

Magnus nodded back, leaning in, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, before pulling back slightly.

 

“Now onto the rest; even given what you told me, I do not believe you would truly take someone’s life, not like that, even a monster like Valentine…it’s just not you.”

 

Alec took another deep breath, shaking his head,

 

“But what if I wasn’t myself at the time?”

 

“You think you were slipped something?”

 

He nodded faintly,

 

“I-I really don’t feel right. I don’t know what’s going on, but either I got out of my car, found Valentine, executed him, and somehow am repressing the memory, or I just happened to fall asleep in my car and not hear three gun shots from only one building over, that happened to take the life of the man I hate most in the world…and my gun just happens to be missing three bullets for some other, totally unrelated reason.

 

I could _almost_ believe me falling asleep after yesterday…it was a lot:

 

I had a case working with my Ex and my Ex-mentor, tracking down the worst criminal I have ever encountered, pretended to be dating you, _**finally**_ telling you I had feelings for you, actually dating you, reliving the worst case of my life, AND taking you out on our very first date…

 

That’s a lot for a week, much less a day.

 

But no way I’d sleep through three gun shots that close… and the bullets missing can’t be a coincidence. Plus, the way I felt when I woke up was most definitely not right.”

 

Magnus nodded

 

“Okay, when we get back to the precinct we’ll have Izzy run some tests see if we can find out what you were slipped. Have her run the ballistics; see what we can get from that.

 

Also, while there may be the slightest possibility this is a coincidence; you just _happened_ to be waiting here for the meeting and Valentine just _happened_ to be one building over, doing…whatever the hell a psychotic murderer does in abandoned warehouses in the middle of the night…and he just _happened_ to get killed.

 

Yeah…

 

That seems more than a bit farfetched. We will need to talk to this Granger. It is possible he said something to someone that got back to Valentine.

 

 I do not know what plans Valentine had, but ambushing the detective that caught him a decade ago doesn’t sound too far out of his wheelhouse.” Magnus shook his head, glancing over apologetically,

 

“If that’s the case, there is the possibility this Granger, or someone he talked to, was trying to turn you over to Valentine… and perhaps something went wrong.”

 

Alec shook his head,

 

“I really couldn’t see Granger doing that…he’s a good guy. I mean, he’s had a few rough patches but ultimately he IS a good man.”

 

Magnus shrugged,

 

“Well, perhaps he talked to someone. In any case, I don’t believe in coincidences, and with it involving you, I am going to err on the side of caution.

 

If someone was trying to turn you over to Valentine I want to know who the hell it is.”

 

Alec nodded

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

Magnus nodded back, unshakably

 

“Alright. Let’s go over, see if we can find anything a-”

 

“No, Magnus…we can’t.”

 

“What do you mean? We have t-”

 

Alec shook his head,

 

“No, we really can’t. We need to go down to the station, see what we can find out, talk to Luke. We need to do this by the book.

 

If we go over there now we risk contaminating the crime scene. And if it’s just you and me there it may look like we’re trying to cover up evidence. We have to do this right. I said you can help, and I- _really,_ Magnus, you have no idea how relieved I am to have you with me on this; but no way in hell am I letting any of this blow back on you.

 

I don’t know what is going to come from this; I don’t know what effect it may have on my life. I-if I did this, even if I was slipped something, it could in all likelihood cost me my badge, my career. I don’t want that, but if I did this, I’m willing to face whatever consequences there may be.

 

But you had nothing to do with it and I’ll be damned if I am going to let it ruin your life too.”

 

Magnus huffed, shaking his head,

 

“But darling, just a qu-”

 

“ _No_ , Mags; on this one I can’t have any crazy risks. _**Please**_ ; I want you helping me with this, but I don’t want you throwing everything away to help me…

 

I need you to promise me that you will be careful on this one, no risks, no schemes, nothing…

 

_Please?_

 

Whatever comes of this I will handle it…

 

_I will._

It may suck, I may hate it, but I _**will**_ deal with it.

 

If it hurts you…

 

I-I can’t deal with that.

 

Okay?”

 

Magnus nodded faintly, pulling him close once more

 

“Alright, My darling detective…I promise.”

 

Alec breathed a sigh of relief, nodding faintly, tugging him a bit closer, leaning in for a soft, lingering, kiss. He sighed, just allowing himself to get lost in the moment.

 

Reluctantly Magnus pulled away, setting up straight, taking a deep breath, meeting Alec’s gaze.

 

He reached over, taking his hand, squeezing it tightly.

 

“You ready?”

 

Alec nodded, resolute.

 

_He had no idea what was going on…he didn’t know what happened last night…there was a very real possibility he did it…_

_He didn’t know what would come of this, but whatever happened, he would face up to it…_

_And he wouldn’t be facing it alone._

_He had Magnus…_

_He had everything he needed_

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

_Oh, how could a day go so bad so quickly?_

 

Yesterday was amazing, without doubt one of, if not the _best_ , day of Magnus’s entire life, and the night was even better.

 

Alexander told him he was interested in him, in serious…that he wanted a relationship. Not just fun, or casual, or maybe something down the road; wanted a _**real**_ relationship.

 

He wanted Magnus, all of him.

 

They were together now, officially. They were dating, a couple, whatever you wanted to call it. They’d kissed, a lot…Okay, so kind of a _ridiculous_ amount, but to be fair they had an entire year to make up for.

 

_It was amazing, at his office…at the precinct…Hmm…_

 

He didn’t think anything could be more perfect. When he’d asked Alexander about his plans for the night, he’d been certain they’d head straight over to his place… Was in fact, _more than_ happy with that plan. He truly thought nothing could make him happier.

 

Then his Alexander had blushed adorably, looking flustered and nearly shy, and instead actually asked him out on a date; a real, _actual_ first date, in the middle of all the craziness.

 

He asked, while giving him a look that was so _unbelievably_ hopeful.

 

It was so charming; the idea that all his Alexander wanted was simply to take him out on a proper date.  It made his heart flutter. It was just so sweet, so romantic…so completely Alexander.

 

Even if the way he asked wasn’t the most charming thing he’d ever seen, no way Magnus would ever be able to say no to that adorable, imploring look.

 

It truly was a magical evening. They’d had a delightful meal and a beautiful, romantic walk back to his place… although it was rather slow going, as they kept getting distracted…

 

By each other.

 

_Hmm…_

It was the best night of his life; nearly perfect. The only thing he’d change was if they got to spend the rest of the night together.

 

 _Still_ , it wouldn’t be his Alexander if he wasn’t almost _annoyingly_ selfless…It truly was a mark of character…

 

Not that it stopped Magnus from teasing Alexander almost mercilessly…

 

_Mmm…that was quite enjoyable._

 

He felt a bit bad, probably shouldn’t have made it _quite_ so hard for him to leave, but he just couldn’t help it. Flirting with Alexander, seeing that pretty blush, his eyes darken…

 

Plus, after that kiss, Magnus figured he was more than due a bit of teasing (He figured it wasn’t _technically_ teasing if you have every intention of following through with it the moment you get the chance.)

 

He was just giving his Alexander something to think about on his stakeout…

 

_After all, there was absolutely no doubt to him exactly where_ **_his_ ** _mind would be for the entire evening…only fair for Alexander’s to be there as well…_

 

To cap it off, just as he had expected, he had ended up spending the entire night dreaming of Alexander, one delightful dream after the other.

 

_Hmm…_

 

_It truly was lovely, like a fairytale, a living dream, every moment of it…_

 

_Only, now it seemed the day after was becoming a living nightmare._

 

Alexander had no idea what happened last night after he left Magnus. He woke up next to his gun, which was now missing three bullets. That in and of itself was an utterly terrifying thought, but with the added knowledge that Valentine was murdered  just one building over, shot three times, with no weapon found at the scene, it was adding up to a truly terrifying picture.

 

The ballistics were still pending, but if Magnus had to hazard a guess he would assume the murder weapon was a Glock 19, which was standard issue for the entire department… _including_ Alexander.

 

_This really wasn’t good. Magnus had no idea how they were going to handle this…how they were going to prove Alexander was innocent._

 

He truly did believe it, no matter what other circumstances were involved, no way Alexander would kill someone like that, execute them so coldly…not even when it was a monster like Valentine.

 

 But just his word wasn’t going to be enough to convince anyone. They needed proof, facts, actual hard evidence. They needed unequivocal proof,and they needed it fast.

 

He so wished they could have went to the crime scene, just had a quick look around before everyone else, really get an idea what was going on,  but Alexander had been so very insistent. Magnus couldn’t bring himself to cause the man any more stress.

 

 He had seriously considered texting Raph and Simon, having them go over and take a look, but it was far too much to explain in a quick call or text, and he wasn’t about to leave Alexander alone.

 

The ride was rather quiet, both men lost in thought, all too soon they arrived, pulling up at the station, Alec turning the car off, taking a few deep breaths.

 

Magnus reached over, taking his hand, squeezing lightly.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Alec nodded faintly, Magnus slid over, leaning in, kissing him softly.

 

“Hmm” Alec gave a soft hum, reaching up, lightly brushing his hand against Magnus’s cheek, tugging him close for just a moment.

 

After a few minutes, and quite reluctantly, Alec pulled back a bit, taking a deep breath, before glancing over at Magnus, meeting his eyes, taking his hand, entangling their fingers.

 

“Magnus, I don’t know what is going to happen, but I am really glad I have you with me on this.”

 

Magnus tilted his head giving him a gentle, encouraging smile,

 

“Of course, my darling. I believe you are rather stuck with me at this point.”

 

Alec gave a slight laugh and a warm smile, raising his eyebrow

 

“Yeah?”

 

Magnus nodded

 

Alec smiled once more, tugging him closer by their joined hands, giving a faint nod in return.

 

“I think I’m good with that.” he murmured, leaning over, kissing him again.

 

He pulled back, squeezing his hand firmly one last time before taking another deep breath, meeting Magnus’s eyes.

 

“Ready, sweetheart?”

 

Alec nodded,

 

“As I’ll ever be.”

 

They got out of the car, heading for the door. At the last minute Alec reached over, catching Magnus’s hand, squeezing tightly. Alec took one last, deep steadying breath, opening the door, slipping into the precinct.

 

Glancing around Magnus could see into the conference room, everyone taking the photos and everything off the boards, packing up, apparently getting ready to head out.

 

They made a beeline for Luke’s office, Magnus was relieved to see Luke’s in there alone.

 

_Good, Alexander really didn’t need any added stress on this one._

Reaching the door, Alec tapped lightly; Luke glanced up, motioning for them in.

 

“Morning guys.” He glanced between them, giving a curious smile, raising his eyebrow,

 

“So…I take it there’s something you need to tell me?” he asked, with a faintly teasing grin,

 

Alec glanced away, pushing the door closed before turning back towards Luke…

 

“Umm…y-yeah, uh, so I did tell you that I’d let you know when we actually got together.”

 

“Oh, you _did_? When was this?” Magnus asked, quirking his eyebrow curiously, glancing over at Alec with a faint smirk.

 

Alec blushed, shrugging

 

“Umm, w-well, during the case at the school.”

 

Magnus smirk brightened a bit, so did Alec’s blush,

 

“ _What?_ We got caught making out in a car and absolutely _no one_ believed me that it was a cover for a case!

 

A-and I didn’t tell him we were, just that if it ever happened I would let him know rather than try to hide it…that’s all…

 

It was totally hypothetical.”

 

Magnus shook his head affectionately, squeezing his hand,

 

“ _Darling_ , it’s not as if I mind people thinking we are together.”

 

Luke smiled, nodding faintly,

 

“Alec, it’s alright…everyone kind of saw this coming from the first case you guys worked. And it’s not like you’d be able to hide it for long. These people are professional officers, trained investigators. They are trained to notice everything, even the most subtle hints…

_Also_ , there are cameras in the conference room.”

 

They both blushed at that, glancing sheepishly at each other.

 

“ _Oops.”_ Magnus muttered

 

Luke chuckled, shaking his head, giving him a smirk.

 

“Guys, it’s fine… _though_ , maybe try to keep that for when you are at home…or at the very least memorize which rooms have security cameras. But, like I told Alec; so long as you guys don’t let this negatively affect your work, you will have nothing but support here.

 

I really am happy for you two…

 

And honestly, it’s about damn time you figured it out.”

 

Alec glanced over at Magnus nervously, taking another deep breath. Magnus squeezed his hand, turning back to Luke

 

“Thank you, Chief, that means a great deal to the both of us, and we couldn’t be happier about that. Unfortunately, I am afraid that is not the only reason we are here.”

 

Luke sobered instantly, leaning forward, glancing between the two men,

 

“Okay…is there something wrong?”

 

“Yes, I am afraid there is.” Magnus paused, taking a deep breath

 

“It actually has to do with the case. With Valentine’s shooting.”

 

Luke tilted his head, raising his eyebrows faintly,

 

“What? You guys have a lead already?”

 

 Alec sighed, nodding faintly,

 

“Yeah, we may have a possible suspect.”

 

Luke’s eyes widened in surprise,

 

“Wow…that’s really something. Who is the suspect?”

 

Alec took one more deep steadying breath, squeezing Magnus’s hand tightly, locking eyes with Luke

 

 “Me.”

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sorry to ruin the fluff, but we needed to get our case underway…_
> 
> _Short part, but I had to get it started…_
> 
> _As you can probably figure out he was slipped something, and yes, I know that happened in the last story, but it was the most believable way to get Alec as a suspect._
> 
> _(Also, I know nothing about guns so if something isn’t accurate well, it’s fiction…if it is, it’s a total coincidence_
> 
> _If it feels a bit rushed, sorry, I just really wanted to get it up before work…_
> 
> **_ Part2Part2Part2Part2Part2 _ **
> 
> Okay, so we got a bit of hurt/comfort, some confessions, and Alec knows he has support (Not that there was any question to that, but, he kinda strikes me as the ‘selflessly heroic’ type). How do you think Luke will react?
> 
> **_ Part3Part3Part3Part3Part3 _ **
> 
> Sorry, I SWEAR I will not have a cliff hanger every chapter…it just kinda seems like it right now (Oh, come one, I had exactly one in the last 9 stories…I’m due a few)
> 
> And I know the last part was a bit short, but I really needed to tie this one up so we could move on to the next part- I really do know where we’re going with this…at least I have a plan of where we are going…so far it’s stayed pretty much on track.
> 
> LOTS more to come
> 
> _{Side Note: it *seems* I’m back to my normal schedule for work now, so I should be able to update more often.}_
> 
> So, now were into the actual case…
> 
> What do you think so far?


	8. Even Noticing Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus explain everything to Luke and the others…get some unexpected help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Notes: _ **
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter started…this time it was actually story related (Shocking, I know).
> 
> See, I started out with a pretty well thought out outline and actually had all 16 chapters pretty well thought out…
> 
> But of course as soon as I started writing new ideas formed and I just HAD to use them and I ended up with SO many that I kinda had to redo like, 80% of chapters 8-13…but I really think it’s for the best I like the new stuff so much more, hopefully you all will too.
> 
> On the plus side, my schedule has evened out, I’m back home during the time I seem to write the best, AND I now have an even clearer idea of where I’m taking this, so I should be able to pick up the pace a bit…unless of course my brain runs off on something else, yet again (Which I can’t promise won’t happen, but it’s usually worth it in the long run)
> 
> Anyway, here we go…

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 “What?” Luke asked, thoroughly perplexed,

 

Alec understood, he was just as confused. He took a deep breath, shrugging faintly, rubbing nervously at the back of his neck, trying to get his thoughts in order, to find a way to explain. Magnus reached over, taking his other hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 

“I-I don’t- _okay_ , so last night at 11:30 I got a text telling me about where I would be able to find an informant of mine. I went to the address, a warehouse at 20215 shoreline drive. I parked out back, turned off my lights so as not to look too terribly suspicious, and waited…

 

And waited…and waited. I don’t think he ever showed; the last thing I remember for sure is looking at the clock, at around 2:45, and then nothing.

 

I guess I must have fell asleep…

 

But that’s never happened to me on a stake out, no matter how bored or tired I was, and when I woke up this morning I felt weird. Groggy, muzzy, everything just felt kinda heavy, almost like the tail end of a hangover, but I hadn’t been drinking.

 

A-and then I woke up and my gun was sitting next to me on the seat and it had been recently fired and I checked and it was missing three bullets.

 

That scared the hell out of me, b-but I tried to tell myself that there had to be a reasonable explanation, even if I didn’t know one. Then Magnus called and told me Valentine was found dead in a warehouse, which was, _literally_ , only one building over from where I was and…I… _god_ Luke, I really don’t know what to do with this.” He trailed off shaking his head.

 

Magnus moved closer, slipping his arm around Alec’s waist, hugging him, it seemed to give him strength, steady him, pulling him away from the edge. Alec leaned into it, slipping his arm around Magnus gratefully, squeezing his shoulder.

 

Magnus nodded faintly, seemingly knowing what he needed, he turned, continuing,

 

“I could tell how upset he was on the phone; he sounded off when he answered, but when he’d mentioned spending the night in his car, I tried to write it off as that…but it just didn’t feel that simple.

 

He’d begun to say he was going to look around, see if he could find his informant, find out if he had any information pertaining to Valentine, and I stopped him, told him it really was no longer necessary, as Valentine was found dead this morning.

 

He was relieved, until the address dawned on him. He asked how Valentine died and how many times he was shot and…I-I could hear the dread in his voice…I have never heard that level of fear from him.

 

I could tell he was barely holding it together; I rushed over there as quickly as possible.” He paused, shaking his head, tugging Alec closer for a moment, before turning back to Luke,

 

“H-he was absolutely terrified; wide eyed, jumpy, I do believe he was quite close to being in shock. I got him calmed down enough to tell me what happened, but, _Luke_ , he genuinely does not remember anything. Nothing other than falling asleep in his car.” He paused, meeting Luke’s eyes imploringly,

 

“Luke, it is **_Alexander_**.

 

You saw the body; saw how Valentine was murdered. If there was a way this was self defense, or in the process of protecting others, then okay, maybe I could believe it…but he was executed, flat out. That is not Alexander; he does not have it in him to do something so cold, so callous. You know that as well as I…he is the most kind, compassionate, selfless person I have ever encountered.

 

I don’t know what happened, I do not know who did this…but I do know, with _every_ fiber of my being, it was **_not_** Alexander.

 

I just do not know how to prove It.” he finished, in a small, almost hopeless voice.

 

_Alec hated hearing Magnus sound like that, Magnus should **never** sound hopeless._

He reached over, wrapping both arms securely around Magnus, pulling him in for a tight, proper hug. Magnus took a deep, shuttering breath, mimicking the gesture, embrace nearly crushing, but honestly, exactly what Alec needed right then.

 

Alec caught his shoulder, tugging him in closer once last time, before finally pulling back just the slightest bit, meeting his eyes. He reached up, brushing his hand gently against Magnus’s cheek.

 

“Better?” he asked, tenderly

 

Magnus gave a soft huff of an almost laugh, nodding faintly, though he was still somewhat misty-eyed.

 

“I should be asking _you_ that sweetheart.”

 

“I am if you are.” Alec murmured

 

Magnus nodded, before turning his head, pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s palm that had been resting against his cheek.

 

“Thank you, My darling detective.”

 

“Anytime.” Alec whispered

 

“Ahem,” Luke cleared his throat awkwardly

 

The couple startled slightly, only just now remembering they were not alone. They hurriedly separated, both blushing with near identical, sheepish expressions.

 

“Umm…s-sorry sir, this is very new. We’re not really used to being an actual couple…especially around, well, people…” Alec trailed off, blushing brightly,

 

Magnus shook his head affectionately; just giving a faint shrug.

 

Luke offered a slight, very kind, smile,

 

“It’s alright, like I said, it’s about damn time, it’ll probably be quite an adjustment, but I really am happy for you two, you deserve it…”

 

He trailed off, sobering,

 

“And honestly, with everything else that you told me, it is likely you will really need it during this case.” he sighed quietly, turning his focus back to Alec.

 

“So, you really remember nothing, not even a hint of anything?”

 

Alec shook his head,

 

“No, _nothing_ , it’s a total blank. Come to think of it, I didn’t even dream last night…which, I’m only now realizing, is really odd in and of itself. I do most nights and… _well_ …

 

Truth be told, last night I took Magnus on our very first date, I spent the entire time in the car thinking about him and trying to talk myself out of calling or texting him because I knew he’d need his sleep so he’d be on his toes for the case.

 

I can’t believe after all that I didn’t have any dreams, I mean, usually… _uh_ … _not important…_

 

But in hindsight it’s really weird.” He trailed off awkwardly, blushing,

 

_Yeah, his boss SO didn’t need to know exactly how often he dreamt about Magnus…_

_Though, glancing over, Magnus seemed to perk up a bit at his near slip, giving him a slightly raised eyebrow and faint smirk, eyes regaining a bit of that pretty, bright spark…so, it was kinda totally worth it,_

Luke nodded, thankfully ignoring the slip,

 

“That does seem odd. And you said you felt strange when you woke up, heavy?”

 

“Yeah, it seemed to take a lot of effort to move, and my mind just felt woolly, groggy…It was a really odd feeling.”

 

Luke tilted his head, concerned,

 

“Do you think you may have been slipped something or drugged somehow?”

 

Alec exhaled loudly, shrugging,

 

“I-honestly… I’d rather not think that, but the way I was feeling and the other circumstances…it’s really the only thing that makes sense…” he hesitated, before adding quietly,

 

“Unless something happened that was so bad that I am somehow mentally blocking it out…”

 

Magnus leaned in closer; resting his hand on Alec’s arm, squeezing gently.

 

Luke sighed, shaking his head,

 

“Alec I believe Magnus, _I do_. I have known you for a year and a half and, honestly, you are one of the most straightforward, moral, and genuinely all around **_good_** men I have ever met. I really don’t think you’d have it in you to do something like this.

 

But…I-I have to approach this from a cops perspective. It has to be handled by the book. I want to take your word for it…I do…

 

But I can’t just go on that.” he said apologetically,

 

Alec nodded,

 

“Luke, I understand completely. And frankly, with everything happening, **_I_** can’t even take my word for it. I want to believe I wouldn’t take a life, I really don’t think I would…

 

Not sober, not without a real _imminent_ threat or as a last option…

 

But, I-I really don’t know. I don’t know the circumstances, I don’t know what happened, I don’t know if I found him and confronted him and it just went bad and I had to defend myself, I don’t know if I was slipped something that lowered my inhibitions in such a way that it enabled me to do something like this, or if it made it so that this seemed like the only viable option…

 

I just don’t **_know_** …and that scares me more than anything else.” he paused shaking his head, looking back up at Luke,

 

“I _want_ this done by the book; I want to know what the hell happened, I want to know what I did, or didn’t do, or whatever this becomes. I want to know the truth.

 

I will face whatever happened, answer for whatever I have done, I _will_ …but I can’t handle just not knowing…That’s worse than anything.

 

Please, handle this the same way you would any other case…a-and don’t let this hurt anyone I care about.

 

I don’t know what this will do to me, but I need to know what happened. The one thing that I can’t handle though; I can’t have this ruin anyone else’s life, I can’t have anyone else hurt by this.

 

 I know you, and everyone; Magnus, Izzy, Simon, Raphael… will all support me and want to help but I really need you to help me make sure this doesn’t hurt any of them…any of you.

 

I don’t want anyone sacrificing themselves, their careers or their wellbeing to try to protect me.

 

I can handle whatever consequences come of this; but they are _mine to handle_. No one else should have to suffer them.” He trailed off quietly, glancing from Luke back to Magnus,

 

Magnus nodded faintly, though Alec could see a shadow of doubt in the look…

 

Alec shook his head faintly,

 

“Mags; I’m _not_ saying I want to face this alone, I want your help, I _need_ you with me, if I am going to make it through this, if I am really going to find the truth…

 

I just don’t want it to hurt you, _any_ of you, alright?”

 

He huffed, but nodded,

 

“Very well…by the book, no risks, no craziness, dot all the ‘I’s cross all the ‘T’s…I understand.” His expression softened faintly, he reached up, brushing against Alec’s cheek,

 

“The last thing I would want is to cause you any more trouble, sweetheart. You have my word, I will not take any undo risks…and I will do my best to keep the others in line as well.”

 

“By ‘others’ you mean Raphael?”

 

He shrugged, nodding

 

“I will do my best…”

 

Alec huffed out a faint laugh, raising his eyebrow,

 

“So, this is what it takes to get you two to rein in the crazy?”

 

Magnus gave a quick, surprised laugh, shrugging,

 

“ _Apparently._ ”

 

Alec smiled at him once more, squeezing his hand, quickly pulling him close, before sobering. He moved away from Magnus, just a bit, reaching into his pocket, pulling out his wallet, removing his badge, and placing it on Luke’s desk taking a deep breath, meeting his eyes,

 

“I know I can’t work the case. I know in these kinds of circumstances you have to suspend me for the duration of the investigation. Here is my badge, my gun is in my car, we put it in a evidence bag, just in case there’s something on it that can help. I honestly don’t know if there will be, but Magnus was insistent, just in case.

 

I would like to go and tell Simon in person, he shouldn’t hear this from anyone but me…if that would be alright?”

 

Luke nodded faintly, getting up,

 

“Y-yeah, of course…I’ll come with you…

 

Alec, you know, if there was an-”

 

Alec nodded,

 

“I know, thank you, chief.”

 

He came around, stopping beside him, clasping Alec’s shoulder firmly, glancing between the two men,

 

“We _will_ figure this out, Alec, you have my word. No one here is turning their back on you; we will find a way to make this right…

 

We will.”

 

Alec shook his head faintly,

 

“I just want to know the truth… no matter what it is.”

 

Luke nodded

 

“You will.”

 

Silently the three turned, filing out of the office towards the conference room.

 

Alec took a deep breath, trying to steady himself for what was to come, reaching over, catching Magnus’s hand once more. Magnus squeezed back, tighter than before, centering him,

 

_Okay…_

_He may not be able to handle this…not alone…_

_But he wasn’t alone;_

_He had his friends, and he had Magnus,_

**_He_ ** _may not be able to face this_

_But **they** could._

_They could face anything._

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

_This was absolutely unbelievable. Valentine was gone, dead, no longer a threat…_

_It was just astounding._

He almost felt guilty being so relieved at the news of someone’s death, but, honestly, he’d tossed and turned all night, terrified what would happen should Valentine find his friends…

 

_If he found Raphael._

 

Even now, knowing the monster was dead; the thought of it sent a chill down his spine.

 

When Luke called this morning with the news he’d been so relieved, it seemed like he could _actually_ breathe for the first time since Alec told them about the last case.

 

They were in the conference room now, taking all the information down, trying to get it ready for refiling. Kevin had been nice enough to offer to run the files and books back to the other precincts, so at least he didn’t have to worry about that. Simon told him he didn’t have to- after all, he’s the one who went and gathered it. Didn’t really seem fair pawning the task of schlepping the stuff back off on someone, but he’d waived Simon off. Maddie, his partner, was out of town for two weeks anyways, a family matter, Kevin was stuck on desk duty till she got back, he was relieved to have the break.

 

Really Simon felt nearly giddy, like a huge weight had been lifted. Raphael had been totally floored when he’d told him, seeming to just completely relax, as if a tension he didn’t even realize he was carrying was released...

 

They’d actually been quite late getting into the station.

 

_Simon would feel bad…but…umm…yeah…the morning was **totally** worth the slightly judgmental looks, or the fact that he couldn’t stop blushing when Magnus oh so innocently asked him about their tardiness,_

_And he was SO totally getting him back for that,_

_Just wait till the first time **him and Alec** show up late for work,_

He couldn’t help humming slightly as he continued gathering up the information. It seemed rather macabre, considering a lot of the information he was picking up, but the fact that the man who caused this, caused so much pain and suffering and fear was never going to be a threat to anyone again was just such a relief.

 

_People would be able to heal, to breathe, move on and no longer live in fear of this devil that hunted and preyed on them for so very long._

 

_People were safe, families were safe._

_His loved ones were safe._

 

_The one person who terrified Raphael his entire life was gone._

He glanced over, catching his eye; Raphael gave him a soft smile, and an almost playful wink.

 

It took Simon’s breath away.

 

He was over chatting casually with Bindy, Aidan and, crazily enough, _Hodge_. Raphael was smiling, relaxed, for once not even bothering with the intimidation,

 

_He just looked so happy._

It made Simon’s heart speed up a bit; he had to fight down a slight giggle.

_Really how could this day get any better?_

The threat was gone, Raphael was happy, Hodge was back around and it genuinely  seemed like him and Alec were going to get past the last time, maybe actually be friends again…

 

_That would be amazing for Alec._

 

Simon knew how much Alec had looked up to the older man, how much it hurt when he finally had to face the truth about his mentor. But it felt different this time, Hodge was kinda awkward, but it seemed he was genuinely trying.

 

As if all that wasn’t great enough. Magnus and Alec had FINALLY figured out what, _literally_ , every single person who ever seen them together knew instantly.

 

They were together… _like, for real._

 

Apparently Alec had even taken Magnus out on a real, proper date last night _(Magnus had been practically euphoric when he came in today…it was ridiculously cute)._

 

He eagerly told Simon, Raphael and Kevin all about it- _Well_ , he told Simon and Kevin all about it…Raph peeled off sometime around Magnus’s near ten minute gushing about how pretty _‘his Alexander’_ looked in the light of the full moon…

 

Or maybe it was during the extra five he spent trying to explain the exact color his eyes looked in the candle light compared to the moonlight, and how it was totally different from the color they were in the sun…

 

 _Yeah…a minute more of that and Simon would have bailed too_.

 

_How could it get better? Everything worked out, people were safe and his two idiot best friends were finally together…_

 

Yeah, okay… they had to find out who killed Valentine (or at least _try_ ; the list of people who’d want that man dead had more people on it that off… _hell_ , he was pretty sure after Raphael’s confession yesterday even _Simon_ _himself_ was on that list)…

 

But that was nothing compared to the daunting task that would have been trying to track down and capture Valentine.

 

This they could handle. Plus, they had the best team possible on it;

_Him, Magnus, Raphael and Alec?_

 

They could solve anything.

 

Glancing up he’s pulled from his thoughts when he catches sight of Magnus, Luke and Alec approaching the room.

_Ah, he was wondering where Magnus had run off to…_

 

Neither he nor Raphael had even noticed him leaving. He’d actually kinda thought Magnus had finally got a hold of Alec and slipped out to meet him, as the whole ‘ominous cloud that was Valentine’ was no longer hanging over them…

 

_Actually, he was kinda surprised to see them here at all._

He figured Luke would come in at some point to tell them that Alec had called out for some reason or another _(Simon wouldn’t have blamed them… not like they didn’t deserve a bit of time together after everything)._

_Huh…_

 

Glancing over their expressions, it made him pause,

 

They did not look happy.

 

Luke’s face seemed serious, mouth set in a determined line.

 

Magnus looked worried, which was kind of odd. Magnus usually put on a brave face. It was the same with Raphael; unless you knew them really well, knew their exact tells, they’d seem perfectly fine…especially with an entire room full of agents, total strangers. He had a tight grip on Alec’s hand, fingers interlaced; it looked like Alec was squeezing back just as hard.

 

Alec’s expression was worse than Magnus’s…he looked pale; features strained, eyes a bit wider than usual…

 

_W-what was going on?_

Alec met his eyes, and Simon felt his heart stop.

 

_Oh, god…this was really bad_

 Simon swallowed, glancing over, realizing Raphael had moved to his side, spotting the same thing he did. He reaches over, catching Simon’s hand, looking over the couple, concerned.

 

“What is it?” Raphael asked, voice flat, all traces of the light cheerfulness of just a few moments ago gone.

 

The room went silent, the Agents looking on curiously.

 

Alec seemed to falter a bit, gulping slightly, glancing over to Magnus, who leaned closer, slipping his arm around Alec’s waist. He leaned against Alec’s shoulder…seemingly trying to will the other man some of his strength. It appeared to help. Alec squeezed his hand once more, taking a deep, slightly shaky breath, looking back at them.

 

“U-uh…I…so, I won’t be able to work the case with you…” he started, faltering,

 

“I’m on suspension until further notice.”

 

Simon gasped,

 

**_“What?!”_ **

****

“What the hell do you mean?” Raphael bit out, voice going low…nearly threatening. Turning his gaze to Luke, taking a slight step forward.

 

Simon caught his arm…partly out of the shock, but mainly to keep his boyfriend from ending up getting banned for life from the precinct…or thrown in jail.

 

Magnus shook his head quickly, meeting Raphael’s eyes,

 

“It is not Luke’s fault, nothing like you are thinking. He had no choice in the matter.”

 

Simon shook his head, glancing between the three men, zeroing in on Luke, giving him a look of total disbelief,

 

“W-what do you mean? Why would you ever have to suspend Alec? He’s the best detective in this entire precinct. His record is spotless, h-he’s the most by the book, law abiding, upstanding person, there is…

 

 _What the hell could he have ever done that would warrant a suspension?”_ he demand loudly,

_Okay, Raphael may be kind of keeping him back now. He’d never talk to a superior officer like that, much less his boss,_

_But seriously_

_What the hell?!_

_It’s ALEC_

“Simon, it really isn’t Luke’s fault…I-I don’t-” he paused shaking his head,

 

“Guys…I don’t know what happened last night. I went to meet an informant, I got a tip I could find him at 20215 Shoreline drive…”

 

Simon froze,

 

“But Va-”

 

Alec nodded weakly,

 

“I know…

 

He was found one building over.

 

And I don’t know what happened. I don’t remember anything. All I remember is falling asleep in my car…and I woke up this morning in my car, but I felt really weird and off, my gun was on the seat and missing three bullets…” he paused, closing his eyes taking a deep breath,

 

“I…Last night I may have murdered Valentine Morgenstern.” He said, in barely a whisper,

 

Simon shook his head

 

“The hell you did.”

 

Alec startled at the tone, head snapping up

 

“Simon, I kn-”

 

“ **No**. I don’t care what other circumstances are in play; I don’t care what it looks like. I saw him…I went over the initial report Izzy drew up. He wasn’t just shot, he was executed.

 

There is no way in hell that you executed someone; even a monster like Valentine. And there is absolutely nothing in this world that will make me believe it.”

 

Alec gave him a grateful, but nearly pained look,

 

“ _Simon_ …I know I wouldn’t, not if I was in my right mind, but there’s the possibility I wasn’t.”

 

“You think you were drugged?” Raphael interjected, gaze going sharp, calculating,

 

Alec nodded faintly,

 

“I…the way I felt this morning wasn’t normal, an-”

 

“I still don’t believe it…it’s _you_. There is nothing that would make you do something like that.”

 

“Well, I’d like to believe that, b-”

 

 “No.” Simon stated flatly, shaking his head, cutting Alec off yet again.

 

“I know there are things that can make someone do something they wouldn’t normally do; make them paranoid, violent or suggestible or whatever else. But we are not talking about someone losing their temper and hulling off, killing someone in some deranged crime of passion, heat of the moment kinda thing.

 

Valentine was executed.

 

Shot once in each kneecap and once in the head at near point blank range.

 

That is not a crime of passion; that is an execution, verging on torture. I don’t care what someone slipped you; there is not a substance in this world that could make you do anything like that…

 

And there is absolutely nothing that will convince me otherwise.” He finished flatly, taking a deep breath,

 

The room was dead silent, everyone focused on him. Simon really didn’t give a damn about that right now.

 

He met Alec’s gaze, determined,

 

“I know why you can’t work this; but _we_ will. Izzy can test you, find out what you were slipped and we can go from there. We’d need to look into who called you to that warehouse and th-”

 

“Simon, wait,” Luke cut him off,

 

Simon shook his head,

 

“We really can’t wait…this is-”

 

“I know, Simon…it’s Alec. I realize how badly you want to solve this. I do too; and I think we will. But we have to do this right, by the book. It has to be handled by people who can remain objective.”

 

Simon froze

 

“Luke; you can’t pass this case off to just anyone.”

 

He nodded

 

“I know that; but you can’t work it alone, and Alec can’t work the case. You’ll need a temporary partner to-”

 

“Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, there was kind of a lot of traffic a-”

 

Simon quickly moved over, putting his arm around Kevin’s shoulders,

 

“ _There_ , Kevin will do it…okay, what else?”

 

“Umm…wait, what am I doing?” Kevin asked confused, glancing around the others,

 

Simon gave him a faintly manic look,

 

“You’re my temporary partner.”

 

“Uh… _Oookay_ …why?”

 

 “So we can solve Valentine’s murder and prove Alec is not a cold blooded killer.”

 

Kevin startled, eyes wide, glancing from Simon to Alec, Magnus and Luke, shaking his head uncomprehendingly,

 

“I-w-…I, but…how did…Ale _-I was only gone for an hour!”_

 

“It’s been a _really_ eventful morning.” Simon muttered, shrugging, glancing over at him questioningly,

 

“You’ll help me, right?”

 

Kevin gave a somewhat animated nod,

 

“Y-yeah, of course I’ll help…

 

It’s Alec.”

 

Magnus gave the young officer a faint smile,

 

“Thank you, dear.”

 

Kevin glanced over at Alec, giving him a reassuring look,

 

“There’s no way you did this…we’ll find out what happened, clear your name.”

 

Simon nodded, squeezing Kevin’s shoulder, turning back to Luke,

 

“Kay; got my temporary partner, what else do we need?”

 

Luke sighed, looking between the two,

 

“Simon…I appreciate how much you want to help with this, but both of you look up to Alec. I really don’t think you two can approach this objectively…and there can’t be any ambiguity so far as the handling of the case is concerned.

 

You’d need someone with you who is not connected to Alec, who c-”

 

“What if I work with them?” Bindy asked, stepping forward,

 

Luke tilted his head,

 

“I thought you guys were heading out?”

 

She shrugged,

 

“We _were_ … but you need help on this, and honestly, even after just working with him a day, I kind of figure you’d be hard pressed to find anyone in your precinct who’d be able to stay totally objective about Alec. I don’t think he did it, but I will help find the truth…whatever it is…which is what you need.”

 

Hodge nodded as well,

 

“Yeah, I’m not leaving. Alec is the best detective I have ever trained, ever worked with. I know he didn’t do this…I am not leaving until we prove it.” he finished determinedly, moving over beside Alec, resting his hand on his shoulder,

 

“We’ll figure this out.”

 

“Damn right we will.” Agent Chase agreed, folding her arms giving a confident, verging on cocky smirk,

 

Alec raised his eyebrow, somewhat stunned,

 

“You’re staying too?”

 

She gave a curt nod,

 

“Hell yeah I am.

 

Look, you’re kinda odd…and your friends are even weirder…but, dude; you’re a _boy scout_. I may have only known you for a day, but I could tell in the first minute you are not the type…I have met plenty of people capable of this…

 

You are not one of them.”

 

Hodge glanced over at Aiden, shrugging,

 

“Agent Elrond, this isn’t an official assignment…if you want to go back I’d understand.”

 

He shook his head

 

“No sir…He’s a detective, a fellow officer of the law. If someone drugged him, set him up for this? No way am I just going to walk away from something like that.”

 

Hodge gave him a faint, nearly proud smile,

 

Alec shook his head in amazement.

 

“T-thanks Hodge…Everyone…I really can’t tell you how much this means. But if I did this-”

 

Aidan shook his head,

 

“If you did this, you were drugged and set up for it. Even if somehow, by some crazy turn of events you DID do it…you were **_still_** set up. If there is someone setting up cops for murder, somehow making them do things completely against their nature, they need to be stopped, no question. This is everyone’s problem.”

 

Dax huffed,

 

“Well, WE can’t stay! We have other cases we have to work. We only have clearance to work the Valentine case. Now that he’s dead, the case is closed and we need to move onto the next one, there’s no way we can stay.”

 

Alec nodded, giving him an understanding look,

 

“Dax, that’s fine. I understand. We have a lot of help here; I think there’s more than enough. Good luck on the case, and again, congratulations on the promotion, I’m glad it worked out so well for you.”

 

Alec gave him a reassuring smile, turning back to the others,

 

“You guys can go on ahead; I’m going to stay and help. I’ll meet up with you when this is settled.” Agent Cato stated calmly,

 

Alec turned back in surprise staring at the agent, Dax turned to him as well, with a faint glare,

 

“What? No you’re not! You’re assigned to this team; you are supposed to come with us.”

 

Cato scoffed, raising his eyebrow challengingly at Dax,

 

“Yeah, well…at the moment I could be of a lot more use here than bumbling around Long Beach with you two.”

 

The glare intensified, Dax sputtering for a moment, puffing up slightly, advancing on the other man.

 

“W-what the, where do you… _who the hell do you think you are?!”_

 

“Umm…look Adisa…I appreciate this, really. But I don’t want you to risk your job. And we have a lot of help, we’ll be okay.” Alec interjected

 

He turned from Dax to Alec, shaking his head,

 

“Yes, but like I said, I can be more help here. You said your sister is the M.E., right?”

 

Alec nodded slowly, confused

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Exactly…if that’s the case than once she finds out about this any evidence that she processes alone can be called into question. You’ll need someone who could work with her.”

 

Luke raised his eyebrow,

 

“Agent Cato, you can help with that?”

 

He nodded,

 

“Yeah, I worked as a M.E.’s assistant for five years before joining the DEA. I have all the background necessary and, as I don’t have any connection to Detective Lightwood, I could provide an objective witness so the case remains air tight.” He paused hurriedly looking between the detectives, shaking his head,

 

“I would not, _in any way_ , interfere in the investigation…it would still completely be her lab and her case. I’d just be there as a witness to make sure no one could question her work.”

 

Luke nodded consideringly,

 

“Hmm…That would actually be very helpful. You are absolutely right we’d need someone in with Isabelle. If you can’t, then we’ll have to bring in another M.E.’s assistant, and really we don’t want to put this off any longer than necessary.”

 

Adisa gave a curt nod,

 

“I can…it won’t be a problem. I’m happy to help.”

 

Dax huffed, shaking his head,

 

 _“You can’t make that kind of call!_ In order to do that you’d have to get clearance from the home office,” he gestured agitatedly between him and Zane

 

“We’re not going to throw away our careers just because _you_ decide to run off on an unsanctioned side mission.”

 

 Adisa tilts his head, nodding,

 

“You’re absolutely right…that’s the smartest thing I’ve heard you say…

 

 _Ever_.”

 

Dax gives him a disbelieving glare,

 

Adisa ignores Dax, pulling out his phone,

 

“What the h-…what are you doing?” he snaps, confused,

 

Adisa shrugs, raising an eyebrow,

 

“Getting clearance?”

_“How?”_ Dax sputters

 

He rolls his eyes faintly,

 

“By calling director Eckhart…”

 

Dax scoffs,

 

“Okay, he won’t just _‘take a call’_ you’ll have to leave a message with his assistant an-”

 

“Hey Leo, sorry to interrupt you’re morning, but there’s a bit of a situation with the Valentine case.” Adisa offers in a pleasant, fairly informal, tone,

 

Dax stares in shock,

 

Adisa shakes his head faintly,

 

“No, nothing like that… _actually_ , he is no longer a threat. Valentine was found dead this morning.” he paused, glancing over at Dax, raising his eyebrow,

 

“I thought agent Ramsey had already informed you. In any case, Valentine was shot, three times; it looks like an execution, which, with Valentine really isn’t that surprising of an ending.

 

However it appears that whoever did it is attempting to frame the head detective of the SBPD. I genuinely don’t believe he has it in him to do something like this, he’s as honest as they come…there’s no way this guy did it.

 

The medical examiner is related to him and because of that there would be the possibility of her evidence being called into question. The investigation really needs to be started immediately. Because time is of the essence, I would like to request to stay behind here and work this case while Agents Ramsey and Darnell head up to Long Beach and continue the investigation there. As soon as this is settled I’ll meet up with them.

 

I realize it’s not standard protocol, but, Leo, I really can’t turn my back on a fellow law enforcement officer who’s being framed for murder…I just can’t do that.” he paused, listening, nodding

 

“Okay, thank you again…yeah, see you Thursday.”

 

He hung up, flashing a slight smile at Dax

 

“There, it’s fine.”

 

 _“W-what?!_ How did you even get through? He never answers his office phone-” Dax stammered face going red, totally flabbergasted,

 

Cato shrugged faintly,

 

“I know; that’s why I just called his cell phone…figured it’d be easier.”

 

_“Why do you have the Director’s personal number in your phone?!”_

He quirked his eyebrow,

_“Hmm?_ Why wouldn’t I have my favorite uncle’s personal phone number?”

 

Magnus tried to stifle a laugh…it didn’t work so well, but he tried. Simon’s right there with him, Raphael raises his eyebrow approvingly, giving a faint smirk.

 

“Y-Your?”

 

Cato nodded

 

“Yeah, I don’t really mention it much; it’s just _so_ obnoxious, using family connections to get your way. I always prefer to make my way on my own. Uncle Leo understands that, he respects that decision. Usually I’d never use that, but this is anything but a ‘usual’ situation.”

 

He turns back to the group, effectively dismissing Dax,

 

“So, we have four FBI agents, a DEA agent, and all of you, I’m sure we can get this sorted out.”

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Other-Other-Other-Other-Other _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

##  _ Izzy _

 

“So…wait…I don’t understand?” Izzy said, looking between the assortments of people crowded into her lab.

 

Shifting over the five agents, her brother, Magnus, Simon, Raphael, Kevin AND Chief Luke…

 

_Man, she didn’t know you could fit this many people in the lab…not alive anyways._

She finally settled back on her brother, meeting his eyes.

 

“Why do you need me to run a blood test?”

 

“To see if I was slipped something last night…”

 

“Why would someone do that?”

 

She huffed faintly

 

“Don’t tell me Jace-”

 

Alec shook his head, sighing,

 

“Not Jace…I-I…it looks like there is a possibility that I was there when Valentine was killed…

 

That I may have been the one who killed him.”

 

She blinked, a couple times, uncomprehending, shaking her head,

 

“What? No you didn’t, y-you couldn’t have…”

 

_There’s no way her brother could have done this; she’d examined the body, he was executed, basically tortured._

There was nearly a twenty minute span between the first and last shot, she didn’t usually like to theorize, but it was easy enough to put together.

 

The first was to his left knee…it would have taken him down, the pain would be excruciating, near blinding…it would instantly knock him to the floor.

 

He’d of been incapacitated.

 

The next came at approximately eight minutes later to the other knee. He would have to be still on the ground, no way he’d of been able to stand after the first shot…

 

He’d of been down, completely defenseless.

 

The last shot was from nearly pointblank range, to his head.

 

_There is no way Alec would have it in him to do that…_

 

She shook her head once more, determined

 

“Alec; there is no way you could have done this…absolutely no way.”

 

He sighed,

 

“Iz; sorry but it’s not that simple. I woke up one building over from where he was murdered…my gun was next to me on the seat, it’d been recently fired and was missing three bullets.”

 

Alec shook his head again,

 

“I have no memory of getting it out, no memory of shooting…absolutely nothing. All I remember is falling asleep.”

 

She took a deep breath,

 

“I-b-but…No…there has to be a logical explanation…” she trailed off

 

“There is,” the shorter Male agent next to Hodges began,

 

“We are working on the theory that someone drugged Alec in an effort to set him up for the murder. That’s why we want you to test him, to see what he was slipped and if there is any way it could have somehow lead to this.”

 

She zeroed in on him, gaze going sharp,

 

“And you are?”

 

He took a slight step back, raising his heads placatingly,

 

“I’m Agent Cato, Adisa. I work with the DEA, I was here for the task force but when Alec explained what happened…” he paused shaking his head,

 

“We just want to help. He’s a cop, and being set up for murder…none of us could turn our backs on that. Before I started up with the DEA I worked as a M.E.’s assistant, I just thought I could help you with the evidence.

 

It would still be your lab I’m just here to make sure no one can call your evidence into question. It’s just a precaution to make sure once this is done no one can drag Alec back into it.

 

That’s all.”

 

She took a deep breath, giving a faint nod,

 

“Okay, let’s get started, the sooner we get this figured out the sooner we can clear my brother.”

 

The other’s nodded; Isabelle turned from them, instantly all business. Going over to her supplies, slipping on a pair of exam gloves, retrieving a syringe, and turning back to Alec.

 

“Roll up your sleeve please, Detective.”

 

##  __

##  _ 30 Minutes later _

 

 

_Oh god…_

_What the hell was going on? How could something like this be happening?_

She is helping investigate her brother for murder,

 

_How is that possible?_

 

Alec was the best person she knew. The most honest, kind, compassionate person she had ever met. He was her big brother…the best big brother anyone could ever hope for. Always there for them growing up, no matter what, without question.

 

He’d helped her study for her exams, sat with her the first time she got her heart broken, held her hand when she’d finally got the courage to come out to their parents. All her life, he was the **_one_** person she could always trust, always count on to be in her corner, to protect her, or just give her someone to lean on.

 

 Alec was _always_ there for them.

 

For her.

 

And now, just this once, just this one time, he needed her…

 

And here she was examining evidence that went against everything she knew to be true. That seems to say that Alec; her big brother, someone she had looked up to all her life, who was the kindest, most compassionate person she knew…

 

May have murdered someone.

 

And not just ‘Murdered’,

 

Executed.

 

Whoever did this was cold, remorseless, cruel…that was NOT her big brother.

 

**_It’s not…_ **

****

Every fiber of her being says that he didn’t do this.

 

But, the evidence just isn’t lining up with what she knows to be true…

 

It’s utterly terrifying.

 

_She knows he didn’t do this…_

 

But that’s not what the evidence is saying.

 

Alec and everyone else, save for Adisa, had stepped out trying to catch a breather, hopefully relax a bit, waiting for her results…

 

She told them it should be about half an hour…

 

They were actually back fifteen minutes ago…she just didn’t know how to brake it to them.

 

“There might be an explanation. And it doesn’t necessarily _prove_ he did it…” Adisa offered

 

He was grasping at straws,

 

She shook her head,

 

“No, it doesn’t ‘prove’ it…but it sure as hell looks like it. He had the murder weapon, he was there, with no alibi…even HE can’t say for sure what happened.

 

 ** _I_** know he didn’t do this…he doesn’t have it in him.

 

 But _god_ …

 

If it was anyone but my own brother, I’d say there was virtually no question…I don’t know how to tell him this.”

 

“Well, but with the gun n-”

 

“I _know_ ; but this doesn’t prove he didn’t do it. He had the murder weapon, no question…and I know Alec…

 

This’ll scare him even more than the fact that he was drugged. And I don’t know how to make it okay, to reassure him on this. There is no quick fix, and I can’t tell him it’s alright…

 

Because this isn’t;

 

 And it won’t be until we figure out what the hell is going on.”

 

She paused, rubbing at her eyes, wishing this would just end up being a bad dream that she’d wake up from.

 

“Do you want me to tell him?”

 

She sighed shaking her head faintly,

 

“No. He’s my brother; I need to be the one to tell him.”

 

They heard the elevator signal, the echoing footsteps approaching. She took another deep steadying breath, trying to prepare herself as best she could, turning to face the door.

 

The group filed in quietly…apparently the breather didn’t really do much to calm any of them.

 

_She was really hoping it would…_

_Might make this easier._

Alec met her eyes, his steps faltering. He swallowed…he started to try to ask, but seemed unable to.

 

“What did you find out?” Simon asked, stepping forward,

 

_There was no putting it off…and no real way to sugarcoat this._

Taking one more deep breath, she shook her head

 

“Nothing good unfortunately…” she met her brother’s eyes apologetically

 

“You were most definitely drugged…but I can’t definitively show what it is. I haven’t seen this particular formula before. I researched it, and found evidence of it in only a handful of other cases…All of which are linked to Valentine.”

 

“W-what…but, what does that mean?” Magnus asked, tugging Alec closer.

 

She shrugged faintly…

 

“I…honestly I don’t know what it means. Like I said, it’s only ever been found in a few cases. It seems to be a compound of some kind, but the chemical signature is kind of odd, pretty unique. It had to have been made by a specialist, someone who knew exactly what they were doing.

 

From what I found, Valentine is the only connecting factor in the cases. It is theorized someone in Valentines organization came up with the compound…it seems highly effective.

 

The cases span about a four year time period…the last time it was known to have been used was during a robbery about a year ago at a pretty highly secured bank in Ontario.

 

The guards there remembered nothing of the robbery; they just woke up in the bank, on the ground, seemingly passing out where they stood. All the cameras feeds were jammed for three hours.

 

When they came to the doors had been locked, and the lock boxes were all broken into, over a dozen missing altogether, five of which were registered under different aliases of Valentine’s over the span of about eight years. It’s believed he staged the robbery as a cover and a way of retrieving all the items at once without drawing any attention.

 

The formula is similar to GHB, like a roofy…only far more powerful. In trace doses it seems to make them highly suggestible, pliable, completely knocking them out in higher ones. The effects seem almost instantaneous, and the traces appear to dissipate fairly rapidly.

 

If it’s not discovered within about 12 hours of exposure it is undetectable in the bloodstream. The only way they were able to find out the little they know is because the cameras caught the guards passing out before they went dark, and a customer called corporate complaining that it was closed in the middle of the day, so they were able to get an approximate timeline.

 

Because it is a relatively unknown compound it’s not entirely certain how it is administered, though from the footage they think it’s likely airborne.” She trailed off, shaking her head faintly...not really knowing what to say.

 

Alec shook his head,

 

“I-but…how…so you’re saying there’s no way to tell if this drug could have made me do this…”

 

She nodded, hesitating,

 

“Yes… as I said, it is a relatively unknown compound. There have only been a few cases where it was found and spanning nearly half a decade.

 

I’m sorry Alec, I wish there was more I could tell you, but the truth is we just don’t know what all it can do because we have never really had enough of it to test.

 

W-I know it doesn’t really _fix_ anything, but no one who’s been exposed to it has had any lingering effects…But that’s about the closest to good news I can give you.”

 

He shook his head; Magnus leaned closer, slipping his arm around Alec comfortingly,

 

"Darling...I am so sorry, I wish I could help... maybe, if I would have went wi-"

 

Alec's head snapped up, he shook it fervently’ blanching slightly, pulling him closer,

 

" _God no!_ Magnus, i-its bad enough I'm going through this. If you were there, if something...

 

I-just no.” he shook his head again, pulling Magnus closer, hand resting at his waist, squeezing faintly.

 

Magnus gave him a gentle look, reaching up, brushing his hand against his cheek.

 

“Sweetheart…You w-”

 

Alec gave a slightly agitated huff,

 

“We don’t know what the hell I’d of done because we have no clue what the hell I was exposed to…what it could have caused me to do…”

 

He shook his head again, looking at the ground. Magnus brushed his hand against Alec’s cheek, catching tilting his head up meeting his eyes, determined.

 

“ ** _Alexander_** …I do not know what this is, what it can cause, but I, without a doubt, know _you_.

 

This, whatever it is, was not you.

 

Alexander, you are, without a doubt, the best person I have ever met. You are as honest, selfless, brave and compassionate as they come. You would never hurt someone, just to hurt them, purposefully causing pain, causing them to suffer.

 

Even a monster like Valentine.

 

I know that…and even if _you_ doubt it, I believe it enough for the both of us.

 

I know what a good man you are…

 

Nothing changes that.

 

And I will, WE will, find a way to prove it,

 

To everyone…

 

Including, if need be, you.

 

_Understand?”_

He finished in a tone that brook no argument.

_Whoa…_

_She’d never heard that intensity, that determination from Magnus… She’d never heard it from anyone._

Alec seemed in agreement,

 

He nodded slowly, looking faintly dumbfounded,

 

Magnus gave a curt nod, before sliding his hand back and pulling Alec down slightly into a deep, passionate kiss.

 

_Well…at least she knew he’d have something to help take his mind off of the case when necessary…_

_Apparently they’d actually figured it out…_

Magnus pulled back finally, turning back to her, arm still settled around Alec protectively.

 

Alec seemed to be leaning on him- though she didn’t know if it was from the stress of the case or from the kiss _(Though his expression was making her lean towards the latter)._

Magnus looked up meeting her eyes,

 

She had to fight the urge to step back a bit.

 

_Damn, who knew Magnus could pull off intimidating so well?_

His gaze was sharp, piercing…Felt like he could see right through her.

 

“What else.” he asked flatly,

 

_There really wasn’t any way around it_

She swallowed slightly, taking a deep breath, looking from Magnus to Alec.

 

“The gun, the striations match…it is most definitely the one that killed Valentine.”

 

Alec nodded faintly,

 

“W-well…that was kind of what we expected. I mean, he was shot three times. I didn’t really think there’d be some other reason my gun was missing three bullets…” he trailed off, kind of resigned

 

She shook her head,

 

“Alec, that’s not your gun.”

 

“What?!”

 

“I checked, but _Alec_ …that is not your service weapon. The serial numbers are filed off. I don’t know where it came from; it’s possible it was at the scene, Valentine is known to keep multiple weapons on him and in his hideouts. Whoever killed him could have found it there. I don’t know…

 

I just know it’s not yours.”

 

He shook his head, uncomprehendingly,

 

“I-so…w-what…but if that…So where is MY gun?”

 

She sighed,

 

“That I don’t know.” she nodded towards the others,

 

“They can go to the warehouse, search it again, as well as around your car. If you don’t remember getting out or anything maybe it’s there somewhere…” she trailed off

 

Alec shook his head once more, looking almost ill.

 

“So I lost my gun somewhere while I was drugged with god only knows what, and it’s laying around some murder scene?”

 

“Or someone is framing you, leaving the murder weapon with you…” Adisa offered

 

Alec nodded slightly,

 

“In which case there is someone out there who is fairly set on framing me for murder and has now stolen my service weapon.”

 

“Damn.” Simon muttered, eyes widening,

 

Everyone else just nodded faintly,

 

_Yeah…_

_She didn’t know which was worse…_

_That her brother may have murdered someone (While drugged)_

_That he may be being **framed** (seemingly perfectly) for murdering someone _

_Or that someone may be set on framing him for murder and is currently in possession of his service weapon._

_They needed more evidence to solve this…_

_She just hoped the evidence didn’t come in the form of another body._

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________End Of Chapter Notes___________
> 
> * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -
> 
> What do you think of Luke’s reaction? How do you think Simon’s gonna take the news?
> 
> 2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2
> 
> So…we got some more, rather surprising support,
> 
> I know this is a LOT of characters involved, but who wouldn’t want to help Alec clear his name?
> 
> You know, besides his jealous, moronic ex…
> 
> _-I kinda love determined Simon-_
> 
> _I think one of my favorite parts is Kevin and Simon’s run, short though it was, makes me chuckle…I like them working together_
> 
> _I can’t believe at this point Simon and Raphael are my favorite characters (I love Magnus and Alec too, of course) but these two have just really blindsided me with how much I adore how they are coming out…_
> 
> _I really love how much Simon’s character has grown- I know that’s what I intended but, starting this I didn’t know what the hell I was doing, I have no idea how it would turn out._
> 
> _3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3_
> 
> _So…I know it’s kinda out there, but what do you guys think?_
> 
> So, what do you think so far?


	9. But you did.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin comes by the Agency, meets Divya, it’s awesome…Jace comes by because he heard something down at the station…
> 
> Magnus decides Alec needs a break
> 
> **_ Notes: _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think we can all use a bit of a breather from the drama and tension, yes?
> 
> I’ve been wanting these two to meet for a while now, and Jace is always good for a bit of comic relief…
> 
> _*As always, sorry for the wait…it seems the closer I get to the end of this story the more my mind keeps wandering to the stories for all the OTHER universes –_
> 
> ****
> 
> **_I am now up to 10 counting this one, yikes…also Yay!_ **
> 
> I’m also going to have an Agents of Shield type universe with spies/agents, people with powers lots of action and all that fun stuff.
> 
> The last one is a Primeval type fusion thing, with holes in time opening allowing creatures and people from other time periods loose on the modern day; time travel, Dinosaurs and Magnus as a crazy over the top scientist…what’s not to like?
> 
> **_Anyways…back to THIS story_ **

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Other-Other-Other-Other-Other _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

##  _ Divya _

 

“You know we could handle it, you don-”

 

“Yes, I do.” She started cutting Simon off, barely sparing a glance from the computer screen.

 

“I promised to stay out of the case with this ‘Valentine’ dude, and I did. I understand you all thought it was too dangerous for me or just not the place for a teenager or whatever…

 

But this is Alec.

 

This is FOR Alec.

 

He’s one of the best people I’ve ever met, one of the kindest, most selfless people I know. He’s one of my closest friends big brothers and idols.

 

It would crush Max to know about all this- And before you even start, _no_ , I’m not telling him…I’m hoping we can find a way to get this all sorted before he ever gets wind of it.

 

But I am **_not_** just sitting this out…

 

I can’t.” she finished glancing between Simon and Raphael,

 

Simon sighed, looking over at his boyfriend. Raphael gave a faint shrug and nod, which Simon mirrored, turning back to her.

 

 “Okay, but there need to be rules.”

 

She gave a quick nod,

 

“Fine, shoot.”

 

“Poor choice of words,” Raphael muttered, though he had a faint hint of a smirk.

 

_She liked that; it worried her seeing the two so somber._

She shrugged, waiving Simon on.

 

“You absolutely cannot interfere in the investigation. You can help with research and that kind of thing, but absolutely NO going on your own to investigate or question anyone, no exceptions. I don’t care how small something seems, even if it just feels like it’d be a waste of time for one of us. I know you want to help; we all feel the same way. But we are looking into the death of one of the most notorious men in the country. He was murdered, _brutally_ …

 

I don’t think Alec did it. There’s no way I’d believe that. I don’t care what he was slipped, or how powerful it was; I don’t see anything being able to make him capable of killing someone like that…

 

Which means someone who IS totally capable of murdering someone like that- _executing_ them= is out there and fairly set on framing Alec for it. If they are capable of that, they are capable of just about anything and we can’t have you putting yourself in any position where you will come into contact with them.

 

We can’t.

 

Break this rule one time on this, _even once_ , and you are out, no exceptions.

 

Do you understand?”

 

She nodded faintly, somewhat wide eyed.

 

_She was not expecting this, not from Simon in any case…_

_I mean, he was **Simon**._

_The incredibly sweet, faintly dorky, kinda bumbling awkward guy her brother had a hopeless crush on, who just so happened to be a detective._

_This did not seem like the same guy…_

“Yeah, I understand. I don’t want to cause any problems, and I will be careful. I won’t do anything I can’t do from right here in the office. I’m not exactly eager to meet someone who could do that-

 

I like being alive, and not forever plagued with nightmares, thank you…

 

 I just really want to help keep Alec safe and clear his name.

 

I’ll keep an eye on social media; make sure none of this makes it to Max. I know Alec won’t want to tell him about all this, but if it looks like the news is going to break somehow, I figure he’d rather tell Max and his parents himself instead of them just hearing or reading about it somewhere.”

 

Simon nodded faintly, giving a slight smile, seeming more like his old self.

 

“Okay, that’d be really helpful. And yeah, So long as it’s something you can do here, that’s okay, just…

 

We have to be careful… _All_ of us. Alec is stressed enough right now; we really don’t want to give him even more to worry about.”

 

She nodded faintly, turning back to the computer, combing through the random feeds. She just couldn’t believe this, never would have thought Alec of all people would be a suspect in a murder.

 

_Hell, the only one less likely to her would be Simon._

This was just crazy; the thought that anyone would actually believe Alec was capable of something like that.

 

Poor Alec had seemed so stressed when she’d showed up. She’d just came by to pick up her history book she’d forgot at the office the other day, but the second she saw him she knew something was wrong. They’d tried to wave her off, but she wasn’t going to back down, not when Alec looked like THAT.

 

They’d finally told her what was going on and she’d straight up refused to leave, took her usual seat and begun combing through everything she could think of. Alec had tried to talk her out of it, but she would not be swayed…

 

_It was Alec, she wasn’t just going to set back and hope everything worked out._

_No way in hell._

Magnus had finally had enough, realizing how set she was, he’d reached over, caught Alec’s hand and tugged him in, cutting his arguments off with a kiss…

 

It was NOT just a ‘friendly’ kiss.

 

_So, they had one issue figured out at least..._

When they’d parted Magnus had taken his hand and insisted that they needed a break, and he was taking Alec out for lunch…he simply wouldn’t accept any excuses…

 

Wouldn’t even listen to them in fact, cutting every one off with yet another kiss. Alec didn’t exactly seem to mind, if the blushing and faintly dopy smile were any indicators. He’d finally relented, allowing Magnus to all but drag him out the door on their lunch date.

 

_God, they were gonna give Simon and Raphael a run for the money with the whole sappy, cutesy couple-y thing…_

At least they were happy…and Alec had something to focus on besides the whole memory loss, murder investigation, number one suspect situation.

 

She was pulled from her thoughts by a quick knock at the door, followed by the bell signaling a visitor.

 

“Sorry we’re cl- Oh, hey Kevin,” Raphael started, waiving faintly at the newcomer.

 

“Hey guys,”

 

Glancing over she saw a fairly young officer with curly black hair, a tawny complexion and deep greenish blue eyes. He gave a faint waive back at the rest of the room, glancing over Simon and Raphael before landing on her, giving a bright, very sweet smile.

 

He kind of reminded her of Simon, voice sounding vaguely familiar, though she couldn’t quite place it.

 

“Oh Hi! You must be Divya. I’m officer Teagan.”

 

She nodded faintly, recognition dawning.

 

“Oh, yeah, you helped on the case at Max’s house, right? He’d mentioned you a few times and I talked to you when I was trying to get a hold of Alec and them.”

 

He nodded animatedly, reaching forward for a rather enthusiastic handshake.

 

“Uh huh, good to meet you, well, you know, in person.”

 

He gave her one more friendly smile, before glancing back at Simon and Raphael, expression slipping to slightly confused, and somewhat worried.

 

“Umm…where’s Alec? Is everything okay? Well…not, like, **_okay_** , but…you know as much as it can be right now?”

 

Simon nodded faintly, with a bit of a shrug,

 

“Yeah, it’s as good as can be expected. Magnus thought he was too stressed and dragged him off on a date.”

 

Kevin perked up, bouncing lightly on his heels,

 

 “Oh, good…that should help a lot.”

 

Raphael gave a faint huff of a laugh, shaking his head,

 

“Well, I suppose better late than never. I really cannot believe we have been trying to get those two idiots together for over a year and they pick the most inconvenient, crazy time to finally figure it out. Mags can never do anything the easy way.”

 

The other three chuckled faintly, all seemingly taking it as a cue…

 

_Alec wasn’t the only one stressed by this after all; a tiny distraction may be just what they needed_

Simon rolled his eyes, nodding animatedly,

 

“I know right?!” he shook his head, ticking them off on his fingers,

 

“The undercover case when they were making out in the car, The case with the weird scientist dude, the whole coming out thing with Max-and I KNOW something happened there cause _seriously_ did you see how much they were staring at each other at Max’s party?”

 

Raphael smirked

 

“Plus the fact that the night before when Magnus got back from Alec’s he had a hicky.”

 

Simon seemed to startle, pointing at him,

 

“ _Hey yeah!_ I totally forgot about that! Then the whole crossbow case and them waking up in bed together and flirting, like constantly…and the dancing…and that was nearly a month ago!

 

All this time and they pick, **_literally_** , the worst possible time to actually catch a clue.” He huffed, shaking his head

 

Divya shrugged,

 

“Actually, the absolute worst time would have been during **_this_** case. With them figuring it out during the Valentine thing at least Alec won’t be wondering if Magnus is just trying to make him feel better or distract him or whatever-cause you know if there’s a way to overanalyze and misinterpret this, Alec would find it.”

 

The others laughed nodding in agreement,

 

“True.” Raphael offered, giving her an approving smile,

 

“At least they have each other now to lean on. I think that will really help Alec get through this more than anything else.” Kevin ventured with a slight, shy smile.

 

She grinned,

 

“ _Aww_ …” she teased lightly, batting her eyes exaggeratedly,

 

Simon gave a slight, affectionately teasing smile, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“You really are just a total, _hopeless_ romantic, aren’t you?”

 

He blushed faintly, shrugging,

 

“Kind of…”

 

“That’s adorable…so w-” she began, but was cut off by the bell above the door.

 

“We’re _closed!_ ” she called agitatedly, raising her eyebrow when she caught sight of Jace thundering into the room.

 

“Hey, so…what the hell?” he demanded glancing around the group, looking over all of them, gaze faltering a bit on Kevin, before moving on, shaking his head.

 

“I went by the station to talk to Alec and they said that he wasn’t there, that he was suspended until further notice because of some kind of investigation?”

 

Simon sighed, nodding faintly,

 

“Yeah, last night the person we were looking for was murdered, and it looks like someone is trying to frame Alec for the crime.”

 

Jace almost startled, shaking his head again,

 

“I-but… ** _what?_** _How could anyone believe that?_ There’s no way Alec would murder someone!”

 

Raphael nodded

 

“Yes, however it is not that simple. Alec has no memory of last night. He woke up in his car one building over from where the body was found, and the murder weapon was next to him on the seat. He was drugged with a virtually unknown chemical…because of this we have no real way of knowing just what, exactly, it is capable of making someone do.

 

 _We_ believe he did not do it, but at this point, even Alec is having doubts about his innocence.”

 

Jace froze, blinking a couple times, uncomprehendingly, slowly sitting down kind of shakily in the chair to one of the desks.

 

“I, wh…I-but…it’s **_Alec_**.” He almost whispered, shaking his head faintly,

 

Simon moved over, resting his hand on Jace’s shoulder, squeezing lightly.

 

“We know. We are on it, we’re going to prove what we all know to be true. It’s just going to take a lot of work. But it will be okay, we have a lot of help.

 

Alec’s old mentor, Hodge and his entire FBI team as well as one of the DEA agents from the Valentine case offered to stay behind and help. Alec can’t investigate, for obvious reasons, but WE all can, and we’ll solve it.”

 

Kevin nodded faintly, moving a bit closer to him, giving Jace a slight, compassionate smile.

 

“I know you’re worried about your brother, but we are all looking out for him; he’s not facing this, any of it, alone. I’m partnering with Simon for the case, we have high ranking agents working it, as well as what I think is the best investigative team there is.

 

We’ll figure this out and clear his name, I’m sure of it.”

 

Jace took a deep breath, giving him a slight, grateful smile, and an almost imperceptible nod,

 

“Thank you.”

 

Kevin nodded back, with a slight shrug,

 

“Of course, It’s _Alec_ ; he’s the best detective I’ve ever met, I’m not about to just sit back and let someone ruin everything he’s worked his entire life for.”

 

A shadow of something passed over Jace’s expression, before he seemed to shrug it off, glancing around.

 

“Hey, anyways…where is he? I figured he’d be here…”

 

Simon nodded,

 

“Yeah, he was, but he was really high strung and stressed. Magnus kind of ended up dragging him off on an impromptu lunch date.”

 

Jace perked up a bit at that,

 

“Date?” he asked, surprised

 

Simon grinned, nodding eagerly

 

“Yup, seems they finally figured it out.”

 

Jace huffed out a disbelieving laugh, shaking his head,

 

“Man, talk about bad timing.” he muttered

 

Raphael chuckled,

 

“That’s what we said…better late than never though, I suppose…and the way those two were going, I was truly beginning to wonder about the never.”

 

Simon nodded,

 

“Yeah, either that or they’d actually stay so clueless that by the time they figure out they’re actually a couple they’d be, like, literally on their way walking down the aisle.”

 

Divya gave a bright laugh, shaking her head

 

“ _What?_ How do you figure that?”

 

He shrugged

 

“Hey, if anyone could stay in denial long enough it’d be them. Figured they wouldn’t be ‘dating’ just hanging out, and living together just made sense…and something about a case probably, like the making out in the car thing…”

 

The other’s laughed, nodding,

 

“Amor, now that you mention it, that is totally them…” Raphael agreed, slipping his arm around his boyfriend, tugging him in, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

 

“I’m just glad they figured it out…they deserve to be happy.” Kevin added smiling

 

Jace quirked his eyebrow curiously,

 

“So…you’re not upset they’re together?”

 

Kevin tilted his head,

 

“Uhh…no? Magnus and Alec are an amazing couple. Why wouldn’t I want them together?”

 

“Umm…w-well, it’s just the way you go on and on about Alec I thought that you…umm…kind of…you know…” he trailed off

 

Kevin shook his head, laughing,

 

“Yeah, _no_. I really like Alec, he is the best cop I ever met, and I want to BE as much like him as possible; but I don’t actually want to be WITH him.

 

He’s cool and really completely amazing and everything. I really like and respect him, but one of the most amazing things about him and the stories, is his relationship with Magnus and how great and inspirational of a couple and team they are.

 

Even if I wasn’t Demisexual and did just randomly develop crushes or whatever on relative strangers, I’d never interfere with something like that.

 

I mean, I’d love to someday have what they have; someone who gets me as much as Magnus and Alec get each other, but I most definitely don’t want that with either of them.”

 

Jace perked up, tilting his head, raising his eyebrow,

 

“Oh…so, that’s cool…um…what IS your type?”

 

Simon and Raphael both groaned,

 

_Ah, so, this must not be new…_

 

Kevin huffed faintly, rolling his eyes,

 

“Well, for starters someone who I can talk to for more than five minutes without it turning into a line, come on or innuendo. Someone I can actually spend time with and just enjoy the time, not wonder what their next move is going to be. Who I don’t always feel like I have to be on guard with, who I actually like as a person, as a friend.”

 

He paused, shaking his head faintly,

 

 _“Jace_ ; I get that the whole ‘Ace’, ‘Demisexual’ kinda thing is a new concept for you, but really;

 

I don’t do casual, or hook ups or all that other crap…I just _don’t_. And quite frankly, people who do; who seem to see that as the only reason for dating or relationships- that everything they say or do seems geared towards their next conquest, kind of make me nervous, uncomfortable and defensive.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Jace said quietly, deflating

 

Kevin shook his head again, Raphael rolling his eyes at Jace striking out…

 

_Yeah, this definitely wasn’t a first…_

Kinda made sense, Jace didn’t really seem the type to take a hint, More like the kind to take _‘I’m not interested in guys or sex or any combination thereof’_ as synonymous with ‘ _I’m playing coy, try harder’…_

 

Heaven knows she’s dealt with a few like that…

 

_Wait a sec…_

“Hey, you’re Demi?” Divya asked curiously, both wanting to change the subject and genuinely curious about the new information.

 

He nodded eagerly, seemingly just as grateful for the subject change,

 

“Yeah…you know what that is?”

 

She rolled her eyes,

 

“Yeah, totally, kinda have to… I’m ace by the way.”

 

He perked up, eyes widening, with a slightly amazed smile, Jace drama all but forgotten.

 

“Really?”

 

She nodded, giving him a playful wink,

 

“Welcome to the team.”

 

Simon suddenly burst out laughing, somewhat startling the rest of them. They turned to him curiously,

 

“What is so funny Amor?”

 

He shook his head, trying to catch his breath,

 

“N-no, it’s just; guess we really are prepared. Usually it’s a good idea to have an ace up your sleeve…

 

 We now have three.”

 

The three in question groaned, loudly, in almost perfect sync. Raphael shook his head, covering his eyes in embarrassment.

 

“Oh my god, that was bad…it is a good thing I love you so much…”

 

Simon grinned,

 

“I know.”

 

Raphael shook his head one more time, but leaned over, kissing him lightly on the cheek. Simon turned into it, tugging him closer, into a proper kiss.

 

It was now _Divya’s_ turn to roll her eyes, glancing over at Kevin, raising her eyebrow, nodding towards the annoyingly adorable couple.

 

“Ugh, Kevin, I’m gonna need you to come around more often. If I’m surrounded by those two AND Magnus and Alec’s mooning, sappiness, I need someone to commiserate with…

 

At this rate I may end up with cavities from all the sugary sweetness.”

 

Kevin chuckled, giving a bright grin, and a bit of a nod,

 

“Yeah, you should have heard Magnus talking about their first date last night! I really like them, and am SO unbelievably happy for them getting together, but… _wow_ …it was a lot.”

 

Raphael snorted, raising his eyebrow,

 

“Just wait until they end up actually sleeping together. You’ll be nostalgic for the twenty minute soliloquy on Alec’s **_eyes_** …”

 

 “Oh god…” Kevin muttered in faint horror, eyes wide, blushing brilliantly,

 

Simon groaned, rubbing at his face, turning just as bright,

 

“ _Oh man_ , I didn’t even think about that…” he shook his head quickly,

 

“Kay, as soon as we get done today we’ll go by the apartment and get some of your stuff, we’ll stay at my place until further notice. Seriously there are some things I am perfectly happy not knowing about Alec. Maybe we’ll just try to keep the conversation to work topics for a while.”

 

Raphael nodded quickly, agreeing,

 

“As long as Alec is cleared.” Jace said, softly

 

The room sobered instantly,

 

_Wow, way to bring down the mood, dude_

Simon gaze gentled, moving over next to Jace, resting his hand on Jace’s shoulder.

 

“Look, I know how bad this is…but we will figure it out…

 

_We **will**._

I realize it seems crazy and impossible, but, _hell_ , so did, like, 90% of our other cases. We handled them, we’ll handle this too. There’s a logical explanation; we’ll find it, clear Alec, and everything will be okay.

 

For the moment Magnus is focusing on Alec; on keeping him from freaking out too much or getting too deep in this…he needs that right now, more than anything. I really can’t imagine anyone else being able to do that better than Magnus.

 

Meanwhile, we have detectives, officers, federal agents and some of the most brilliant civilians there are, all working on it.

 

We have this…

 

It may not seem that way right now, but we do.”

 

Jace nodded, sighing faintly, gaze fixed on the floor.

 

“Okay, y-your right…I just don’t know how Max w-”

 

Simon stood up straighter,

 

“You didn’t tell Max, did you?”

 

Jace’s head popped up, he quirked his eyebrow faintly, rolling his eyes, a bit of the standard, cocky Jace coming back,

 

“ _Please_ , just how stupid do you think I am?”

 

He paused, pointing at Raphael,

 

“Don’t answer that.”

 

She huffed out a surprised laugh, glancing over quickly, hearing the sound echoed by Kevin.

 

He met her eye, giving her a faint wink,

 

_Yeah, okay, she liked this dude._

Simon chuckled faintly at the lot of them, shaking his head, before standing up, clapping his hands loudly

 

“ ** _Okay_** , on that note, let’s get to work.”

 

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

##  __

 

“And so then Jace throws the entire loaf of bread into the pond and takes off running flat out screaming the entire way, me and Izzy couldn’t keep up…

 

Though that could be cause we were laughing too hard.” Alec finished chuckling, glancing over at him.

 

Magnus was laughing so hard he could barely stand, clutching his arm slightly for support, eyes bright. He leaned against Alec’s shoulder, taking a few deep breaths trying to get his laughter under control enough to actually speak.

 

“A-and…oh my goodness, that is…” he began but couldn’t help but dissolve once more into near giggling laughter, shaking his head, tugging Alexander closer, resting his head against Alexander’s shoulder.

 

He nodded, still chuckling faintly, giving Magnus a warm, playful smile,

 

“Yup…He’s still terrified of them…I mean he’s generally not gonna scream and take off running…as long as they don’t get too close.”

 

Magnus shook his head in disbelief, slipping his arm around Alexander’s waist, continuing there walk.

 

_It really was quite a lovely little outing, exactly what they both needed today._

 

They’d grabbed lunch at a food truck a few blocks from Magnus’s agency. It didn’t look like much, but they had amazing wraps and sandwiches. Magnus figured Alexander would be too agitated to just set anywhere and eat so they’d got their food and wandered along one of the paths in the park nearby…

 

It was a perfect day for it; pleasantly warm, with just a bit of a breeze. It wasn’t especially busy, a few people here and there on their lunch brakes, enjoying a bit of fresh air before heading back to the office, some walking their dogs, jogging or cycling, a small group playing Frisbee in the open area just off to the right.

 

It really was a welcoming area, lots of trees and brightly colored flowerbeds scattered about, a few trails and bike paths winding through. It even had two fountains and a small duck pond on one side…which is what brought up the story of Jace’s apparent duck phobia…

 

_Who knew that was even a thing?_

At least Alexander was relaxing a bit; he was smiling, and laughing. Magnus was purposefully steering the conversation towards happy things, asking about his siblings; something he knew was always one of Alexander’s favorite subjects. It never failed to lighten his mood…which Magnus wanted today more than ever. He’d been quite worried back at the office. He realized Divya simply wanted to help, but he really didn’t want any added stress for his favorite detective.

 

_Heaven knows he had more than enough for today…_

_He had more than enough for a few lifetimes._

Magnus was alternating between telling him the most ridiculous stories he had (Which…it’s Magnus, he has a LOT), asking him about all the things he knew Alexander so loved to talk about, things that made him smile in that soft, warm way, and simply distracting him by kissing him senseless…

 

_The latter seemed quite effective, if a bit obvious…_

Not that Alexander seemed to mind at all.

 

Magnus was more than happy with the technique as well…though he did so love hearing stories of his darling detective’s childhood, those happy cherished memories.

 

_It really was shaping up to be quite a lovely second date…_

 

He knew they’d have to go back soon; back to the case, the stress, the drama that this entire disaster of an investigation was, but he couldn’t help putting it off for just a bit longer. Stealing a few more minutes with this wonderful, amazing man.

 

He glanced over, slipping his arm around Alec’s waist, tugging him closer.

 

Alexander turned, giving a sweet smile, settling his arm around Magnus as well. He paused for a moment, trailing his hand down his arm, catching Magnus’s hand, tugging him around to face him. Alec leaned in, giving him a wonderfully soft, sweet, kiss, reaching up with one hand, lightly brushing Magnus’s hair back. Magnus sighed contentedly, tugging him a bit closer for just a moment before slowly pulling back, meeting Alexander’s gaze.

 

He had a gentle, slightly dazed smile, eyes so wonderfully warm and soft it made Magnus’s breath catch. He leaned up once more, for yet another sweet kiss; he just couldn’t seem to help it.

 

“Hmm…” Alec hummed, nuzzling against his cheek, wrapping his arms around Magnus, hugging him tightly for just a moment, before pulling back just enough to once more meet the other man’s eyes.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Magnus tilted his head, a bit confused and more than a bit distracted,

 

“Whatever for, sweetheart?”

 

Alec rolled his eyes faintly, huffing out a light breath of a laugh, tugging him a little bit closer,

 

“Everything? For being here for me, for helping me with this, looking out for me…for seeing when it’s getting to be too much and for knowing exactly what to do to make me feel better, distract me, pulling me back…just for being you.

 

I, _god_ , Magnus…

 

If I didn’t have you, I-

 

There’s no way I’d be able to handle all this. I’d be a total basket case. I don’t even know how I’d begin to handle any of it. I’d probably still be setting in my car next to the crime scene freaking out.”

 

He paused shaking his head once more in astonishment,

 

“You really are the most amazing person I have ever met. I have no idea how I got so lucky to have you in my life.”

 

_Oh wow…t-that almost sounded l-_

_Stop, focus…_

Magnus took a deep breath, trying to steady himself, and ignore the fluttering of his heart. He slid one arm around Alexander’s neck for balance, knees suddenly feeling like rubber. He reached up with his other hand, resting it against his cheek, Alexander leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering closed, he turned, pressing a light kiss to Magnus’s palm.

 

Magnus gasped faintly, trying to stop his heart from racing as fast as it was, he felt lightheaded, nearly drunk…

 

_Just like he always did when he had his Alexander this close._

“My darling detective, you never have to thank me for that. I could not imagine doing anything else. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met in my entire life.

 

I absolutely adore you.

 

There is nothing I would not do for you sweetheart.”

 

He paused, leaning up, capturing Alexander’s lips in a deep kiss that left them both dizzy and breathless.

 

“As far as being there for you, looking out for you… protecting you-well all I can say is I am glad you like it…because I really do not think I would be able to stop. I am afraid you are rather stuck with me at this point, I am not going anywhere.”

 

Alec beamed, eyes bright, nodding faintly,

 

“I…I think I’m good with that.” he whispered breathlessly, leaning in for another kiss, which Magnus more than happily returned.

 

He pulled back, lips quirking in a mischievous smirk,

 

“And, as far as _distracting_ you goes…” leaning up with a quick, nip of a kiss,

 

“I must admit…” Another quick, deeper, kiss,

 

“It is an **_absolute_** pleasure…” he purred, catching the back of Alexander’s head, pulling him down into a deep, thorough, totally mind blowing kiss.

 

After a bit Magnus hesitantly pulled back,

 

Alexander whimpered, tugging him back in again. Magnus gave a low chuckle; Alec groaned eagerly, frantically pulling him even closer, nipping at his lower lip, before slipping his tongue in, doing _something_ that had Magnus’s head spinning, heart racing and toes curling in a matter of moments.

 

_Woah…_

_Damn…if he can get Magnus going like this with just a kiss?_

He shivers slightly at the mere thought, trailing his hand from Alexander’s neck over his shoulder, down his back, holding him flush against his body.

 

_Mmm…this was ju-_

**_Briiing!_ **

****

They startle, looking around, Alec quickly tugs Magnus back, out of the way of the cyclist darting by…

 

On the bike trail…that they were apparently stopped right in the middle of…

 

In a somewhat busy, extremely public, park…

 

At 12:30 in the afternoon…

 

_Oops…_

Alec ducks his head sheepishly, blushing, glancing around at the few other people milling around…

 

He looks too adorable for Magnus to care too much, he just shrugs, giving a kind of cheeky wave to the couple of people who seem to be paying them any mind. Alec blushes brighter, hunching down a bit, picking up the pace.

 

Magnus chuckles faintly, shaking his head…

 

He falls in beside Alec, catching his hand, intertwining their fingers. Alec glances over, giving him a slight, shy smile, squeezing his hand slightly, tugging him closer.

 

“Sorry…I kind of got a bit carried away back there.”

 

Magnus quirked his eyebrow, smirking playfully,

 

“You most certainly did…

 

No need to apologize darling.”

 

He let go of Alexander’s hand, slipping his arm around his waist, settling his hand on his hip, squeezing slightly.

 

“I quite enjoyed it.” he murmured huskily right by his ear,

 

Alexander’s steps faltered a bit, cheeks coloring more, he ducked his head again in that adorably sheepish manner, which, honestly, just made Magnus want to do every last thing he could think of to see it again…

 

_He was just so very pretty when he blushed like that…_

_Alexander may not appreciate that though…_

_At least not when they were in public…_

_Still…_

_He couldn’t quite pass up a little more teasing,_

Magnus slipped closer, nuzzling lightly against his cheek, leaning up just a bit to whisper in his ear,

 

“You know…that is the _second_ time you have kissed me like that. Next time you do, it had better be somewhere private…”

 

Alexander blushed brighter, looking over curiously,

 

“Oh, why is that?” he asked in a somewhat teasing tone,

 

Magnus chuckled, voice going low and husky,

 

“Because next time I **_am_** responding…and if it is in public I will almost certainly be arrested.”

 

“Uh-w-wha…umm..o-okay…” he stammered swallowing a few times, blinking rapidly.

 

Magnus gave another low chuckle, and a wink.

 

Alec ducked his head once again, blushing so much at this point even his neck and ears were pink…

 

Magnus wondered exactly how far down the blush went…

 

_Hmm…_

_You know…they had a LOT of people working on this…and he **was** trying to give Alexander something else to think about…_

_His place wasn’t really too far from the park._

**_No…_ **

****

_Time and Place._

_They were working…they needed to focus…_

_No matter HOW tempting the alternative was…_

 

He took a deep steadying breath, catching Alexander’s hand once again, squeezing lightly. He sighed faintly, leaning against Alexander’s shoulder. Alec seemed to get it, he sighed as well, nodding, squeezing Magnus’s hand back.

 

“We need to go back, don’t we?”

 

Magnus gave a faint nod,

 

“Yes, my darling detective, much as I’d rather just continue _distracting_ you for the rest of the day-and, believe me, I truly would -we really must go back.

 

But only when you are ready.”

 

Alec took a deep breath, closing his eyes for just a moment, coming to a stop. He gives a faint nod, squeezing Magnus’s hand, before looking up and meeting his eyes with a determined, steady gaze.

 

“I am. This has been amazing…and I really, really needed it…probably more than even _I_ realize…

 

But I have to know what happened, I can’t hide from it, and I can’t just ignore it. This won’t just go away or suddenly get better, and me panicking and having you take time away from the investigation to distract me is not going to change that…no matter how enjoyable or effective the distraction is.

 

…And once again, it really **_really_** is…

 

But I need to deal with this.”

 

“ _We_ need to deal with this.” Magnus corrected, squeezing his hand once more,

 

“You are not alone, my darling detective.”

 

Alec’s eyes softened faintly, he gave just a bit of a smile,

 

“I know…

 

That’s the reason I know I will be able to.”

 

Alec brought his other hand up, brushing against Magnus’s cheek, he leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, before pulling back, meeting his gaze, unshakably.

 

Magnus felt something inside him unclench…something that’s been there since he’d finally got a hold of Alec this morning.

 

Alexander was going to be alright; he could face this, he would make it through …

 

 _They_ would make it through.

 

He knew with absolute certainty.

 

No matter what this brought, they would face it,

 

Together.

 

He closed his eyes, taking one more deep breath, squeezing Alexander’s hand, turning back towards the Agency with a renewed determination…

 

A sudden realization hitting him, knocking the situation into sudden clarity.

 

Ever since he’d talked to Alexander this morning it was like he was running in circles, playing catch up, wondering how this could be, fretting over how unbelievable it was, feeling like this just couldn’t be happening…

 

But it **_was_** happening.

 

And not just that.

 

This wasn’t something that _‘just happened’._ It wasn’t a freak accident or a bad call or any of that.

 

Someone did this.

 

Someone was trying to hurt _his_ Alexander,

 

Trying to take away everything he had worked for his entire life. Threatening his career, reputation, freedom, even his own self identity.

 

Magnus met Alexander’s eyes once more, Alec’s breath caught, him nearly faltering at whatever he caught in Magnus’s expression, eyes widening,

 

“Alexander…this has truly been a lovely date, but you are right; we need to go back and get to work. This will not just fix itself, but we can fix it…

 

We will find who did this and see that they are held accountable for their actions. It shouldn’t be too hard; after all, they already made one mistake, right out of the gate. I doubt it’s the only one.”

 

Alec quirked his eyebrow,

 

“What mistake?”

 

“Framing you.”

 

Alec shook his head faintly,

 

“Thank you Mag’s b-”

 

Magnus shook his head,

 

“No, Alexander, that’s not what I mean. I don’t just mean because of us, or how much I care about you…

 

This isn’t about _us_ ; it is about **_you_**.

 

Whoever did this chose the ONE person to take the fall who absolutely no one would believe. I mean, think about it…not _one_ person you have told has even had a shadow of doubt about your innocence.

 

Luke had no doubt; he was ready to go to the mat for you and you know it just as well as I.

 

And look at how Simon jumped to your defense, pretty much taking command of the case without a second thought, basically commandeering Kevin as his partner and flat out telling Luke how it was going to go.

 

  _Five_ federal agents, all but one of which who have known you all of a day, dropping literally everything to help you.

 

I cannot think of anyone else who would garner that level of support, that level of devotion.

 

 There is someone who seems set on ruining your life, setting you up for a crime, drugging you, threatening everything you have worked your entire life for, causing you to doubt yourself…

 

But they did not know what they were getting into.

 

I doubt they had any idea how much of a backlash this would cause, how quickly this would draw people together, much less all the people who would support you.

 

If they know anything about you, they probably expected your partner to have your back, perhaps me too, depending on how much they knew of you.

 

But the department chief, Raph, Izzy, Kevin, Divya, as well as an entire _team_ of federal agents?

 

All for just one detective?

 

They are not prepared for that.

 

We have this…

 

We will find them, and get this sorted. We will clear you, and make **_damn_** sure they can never do this to anyone ever again.”

 

Alexander shook his head, looking almost shell shocked,

 

“Wow…I am SO glad you are on my side.”

 

Magnus gave a surprised bark of a laugh, and a faintly reckless grin,

 

“Always, darling.”

 

Alec chuckled, slipping his arm around Magnus’s shoulders picking up the pace a bit,

 

He glanced over, raising his eyebrow,

 

“You know, when you want to, you can actually give Raphael a run for his money with the whole intimidation thing.”

 

He scoffed faintly,

 

“Please…who do you think taught _him?_ ” he finished with a cheeky wink and impish smirk,

 

Alec gave a surprised laugh, shaking his head faintly, tugging him in just a bit closer, lightly pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

“You really are full of surprises…I never know what to expect.”

 

Magnus shrugged a bit,

 

“Eh, seems to keep life interesting.”

 

“ _Interesting_ …hmm…that’s one word for it,” Alec chuckled, squeezing his shoulder,

 

Magnus shrugged, glancing over at him, reaching over catching his hand, entangling their fingers.

 

“You may as well get used to it sweetheart. Like I said; you’re rather stuck with me now."

 

Alexander’s smile softened, he tugged Magnus closer against his side,

 

“That’s okay…I need a lot more ‘interesting’ in my life.”

 

 Magnus sighed happily, leaning into him even more. They continued their walk in companionable silence, both rather lost in their own thoughts, reaching the entrance to the park, stepping onto the sidewalk, making their way to Magnus’s car.

 

Just as they begin to open the doors Magnus paused a second, tilting his head,

 

“Hmm…”

 

“What?” Alec asked curiously

 

“Nothing darling, just thinking…” Magnus shrugged with a faintly curious smirk,

 

“About what?”

 

“How do you think Raphael, Charmin and Miss CleoCatra would feel if we got a pet duck?”

 

Alec burst out laughing, shaking his head at the absolute randomness as they climbed into the car.

 

Magnus couldn’t quite hide the soft smile the sound caused…

 

 He absolutely loved that laugh.

 

_Almost as much as he loved the man who made it._

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn’t too serious in comparison to the last few, but I figure after that we could use a bit of a breather.
> 
> **_ This one chapter will have 2 parts _ **
> 
> **~~Divya~~ **
> 
> **~~Magnus~~ **
> 
> ****
> 
> _SO…I know I said this would have three parts, but I just decided to move the case up to the next chapter, it just fit much better there…_
> 
> _This is our breather chapter._
> 
> Now back to the drama…
> 
> _Anyways, what do you think so far?_


	10. You Do, And I can’t imagine why.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay enough distractions, time to get to the case. Alec and the other’s go to the warehouse to see if they can find any evidence of what happen the night before. Izzy Get’s a lead. And it’s great having so much help…but with this many people Magnus may need a bigger office.

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 “Alright…so, according to the pictures, Valentine’s body was found right…here.” Simon began, glancing through the file.

 

Magnus nodded, eyes darting around, instantaneously cataloging everything, taking in every last detail. That always gave Alec a bit of a rush; it was just astounding-even more so now that he knows how Magnus actually did it. He drifted around slowly, appearing almost in a trance…it actually worked quite well for the whole ‘fake psychic’ thing.

 

He tilted his head, slowing, eyes closing briefly, everything falling into place.

 

_Alec REALLY loved this part…_

 

 “This is where the first shot happened…”

 

 His eyes popped open, gaze piercing, flickering around from where Simon was standing over to the side, practically stalking across the room, moving towards a stack of old pallets.

 

“This is where the shooter was standing; slightly behind these…it provided enough cover. The shot entered just off to the side, Valentine wasn’t facing them, He did not see the shooter, not until it was too late. They caught him completely by surprise. He was turned away from them; likely facing the door…he was expecting someone.

 

No protection, no real precautions, there are weapons stashed throughout this warehouse, it is quite obvious he used this place often. This was a safe place for him, somewhere he felt in total control.

 

He had plenty of access to weapons, yet there were none found on or near his body, the killer could have taken it…but that doesn’t feel right…if he had a gun within reach he would have fired back.

 

He was definitely expecting someone. Someone he did not see as a threat…perhaps someone he trusted? At least so much as the man was capable of trusting anyone…though the more likely answer is that they merely did not register as any kind of real threat, either he saw them as too weak or too incompetent to actually pose any danger for him.”

 

He paused, tilting his head,

 

 “The first shot took him totally by surprise; brought him down…the pain would have been near incapacitating. He’d of crumpled to the ground, even in such pain he would not just stay down. He turned to face the shooter, probably trying to set up as much as he could, not seem defeated. He would have been confused, shocked having someone get the drop on him, yet he would do everything he could not to show weakness.

 

He would have tried to sit up, may have even tried to stand, but with the wound that’d of been impossible, he would have set up, meeting the shooters eyes, trying to understand what was happening.

 

He would not beg for his life, but he would perhaps try to bargain. He was psychological, methodical to the core…he would have tried whatever he could to get out of it…and he would have thought, probably right up to nearly the very end, that there had to be some way he could get out of this.

 

He would have tried to engage the shooter, empathize with them, bribe them, repeatedly asking why.

 

Valentine really thought very little of the human population as a whole…believing everyone had a price, a weakness,

 

He would have tried to find there’s.

 

The next shot came about eight minutes later, to his other kneecap. It would have knocked him back down; he would not have been able to sit up at all anymore.

 

The blood suggests he was laying prone on the floor at this point. He wouldn’t have been able to move but the slightest bit.

 

This is probably when it begins to truly dawn on Valentine that he was not making it out.

 

The last shot is almost ten minutes later, from near point blank range, right to his head. He would have been flat on the ground… the bullet came from almost directly above him.

 

That is nearly twenty minutes from the first to the last shot. So either the shooter was trying to get information, questioning him about something, telling him why, specifically, they wanted him dead, or, after all the pain and fear he caused for so very many, perhaps they were just taunting him, letting him feel a bit of the terror he has caused.

 

In any case, it was not quick; it was not a crime of passion or in any way self defense…

 

This was an execution, flat out.

 

They wanted Valentine dead; they made sure he knew he was going to die, that he saw he had no escape. They drug it out, waited until it truly dawned on him that this was going to be his end.

 

This was purposeful, methodical.”

 

He paused again, taking a deep breath, shaking his head faintly, glancing around the room.

 

“If the shooter could have taken out his kneecap from nearly thirty feet away, in a dark warehouse, they could have easily killed him then. Clearly they were not squeamish, a shot to the head or chest would have been fatal, and a much larger target.

 

This wasn’t just about killing him…they wanted something- though whether that ‘something’ was information, or simply to make this monster suffer really is anyone’s guess.

 

In any case they had plenty of opportunity to kill him quickly.

 

They did not.

 

They incapacitated him, hobbled him, brought him, _literally_ , to his knees.  They made him suffer.

 

And they had to be an exceptional shot. A few inches up and it would have caught the femoral artery, Valentine would have bled out within minutes. It is possible that could have been where they were aiming, but…if that was the case they’d have finished him off quicker.

 

They prolonged this, drug it out. Made sure he knew exactly what was happening, that this was his end; that he had no way out.

 

By the time of the fatal shot, they were face to face with him,

 

They made sure he saw them, that he knew _exactly_ who it was that took his life,

 

That they were the last thing he ever saw.”

 

He paused, looking up, finally focusing. He met Alec’s eyes, moving closer. Reaching up, he gently brushed his hair back, lightly caressing his cheek.

 

“Sweetheart, you did not do this. There is nothing in this world that could make you do something so cold. I would stake everything I have on that.

 

I do not know who did this…but I know, without a shadow of a doubt, it was not you.”

 

Alec exhaled loudly, nodding, pulling him close, hugging him tight. He pressed a soft kiss to Magnus’s cheek.

 

“Thank you.” he whispered, pulling him in tighter for just a moment.

 

He couldn’t help the wave of relief that came over him.

 

_All this time Magnus has assured him that he believed in him, that he could not have done this, but…He just didn’t know…with the whatever he was drugged with he really just couldn’t be sure…_

But this…Magnus walking the scene, laying everything out, going over exactly what happened (and he trusted Magnus enough to believe what he ‘saw’ was exactly what happened)

 

He was right…this…this wasn’t him, no matter what. This wasn’t the act of a crazy, irrational, drugged person…

 

It was cold and methodical; it was planned, nearly choreographed.

 

It was not a desperate act…

 

**_It was not him._ **

 

“Okay…that’s kinda spooky.” Aiden muttered, breaking the spell,

 

 Everyone turned to him, Alec letting go of Magnus, though he kept his arm around his waist, as Magnus did with him.

 

Aiden shrugged,

 

“Sorry…I’m not used to working with psychics…it kinda freaks me out…” he said, taking a slight step away from Magnus

 

“You get used to it after awhile.” Simon offered with a faint smirk,

 

Kevin nodded giving the agent a reassuring smile.

 

“I don’t see that happening.” Valerie said, shaking her head, somewhat mimicking the other agent, putting a bit more distance between her and Magnus.

 

Raphael chuckled, giving a kind of dangerous smirk, raising his eyebrow,

 

“So long as you have nothing to hide, you have nothing to worry about…from either of us.” He tilted his head curiously

 

Both agents moved a bit away from him as well.

 

“ _Raph_ …please don’t torment the agents that were nice enough to help us.” Simon sighed, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics,

 

“Sorry amor…I’ll behave.” he offered,

 

Simon, Magnus and Alec all scoffed at that. Even Kevin couldn’t quite contain a slight chuckle.

 

“Hey! I can when I want…” Raphael snapped,

 

Magnus raised his eyebrow,

 

“Twenty years of friendship…I’ve yet to see it.”

 

“Hey, I’m just happy you guys are on  _ **our**_  side.” Bindy offered with a faint chuckle and a wink, before turning back to Magnus,

 

“So…any other info on the suspect…you know, other than it not being your boyfriend?”

 

Magnus shrugged, tugging Alec a bit closer,

 

Alec tried to ignore the little flutter that caused, as well as the whole ‘Magnus’s boyfriend’ thing…

 

_Even though he was…_

 

_**Stop** _ **,** _focus…_

 

_Murder investigation, clear your name, figure out who’s setting you up, get reinstated,_

 

_THEN you can become a giggling idiot over the fact that you’re Magnus’s boyfriend…_

 

_And Magnus is YOUR boyfriend…_

__

_**Magnus i-** _

 

_Damnit_ _… **later** …_

 

He shook his head, trying to focus on the case, looking around the warehouse again; at the busted windows, the stacks of pallets and crates, the cold, dingy concrete floor, now stained with blood…

 

_Okay, that effectively killed the giddiness…_

 

He tuned back into what Magnus and the others were saying.

 

“I really cannot tell too much about the shooter, nothing more than what I said. I can speculate that they, in all likelihood, are fairly cold, methodical and ruthless…though even that is just a logical guess. We do not know who they were, or what Valentine could have done to them or someone they loved. For all we know this could be completely out of character even for them.”

 

Raphael nodded, stepping forward,

 

“Magnus is right…

 

We are not necessarily looking for someone who could execute just anyone.

 

 This is _Valentine Morgenstern_ …

 

He terrorized this area for decades. He terrified nearly every person who has ever came into contact with him, and those who were not terrified, were fools.

 

People feared him so much they did not even discuss him within their own families…even when they knew what he did…no one wanted to draw his attention, because they knew if word got back to him, there was no mercy, no forgiveness, no reasoning.

 

Valentine saw people as nothing, no more than pests. There are people who lived their entire lives terrified of him. He has taken family members, parents, children, friends, loved ones…wiped out entire families without so much as a second thought. People have lost everything to this man, for no real reason whatsoever…

 

Just because they were a slight inconvenience, wrong place, wrong time, or to prove a point, as retaliation for something that they had nothing to do with.

 

There is no limit to how many people wanted him dead…and of those, nearly all of them would want him to suffer, want him to feel at least a little of what he made them feel for so very long.

 

No one wanted this bastard to go quickly, or painlessly…he did not deserve that kind of peace; not after everything he has done.

 

Make no mistake,

 

Whoever did this…they did the world a favor.

 

It is a much better place without Valentine Morgenstern in it, and I doubt there is a person alive that would say otherwise.”

 

_Where did that come from? That wasn’t just from hearing about the case, or from reading about him…_

 

The room was silent; you could hear a pin drop, everyone looking between one another, Magnus staring at Raphael in concern.

 

“Umm…where were you last night?” Aiden asked timidly, taking another slight step further back.

 

 “He was with me the entire night.” Simon offered, slipping his arm around Raphael protectively.

 

Raphael rolled his eyes,

 

 “It wasn’t me. We were at Simon’s all night…

 

I’m not really that big on guns, and I don’t have the marksmanship to make that shot. Plus if I did it I wouldn’t just leave the body at the crime scene; that’s just common sense.

 

We’re not far from the docks, easy enough to rent a boat, go out three miles, it’s international waters… jurisdictions get muddled, and that’s just on the slim chance they are found at all. Actually, _hell_ , if you already killed someone, stealing a boat for a few hours would be nothing, easy enough to hotwire… and so long as you got it back before morning and weren’t seen, no paper trail.

 

Also; I wouldn’t frame one of my best friends for it.”

 

Once again silence…

 

_Okay, so, he already knew Raphael wasn’t exactly harmless, but apparently Raphael was actually scarier than he’d realized…_

 

_He was really glad the dude was on his side._

 

“Uhh… _Okay_ … we know it wasn’t Raphael because he wouldn’t have left evidence... alarming…but at least he’s on our side. So, how do we figure out who actually **_did_** murder Valentine?” Hodge asked the group at large, subtlety moving a bit further away from Raphael, still faintly side eyeing him.

 

“Hmm…Raphael darling, you actually did raise a good point...” Magnus offered, seemingly undisturbed by his best friend’s statements.

 

“That we **_really_** shouldn’t piss him off?” Aidan muttered

 

Magnus shook his head,

 

“No…well not _just_ that. Why did they leave the body here? He’s right, leaving the body at the murder scene just raises the possibility of it being found. If they’d of moved it, it’s likely it wouldn’t even have been discovered. The people who frequent these places are not going to alert the authorities over a few bloodstains…they just wouldn’t.

 

The autopsy shows he died between three and four in the morning. If that’s the case then it was over an hour before the body was discovered. That’s plenty of time to move him.

 

This person was meticulous…

 

Hobbling him, tormenting him, dragging it out…

 

So why, after all that, would they leave the body somewhere it’s almost certain to be discovered?”

 

“And while we’re on that, who called it in?” Raphael interjected with a curious shrug,

 

“The people who frequent these abandoned warehouses? They all knew Valentine, they’d of recognized him instantly…and frankly, most wouldn’t WANT his killer found, they’d feel they owed them a debt.

 

Honestly, if whoever came across the body recognized him as Valentine, I would think that not only would they not report it, but I would go so far as to say they may have actively tried to cover it up.

 

Everyone around here wanted Valentine dead.

 

If someone called it in they either did not know who it was, or they wanted news of Valentine’s death to be made public.”

 

Magnus startled, nodding quickly,

 

“Which would be a good reason to leave the body here, so as to be sure the news broke…”

 

Raphael nodded running with it,

 

“Which would mean they wanted Valentine dead, they wanted the death to be known,” Raphael paused, glancing over at Alec apoplectically,

 

“And, for whatever reason, they wanted to set you up to take the fall for it.”

 

Magnus nodded again,

 

“We need to figure this out. You were set up for this, and if everything else was planned out, I’m guessing it was not just a coincidence that you were next door.

 

Which means the call that brought you out here is a good starting place…

 

Let’s see if there is anything else we can find here, check once more for your gun, though…I- at this point I do not believe it was merely misplaced.

 

 _Nothing_ about this was accidental.

 

We’ll find what we can here, than regroup, go back to the agency and see how we can fit it all together.”

 

He paused, reaching over, resting his hand on Alec’s shoulder,

 

“We will figure this out.”

 

_Glancing around at the group of people who had his back on this, he really did not doubt that._

 

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Other-Other-Other-Other-Other _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

##  _ Raj _

_This was just insane…how did any of this happen?_

He was just a normal, kind of awkward, computer guy; nothing crazy. Just a normal guy trying to make a life for him and his baby sister. Then one little misstep (Okay, so one _incredibly_ stupid risk helping with a bank robbery) and his entire life goes crazy. He ends up with a new job, hacking for the government, which really is awesome, _that_ he’s not complaining about;

 

  _It’s everything ELSE he’s complaining about._

 

So, he was kinda stupid and reckless and took ONE risk ending up being an accomplice in a bank robbery…

 

_Okay, his bad, he’s owned up to that, confessed, paid his debt…_

_So why is he STILL paying for it?_

Yeah, alright, that day he got in over his head, he admits…he wouldn’t have made it out without Simon-

 

And Magnus, Alec and Raphael- but mainly Simon.

 

He was grateful for their help, really. Simon saved both his _and_ his sisters life, he is eternally grateful to the man.

 

But now they (meaning mainly _Raphael_ ) have decided that whenever the group has a computer issue he’s the one to call-like he’s their personal tech support or something. And okay, _yeah_ , he owes them… _but really?_

 

Just calling expecting him to drop everything to rush to their aid?

 

And it’s not even just Raphael at this point, of course it’s not. Because somehow he has angered some god or fate or some kind of cosmic force. Really that the only explanation for why his sweet, brilliant, wonderful baby sister has decided to work with this bat crap crazy group.

 

A crazy, flamboyant psychic, two detectives and the single most terrifying dude he has ever met…and THESE are the people his sister decides to throw in with?

 

_Seriously?!_

 

How is this his life?

 

So now he has Divya calling him, asking him to help, and of course he can’t turn her down, so he goes and helps and is surrounded by the crazy, all while being tormented by Raphael…

 

And he _almost_ thinks it’s just playing. Just cause he thinks it’s fun to see him get all freaked out, and because he can so easily get a reaction out of him…

 

But there is just something about the guy that tells him he never wants to actually be on his bad side. And he’s already pretty close to that with the whole hitting on his boyfriend thing, which, once again, TOTALLY unintentional.

 

_How the hell was he supposed to know the sweet, adorable detective who saved his life was dating the single most terrifying person he’s ever encountered?_

_I mean yeah, opposites attract and all that, but, really?!_

And now here they were, months later and he should be done with these crazies… _but NO…_

His sister had to run into Simon and help him and get, like a weird ‘taste’ for the whole ‘investigation’ thing and decide to get a job at the crazy Psychics detective agency.

 

And that was bad enough…

 

He’d hoped she’d get bored and move on, but now here they are, working on a murder investigation of all things!

 

His baby sister was helping investigate a murder…And _Detective Lightwood_ was the prime suspect.

 

Which, okay, he kind of got why she couldn’t just ignore this, cause really, no way the dude did what they were saying. I mean, not like any of them had actually bothered to go over any of it with him when Divya called and all but demanded he come down, but from what he’s heard, no way Alec did that…

 

Now _Raphael_ …

 

He shook his head a bit at that.

 

So now he’s here, right smack dab in the middle of the crazy, or there ‘command post’ or whatever you want to call it, otherwise known as ‘Enigmatic Investigations’, with his baby sister, Alec’s sister (Who is almost as intimidating as Raphael when she wants to be) and some DEA agent dude, waiting for everyone else to get back from the crime scene to go over everything they have.

 

_Really how did he get to this point?_

He shakes his head again, sighing faintly as he pours over the information on this Valentine guy…and…

 

Yikes…

 

_He didn’t think Alec would have it in him to murder anyone, but by the looks of things there is no limit to just how many people would want this guy dead._

 

He’s settled in, using some of his contacts from his new job to try to trace the call in that reported the body. Usually it wouldn’t be too hard, it looks like it’s from a cheap, burner phone-most of the time that’d be the end of it, but he wants to work a few other angles, see if he could get something they could use.

 

Divya and Isabelle are over on the other computer chattering quickly, something about dust and real estate…he really doesn’t know what it has to do with Alec being a suspect in the murder of one of the most notorious men in the country, but they seem intrigued…he’s not sure if he wants to know.

 

They all glance up as the door to the office opens, an entire group filing in.

 

_Man, when Divya said they had a lot of help, she wasn’t kidding…_

Magnus, Alec, Simon, and Raphael were there, of course, but there was also a handsome young officer talking quietly to Simon, and the FBI Agent from the Bank Robbery (Really, how did they get the Feds on this so quickly?) shadowed by three other people, clearly agents.

 

_Okay, this case may be bigger than he thought…_

Also, he really needed to be careful; he wasn’t technically supposed to be using his work contacts for personal things. He quickly shut the few things he was using, clearing the history and opening a few less suspect search windows.

 

As soon as they entered Divya sprang up, bounding around the desk to meet them, eyes bright and excited…

 

_Huh…_

_He may have missed something…_

 

“Hey guys, we were just gonna call you!” She said excitedly

 

Alec’s sister nodded, flinging her arm around Divya’s shoulders companionably,

 

“Yeah, we had a break…so you remember that bluish grey dust, stuff on Valentine?”

 

Magnus nods, perking up a bit,

 

“You figured out what it is?”

 

She nodded eagerly,

 

“Yup, it’s an old type of insulation for housing. It was only used for a short time during the 80’s.”

 

The older agent’s eyes widened, he smiled hopefully,

 

“Really? Wow, that should really help up narrow down his hideout. That’s wonderful Doctor Lightwood.”

 

She shook her head,

 

“Hodge, please; it’s Izzy, and that goes for all of you. I can’t tell you how much it means, you all helping clear my brother.”

 

The dark haired female agent shook her head, giving a faint smile,

 

“It really is no trouble; there’s no way he did this…and someone framing a detective, one of our own…There’s no way any of us could just turn our backs on him.”

 

Izzy gave a bright, grateful smile,

 

“Still, Agent Yakira, it is greatly appreciated.”

 

Agent Yakira shook her head,

 

“It’s Bindy, and while we’re at it, Aiden and Valerie…we are all working together, there’s really no need to stand on formality.”

 

Izzy nodded

 

“Wonderful.”

 

“So, if it was just used for a short time, we should be able to narrow down the possibilities, right?” Simon interjected, bouncing slightly on his heels, clearly eager for answers.

 

Izzy nodded, giving a bright smile,

 

 “ _Actually_ it did; I forwarded the information to Divya and she ran with it, going over all the records she could track down.”

 

Izzy glanced over, beaming proudly, squeezing Divya’s shoulder,

 

“She was actually able to narrow it down quite a bit.” she paused almost dramatically,

 

Simon glanced between them settling on Divya,

 

“Well? How many?”

 

Divya smirked, raising her eyebrow (it’s official; she’s spending too much time with Raphael and Magnus)

 

“Just one.”

 

The accumulated group (And seriously, who knew they’d get so many people together for just one thing…did they have something on all these guys?) reacted, a few gasping slightly, a buzz of excitement going through them,

 

Alec smiled, shaking his head faintly, amazed,

 

Magnus and Raphael both smirked, nodding approval,

 

_Yeah, **way** too much time…_

“That is wonderful, Darling…you are amazing!”

 

“I know.” she shrugged,

 

Izzy laughed, hugging her slightly,

 

“I like this girl.”

 

Alec chuckled, nodding,

 

“Kinda figured you would.”

 

“So, where is it?” Raphael asked politely, giving her a warm smile (that actually disturbed Raj more than his usual scary smile…warm Raphael freaked him out.)

 

“4002 Maple systems road…it’s about a half hour drive from here, kind of out in the middle of nowhere.”

 

She grabbed her phone, hitting a couple quick buttons, Raphael, Magnus, Alec, the handsome young officer (He thinks Divya said his name was Kevin…) and Simon’s phones all pinged with the message.

 

Her gaze flicked back up to them, glancing over the group.

 

“Here’s the address, directions, and a Google maps photo of the property from earlier this year…should be enough. It’s listed as condemned, but we did some digging and found that it was owned by a third cousin of Valentine growing up. The old house was torn down in 83’ and the new one that is there now was built in summer of ‘85. They’d changed their name and moved away after Valentine became, well ‘Valentine’…

 

It’s the only place within a hundred miles that has that kind of insulation.”

 

Alec grinned, shaking his head faintly,

 

“You really are amazing.”

 

She just shrugged, giving him a faint wink.

 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get out there and check it out.” the younger male agent said, rather eagerly, already turning for the door, the entire group following suit.

 

“Wait.” Magnus called,

 

Everyone turned to face him. He shook his head, glancing around at the group,

 

“This is a great lead, and we most definitely need to check it out. But we need to do this strategically. We cannot just have thirteen people traipsing around a possible crime scene; it’s just far too much.

 

Plus, we have a lot of other avenues to explore and more than enough people to work them simultaneously. I think we need to work this in groups…this way we can cover more ground, quicker.”

 

The other’s nodded in agreement.

 

“I think that’s a good idea, Magnus…” Hodge started, giving a faint nod,

 

“Am I to assume you have an idea how it should be divided up?”

 

Magnus almost seemed to startle at this, he raised his eyebrow curiously, Hodge just shrugged.

 

“Hey; the last time we worked together I ignored you and it was a huge mistake, I am not going to risk that again. I don’t know how you do…whatever it is you do, but I’ve seen your record, I saw you at the crime scene, and at the bank. Whatever you do, it seems to work.

 

Also, this isn’t an official FBI case, we’re working it voluntarily. Simon is the lead detective on this one, and it is a local case; he’s on point…” He paused, glancing over at the detective

 

“I’m guessing you would want his input…figured that’s where we start, right?”

 

Simon gave him a faint smile, nodding before shifting over to Magnus,

 

“Well…what’s the plan?”

 

Magnus blinked a couple times, clearly caught off guard, before shaking his head faintly and beginning,

 

“Well, obviously we need to have someone go out to the property and check it out; Simon, Kevin and Bindy are the detectives officially working the case, so it would stand to reason they’d go…and I would assume Raphael is going with them because…well, of course he is.” He paused raising his eyebrow,

 

Raphael gave him a faint wink and nod, slipping closer to Simon,

 

Raj breathed a sigh of relief (he was _so_ hoping he wasn’t going to be assigned to Raphael’s group…that was just asking for trouble.)

 

Magnus nodded faintly turning to the rest of them,

 

“Alright; So, Divya? You did wonderfully finding this, perhaps you, Agent’s Chase and Elrond, could go over Valentine’s history once more; see if you could find anyone who would stand out as a likely suspect to orchestrate all this.”

 

The blond woman nodded, stepping forward,

 

“Valerie and Aidan are fine…Bindy’s right, were all working together. Besides, insisting on ‘Agent’ kinda sounds like something that jackass Dax would do, so I’m kinda off that for a bit.”

 

Magnus chuckled, giving her a faint grin,

 

“Thank you Valerie, it will make it much easier…

 

Now, as for the rest;

 

Isabelle, darling? Perhaps you and Adisa can go over the physical evidence, see if there’s anything more you can find, if anyone could, it would be you.” he paused turning to the older agent,

 

“And Hodge, if you could work with Raj…you remember him from the bank, correct?  See what you can find out about the call to report the body. What Raphael said was right, anyone who lived there would have known Valentine... At this point I don’t want to assume any part of this is a coincidence, which would mean whoever called it in at best had ulterior motives, and it is possible was in fact the killer themselves.

 

I do not think they would leave anything up to chance, therefore everything must be checked.” He paused, moving over closer to Alec,

 

“Meanwhile Alexander? I would like us to sit down and go over last night and this morning once more in detail. I know we have, but I believe the walk through of the scene helped you, now that you are no longer worried that it may have been you, perhaps we can go over it more objectively and see if there’s anything else we can find out.”

 

Alec nodded, giving him a faint smile. Magnus nodded back, reaching over and catching his hand, squeezing faintly, before turning back to the group.

 

Simon moved forward a bit, glancing around at everyone, raising an eyebrow,

 

“Well, what are we standing around for? We have a murder case to solve and a detective to clear…

 

You heard the man…let’s get started.”

 

##  _1 Hour Later_

 

“Okay, so with it being a burner phone, which…totally suspect, by the way, though, I guess with the people that would frequent abandoned warehouses maybe that’s just to be expected, I don’t know… but if that’s the case then we might be able to trace some of the numbers back to a source we can identify…Find them that way?” he paused glancing over at Hodge

 

The agent nodded faintly,

 

“Yeah, that could work…if I knew how to do that.” he trailed off

 

Raj tilted his head,

 

“The FBI doesn’t have anything that can do that?”

 

Hodge scoffed faintly,

 

“They do…I don’t. And the whole hacking, tech type investigations is kind of out of my skill set…I’m a profiler, but all this…” He paused shaking his head apologetically,

 

“I just don’t know it well enough to even begin something like that…”

 

Raj shrugged,

 

“I do…give me a sec, think I can get it. It’ll take a while to crack it, but once I have it I can follow it, see if I can find any other leads we might be able to use. If we can find a name or something you can run that…”

 

Hodge gave a faintly impressed nod, moving over a bit, giving him space to work. Raj appreciated that, Raphael never would do that, he always hovered, which was really annoying, because he knew damn good and well the guy knew enough about this stuff not to have to constantly look over his shoulder, he just liked messing with him.

 

“Sorry I can’t be more help here, feel like I’m kinda holding you back. I’m sure there’s probably someone more suited to helping you with this on the team.”

 

Raj shrugged,

 

“There is…I don’t want the help that bad.”

 

Hodge tilted his head curiously,

 

“What do you-?”

 

“Raphael.”

 

“Oh…”

 

Raj nodded faintly,

 

“Yup…

 

Like I said, I’m fine without the help.”

 

Hodge chuckled faintly, nodding,

 

“Yeah, I’d hate to have to work alone with that guy…”

 

Raj almost startled, turning to him,

 

“You get it too, right? He’s scary as hell!”

 

Hodge gives a slight nod,

 

“Yeah, he’s terrifying…I really don’t know how, but he is.”

 

 “Man, see, _thank you!_ No one else believes me, not even my sister!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Oh yeah, and she's like _buddies_ with him! They 'bonded' over the whole 'ace' thing and now her and him and Simon are like the three amigos”.

 

“Ace thing?”

 

Raj nodded animatedly, rolling his eyes, completely missing the agent’s confusion.

 

“Yeah she and Raphael are. And I get it, it's cool she has someone to talk to about that, cause, like, I get what she's explained and stuff, but it's good she has someone who **_really_** gets it, but why does it have to be the scariest guy I've met?! And why can't she believe me when I say that?”

 

“Why doesn't she believe you?”

 

“Well, like, she just sees him being all cute and sweet and romantic with Simon and she thinks I just don't like the guy cause I have a crush on his boyfriend, which, okay yeah, I kinda DO, but still…”

 

Hodge blinked a couple times, even more confused,

 

“You... have a crush on Simon?”

 

“Well, YEAH; guys cute as hell, amazingly sweet, funny, and the first time I met him I'm pretty sure he saved my life, so, yeah, _totally_ crushing on the guy. But still, she should believe me that I'm not just jealous or trying to steal his boyfriend or whatever, right?”

 

“Umm... right?” Hodge offered, shaking his head faintly

 

“Thanks.” Raj offered, totally obvious to the agent’s befuddlement

 

“At least someone gets it. Guy just scares the hell out of me. And since my sister is now BFF’s with him I’m in this weird limbo and can’t get away from the crazy…

 

I just really don’t get the dude, there’s just something there that’s…” he trailed off, shaking his head, continuing,

 

 “I mean like with this case; Alec I could never believe…no way he’d just out and out murder someone…he wouldn’t have it in him…

 

But Raphael? I could totally see him as a murder suspect.”

 

Hodge shrugged,

 

“Well…he’s cleared for this one; he kind of proved he didn’t kill Valentine.”

 

Raj glanced over curiously,

 

“How’d he do that?”

 

“Uhh…basically, by proving he’d do a better job at covering up the evidence…and that if he did it they probably wouldn’t find the body.”

 

It was now Raj’s turn to blink uncomprehendingly,

 

“S-so his alibi for the murder is that he would have done a better job at it?”

 

“Basically…yeah.”

 

Raj gulped,

 

“Why couldn’t Divya just have taken up a nice, normal hobby, like scrapbooking or bird watching?”

 

Hodge chuckled faintly,

 

“One way to look at it, if she’s friends with him, then by association he’d probably be on your side as well, better having him on your side than going up against him…

 

Right?”

 

He scoffed,

 

“Yeah, only when he’s ‘on my side’ that usually translates to ‘breathing down my neck, sneaking up on me and scaring the hell out of me…”

 

“Well, yeah t-”

 

“Hey Hodge; sorry to interrupt, but Simon just called, said we need to get over there now…apparently they found something, and they couldn’t explain over the phone, just said to get there ASAP.” Magnus interjected,

 

Glancing around Raj realized it looked like the other agents were mobilizing as well.

 

“Raj, thank you for your help, really. If possible maybe you and Divya can keep working on this, please? We really need to find out who is behind this…that call could be the best lead we have.” He paused, reaching over resting his hand on his shoulder,

 

He looked really concerned. He didn’t know what all Simon said on the phone, but it truly seemed to rattle the man.

 

That was kind of disconcerting; this was a guy Raj first met when he’d purposefully broke into a bank and got taken hostage in order to rescue a detective…

 

If something freaked him out this much, it had to be bad.

_Really, what could he do?_

 

“Yeah, no problem, go ahead, we’ll keep looking.” He assured

 

Magnus gave him a grateful, relieved, though still somewhat strained, smile, squeezing his shoulder.

 

“Thank you, both of you.” he breathed, gaze flickering between the two siblings,

 

“It’s no trouble Magnus; go do what you need to do, we got this.” Divya offered, giving him an encouraging smile,

 

He nodded, a faint shadow of something flitting over his expression as he turned, following the agents out the door.

 

Raj shook his head, exhaling loudly as the door closed. He glanced over the desk at Divya, shaking his head faintly,

 

“Why couldn’t you just take up scrapbooking as a hobby?”

 

She shrugged,

 

“Too dangerous: paper cuts, hot glue, Exacto knives, inhaling glitter…it’s littered with hazards.”

 

He rolled his eyes,

 

“So, _clearly_ , the safer hobby is investigating crimes and murders lead by an over the top, flamboyant psychic detective?”

 

She nodded,

 

“Obviously.”

 

He huffed faintly, shaking his head, going back to pulling up the info on the phone. After a minute she gave a faint shrug.

 

“If you want we can compromise; I can make a scrap book of the crimes we investigate…”

 

He sighed resignedly,

 

_Clearly the crazy was infectious…_

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

_Okay, now they’re getting somewhere._

 

They have a lead to where Valentine may have been staying, and it seems pretty solid. It might not be everything, but it was a place to start. Maybe there was a reason he was in town. he could have been meeting someone or something and that went sideways. If anything maybe it would give them a suspect for NOW, help narrow it down to less than the greater population of Santa Barbra.

 

With Divya and Izzy’s information they were able to have a basic idea of what they were walking into. Along with the map and all that she’d also included a floor plan from the original blueprints (He didn’t know how she got it, he was just glad she did). Even so they had to be cautious…Valentine wasn’t really known to keep a lot of people around, but still, he could have had some kind of protection or something there.

 

About a mile from the house he pulled off the road, parking the car, turning in the seat to be able to see the others.

 

“We need to know what we’re doing before we get there. So, how are we going to approach?” He asked, glancing at Raphael, Kevin and Bindy.

 

Kevin shrugged faintly, leaning forward in the seat,

 

“I’m not sure, this guy was bad news, I’d think he’d have some kind of security or something…We need to be pretty careful.”

 

Raphael nodded in agreement,

 

“Perhaps we split up, each coming in from another direction? Get close, see what we can find out. He really did not like people, I couldn’t see him having a lot of them around, especially if this was like a refuge from everything, which-old family home, connection to him purposefully buried, conveniently kept off the market-it seems highly likely.

 

 I do think, just to be safe, we need to be cautious and mindful of possible traps or triggers, but I think that’s just a precaution. He was confident; I don’t think it would occur to him that anybody would be brazen enough to come after him this directly.

 

I believe this was HIS place, somewhere he could get away from all the ‘rest’, everyone he found so despicable, so beneath him. I don’t think he ever intended for it to be known therefore he wouldn’t bother with an absorbent amount of security. Also he was fairly confident in his own abilities; I would imagine he would feel fairly certain he could face anyone that happened to stumble across this place.”

 

The other three nodded, Bindy tilted her head, pulling out her phone, hitting a few buttons, before glancing up.

 

“Still it’d be best to be sure. I texted a friend a bit earlier, had him do some fancy, overly complicated tech kinda thing that I really don’t understand, and don’t have the patience to listen to the description of anyhow, but he got us a link up with a nearby satellite, it has infrared capabilities, so we can actually see in there in real time. I can’t see traps or that kind of thing, but there’s no one in the house, so at least there’s that.”

 

The other’s blinked a few times,

 

“Umm...okay, that’s good…uh…out of curiosity…how legal is this?” Simon asked hesitantly,

 

She raised her eyebrow,

 

“Perfectly…so long as I don’t get caught.” She smirked, before shaking her head,

 

“Simon, it’s fine. We could do the same thing through legal channels, but that takes a lot of time and paperwork. We’re here now; we need to clear your partner, right?”

 

He sighed,

 

Raphael reached over from the passenger seat, resting his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Amor, I know you are usually by the book, but it’s for Alec…and she has a point, it would take a lot more time and a lot more red tape…this way we can go now, and we know what we are walking into. Besides she already has it, may as well make use of it.”

 

He nodded before looking back to her,

 

“Thank you, this really is a lot of help.” He said with a faint smile,

 

She shrugged,

 

“What I’m here for.”

 

The three glanced over at Kevin questioningly; he shook his head, giving a slight almost laugh.

 

“Hey, usually I am all for by the book; but right now we’re going into the secret hideout of a psychopathic murderer. I want to know everything about what we are walking into we can. The rules are all well and good, but if bending them a bit means we are no longer wandering blind into a possible house of horrors? Yeah, I’m good with it.” he nodded determinedly, glancing around the others,

 

“So, no one’s in the house, direct approach, right to the front door seems best,” he paused, glancing over at Raphael, giving a sheepish smile.

 

 “Plus, no offense, your splitting up plan seems much more practical when we didn’t know if someone was waiting for us, but, really- _psychopaths secret hideaway_. I’ve seen enough horror movies, anytime a group splits up it doesn’t end well…I’d much rather stick together… are we ready?”

 

Raphael chuckled, giving him a faintly approving nod,

 

“I think so.”

 

With that they turned back on the road, finishing the trek to the house. Pulling up the drive the place looked deceptively normal, though not abandoned; it was just a kind of shabby dusky reddish brown farm house, with a front porch and a rickety looking rocking chair on it that appeared to have been sitting there since the place was new.

 

 The yard was a bit overgrown; a few wild rose bushes and honeysuckle growing out of control along the porch and around the sides of the house, some of the vines creeping up the siding. Off to the side of the yard there was a huge oak tree with a tire swing swaying lazily in the breeze…it was eerie.  It almost seemed homey. You could practically see kids running around in the yard, climbing the tree, playing on the swing, shouting and laughing. It seemed like a nice, welcoming family home, really didn’t look like the hideout of one of the most wanted men in the country…which was probably entirely the point.

 

Creeping up the creaky porch it seems uncomfortably still, no sounds save the rustling of the leaves in the tree, and the faint squeak of the tire swing. Simon glanced over at Bindy, raising his eyebrow.

 

“You did say that was live, right? I just want to make sure, this whole place just seems so normal it’s abnormal. It feels like the beginning of a zombie movie, so still… I’m waiting for the jump scare.”

 

“Hey, if we see Zombies, I’m out.” Kevin muttered, tilting his head,

 

“Wait, would they show up on the thermal camera thing?”

 

Bindy chuckled faintly at both of them,

 

“Yeah, live, up to the minute. Here, you can even see us arriving, see?” holding the screen over where he could see the four figures approaching the house. Glancing over at Kevin, smirking faintly,

 

“And we’d be able to see movement…you know, unless they were just sitting really still, waiting for us.”

 

He glared faintly, rolling his eyes, blushing a bit, before turning back to the others, changing the subject,

 

“How are we going to enter, anyways? Usually we’d breach the door, but anything in there could be evidence…and it’s not like he’d just forget to lock the door…”

 

Simon sighed, shaking his head, glancing over at Raphael, raising his eyebrow. He gave a, completely fake, bothered look,

 

“You wouldn’t _actually_ be asking me to knowingly and willfully break the law, would you?” he asked in mock shock.

 

Simon rolled his eyes exasperatedly,

 

“Just open the damn door.”

 

Raphael gave an amused chuckle and a flirty wink,

 

_Yeah, yeah, he was sexy and annoyingly cocky…hell if it didn’t totally work for him._

 

“As you wish, amor…” he offered magnanimously, turning, retrieving a small lock pick set from his pocket, kneeling down, carefully inspecting the door knob.

 

Simon leaned closer, tilting his head curiously. Raphael glanced up, flashing a quick smile, shaking his head faintly.

 

“Nothing’s wrong…just checking to make sure there are no booby traps. I do not think he would have any, as this place was never to be found, but I figure better to be certain.” He explained, turning back, making quick work of the lock, before standing, turning and pocketing the picks all in one fluid movement…

 

_Man, he’s jealous, if he tried that he’d end up falling flat on his face._

He gave a faint nod, taking a deep breath, checking his gun, just in case, Bindy and Kevin mirroring him, Raphael moving back slightly, falling in behind the armed officers and agent (Simon was surprised, and very grateful…Raphael WAS the only civilian in the group and the only one unarmed, but still…it’s **_Raphael_** … he thought there might be a bit of an issue with this.)

 

He turned looking over the group,

 

“Okay, here goes nothing…let’s see what the home of one of the most evil men in the country looks like.”

 

He reached forward, slowly opening the door, the quartet moving in, pulling the door shut behind them, still on high alert. Glancing around, Simon tilted his head in confusion…

 

_Huh…_

_Apparently the hideout for one of the most terrifyingly psychotic men in the country looks like an ordinary, blue collar family home._

 Once again he was struck with just how normal everything appeared. They were in the living room, there’s a kind of ratty, faded dark green couch with a couple pillows and a multicolored throw tossed haphazardly over the back. It’s bracketed with mismatched end tables. One had a few books and assorted items, the other with a faded reddish orange lamp with some kind of nature scene painted on the shade. In front of the couch is a sturdy light colored wooden coffee table, it has a few random items on it; a deck of cards, couple more books and magazines and a clear glass candy dish filled with a random assortment of brightly colored hard candies.

 

“Oookay…” he muttered, slowly shaking his head,

 

Kevin nodded, glancing around, shifting closer to the others. They began to move slowly through the first floor, into the kitchen, glancing nervously in the pantry, coat closet and a couple other rooms, but everything was the same; normal, quaint…

 

_It was creepy as hell._

 

“Man, I was expecting, like a house of horrors, mad scientist type thing; creepy trophies and weapons…or at the very least ridiculously expensive and excessive stuff… this looks like my grandma’s house! Why is that so much creepier?”

 

 _“Right!?”_ Simon exclaimed, nodding animatedly,

 

“Perhaps it is a cover… A way to appear normal?” Raphael offered, seemingly just as baffled.

 

“Well, I guess it could be, that’d kinda make sense. But like you said, this place probably wasn’t meant to be seen. Why would you put on a show when no one was to see it?” Simon tossed over his shoulder, shaking his head in bewilderment as they continued making their way through the place, glancing around, the normalcy disturbing him more than just about any macabre trophies or other serial killer paraphernalia they could have come across.

 

This was just bizarre.

 

“We ARE sure this is the right place? Maybe they got the address mixed up and we just broke into some poor old ladies home.” Bindy asked, glancing, thoroughly confused, at the assortment of family photos on the walls, raising her eyebrow at a framed needlepoint that read ‘Bless This Mess’.

 

Simon hesitated, tilted his head,

 

“No, this is the place. That picture there? That’s Valentines school picture. I think a few of these are.” He shook his head, rather at a loss,

 

“I-I don’t know, maybe he kept it how it was growing up? Though, by the late eighties he’d already be grown and out of the house. I guess he could have recreated the old place; somewhere he felt safe when he was younger. Maybe he was happy here…”

 

“Or maybe this is what he wanted his childhood to be. Just a normal, happy life. Maybe it was what he WANTED growing up…how it _should_ have been.” Bindy murmured

 

The others glanced over curiously, she shrugged,

 

“We’ve looked into his past, none of it was good. He didn’t live here, and his home life was pretty violent. We scoured his past, know most everything. I think I only saw mention of this relative maybe twice, which is why it never really came up. I think when he was in middle school he may have stayed here for a summer or two, but that’s it.

 

I think this was his ideal; what life **_should_** have been, but what he never really had.”

 

“Man, that’s sad.” Simon shook his head faintly,

 

“Yes, well, I would feel for him, but having a crappy childhood does not excuse any of the things he did. He murdered, tortured, took away entire families, killed people for absolutely no reason. Nothing forced him to do what he did, he chose his path…

 

His end was his own doing.” Raphael said in a flat, rather cold voice.

 

Simon moved to his side, reaching over, squeezing his shoulder, tugging him close for a moment. He glanced back, giving a faint smile.

 

“Thank you, Amor,”

 

“Anytime.” he said softly,

 

Kevin and Bindy just glanced at each other in confusion, the couple didn’t elaborate. Simon shook his head, once more taking the lead, moving towards the hallway, beginning to open what on the map looked like a bedroom.

 

“Well, I was hoping this would give us some kind of insight, or point us in the direction of a viable suspect, but if the rest of it’s like this, then we might just have to hope another lead pans out.” he shrugged, turning the knob, pulling the door open, glancing in…

 

And froze, as did the other three.

 

“Uhh…I-I take it back, I’d prefer Zombies…” Kevin trailed off, blanching slightly,

 

“Okay, we have the creepy thing down.” Bindy muttered, eyes wide,

 

“What. The. Hell.” Raphael breathed,

 

Simon agreed, nodding distractedly, fumbling for his phone, and hastily pressing the button.

 

“Umm…M-Magnus? We found something; you guys gotta get down here.”

#  _*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Uhh…Sorry for the cliffhanger, but you guys can find out about it along with Alec, it’ll be better like that, trust me…_
> 
> _Poor guy, as if he didn’t already have enough to deal with…_
> 
> _At least he has Magnus to make everything better_
> 
> _ Sorry, couldn’t help teasing a bit _
> 
> Anyways…what do you think so far?


	11. You Completely Amaze me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec, Magnus and the Agents meet Simon and the rest at Valentine’s hideout…Alec did not know what to expect…tried to prepare himself for just about anything…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He was not prepared for this.
> 
> Notes:
> 
> Kay, this is probably gonna be a fairly short chapter…but I think we can have ONE of those in this story.

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

## 

_S-so…okay…they were going to Valentine’s house; his hideaway._

 

Simon called Magnus, telling them to come out there, that they couldn’t explain, but just to get there as soon as they could.

 

Alec was trying to prepare himself for whatever they might find, any horror or shock he could possibly imagine. The way Magnus reacted to the call, he insisted Simon hadn’t told him anything, but everything he could read from Simon’s voice told him it was going to be bad…something unexpected. He tried to prepare himself for any possible horror they could find…

 

_He **thought** he was prepared…_

_He really did…_

_He was not prepared for this._

 

He believed he was ready for anything they could find hidden away in the home of the most evil man he had ever encountered, trying to steel himself for any horror’s they may face, what they may find.

 

But what they found…

 

Was HIM.

 

**_Alec._ **

****

Looking around the room in disbelief, he shook his head. Everywhere he looked there were pictures of him, _hundreds of them_ , going back nearly a decade.

 

At crime scenes, around his house, out in public, at the precinct. There were photos with his family…with Jace, Izzy and Max. There were photos of him and Simon at the Orison home, photos of him and Magnus grabbing lunch at one of their favorite places, a few of the four of them, IN the precinct, working cases…multiple ones. Everywhere he looked there were countless random snapshots of his life…

 

It sent an icy chill down his spine.

 

Intermingled with the photos there were articles about his cases…and not even just the big ones; seemingly _every_ case he’s worked since his confrontation with Valentine. Everything from a slight blurb about a string of purse snatchings that he solved six years ago, in which the reporter even misspelled his name, all the way up to the full two page workup on the Hernandez case he and Dax worked that made international news.

 

There were articles on EVERY case he has worked with Magnus, overlapped, meticulously, with photos of them from the case.

 

**_From. Every. Last. One._ **

****

There was no preparing for this.

 

The idea of Valentine finding one of them; Magnus, Simon, Raphael, finding one of his family members…

 

**_His Siblings…_ **

****

It was too horrible to imagine.

 

All during this case he’d been purposely putting that thought out of him mind, knowing dwelling on that for any amount of time would cause him to freeze up, make him balk at the case.

 

_Valentine had been watching them the entire time._

For nearly a decade.

 

There where pictures of him with his siblings from years ago…from when Max was barely in 2nd grade.

 

_There were photos from when Izzy and Jace graduated high school, from AT the graduation._

With the photos there was information scrawled by each and every one, neatly and clearly. Their names, who they were to him, random details about their lives, their friends.

 

He shook his head again, turning, bracing himself against the door frame. Taking a few deep breaths, Alec tried to fight down the cold wave of sickness that smacked into him, nearly bringing him to his knees.

 

_God, this monster was **there** …_

_Was RIGHT there, the entire time, watching everything, cataloging every aspect of his life. Watching him like his life was some kind of show, an experiment. At any time he could have got one of them, all of them,_

Anyone he cared about, anyone he loved.

 

He could have lost them all.

 

He swallowed, shaking his head faintly, still leaning against the doorframe.

 

 “I should have killed the bastard when I had the chance.” He breathed, not even caring who heard him at that point.

****

**_God…_ **

****

He felt a gentle hand on his back rubbing soothing circles, turning faintly he leaned against Magnus, wrapping both arms around him tightly. Magnus returned the gesture, sliding his hands gently up and down Alec’s back, squeezing his shoulder, pulling him in. Alec turned his head, nuzzling against his hair, breathing deeply.

 

He could have come after Magnus, could have taken this away. He’d been right THERE, had photos of him, from the very first case, outside the apartment, at his house, a few of him at the club…

 

_He could have got Magnus._

 

He shivered faintly, pulling him impossibly closer, holding him tighter, he was sure at this point his grip was boarding on painful, but he just couldn’t help it.

 

_He could have lost Magnus_

 

“Darling, I know. It’s okay, it is all okay, everyone is alright. Valentine is dead, he is not a threat to anyone anymore, he cannot hurt any of us.

 

We are all okay.

 

I am alright.” Magnus says softly, right by his ear, kissing his cheek, squeezing him tighter.

 

Alec gave the faintest nod against his shoulder, taking a few deep, somewhat shaky breaths, trying to steady himself. He focused on Magnus; his scent, his warmth, the solid feel of him in his arms, breath against his neck, he ran his hands over his back.

 

It seemed to help, to ground him, taking one more deep breath he pulled back, straightening, meeting Magnus’s eyes.

 

“Better?” he asked, gently,

 

Alec gave a slow, near imperceptible, nod,

 

“Y-yeah…I think so.” He said quietly, glancing around at the others in the room; all pointedly not looking at him.

 

“So, I…I really am at a loss with this...” he said to the room at large, not really knowing how else to start.

 

Simon appeared to be the first to shake off the awkwardness, sighing,

 

“Yeah, that was kinda our take away too. You can see why I couldn’t just explain over the phone, I didn’t even know how to begin.” He shrugged apologetically, gesturing vaguely around the room.

 

Raphael nodded seemly just as at a loss.

 

Bindy moved forward,

 

“I-I really can’t imagine what all you’re thinking right now. If I found this I’d be going out of my mind…”

 

Hodge nodded, eyes wide,

 

“What in the hell **_is_** all of this, anyways?”

 

Raphael took a deep breath, beginning in a somewhat dethatched tone,

 

“From what we can gather, within a week of your capture of him, and his subsequent escape, Valentine began keeping tabs on you. There are photos dating back to just a few weeks after your case wrapped up, all the way up to some from just a few days ago.” He paused, shaking his head, giving Alec an apologetic look, eyes softening.

 

“I am sorry, there’s no way to make this sound anything other than creepy as hell. He seems to have developed some bizarre fascination with you. There are details accompanying each photo and article, all meticulously dated and annotated, along with various details on each one…I- Alec there are, _literally_ , hundreds of them, they seem well organized, obsessively so…

 

Even so, it may take quite a while to go through all of them.” He trailed off, shrugging, rather at a loss for any way to make this seem better than it is…

 

_Really, just the fact that he was trying to spoke to just how disturbing this truly was._

“U-so, what…why?” Magnus asked, moving forward slightly, pulling Alec protectively a bit closer to his side, Alec slipped his arm back around his waist, squeezing lightly.

 

Raphael shrugged, glancing over at Simon, Kevin and Bindy.

 

“We really don’t know why exactly…just that he did.” Bindy said, apologetically,

 

Simon nodded, giving a faint sigh,

 

“I think this does answer why he never came after you-not that that makes anything really _better_ \- but it does at least kinda explain it.”

 

Kevin nodded, giving a supportive almost smile.

 

“Sorry Alec…this- this is really messed up, but like Magnus said, at least you are all okay and he’s gone, whatever it was, at least it’s done.”

 

Alec gave a faint nod. It really didn’t make anything better; the worst monster he had ever encountered has been watching him for years, stalking him, knew his entire family, friends, everyone who mattered to him.

 

_Yes, **now** he was gone, but that did not change the fact that this psychopath had been following him for nearly a decade. And he did not know a DAMN thing about it._

Still…he could freak out later; after he is cleared, they find out who is setting him up, find his gun, and he had his badge back. For the time being he had to distance himself as best he could and focus on the task at hand.

 

He took a deep breath,

 

“Okay, there’s no way around it, this is creepy as hell and there is no way to make it better, but we have other things to deal with right now. Someone murdered Valentine, and, honestly, after seeing this, I really don’t care. I don’t care that he suffered, I don’t care that it was brutal…I’m just glad whatever the hell this was is done and he is no longer a threat.

 

But someone killed him and tried to frame me for it. Maybe _this_ is some kind of clue as to why they picked me. I don’t know, but they set me up, drugged me, left the murder weapon next to me and, in all likelihood took my gun.

 

We need to figure this out.”

 

Magnus nodded giving him a faint almost smile before looking around at the others.

 

“Alexander is right; while this is disturbing- _so far beyond disturbing_ \- whatever we find here may help us with our case. We need to scour this place, search every last inch, catalog everything. As disturbing as this place is, it can tell us more about Valentine than anyone has ever known.

 

If this lunacy shows anything it is that this was, in fact, his ultimate sanctuary. From this place we can learn everything there is to know about him. This could lead us to who murdered him and therefore who is currently still alive and attempting to wreck Alexander’s life.”

 

Simon nodded firmly, moving forward, glancing around the group.

 

“He’s right. This can tell us about Valentine, anything we find out about him could lead to his murderer, and whoever is framing my partner.

 

There is a basement, this floor, the second floor, and the attic. We’ll split into groups, each taking a different section.” He glanced over the assortment of agents.

 

“We need to be sure that everything is cataloged, someone from each group needs to photograph everything… _actually_ , two from each group, we don’t want to risk anything being missed.” He paused, glancing over Raphael, Magnus and Alec apologetically,

 

“I know our first idea would be to work it as a group, but we need to be smart about this. The agents are here to help, but they also are the only ones here that can remain totally objective. There are photos of all of us in here, if we work as a group anyone who looks into the case could call into question what we found.

 

Magnus, and Alec can work with Hodge and Bindy, go over this floor, it has the creepy room...though try not to get stuck in here…there is _way_ too much to go over.

 

We’ll catalog everything, then pack it up and take it back to the precinct where we can go over it on our time…and in a safe, well lit precinct rather than a creepy stalker cave in a murderer’s house. Between Magnus and two trained profilers I am sure if there is something to find you will find it.” he paused, eyes widening slightly, shaking his head at Alec,

 

_“Not that you-”_

In spite of the situation Alec couldn’t help a faint chuckle…

 

_Yup THAT was his partner,_

“Simon, it’s fine, technically I can’t work the case. I probably shouldn’t even be here. Go ahead, you’re doing great.” He finished with a bit of a proud smile, glancing over Magnus and Raphael had similar expressions,

 

Simon nodded quickly, turning back to the rest of the group, zeroing in on Raphael, getting a slightly guilty look,

 

“Raph…I know you’d want to work with me, but Kevin is pretty new to this and I really don’t want to just blindside him, tossing him in a group with people he barely knows. He’s an officer, and I know he CAN handle it, but he shouldn’t have to. He was in a few of the recent photos too, I’m sure he’s already feeling off balance with all this, I don’t want anything to make it worse. Can you go with him and Valarie, check the second floor?”

 

Raphael glanced over at the younger officer…Alec could see how relieved he was with the plan, looking over at Raphael almost pleadingly.

 

_Come on Raphael…don’t make the kid face this alone…_

He turned back, giving a small, curt nod, getting one of those looks that had the ability to reduce even hardened detectives and criminals to a stammering mess.

 

“Of course, amor.” The expression didn’t change, but his eyes softened a bit,

 

“You are the best detective I know, you constantly amaze me. I know you have this.” He said softly,

 

Simon huffed out a faint, near laugh, shaking his head quickly,

 

“No I don’t, I **_really_** don’t…

 

A crazy psychopath has been stalking us for as long as we have known each other, been stalking one of my best friends for nearly a _decade_. There is NO part of that that I ‘have’…

 

But right now he is dead, and whoever killed him is trying to frame one of my best friends for it. They’re out there right now probably with his gun.  I’m just working with what we have and hoping we can find them as quick as possible so nothing else happens.

 

Trust me, _I SO don’t have this_ , I am totally freaking out…but that can wait till later. Right now we have work to do and a murderer to catch.

 

But thank you, I do appreciate the confidence.”

 

The other’s chuckled faintly,

 

“I don’t know…you seem to ‘have it’ better than I would.” Valerie offered, giving him a faint smirk,

 

The other agents nodded appreciatively,

 

“You’re doing just fine…so how about us?” Adisa asked, gesturing between him and Aiden.

 

Simon nodded, giving a faint smile,

 

“You guys are with me, we’ll check out the attic.”

 

The group nodded collectively, beginning to move to their tasks…

 

Magnus paused, glancing around before turning back to Simon,

 

“Wait, sweetheart…I believe you forgot something. What about the basement?” he asked, tilting his head curiously,

 

Simon scoffed faintly, shaking his head,

 

“Pfft…no, I didn’t forget. When we finish with the rest of the place we’ll **_all_** go into the basement.

 

Kevin isn’t the only one who’s seen enough horror movies.”

 

_Even Alec, shell shocked though he still was, couldn’t help a faint chuckle at that…_

_Once again unbelievably grateful to have the man as a partner._

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

Tugging Magnus a little closer against him, Alec sighed contentedly, nuzzling in against his neck. Magnus made a soft, happy sound, cuddling in, lightly running his hand over Alec’s arm he had draped around Magnus’s waist. He absentmindedly trails his hand down, catching his hand, entangling their fingers.

 

Alec closed his eyes, lightly pressing a kiss to the back of Magnus’s neck.

 

_God, he needed this._

He and Magnus were back at the apartment, lights dimmed, stretched out on the couch, some mindless something or other playing quietly on TV, neither really paying attention to it, both lost in their own thoughts, too tired to really focus, but needing the background noise.

 

They had been at Valentine’s for nearly four hours, combing over everything, to seemingly no avail. It didn’t really bring up any leads, everything, save the creepy stalker room, seemed unsettlingly normal; Kevin was right; it just looked like the house of some nice blue collar family, or their grandparents. From what they could gather, the place was kept how it had been the scant few times he’d visited it growing up, likely the only time he was ever even remotely happy…when he’d felt safe.

 

Honestly, with anyone else it would be a near heartbreaking thought…

 

_But, you know,_

_Creepy stalker room._

That was gonna take a while to get over.

 

Then there was the basement. They were all more than a bit apprehensive about it. I mean really; _psychopathic murderer’s basement_ …no way that’s gonna be anything good. There wasn’t any assorted horrors or the like as they’d been anticipating, just an immense cache of guns, FAR more gasoline and random accelerants to possibly be safe, and an assortment of knives, daggers and even swords that would actually be rather impressive if they were in a museum, as opposed to a psychopaths basement. Every last bit of it was meticulously cleaned, organized, categorized, and labeled.

 

_It was oddly comforting after the bizarre normalcy of the rest of the house._

They took photos of everything, being sure to document every last item, finally packing up the creepy stalker room, and the ‘Basement Exhibit Of Doom’ As Simon and Kevin had taken to referring to it, hauling it all back to the station.

 

Alec had wanted to dig right into it as soon as they got back, but Magnus insisted they break for the night. Alec had tried to argue, he really didn’t want to wait, this needed to be solved, but Magnus held firm ( _surprising **absolutely** no one_ ). He pointed out that some of them had got there right when they got the call about Valentine this morning before six and it was already past eight in the evening already.

 

He finally relented, saying they could just break for the night and start fresh tomorrow, much to the others relief. Izzy, Divya and Raj had long since called it a day, once again at Magnus’s insistence. The agents went back to their assorted hotel rooms, Simon and Raphael went back to Simon’s place, after a quick stop by the apartment to pick up a few things…though by the looks of it, it was more than a few. Alec had made a quick stop at his place to pick up a change of clothes and whatever he might need for tomorrow then he and Magnus came back here.

 

He’d been kinda hesitant about coming over; as much as he wanted to spend the night with Magnus, and as much as he **_didn’t_** want to let the man out of his sight after finding the photos of him in Valentine’s stalker room, he knew that any kind of ‘mood’ for the evening was just not going to happen, not with everything they’d been through today.

 

Fortunately, as always, Magnus seemed to read his mind, making him wonder, yet again if the guy actually did have some kind of faint psychic abilities after all.

 

He’d just smiled gently as soon as they got in the door, tugging him close, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him tight. Leaning up, kissing him softly, Magnus assured him that he just wanted Alec with him; that after today, he just really needed to be able to see that he was okay.

 

After that Magnus had sent him off to shower while he ordered them some take out for dinner, pausing a moment, retrieving the same red pajama pants he’d wore the last time, handing them to him with a playful grin, and cheeky wink. Alec just chuckled, shaking his head faintly, taking them, heading in to shower.

 

Now here they were, two hours later, stretched out on the couch, Magnus cuddled up close against him, Alec’s arm securely around his waist. The remnants of their take away lay forgotten on the coffee table. They’re both dozing, they probably should move towards the bedroom at some point, but he’s just so very comfortable. Magnus yawns, stretching a bit, before shifting, turning in his arms till he is facing Alec.

 

“Hmm…” he murmurs fuzzily, nuzzling in, pressing a soft, sleepy kiss to Alec’s jaw. Alec couldn’t help a contented sigh, leaning down, catching his lips in a light, sweet kiss.

 

Magnus gave a slight breath of a laugh, trailing his hand up Alec’s side, reaching up, running his fingers through his hair before lightly brushing against his cheek, tugging him in for another kiss. Alec pulled him closer, unable to help it, unable to stop running his hands over his back, trailing lightly over his side and hip, before moving back up again.

 

_Man…how did he get so lucky?_

That thought really should be ridiculous right now; he’s suspended, technically a suspect in a murder, which he is undoubtedly being framed for (So far pretty much perfectly)... _lucky_ should be about the farthest thing from his mind.

 

And yet, here he is, cuddled on the couch with Magnus. He has Magnus in his arms, warm and relaxed.

 

He is dating Magnus.

 

_He is dating Magnus._

Alec’s brought out of his thoughts by a soft chuckle, blinking, he glances up, meeting Magnus’s eyes.

 

Magnus laughs again, tilting his head faintly, with a totally adoring smile.

 

_Wow…He was SO lucky_

“What?” he asked softly, unable to stop himself from reaching up, brushing a bit of Magnus’s hair back behind his ear, trailing down his neck.

 

Magnus blushed faintly, tugging him a bit closer.

 

“You just look so happy darling, I was wondering whatever you could be thinking…”

 

He nuzzled closer, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’s lips,

 

“How lucky I am.” He murmured softly,

 

Magnus’s eyes widened, giving a surprised giggle,

 

“Sweetheart, I must admit, I did not see that coming, not with how today went.”

 

He nodded slightly, giving a soft laugh himself,

 

“Yeah, I know, it seems like a crazy thought right now with, well, _everything_ …” he shook his head faintly in disbelief at the entirety of the day,

 

“But even so…right now?

 

I’m here, with you…” he smiled softly, trailing his hand lightly down his side,

 

“I have you in my arms, happy and content. Even with everything else today, I wouldn’t trade places with anyone…not if I have this…if I have you.” he trailed off, voice rough, barely a whisper, leaning forward, brushing his lips against Magnus’s, just the softest touch.

 

Magnus gasped softly, blinking a few times, tugging him in for another kiss, deeper, but no less sweet.

 

He pulled back, barely a breath away, nose brushing lightly against Alec’s cheek,

 

“You have me, My darling detective. I do believe you have for quite a while.” He breathed softly, voice barely audible, but Alec heard him, clear as a bell…

 

His breath caught, heart rate picking up a few tics.

 

_That really sounded li-…_

 

He took a deep breath, steadying himself. As much as he wanted to believe that, as much as he wanted that soft declaration to mean what it sounded like, he tried to steady himself. They’d been through hell today, both realizing how easily they could have missed out on this.

 

Much as he wanted to believe Magnus was in love with him _(and god he wanted to, more than he’d ever wanted anything)_ after everything today, neither of them were in anyway clearheaded enough for something like that.

 

He sighed faintly, tugging Magnus closer, pressing another soft, gentle kiss to his lips, lingering just a moment, breathing him in.

 

“And you have me.” He murmured softly, looking up, meeting his eyes.

 

Magnus nodded faintly, eyes warm and bright, if a bit misty. He blinked a few times, giving a soft smile, trailing his hand down Alec’s side, catching his hand, entangling their fingers, squeezing lightly. He set up a bit, tugging gently at their joined hands,

 

“Come along, sweetheart, It has been a very long, very eventful day, we need some rest.”

 

Alec nodded, shifting following him off the couch, Magnus leading him into the bedroom, never once losing his grip on Alec’s hand.

#  _*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________End Of Chapter Notes___________
> 
> * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -
> 
> Okay, so, did anyone see that coming?
> 
> I know it’s kinda random, but it’ll make more sense later…at least I think it will…
> 
> I know part 2 was UNBELIEVABLY fluffy, but come on!
> 
> _They found a creepy stalker cave covered with their pictures, they deserve a bit of cute fluffy couch cuddles!_
> 
> So what do you all think so far?


	12. Totally Enchant Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things start to come together…like a ridiculous amount

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh…there’s A LOT going on in this chapter, I couldn’t even think of a way to summarize it. ~~We have five parts to this one, _FIVE!_ ~~   (Okay…Slight change of plans…part 4 ended up being like 6k words just on it’s own…and this chapter is now over 15k words…so it needs to end.
> 
> Jace’s part will move to the beginning of 13…this is just getting WAY too long for one chapter, and that part will probably be pretty extensive in its self)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, lot’s of twists, lots of turns, a crazy amount of information, and lots of our guys being awesome
> 
>  
> 
> _We’ll ease into it with some Malec fluff…Really that’s a fitting way to start any chapter…_
> 
> _Enjoy!_
> 
>  

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

#  Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

##  __

_Mmm…_

Magnus stretched languidly, rolling over, nuzzling in contentedly closer to the warm, gorgeous body wrapped around him.

 

His bed partner sighed, arm draped around his waist tugging him closer, hand stroking lazily up and down his back. He cuddled closer, leaning up, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw, nuzzling against Alexander’s neck, taking a deep breath that turned into a soft, happy, sigh.

 

_Mmm…he truly loved this dream,_

Alexander once again smelled like his bath products, the same way it was the time they woke up in bed together. Something about that really stuck with him, sneaking into his dreams. There was just something about it, his Alexander smelling faintly like him, that was just so very thrilling. It was probably slightly possessive, but…. _well_ …they were his fantasies, so that was that.

 

He was curious what Alexander would think if Magnus used **_his_** products…

 

_Hmm…_

_Wonder if it’d have the same affect?_

_He would so love to find out…_

Magnus is pulled out of his very pleasant thoughts by a soft, rumbling sound that instantly had his heart racing. Alexander tugs him closer, shifting him slightly onto his back, leaning down, giving him a slow, deep kiss that had Magnus whimpering desperately, trailing his hands up Alexander’s back, tangling in his hair, pulling lightly, causing Alec to break the kiss with a surprised, deep groan.

 

_Mmm…wow, he wanted to hear that again…_

 

_Okay, this most definitely was real. His imagination was good, no question, but it was nowhere near this detailed._

 

Magnus gave a soft, breathless moan, arching against him. Alec gasped, leaning down, giving him a quick, deep kiss, pulling back, nipping lightly at Magnus’s lip, drawing another whimper from him. He kissed along Magnus’s jaw, trailing up, nipping sharply at his earlobe, causing Magnus to give a surprised gasp that trailed off into a moan.

 

“Mmm…god, _please_ tell me this isn’t a dream.” he rumbled against Magnus’s throat, sucking sharply, drawing a breathless, desperate sound.

 

“I- _Oh_ …N-no…not a dream…it never f-feels- _Mmm_ …this real in my dreams.”

 

Alec chuckled, nipping, sucking sharply, most definitely leaving a mark, causing Magnus to jump a bit, tugging him closer, eagerly arching against him.

 

“Mmm…I don’t know, mine have gotten pretty detailed since the last time we woke up like this.” he trailed back up, nibbling at his ear once more,

 

“Especially all those pretty sounds you make…Mmm…they drive me crazy.” He whispered huskily,

 

Magnus gave a desperate, breathless whimper, arching, pulling Alexander closer, catching his shoulders, trailing his nails down Alexander’s back, drawing out a deep groan.

 

Magnus leaned up right by his ear, giving a low, sultry chuckle,

 

_Two could play that game, after all,_

 

It was Alec’s turn to whimper, hands flexing desperately, pulling Magnus closer,

 

“Right there with you, _detective._ ”

 

Alec made that deep, sexy growling sound, sending a thrill straight through Magnus.

 

“Damn, h-how do you even _do_ that?” he groaned,

 

“’Detective’ isn’t even a sexy word, but, _god_ , the way you say it…” he trailed off, leaning back down capturing Magnus’s mouth in a searing kiss. Magnus made a hungry sound, catching at his hair, tugging him closer, deepening the kiss.

 

Magnus chuckled lightly into the kiss, pulling Alexander closer eagerly.

 

“Mmm…just one of my many, _many_ talents...” he murmured huskily, nuzzling closer,

 

“You would be amazed at just how skilled I am.”

 

Alec chuckled, shaking his head, glancing up, meeting his eyes, raising his eyebrow faintly,

 

“And so modest, too.”

 

Magnus almost startled, remembering the line as clearly as if Alexander’s ‘interrogation’ was just yesterday, rather than over a year ago, giving a faint laugh, he tilted his head, getting a playful, mischievous, smirk.

 

“It’s not bragging if it’s the truth.”

 

Alec chuckled again, eyes bright and soft, reaching up, brushing his fingers lightly against Magnus’s cheek.

 

“You definitely called that one; I’ve been amazed pretty much every day I have known you.”

 

Magnus leaned up, giving him a slow, deep kiss before pulling back, just a bit.

 

“Once again, right there with you, my darling detective.”

 

Alec hummed softly, capturing his lips, nipping lightly before slipping closer, deepening the kiss. Magnus made a pleased sound, wrapping his arms around Alec, tugging him closer. His breath hitched, feeling Alexander’s hand trail down his side, brushing lightly at the hem of his pajama pants, catching, tugging faintly, asking permission. Magnus groaned, nodding enthusiastically into the kiss, arching against him, trailing his own hand down catching an-

 

They startle as Alec’s phone blares, tone seeming alarmingly loud in the quiet, peaceful room…

 

Magnus groans, loudly, in a completely different way. Flopping back on the bed, grabbing one of his pillows, pulling it over his head. He groans again, louder, muffled faintly by the pillow.

 

_What the hell?! Was there some kind of alarm somewhere that went off whenever they got too close?_

“Sorry, I’d of turned it off b-”

 

“ _Noo_ …” Magnus whined petulantly into the pillow,

 

“You can’t…neither of us can…not with this case.” he grumbled, removing the pillow, tossing it across the room in annoyance, sulking.

 

_He understood…didn’t mean he had to like it, or be mature about it._

Magnus glanced up at Alexander; He’s frowning slightly, eyes guiltily downcast,

 

_Well, that was simply unacceptable_

 

Magnus sighed, shaking his head; he reached up, brushing his hand against Alexander’s cheek, tugging him into a quick, light kiss, giving him a faint, reassuring smile.

 

“It’s quite alright darling; one of the hazards of having a detective as a boyfriend I suppose. The benefits are more than worth a few interruptions and annoyances.”

 

Alexander froze for a moment, before breaking out in a brilliant, totally elated grin, eyes practically sparkling.

 

_O-Okay, that? That was worth all the interruptions, annoyances and whatever the hell else the universe could throw at him._

He had no clue what he said to get that smile, but as soon as he figured it out he was saying it every chance he got.

 

“Boyfriend?” Alec asked hopefully, cheeks coloring faintly,

 

_Oh, yeah…they hadn’t actually said that, huh?_

_…Oops_

Magnus just shrugged, blushing faintly himself, sheepishly glancing away, feeling suddenly shy,

 

“Well, yes…I mean we _are_ dating, and we said it would have to be serious, and exclusive. And it’s easier than just saying ‘the guy I’m dating exclusively’, and, you know ‘partner’ doesn’t work because you are a detective and already have a partner, and ‘lover’ sounds just- just so not even remotely work appropriate, not at a precinct…

 

Plus, as it seems any time we get anywhere near something amorous we get interrupted, it seems rather irksome…” he rolled his eyes faintly, giving a slight huff and shrug, both at their whole ‘thing’ as well as his apparent newfound babbling problem.

 

Alexander gave a faint, surprised laugh; Magnus glanced up, slightly annoyed at being laughed at. It was Alec’s fault he was babbling after all, but froze at the expression on his face.

 

_Oh wow…_

He had an unbelievably soft smile, eyes warm and bright; he looked absolutely delighted, totally charmed. He was staring at Magnus like he was the most remarkable thing he had ever seen.

 

_Umm, yeah…the laughing was **totally** forgiven..._

“S-” Magnus cleared his throat, trying to get a bit more of a handle on his words,

 

“So…’Boyfriend’ is alright, right?”

 

Alec chuckled, nodding eagerly, eyes dazzlingly bright,

 

“Yes, ‘boyfriend’ is more than alright.” He murmured softly, leaning forward, kissing him adoringly,

 

Magnus couldn’t help a faint whimper, tugging him closer. Alec hummed happily, deepening the kiss for just a moment before pulling back, regretfully, picking his phone up off the bed where it had fell, holding it up with a faint, apologetic, smile.

 

“I really am sorry babe. It was Simon, he’d texted three times before calling, guess we just didn’t hear it. Davidson showed up at the precinct about twenty minutes ago, but refuses to talk to anyone but me. I have to go in…you kn-”

 

Magnus cut him off with a light, quick kiss,

 

“Darling, I know…as I said the benefits FAR outweigh the annoyances…” he paused for another quick kiss, unable to help it.

 

“Besides, this is big. Perhaps we can get some answers. I most definitely want to talk to him. As much as I would love to spend the entire morning…or entire day in bed with you- and, I really, _really_ would- the faster we get into the station, the faster we can get started working the case, get it solved, and get you cleared.” Another deeper, not quite as quick kiss,

 

Alexander smiled dreamily pulling back from the kiss, but a shadow of something passed across his expression. Magnus shook his head, reaching up, brushing his fingers through his hair, trailing down, cupping his cheek, meeting his eyes, determinedly.

 

“My darling detective, I know how this seems right now. I realize that you have doubts we will be able to clear you. Up until now we have been rather at a loss, chasing shadows. But we have so much more to work with now. We have the information from Valentine’s, we have your informant, we have the murder weapon, along with an entire team of agents willing to help, as well as you, me, Simon and Raph. We have Isabelle, Kevin, Divya, and even Raj all working on your behalf.

 

Alexander, I cannot imagine how difficult this is for you, but you are not alone, not even close.

 

Darling, we, _literally_ , have more people working on this than on the manhunt for one of the most evil, wanted men in the country. We will figure this out, find who’s setting you up, make sure they never do it again, clear you, and get your badge back…

 

We will…

 

I _sense_ it.” he finished with a faint, gentle smile, surprising a laugh out of Alexander.

 

 Alec shook his head, raising his eyebrow,

 

“Oh you do, huh?”

 

Magnus nodded definitively,

 

“ _Yes_. And you know I am always right, so that is simply all there is to it.”

 

Alec rolled his eyes, giving a playful, exaggeratedly put upon sigh,

 

“Guess that’s one of the hazards of having a _psychic_ detective boyfriend.”

 

Magnus gave a bright laugh, eyes sparkling,

 

“Yes, yes it is…I am afraid you will simply have to get used to it.”

 

Alec chuckled once more, shrugging,

 

“I think I can live with that.”

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

#  Other-Other-Other-Other-Other

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

##  _ Kevin _

 

_Okay! New day, new information, they were going to get somewhere now, he just knew it._

 

At least today almost certainly had to be better than yesterday; I mean, really, what are the odds of finding **_another_** creepy, stalker room?

_Wait…never mind, he doesn’t want to know._

_One was more than enough…_

Man, he didn’t know how Alec was dealing with it; he only had, like, ten pictures in there and it was enough to keep him up most of the night. He was glad Magnus had talked Alec into cutting everyone loose for the evening, otherwise he had a feeling they may still be here going over it. Once again he was relieved those two had finally figured it out and got together. They more than deserved to be happy.

 

He really couldn’t believe this case;

 

Alec a murder suspect? As if anyone would ever believe that. It really kind of baffled him. Who could possibly be so clueless or delusional to believe anyone would buy that the most upstanding, honest, virtuous Detective in the entire precinct- possibly on the entire force -was in any way capable of cold blooded murder?

 

Maybe it was like a spur of the moment thing or something? Alec was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyone who knew _absolutely_ anything about Alec would know this just would not fly.

 

He had to admit, it was kinda awesome getting to partner with Simon though. The younger detective really was pretty amazing; definitely a good fit for partnering with Alec. He reminded Kevin quite a bit of the Head Detective actually. They were both bright, brave and extremely selfless. Simon really was one of the kindest people he had ever met. He was funny and kind of geeky-which was actually great for Kevin, as he was a bit as well.

 

Working with Simon one on one was great- _not_ _that he didn’t like working with his current partner._ Maddie was awesome, he was thrilled when he found out she was actually one of the people who’d trained Alec. She’d laughed a few times when she actually caught him eagerly taking notes on what she was telling him, or at how rapt he was when she’d share stories of her time working with Alec, but they got on amazingly.

 

But it was different getting to work like this with Simon. Usually working with the entire group, with Alec, Magnus and Raphael, it was sometimes too easy to overlook or dismiss the younger detective. Getting to temporarily partner with him really let Kevin see just what an amazing detective the man was in his own right.

 

The way he’d taken charge, pretty much from the second he heard what was going on with Alec, it truly was astounding. He had stood up to Chief Garroway, the agents, everyone, never batting an eye, never backing down. It really was something else.

 

That was the amazing thing about Simon; the cute, unbelievably sweet, dorky, uncoordinated, overly excitable thing was what you saw most of the time, it was kind of overwhelming (In a good way, the guy was awesome to hang around with).

 

But what didn’t always show, not until it was really important, was that, at his heart, he was a detective through and through… and a damn good one. He really was one of the best detectives Kevin had ever met.

 

He was kind of ecstatic Simon had picked him to be his temporary partner (Yeah, he knew it was mainly cause he was just there and he needed one THEN, but still…). Kevin was determined to learn everything he could from the man, and help in any way he could…

 

_So long as it didn’t involve zombies, serial killers basements, or terrifying stalker rooms…_

Simon had texted him earlier, saying he was going in early, wanting to get a jump on everything they found yesterday. They’d been at it for over three hours already. There wasn’t any word from Magnus and Alec yet, but he’d kinda figured they’d be late getting in.

 

Setting to work in the conference room once again, they’d pulled all four white boards into a line, meticulously attaching all the contents of the Creepy Stalker Room, laying out all the photos of the Basement Exhibit Of Doom on the conference table-it was taking _forever_.

 

 He’d finally offered to make a coffee run for them, figuring they’d need it soon enough, and the stuff in the break room was so bad it could probably be used to strip paint. Simon had agreed, waiving him off before turning back to the boards, still working on the photos…

 

He’d go through them, tilt his head curiously or close his eyes for a moment, then slowly place the photo…it was kind of eerie, really similar to what Magnus did…

 

_Huh…weird._

_They did just have the **one** psychic on the team, right? _

He shook his head, clearing that thought, trying to balance the coffees and find a way to open the precinct door. He glanced around for somewhere to sit the coffees, or a bit of help. He noticed the agent’s rental cars in the lot, but didn’t see any of them out here, they must already be inside.

 

_Damnit! How was he gonna do this?_

 

Looking over, he spotted a guy in a weathered, beat up leather jacket leaning against one of the column things right by the steps, messing around absently on a phone,

 

“Uh…H-hey,” he called over, catching the guys attention.

 

He glanced up from the phone, raising his eyebrow in amusement. The guy looked to be about in his late thirties, a bit rough, kind of wiry, dark blond hair nearly to his shoulders, with light bluish grey eyes.

 

“Yeah?” he asked

 

_Wow…rude._

“Can I get a little help here?”

 

He rolled his eyes, but shrugged, pushing away from the column. Kevin smiled gratefully, handing him the coffees for a second so he could get the door.

 

“Thanks, I really didn’t want to drop those.”

 

He shrugged, tilting his head, eyes squinting faintly,

 

“Sure…Are you detective Lewis?”

 

Kevin couldn’t help a beaming smile, more than flattered with the mistake, he shook his head faintly.

 

“Uh, no…I’m officer Teagan. I’m working with him though; I’m his temporary partner, why, did you need to talk to him?”

 

He shook his head,

 

“Actually I was looking for his partner, Detective Lightwood?”

 

Kevin hesitated, not really wanting to go into all of ‘that’ with a random dude.

 

“Oh, uh, he’s actually off today…sorry.”

 

Something sharp and calculating flits across the man’s face, some realization dawning, he nods, handing Kevin the coffees back, turning beginning to leave.

 

“Hey wait! Like I said, I’m working with Detective Lewis, his partner. Maybe he could help you? He really is a great detective; he actually is a lot like Alec.”

 

He shook his head, faintly, stepping back a bit more,

 

“Nah, it’s fine…I really just needed to talk to Alec. I’ll see if I can get a hold of him later.”

 

The man once more turned, beginning down the steps,

 

“W-well, what is it? Maybe you can tell Simon and he can call Alec, get him on the phone o-or down here or something.”

 

He hesitated, looking over Kevin suspiciously,

 

“I don’t really talk to cops much.”

 

Kevin nodded quickly,

 

“Kay, I can understand that. But you talk to Alec, right? You trust him, at least for the most part?”

 

He folded his arms, shrugging, giving a curt nod. Kevin grinned, nodding animatedly, resembling a bobble head,

 

“Okay, cool. Alec totally trusts Simon; he’s not just his partner, but one of his best friends. That’s gotta count for something, right?”

 

He shook his head slowly, but moved a bit closer to the door,

 

“Look, just come in, meet the guy, see what you think. If anything else, maybe he could call Alec and get him down here, kay?”

 

He rolled his eyes, huffing faintly, but seemed to relent, following him through the door, looking around suspiciously,

 

“Fine, but I’m not talking to anyone but Alec.”

 

Kevin rolled his eyes,

 

“Yeah, I got it the first time. What’s your name, anyways, so Simon can let him know?”

 

“Davidson’s fine.”

 

##  _ 1 hour later _

 

“I thought you said you could get him here?” Davidson grumbled, raising his eyebrow at Simon,

 

Simon ignored him, going back to looking over some of the photos of the stalker room on his phone. (When Davidson came in they’d closed the door, not wanting some random informant off the street to see all of it.)

 

Kevin rolled his eyes,

 

_Man this dude was a jackass. Now wonder he didn’t want to talk to cops, being that obnoxious and irritating ought to be illegal._

“He can…you need to be _patient_. Or you could just tell one of us and we could have relayed the message to him rather than waking him up and forcing him to come down here just on the off chance that some obnoxious, overly dramatic loudmouth actually has something to say that is anything other than a complete waste of time.” Raphael snapped,

 

Hodge sighed,

 

“Davidson, I don’t know why you won’t just talk to me, tell me the information, then we can begin to move on it. I mean, I worked with you during the Valentine case, I know your info is good…I’ll trust you.”

 

Davidson scoffed, shaking his head, raising his eyebrow,

 

“You might trust me, the feeling is not mutual. I told you, I’ll talk to Alec…that’s it, he’s the o-”

 

The precinct door opened, Kevin breathed a sigh of relief, cutting the guy off mid rant,

 

“Oh _thank god_ , he’s here; will you shut up now?” he snapped, gesturing towards the door, before realizing he said that out loud…

 

_Oops_

“Uh…” he started awkwardly, glancing around at the others sheepishly,

 

Simon snickered, smiling for the first time today.

 

Raphael gave him a faintly impressed smirk,

 

Hodge coughed, trying to cover a laugh,

 

Valerie, and Aidan looking much more cheerful than they had a moment ago.

 

Bindy chuckled loudly, not even trying to hide it.

 

“We were all thinking It, you just said it.” she grinned, sending him a quick wink.

 

He shrugged, glancing over at the man,

 

“Sorry,” Kevin offered

 

He waved him off, seemingly unconcerned, looking over at Alec. His entire demeanor seemed to change, he looked downright relieved. Alec had a somewhat surprised smile, glancing over the other man, shaking his head faintly, giving a slight bark of a laugh.

 

“Wow…I thought that had to be a mistake, I can’t believe you’re actually here!” he said as soon as he got close enough,

 

Davidson chuckled, shrugging,

 

“Well…apparently I don’t need to hide anymore.” He said, raising him eyebrow,

 

Alec nodded,

 

“Yeah, you heard? I wanted to let you know.”

 

He nodded, relieved, eyes slipping from Alec over to Magnus, a slightly curious, interested spark of a smile flickering over his features.

 

“Hi…?”

 

_Oh, well, guess he would have talked to ONE member of the group_

Magnus gave a charming smile,

 

“Hello dear; and you are?”

 

“Harley…uh…I-I mean…”he stammered, flushing faintly,

 

Simon burst out laughing,

 

“ _Wait_ , you’re actual name is Harley Davidson? _Dude!”_ he shook his head, Raphael was leaning against his shoulder, trying to keep a laugh in, but it didn’t look like it was working too well.

 

“I did not know that.” Hodge said, a faint smile flickering over his lips,

 

Davidson glared,

 

“My parents had a sense of humor, _okay_? That’s why I just go by my last name.”

 

Alec chuckled, nodding towards Magnus,

 

“Don’t worry, he kinda has that affect on a lot of people. This is Magnus Bane; he’s a psychic detective helping with the case. Also my boyfriend.” He finished with a slightly giddy grin.

 

_Aww…that was cute_

Davidson raised his eyebrow in surprise,

 

“Wow…you lucked out.”

 

“I know.” Alec said softly, slipping his arm around Magnus, hugging him slightly. He leaned over, brushing a soft kiss to his cheek, giving a pleased hum,

 

“Once again, the feeling is more than mutual, my darling detective.” He murmured softly,

 

Alec blushed faintly, eyes bright, tugging him a bit closer,

 

_Huh…no mystery why they were late…_

 

Davidson’s eyes widened faintly, he grinned, giving Alec an appreciative nod.

 

Magnus turned his focus from his boyfriend, shifting over to Davidson, giving another charming, though calculating smile. He reached forward, taking Davidson’s hand, shaking it firmly, holding on a moment, looking him over.

 

“It really is lovely to meet you, dear. Now, you seemed extremely insistent on speaking to Alexander. What was it you needed?”

 

Davidson seemed to hesitate, glancing over at Alec,

 

“A-actually, could I talk to you a minute in private? It’s kind of sensitive…”

 

Magnus tilted his head curiously, gaze going sharp,

 

Alec sighed, resigned,

 

Kevin, Simon and Raphael leaned forward expectantly,

 

The agents glanced between the group and the newcomer, trying to figure out what the hell was going on…

 

They’d see soon enough,

 

_This dude had been getting on their last nerve for the better part of an hour; he totally deserved the ‘scary psychic mind read’ thing._

“There is really no need for that, if you do not wish to explain, I will. You came to see him because you heard of Valentine’s death…and that Alexander was thought to be the one who killed him.

 

You wanted to see if there was any truth to it and, if need be, anything you could do to help him cover it. That is…umm… _sweet_ , but as I said, quite unnecessary.”

 

Davidson froze, blinking a few times,

 

“U-umm…I-uh…I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He stammered, eyes darting around nervously at the assembled group, including the very confused, somewhat alarmed federal agents, taking a cautious step back.

 

_Oh, this was SO worth the last hour_

Magnus flashed a smirk, raising his eyebrow, in an expression Kevin was far more used to seeing on Raphael…

 

_Apparently Magnus could totally pull it off too_

He took a faint step forward; Davidson took a larger one back,

“Now… _sweetie_ , as kind of an offer as that is, we do have it well in hand. In addition, Alexander did not do it, and though I realize you are quite guarded and reticent in general, I would thank you to correct this rather egregious mix-up with whoever is spreading it, as well as with anyone else you come across, okay?”

 

Davidson gulped, nodded quickly, backing up a bit more, bumping into the desk, startling.

 

“Uh…yeah…I-I will…I was j-”

 

Alec sighed again, rolling his eyes, tugging Magnus back, looking apologetically at Davidson.

 

“Sorry, he kinda has that affect too.” Alec shook his head, giving Magnus a chiding, though faintly amused, look.

 

“Now, what is it you had to tell me? Anything you want to say you can say around these guys; they’re helping me. I didn’t kill Valentine, but someone is going through an awful lot of trouble to make it look like I did.”

 

Davidson nodded faintly,

 

“Y-yeah that actually makes way more sense than you killing someone, even Valentine. How are they sitting you up?” he asked, still shooting a few surreptitious glances over at Magnus,

 

“Perhaps you should go first?” Raphael interjected, stepping closer,

 

“Raphael, _don’t_ ; Magnus already scared him enough. He’s fine, I promise, just, stand down, please?” Alec said, waving him off,

 

Raphael shrugged faintly, but still folded his arms, glaring menacingly at him,

 

Simon was giving Davidson an oddly similar look,

 

Davidson shook his head slowly, stepping away from all three of them, before looking back at Alec,

 

“Man…” he shook his head again,

 

Alec just shrugged,

 

“Yeah, I know. They can be kind of over protective…”

 

Magnus gave a faint smile, moving closer, slipping his arm around Alec. He leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s cheek, lingering slightly. Alec slipped his arm around Magnus’s waist, tugging him closer.

 

“Sweetheart, you can hardly fault us for being rather cautious. Someone _is_ trying to frame you for murder.”

 

Alec nodded giving a slight shrug; Magnus tilted his head, zeroing in once more on Davidson,

 

“Besides…What really set this entire thing into motion was Alexander going to meet _you_ … therefore it is rather understandable we would be somewhat apprehensive.”

 

Davidson startled, setting up straighter,

 

“What?”

 

Alec nodded, taking a deep breath,

 

“Yeah…I’d been looking for you to see if you had any tips on Valentine’s whereabouts. I got a text saying where you were staying, so I went to check it out.”

 

Davidson shook his head, apologetically, he looked genuinely guilty (Not ‘I did it’ guilty, just ‘crap, it was my fault’ guilty)…there was a slight difference, but Kevin was usually pretty good at spotting it.

 

 “Where?”

 

“Over on Shoreline drive, an old warehouse.”

 

He shook his head again,

 

“Sorry man, I had no idea you were looking for me. I’ve been over on Connor road…there’s an abandoned motel.”

 

Alec shrugged, giving a slight nod,

 

“It was kinda a long shot. I’d just started trying that day…it usually takes a few days to get back from you. Anyways, I parked behind the warehouse and waited. I ended up falling asleep, but it seems I was actually drugged, some fast working gas kind of thing, it’s only been seen in a handful of cases.”

 

“Damn…” Davidson gasped, eyes widening faintly,

 

Alec huffed, nodding,

 

“I know. I woke up the next morning in my car, and at first I thought I’d just fell asleep…but I felt really weird; heavy, almost like I had a hangover, but I hadn’t been drinking. T-that was bad enough, but then when I looked around the car, my gun was sitting next to me-

 

Well…what I THOUGHT was my gun. Turns out it wasn’t, the serial numbers are filed off, we don’t know where it came from, just that it is definitely the one that killed Valentine.”

 

Davidson’s eyes widened more; he sat down, rather hard in the chair.

 

“What the hell man?”

 

“I know, right!?” Kevin blurted,

 

Davidson glanced over, nodding quickly,

 

“That’s insane.”

 

Simon scoffed, shaking his head,

 

“Dude, that’s not even half of it. We haven’t even gotten to the creepy stalker room, or the Basement Exhibit of Doom.”

 

He started again, blinking rapidly,

 

“The what now?”

 

Alec sighed, rubbing at his face, taking a deep breath,

 

“Yeah, so anyways, I was freaking out already when I saw the gun. Had no clue what the hell was going on. Then my phone rang, scaring me, thankfully I’d already put down m-uh _the_ gun…it was Magnus. I was freaked out, but I didn’t want to worry him, I just told him I’d fell asleep in the car, which I don’t think he entirely bought, but it was close enough for the moment and it was too much to explain over the phone, figured I’d explain when I saw him and he could help me figure out why I couldn’t remember last night and my gun was missing three bullets.

 

I began to tell him I was just going to take a quick look around, see if I could find you for info on Valentine…but he told me it wasn’t really that important, that Valentine had been found dead earlier that morning in a warehouse.

 

I was relieved, until the address dawned on me. I was, literally, one building over. I completely panicked, Magnus came and met me, talked me down and we went to the chief. He had my back, but they still had to investigate, and he had to suspend me during the case. I turned in my badge and told Simon…” Alec paused, glancing over at his partner, giving a slight, proud smile.

 

“He basically took over the entire investigation, told me no way in hell I did it, and he’d prove it, pretty much commandeered poor Kevin over there, who was just helping with a quick errand-”

 

“Which I was totally good with, by the way. No way I’d just set it out when Alec was accused of murder.” Kevin interjected, leaning forward.

 

Simon, Magnus and Raphael all gave him approving nods. Alec looked over at him, with a grateful smile,

 

“And I really do appreciate it. Anyways; there were some FBI and DEA agents in town to help on the Valentine case, none of them believed I did it, and someone framing a cop really didn’t set right with them, so they stayed to help.

 

We got a lead, found where Valentine has been hold up. It was an old home of a distant relative, it…” he trailed off, shaking his head slightly, stumbling a bit.

 

Magnus leaned forward, rubbing his arm soothingly, squeezing. Simon gave his partner a slight reassuring look, taking a deep breath, picking up the story.

 

“So, me, Raphael, Kevin and Bindy went to check out the lead, letting the other’s work a few more avenues, figuring we’d make more progress that way. We went in and, man this place was just **_so_** weird- which, yeah _‘secret hideout of a psychopath’_ \- you kinda expect weird. But what was so creepy is it was just so totally normal…at least most of it was. We opened this one room and it was plastered with pictures and articles, hundreds-”

 

“Eight hundred and seventy four pictures, two hundred and sixty eight articles.” Magnus said softly, leaning closer, nuzzling against his neck.

 

Alec sighed, tugging him close, hugging him briefly, leaning down, brushing his lips lightly against Magnus’s.

 

“Umm…I-sorry to interrupt, but pictures, articles of…?”

 

“Me.”

 

Davidson looked struck,

 

“W-wh…h…I don’t…” he trailed off,

 

Simon nodded,

 

“Yup, that was pretty much our reaction too. Far as we can tell, Valentine developed some sort of fascination with Alec. He’d been following him, practically since he got away from the FBI last time.

 

That was one of the freakiest things I’ve ever seen, compared to that the basement was downright comforting.”

 

Davidson gulped faintly, taking a deep breath,

 

“I’m almost afraid to ask, but…what was in the basement?”

 

Simon shrugged,

 

“A bunch of weapons, guns, accelerants; basically what we figured we’d find in Valentine Morgenstern’s house.

 

So now we’re going through all that, trying to figure out who’s framing my partner, why they are, and get his gun back- Oh yeah, in all likelihood Valentine’s killer, the guy trying to frame Alec, also has his service weapon…

 

So, you know…

 

We’re a bit on edge.”

 

He shook his head slowly eyes wide,

 

“Damn…I’ll say…” he gave each of them an apologetic look, seemingly completely different from the obnoxious jackass who had annoyed them for nearly an hour this morning.

 

“Sorry I gave you guys such a hard time. I’d just heard Valentine was dead and it’d been going around that the head detective of the SBPD did it. I really didn’t know what to believe, I didn’t think Alec would do it, not just like, to kill someone…but I wanted to see him for myself to know if it was really okay.

 

A lot of people hated Valentine, but at the same time a lot of people counted on the bastard for something or the other. Personally I don’t give a damn about any of them; the only one who really worried me is dead.

 

But Valentine’s death will piss a lot of people off. I’d already began trying to turn the story away from Alec. Leading contenders is a drug dealer tried to double cross him, a gun deal gone wrong, and an accident involving his own men, though I put a few other’s out there too, just in case.” He shrugged, giving a faint smirk,

 

“Figure the more stories out there the better, so long as they point people away from Alec. I just wanted to see him and give him a heads up, let him know someone had his back.

 

Guess he already had that.” he shook his head, with a slight smile,

 

“I really didn’t mean any harm; I was just trying to look out for him. Alec’s a good man, he’s helped me a lot, seems only fair to return the favor.”

 

Magnus gave him a soft, warm smile, nodding,

 

“You are more than right about that, sweetheart. He is the most wonderful man I know.”He glanced over at Alec, expression warming even more.

 

“And thank you for the concern…we quite agree, that is why we are all here.”

 

He nodded, standing back up,

 

“It’s good to know he has so much support. Sounds like he needs it right now. That definitely sounds like a set up. I’ll ask around, see what I can find out. I hadn’t heard that one yet, I’ll keep an ear out for any chatter about a set up.

 

In the meantime I’ll keep muddling the waters, see if I can get something to catch enough interest to drag the attention away from Alec. Should I mix in the frame up thing, or is it supposed to be on the QT?” he asked glancing around the others,

 

They exchanged looks, shrugging,

 

Hodges stepped forward,

 

“That may actually help matters; the less focus on Alec the better, but if it being a frame up starts to go around as well, anything directed towards him could be written off.

 

Thank you, that’d be a lot of help.”

 

He nodded,

 

“Right, no problem…I’ll get it going.”

 

He reached over, clasping Alec’s hand tightly, meeting his eyes.

 

“Anything I can do to help. You know that.”

 

Alec nodded gratefully,

 

“Thank you, I appreciate it.”

 

He just shrugged,

 

“No problem, I’ll keep you updated.” he paused a moment, quickly snagging a piece of paper and a pen off of the desk, scribbling something out, handing it to Alec,

 

“This is my new number. Without Valentine around figure it’s safe enough, and a hell of a lot easier than this cloak and dagger crap I’ve had to deal with for the last nine years. I’ll let you know if I hear anything.”

 

Alec nodded again, giving him a faintly relieved smile. He turned, getting ready to head out, before hesitating…

 

“By the way, who was it that said I was staying at the warehouse?”

 

“Travis Granger…I got his text about 11:30.”

 

He tilted his head curiously,

 

“Huh…really? That’s odd, I haven’t talked to him in months, but he knows I never go anywhere near there- we know Valentine uses a couple of the warehouses for meetings, you couldn’t pay me enough to go there.”

 

Raphael moved closer, gaze sharpening, raising his eyebrow, glancing between the two men, zeroing in on Davidson.

 

“Do you think this ‘Granger’ could have been setting Alec up?”

 

He shook his head vehemently,

 

“What? No way. He’s had some issues and some run-ins with the law, no question, but Travis is a good guy. He wouldn’t sell out anyone; man’s loyal to a fault.”

 

Raphael scoffed,

 

“Well, it doesn’t really seem like that. He’s the one that started this, sent Alec to a meeting place that you, yourself, confirmed was a known hideout for Valentine.

 

That he _knew_ you wouldn’t be anywhere near.

 

It appears someone was trying to set Alec up, turn him over to Valentine. Seems _awful_ convenient that he’d just happen to send him to a warehouse right next door to where Valentine was conducting business.”

 

Davidson shook his head, agitatedly,

 

 “Look man, I know that’s what it seems like, but you don’t know the dude. No way he’d do something like you’re saying…

 

Absolutely no way.”

 

Davidson stood up to his full height, just over six feet, trying to stare Raphael down,

 

Raphael gave a sharp smile, eyes hard,

 

“That’s cute…”

 

“Oookay! Enough of this.” Simon said stepping between the two, glancing between them, before looking over at Alec.

 

“Kay, Alec? I know you value your informants privacy and safety, I get it…but we really need to talk to this guy. Maybe we can call him, have him come down here, or at least clear this up over the phone. There might be a perfectly logical explanation.

 

Just call him and we’ll find out.”

 

Alec nodded faintly, pulling out his phone,

 

“You may as well just put it on speaker; it’d be easier than you just relaying the information.” Raphael said with a casual shrug,

 

“You mean it would be easier to spot the lies and call him out if you can hear the entire thing?” Simon interjected, glancing over at his boyfriend,

 

“Isn’t that what I said?” he smirked

 

Davidson gave a faint huff,

 

“I’m telling you, there has to be an explanation. I know him, he wouldn’t do this.” He insisted

 

Alec nodded, hitting the button, connecting the call, putting it on speaker,

 

“I agree, but they’re right, something’s off about it.”

 

“I know, but Alec you c-”

 

“Hello?” a rich, warm, oddly familiar voice answered,

 

Everyone in the vicinity froze, glancing at the phone in bewilderment…

 

_That definitely didn’t sound like a ‘Travis’_

Alec did a double take, glancing at the number on the phone,

 

“H-Izzy?”

 

“Alec?”

 

He shook his head baffled,

 

“Sorry, I must have hit the wrong button or my contacts are doing something odd. I didn’t mean to call you; I was trying to reach one of my informants.”

 

There was silence for a moment,

 

“Alec…” she said softly,

 

“I-it’s not your phone; I’m down in the morgue, I answered a phone in one of the collection bins. From the date on the evidence bag it came in with a John Doe, two nights ago.”

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

#  Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael-Raphael

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

_What in the hell was going on?_

Seemed like every lead just led to more questions…

 

He thought if they found this ‘Davidson’ dude, the guy Alec had been going to meet that night it would lead to something. But all it led to was a dead end; the guy seemed kinda shifty and confrontational, _(he couldn’t very well criticize those qualities in someone…he’s a lot of things, but in denial isn’t one of them)_ but he was absolutely loyal to Alec.

 

 For someone who’d been purposefully keeping hidden for the better part of a decade to actually risk going into the police precinct, it showed a lot of concern. Much as he wanted to dislike the guy, he couldn’t really fault him for being suspicious or defensive…

 

_Once again he was in no way in denial about the kind of person HE was…_

 

So, okay, it wasn’t ‘Harley Davidson’ (that was entirely too entertaining)…clearly then it must be this Granger guy. After all; he texted Alec, sent him to the warehouse, knowing full well that was a place Davidson would absolutely not be as well as somewhere Valentine frequented…

 

_Okay, now they’re getting somewhere._

 

Clearly it was a set up, even if Alec and Davidson didn’t want to admit it, it was blatantly obvious. They had a suspect, a lead… just question him a bit and they’ll be headed in the right direction.

 

_Only, that’s not happening._

 

Unless they find a Ouija board or an _Actual_ psychic.

 

_Ugh…something damn well better start making sense._

“Y-yeah…that’s Travis…” Davidson said quietly, glancing away.

 

Izzy nodded, pushing the drawer back in silently. Alec reached over, resting his hand on his shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

He just shook his head faintly, shrugging,

 

“So what can you tell us?” Simon asked quietly, glancing over at Izzy,

 

She sighed, picking up the intake file, flicking through it.

 

“I’m afraid there wasn’t much; he had nothing identifiable on him, we went to run his prints, only to find there weren’t any-”

 

Alec nodded,

 

“Yeah, there wouldn’t be. Some crazy dare from his brother when he was in high school, ended up burning them off somehow.”

 

Davidson shook his head, giving a slight smile and a sad, huff of an almost laugh,

 

“He never could turn down a dare. Hell, most of his record is just the result of dares or him trying to prove someone wrong.”

 

Magnus reached over, lightly placing his hand on Davidson’s comfortingly,

 

“I truly am sorry for your loss…we will find out who did this.”

 

He nodded faintly,

 

“Thanks…and I’m sure you guys will.”

 

Alec sighed, turning his attention back to Izzy,

 

“So what else can you tell us?”

 

She nodded, instantly slipping into professional mode,

 

“He was found over on Clermont; in a thicket of brush just off the walking path by the entrance to a park. It was thought to be a robbery gone wrong. He was shot once in the back, the bullet when through his heart, death was near instantaneous…” she faltered, glancing over at Davidson

 

 “I know that’s not pleasant, but at least he did not suffer.”

 

He gave a near imperceptible nod; she turned back to the file, continuing,

 

“The diseased had no wallet, or any discernible way of identifying him. Uniforms searched the park, but it’s pretty abandoned at that time of night, and no one saw him.”

 

“When was he found?” Bindy asked, tilting her head faintly,

 

“Approximately 5:30, a jogger and her dog, they take that route every day, dog ran off the path, she went to find her, found the victim as well. There wasn’t a lot of blood at the scene. It’s thought he may have been shot somewhere nearby and hidden there, as it would be the easiest place.

 

The autopsy showed time of death about eight hours earlier and h-”

 

“Wait no, that can’t be right.” Alec interrupted, shaking his head, glancing around at the others,

 

She tilted her head, squinting at the paper, before looking back up at her brother, raising her eyebrow.

 

“Alec…it’s correct; time of death was at just after ten the night before, the T.O.D is accurate…why-”

 

“Izzy, this is the informant that gave me the tip that lead me to the warehouse that night…he’s the one who texted me. I got the text at just before 11:30.”

 

She froze, blinking,

 

“Alec…I don’t know who texted you, but it wasn’t him. He’d been dead for well over an hour.”

 

Alec paled, shaking his head,

 

“S-so…what…the-whoever killed Granger then used his phone, texted me, sending me to the warehouse, starting this whole thing?”

 

She gave a faint nod,

 

“It would seem so.”

 

“They’re also the one who killed Valentine.” a voice said from the entrance

 

The entire group turned to see the newcomer. Adisa shook his head, holding a paper.

 

“Sorry to pile on. When she said you were coming down about the John Doe, I figured it’d make sense to check the bullet against the ones from Valentine. They match…it’s the same gun.

 

Whoever killed your informant also killed Valentine…and is setting you up.” He shrugged kind of at a loss,

 

“I- sorry…I was hoping it wouldn’t come back, just figured it’d be something we could eliminate.”

 

Alec shook his head, leaning heavily against the autopsy table. Magnus put his arm around his shoulders, rubbing soothingly.

 

“I-s-so…in order to frame me for murder someone killed one of my informants just to draw me in, to use as bait?” he shook his head again, glancing up at Davidson, apologetically,

 

“I am so sorry, thi-”

 

“ ** _No_** …don’t even start that. This wasn’t your fault, none of It.” he cut Alec off sharply,

 

“If it wasn’t Granger, they could have just as easily picked anyone else even remotely connected to you, it’s not your fault some miserable bastard decided ruining two lives just wasn’t enough.

 

You can’t change it, just figure out who it is, and stop them.”

 

_Damnit, Raphael was starting to like this guy,_

He stepped forward,

 

“Much as I hate to agree with him, he is correct. This is not your fault; the only one at fault is the one that is orchestrating this entire thing.”

 

The others nodded,

 

He glanced around the group, sighing faintly; then froze a moment, tilting his head…

 

“You know…”He began slowly,

 

“Not to be grim…but Granger’s death could actually be the clue we needed.”

 

“That does sound pretty grim.” Simon offered, raising his eyebrow,

 

Raphael shook his head, glancing around at the assembled group.

 

“Yes, I know. But think about it; whoever set this up had to know Alec well enough to know what would get him out there, had to know both Davidson AND Granger. Know Granger was one of the people Alec would contact in order to find him, had to be able to track him down, and…” he paused looking at Alec and Davidson,

 

“I did not know this Granger, but I can guess the type; untrusting, guarded, probably fairly tough, well enough to hold his own in a fight, yes?”

 

Both Alec and Granger nodded,

 

He glanced over at Magnus, quirking his eyebrow, Magnus’s eyes widened he gasped,

 

“The report, he was shot once, close range, dead center. You said the shot was instantly lethal… who would have that marksmanship?”

 

Raphael nodded quickly, pointing,

 

“ _And_ who would he trust enough, let his guard down enough to turn his back on? Why would he do that?”

 

Magnus’s eyes widened, he shook his head faintly,

 

“That cannot be righ-”

 

“Mags, it’s the only thing that fits…it all lines up.”

 

“I-yes bu-”

 

“ ** _Guys!_**  Can you share with the rest of the class? What the hell is it?” Simon snapped, looking between the two,

 

They froze, glancing over the others staring in confusion. Raphael turned to Alec, taking a deep breath,

 

“Alec-and once again this isn’t in any way your fault- but tell me; did Dax know about Davidson and Granger?”

 

“Oh…” Simon breathed, eyes wide,

 

“Wait…Dax, your old partner?” Davidson asked, blinking in confusion,

 

Alec looked struck; he gave a near imperceptible nod,

 

“Y-yeah…a couple cases we worked Granger helped me out on…”

 

Raphael nodded,

 

“He knew him as your partner. Had you seen him since Dax left the precinct?”

 

Alec shook his head faintly,

 

“No, I try not to bother his too much, just when I really need help, with all you guys, I hadn’t really…y-you don’t think?”

 

He sighed

 

“Alec…it fits. He just came back to town when all this started.”

 

Simon nodded quickly, jumping in,

 

“Yeah, oh man, remember? He was totally _pissed_ during the meeting when he tried his stupid game about you dumping him for Magnus and you just went with it, completely shutting his little drama thing down…”

 

“And our reactions when we met Magnus” Bindy said, shaking her head,

 

“And in the meeting everyone basically just blowing him off, ignoring his digs, his baiting and grand standing. Everyone just going about their business, barely paying him any mind.

 

He was absolutely fuming when we left…” Adisa offered, eyes wide,

 

“He and Zane ended up going for drinks somewhere or the other. I ducked out because, well, bad enough having to work with them…I wasn’t about to spend my off time with them too.”

 

“Do you know when they got back?” Magnus asked

 

He shook his head,

 

“Sorry, no, we have separate rooms, I don’t think usually it’d budgeted for that, but as it meant I got a break from them I wasn’t about to argue the point.”

 

Davidson nodded,

 

“Granger would have trusted him…maybe not entirely, but if he told him you needed help with something he’d be there in a heartbeat.” He shook his head before startling,

 

“Damnit! Willowbrook Park, right?  His place is just across the street from there, you can see it from the window. That was probably where they met!”

 

Alec shook his head, uncomprehendingly,

 

“I-I don’t…wait…

 

So, what? Just because he thinks I made him look bad and didn’t react the way he wanted to his comments and drama, he decides to kill and informant just to set me up for yet _another_ murder? I know he wasn’t a great guy, but…I’d never think…this…”

 

“Wait…how did he even know where Valentine would be? We didn’t know he hung out in that warehouse…right?” Kevin asked glancing at the others,

 

They all shook their heads, realization dawning…

 

“It’s long been suspected Valentine had more people in the department…” Hodge offered, trailing off,

 

Raphael nodded, jumping on it,

 

“And if that’s the case maybe at first he wasn’t planning on killing Valentine. He was setting Alec up.” He turned,

 

“Mags? Back at the warehouse you said it looked like Valentine was waiting for someone…someone he either trusted or didn’t register as a threat- no way Valentine would register Dax as anything but a slightly useful annoyance. He wouldn’t see him as ever having the spine to stand up to him, much less take a run at him.

 

And we _know_ Valentine had his bizarre fascination with Alec. Dax was Alec’s partner. Maybe that’s the entire reason Valentine would put up with him in the first place- as an ‘in’ with Alec.

 

 Not that I knew Valentine personally, but I know enough about him to know that some whiny, obnoxious, attention seeking, trust fund brat would be absolutely repugnant to him. the only reason Valentine would tolerate someone like that is if it was his only means to something he actually valued…uh…sorry Alec,” he paused, glancing over at the stunned detective, shaking his head, realizing how disturbing that truly sounded, before taking a deep breath, continuing on,

 

“He may have been going to turn Alec over to Valentine or set up some kind of meeting or what have you, and something went wrong.

 

Alec was drugged with something that only Valentines people are known to have access to. So he gets the whatever it is that emits the gas, knocks Alec out in order to bring him to Valentine. He knows you wouldn’t follow him in there, maybe he goes to tell Valentine and something goes wrong, Valentine makes one too many digs and insults and he just snaps, ends up shooting him. He has the marksmanship…there is still a plaque with his name on it in the precinct shooting range.”

 

Alec shook his head, looking ill,

 

“I can’t believe this…I never noticed…”

 

Magnus sighed, leaning over kissing his cheek,

 

“Sweetheart…there is no way you could have known. There are thousands of arrogant, shallow, over reaching jackasses out there…you couldn’t have known.”

 

“But I was _partnered_ with him! I was…whatever we were with him…how could I just miss this?”

 

Raphael moved closer,

 

“Alec, like you said; you were partnered with the guy. You kind of had to be able to trust him, barring any glaring evidence to the contrary. And Magnus is right; being a whiny, credit stealing jackass isn’t an automatic red flag. His many, _many_ character flaws could have easily covered the fact that he may be an actual threat.”

 

Simon nodded,

 

“Alec _no one_ saw it. I’ve been at this station for longer than him, I knew him the entire time. I mean we never really talked much or anything, he could never even remember my name, but I didn’t think he was a dirty cop, just thought he was a dick.

 

I never really trusted him, he always seemed kinda like a backstabber, but…you know…not in the _literal_ sense.” He trailed off, shaking his head,

 

“Okay, we can’t jump to conclusions…” Bindy interjected, looking around the group,

 

“Maybe it wasn’t him. I for one don’t think he has the intelligence to plan something like this…

 

Hell, that’s almost as crazy as that Zane idiot planning It.” she shook her head, flashing Alec a slight, almost reassuring smile,

 

“I’m not saying he didn’t…but we can’t just decide that a DEA agent murdered two people in order to get back at an ex.”

 

Simon nodded determinedly,

 

“She’s right. It seems like a really solid lead, but we need to be very careful from here on out. No matter what else he is, Dax _is_ a federal agent…we can’t just decide he did it, we need hard, concrete proof to move on this.”

 

The others nodded,

 

“Kay, first off? This does not leave this room.” he paused, glancing over at Davidson, raising his eyebrow

 

He shook his head, holding his hands up,

 

“Hey, whoever did this killed one of my best friends just as a pawn to set this thing in motion and ruin the life of one of the best people I know. I want them found as much as you.

 

And you are right; before you go accusing a federal agent you need to be DAMN sure you have enough to put them away. I will help anyway I can, but no one will hear anything from me.”

 

Simon nodded, looking back at the rest of the group, focusing on the agents,

 

“Are you guys going to be okay with this? Right now you are just volunteering on a case, but if it turns out that a DEA agent is behind this, it could get really messy, _really_ quick. Do you still want to help?”

 

“Hell yes, we’re in! If this Dax is setting up a fellow officer for murder, he needs to be taken down.” Valerie said determined, eyes glinting dangerously

 

Hodge gave a curt nod, stepping closer to Alec, resting his hand on his shoulder, glancing over at the rest of the group.

 

“Alec’s the best Detective I’ve ever worked with, ever trained. He didn’t do this, I don’t care who did, I want to find them, bring them to justice, and clear his name.”

 

The others nodded,

 

“Yeah, no way we’re backing out now.” Aidan offered

 

Adisa shook his head, rather at a loss,

 

“Guys, I’m supposed to be working with the guy. If he did this, he needs to be caught. I can live with working with an idiot and a jackass; I can’t work with a psychopathic murderer. I’m in.”

 

Simon sighed, giving a faint nod,

 

“Alright; we have a possible suspect, and a motive, twisted though it is…Let’s see what else we can find.”

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

#  Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Oh, this was so far beyond bizarre._

True, he’d never thought much of Dax, but he would have never imagined the man was _this_ bad…

 

Not that he spent much of any time with him. Maybe two hours during their initial meeting, then yesterday…and true, both times he was quite distracted. After all, during the first meeting he was far more focused on Alexander, the other detective hadn’t registered as anything more than an annoyance…

 

Then this time once again, he was quite focused on Alexander; on their awkwardness from the crossbow case, pretending to be dating him…then on ACTUALLY dating him, once again, far more attention grabbing than his arrogant, over reaching, bitter ex, not to mention the Valentine case.

 

_But really, how would he miss something this big?_

_Was it possible that his overall dislike for the man had actually **prevented** him from seeing how truly despicable he was?_

 

He tried to think back on the initial meeting, were there any hints? True he was arrogant, rude, obnoxious and extremely confrontational…but, to play devil’s advocate, Magnus WAS quite obviously flirting with his boyfriend (or whatever) and had more than a few times purposely baited the jackass. He’d looked at Magnus like he hated him, but, well…his look back probably said about the same thing.

 

And yes, the man was a credit stealing, narcissist, and bordering on delusional with his level of self importance. He was clearly jealous, _but again_ …he’s hardly the first loud mouth jackass with an over inflated ego he’d knocked down a few pegs.

 

_Was Raphael right?_

 

Could all of those obnoxious, annoying, but all too common, character flaws have masked the true danger there?

 

He shook his head.

 

It would seem the answer was yes…it was the only thing that really made sense. Everything at first glance appeared so random, but if you factored Dax in, it all seemed to come together.

 

Alec was very careful who he shared his informant’s information with. Really the only people who would know would be his partners…and even that’s just when said informant was working a case.

 

They’d all been in the conference room until just past eight, when they decided to call it a night. Adisa said Dax and Zane left the hotel for a bar not long after, About quarter to nine. Granger died just after ten.

 

He wished they could call Zane, ask him when they got back from the bar, but he really didn’t think the guy had it in him to keep his mouth shut, As he well proved when he just blurted out if Magnus was the Psychic Alec had dumped Dax for (And, seriously, _who does that?)_

 

Thankfully Bindy had suggested to check his credit card. It wasn’t on his personal one, but on a hunch they glanced at the information on the card for expenses from the case…

 

_He’d actually had the audacity to charge their drinks on it!_

 

Not that that really was anything in comparison to everything else he had done, still…it really did show a bit more how arrogant he was, thinking that would just slip by. They closed out the tab at 9:35. A quick call into the motel from Hodge and a threat of a FBI investigation had them a full copy of the room information for both agents, as well as the key card information. Zane’s keycard was swiped at 9:50, there was a movie rental at 10 and a request put in to the front desk for a 7:30 wake up call.

 

Dax’s card was not swiped until 6:13 the next morning.

 

It all lined up, but it was also all still circumstantial.

 

Adisa, Valerie, Aidan and Bindy were combing through all the information they had on Dax, looking for connections to Valentine. Meanwhile Alexander, Simon and Kevin were in briefing Luke.

 

Magnus should have been in there too, but he really wanted to begin going through the contents of Valentine’s stalker room, there was something about the photos that stood out to him, but he couldn’t quite place it. He was in there now with Raphael and Hodge, examining them.

 

“Hmm…” he murmured, eyes flickering over the boards,

 

Simon really had done an exceptional job recreating them. They were all perfectly placed, just as they were in the room, all of the notes written out on sticky notes, placed by each accompanying photo.

 

Hodge shook his head,

 

“God, I have no idea how Alec is handling this so well. If I found this with me, I’d be a total basket case.” He hesitated, glancing over the other two,

 

“Actually, I don’t know how any of you are handling this so well. The guy’s been following you all for over a year; there are easily a hundred or more photos of each of you. There’s about two dozen of me from when I was partnered with Alec, and three of me from the bank case, and that was more than enough to make my skin crawl.

 

How are you dealing with it? Knowing that one of the most evil men in the country was stalking you for over a year?”

 

“It helps that he’s dead.” Raphael says matter-of-factly,

 

It surprises a faint laugh out of the Agent,

 

“Yeah, guess that does…” he looks over the board again, shaking his head,

 

“What was this anyways? Why was he so fascinated with Alec?”

 

Magnus shrugged,

 

“That _is_ the question, isn’t it?”

 

“Well…” Raphael begins, swallowing faintly,

 

“I hate to even suggest it, but generally this level of infatuation would be the result of a romantic interest.”

 

_Well that’s disturbing as hell,_

 Magnus caught Hodges expression, which was probably a mirror image of Magnus’s own. For once they were on the same page. Looking over the board again, trying to remain objective, Magnus shook his head,

 

“No…I do not believe that is it…”

 

Raphael raised his eyebrow, glancing over,

 

“Are you sure that’s not just because the thought of one of the most evil, hated man in the country having some bizarre, fangirl like, obsessive crush on your boyfriend is creepy as hell?”

 

He tilted his head,

 

“Not just that…though, it truly is-”

 

Hodge snorted, nodding vehemently,

 

“Creepy is an understatement.”

 

The other two nod in agreement,

 

“Be that as it may, I really do not think it’s that simple…” he moved closer, brushing his fingers across the pictures,

 

“All the photos are candid, but there is nothing intimate about them. And there’s something else…they seem to change…” he trailed off not really knowing how to elaborate,

 

Raphael nodded sharp, calculating gaze roaming over them,

 

“You are right…

 

In the start, when he is working with Hodge, there are far fewer. They are all from cases, the station, all strictly work related. Plus the notes…they’re clinical, almost like he’s studying him.” he pauses, looking closer at the note for a photo of Alec interviewing someone, Hodge, sitting stone faced and apparently annoyed in the background.

 

“Huh…this one is rather odd…he just wrote ‘Detective Starkweather Still hasn’t told…Why?’” Magnus turned, glancing curiously over at Hodge,

 

“Any idea what he’s talking about? What didn’t you ‘tell’?”

 

Hodge shook his head, totally baffled,

 

“I really don’t know.”

 

“Well…do you remember that case, something that happened? You look pretty upset?”

 

He nodded,

 

“Yeah…I do actually. The witness came in with some information but completely refused to talk to me. Alec ended up snapping at me, saying he would do the interview by himself…Though I didn’t know why…” he trailed off,

 

Raphael’s eyes flickered over the photo, and the witness, he held up a finger, tilting his head,

 

“I can take a wild guess. You said something stupid and homophobic, it insulted and/or frightened the guy and he shut down. You didn’t realize it; Alec caught it and tired to smooth things over.”

 

Hodge shook his head,

 

“I don’t think I-”

 

“Actually…he’s right, sorry Hodge.” Alec said apologetically moving over beside Magnus, Simon, and Kevin settling around the board as well. Bindy and the other agents arriving too, Magnus glanced over at her; she just shook her head faintly…

 

_Well…no luck so far,_

 

“Nothing?” Hodge asked

 

“No boss, sorry… what was he right about?” she asked nodding towards Raphael,

 

“Apparently I said something stupid eight years ago, upset a witness and got mad when Alec took over the interview…and Valentine was confused I didn’t ‘tell’ something because of it.”

 

“Ah…”She said, nodding,

 

Alec shrugged,

 

“It wasn’t anything way over the top. You’d made a couple offhand comments. He was having a horrible day, pulled in for a statement when a quick stop he was in was robbed and the clerk- who he had a bit of a crush on-was almost shot.”

 

“He…oh…”

 

Alec nodded,

 

“Yeah, they had a kind of almost date for after his shift. Like I said, it wasn’t anything huge, just the usual stuff you’d say, but he was a kid, not even twenty and had a really rough day. He wasn’t going to talk to you because he was afraid he’d let something slip and it’d get back to his parents.”

 

Hodge got a guilty look, shaking his head faintly,

 

“I really am sorry you had to put up with that for so long. I honestly didn’t even know I did it.”

 

Alec shrugged faintly,

 

“I know you didn’t. It was a long time ago, and you’re trying to be better; that’s huge, it really is.” He gave his mentor a reassuring smile, before turning back to the boards, moving a bit closer to Magnus.

 

“So, anything else?”

 

Magnus sighed, shaking his head,

 

“No, not really.”

 

Raphael tilted his head,

 

“Well, one thing, we are reasonably sure Valentines fascination in you wasn’t romantically driven…so there is that.”

 

Magnus turned, glaring at his best friend, Simon giving him a near identical look,

 

“ _What?_ He had to know! And with this the thought had to have at least crossed his mind.” Raphael insisted somewhat defensively,

 

“Uh…actually, I was kind of purposefully **not** thinking that because… _really_ , I have enough fodder for nightmares from this as it is…that, j-just…no…”

 

Kevin nodded vigorously, eyes wide; Alec shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Besides, as it is beginning to look like my ex may be going to _truly_ psychotic lengths to ruin my life I’d really prefer not to add the most evil man I’ve ever met having some bizarre, school girl crush on me. That’s just so far beyond disturbing. And _really_ calls into question my romantic possibilities, and taste in men, much less those I actually pursue. Starting to think it’s actually a _good_ thing I don’t date much.” He muttered,

 

Magnus chuckled faintly,

 

Alec glances over him suspiciously, raising his eyebrow,

 

Magnus rolls his eyes,

 

“Oh sweetheart, _please_. First off, I’m not crazy-”

 

Raphael, Simon and Alec gave near identical disbelieving laughs,

 

“Talking to a cat, breaking into a bank during a robbery, going after a rejected bond villain…” Alec begun ticking off,

 

Raphael nodded picking up,

 

“’Channeling’ said cat, using an experimental sleeping gas grenade on a room of smugglers-”

 

“Posing as a high school science teacher to catch an attempted murderer, confronting said murderer and his blackmailing, poisoning, son, onstage in the middle of a rally,” Simon supplied,

 

“And Peru-”

 

“Alright, you have all made your point, _thank you!”_ he interjected cutting Raphael off.

 

_Really one example was more than enough…_

 

_He’d be insulted…but, well,_

_That did have a point._

“Okay, so I’m a bit crazy; but in the impulsive, reckless, fun way, rather than the unhinged stalkery, psychopath way…

 

Totally different.”

 

Alec gave a faint chuckle, tugging him closer, Magnus smiled, turning to him, raising his eyebrow mischievously.

 

“Besides, let’s be honest, there was no ‘pursuing’ on your part. I have been throwing myself at you relentlessly from the day we met and you were totally clueless.”

 

Alec gasped,

 

“ _Hey! I was not!_ And you were not THAT obvious…”

 

This time not only Simon, Magnus and Raphael, but Kevin and even Hodge gave a disbelieving laugh. Alec glanced around startled,

 

“Dude! _Come on_ ; I was there the first time you met!” Simon laughed, raising his eyebrow,

 

Alec shook his head,

 

“Yeah, and I screwed up and accused him of being a hooker!” he argued, then blushed, realizing exactly how loud that came out.

 

“You what?” Bindy laughed,

 

“What she said…” Aidan said, pointing,

 

 Hodge nodded, trying to keep from laughing,

 

Alec shook his head,

 

“Uh, nothing, never mind…” he trailed off, blushing brighter,

 

“A-anyway…after our first meeting I figured whatever slight chance I had with you was pretty much gone.” He shrugged, glancing over,

 

Magnus gave a soft laugh, shaking his head,

 

“Sweetheart, no. After the fact it was quite amusing, and as you still blush whenever I bring it up, it has remained so. Really, a funny little meet cute story is a perfect way to begin a relationship.”

 

Alec chuckled raising his eyebrow,

 

“I don’t think ‘meet cutes’ generally involve accidental insults, prostitution, and interrogations.”

 

Magnus laughed, shrugging,

 

“True, but it was quite unique…seems rather fitting for us.”

 

Alexander nodded, leaning over, brushing a sweet, light kiss to his lips.

 

“Yeah, guess it does.” He said softly, before startling, looking over the assembled group,

 

“Uh…sorry.” He said sheepishly,

 

“So, you were saying about the pictures?”

 

Raphael smirked, but his eyes were amused and surprisingly warm, he nodded glancing back at the board.

 

“Yes, as we were saying, in the beginning it was quite clinical, and everything was at or centered on your work.” He paused, indicating pictures beginning on the bottom of the first board,

 

“Then after Hodge leaves they seem to change. They are still mostly at work, still more at the station than anywhere else, but there are a few outside work; with friends, and family. We see Izzy, Jace and Max for the first time…looking at Max, he’s fairly young-”

 

“He’d be around nine…he looks like he did in his third grade photo.” Magnus supplied,

 

Alec nodded in agreement, tugging him closer,

 

Raphael tilted his head, continuing,

 

“Alright, he’s sixteen now, so this was about seven years ago. So around that time it starts to change, less strictly work more on a personal level, and it continues like this.”

 

Magnus nods, moving closer,

 

“You are right. Little by little there are fewer work photos, more with friends and family. Within the last two years it seems less than a third of the photos are strictly work related.”

 

He shakes his head, squinting…

 

“The wording in the notes changes as well…” he murmurs almost to himself, moving over to the beginning of the photos…

 

“When he began he referred to you as ‘Detective Lightwood’. Moving further down though, he goes to just Lightwood, far less formal. Within the last two years he calls you ‘Alec’.”

 

Hodge gasps faintly, nodding,

 

“The comments change too. In the beginning it’s clear, clinical…he refers to you almost like a test subject. But the further we move the longer and less clinical the comments get.”

 

 He shakes his head, reaching up, tapping the photo at Izzy and Jace’s graduation,

 

“Like the comment on here ‘Graduation day, big moment, whole families here, a very proud day.’” He shakes his head,

 

“I-it doesn’t really sound like him.”

 

Simon gasps faintly, eyes widening,

 

“W-wait…”he shook his head,

 

“What is it Amor?” Raphael asked, curiously,

 

He moved forward, still faintly shaking his head. Starting at the graduation photo moving over towards the more recent ones…

 

“I…okay…so this is going to sound really crazy…”he started slowly,

 

“Well, that seems to be the theme of this entire case…” Alec muttered,

 

“Alright, so, remember back at Valentine’s place, how creepily normal it was?”

 

The other’s nodded, he nodded back animatedly,

 

“Kay, so the whole thing was probably kept like that because it was something he never had growing up; what he wanted out of life, how it should have been. A happy, safe home, a nice family…a good, normal life.

 

He never had that, never even got to experience it, probably never even really seen it the way he grew up…”

 

Raphael nodded,

 

“This was the first time he ever really saw that. It was a way for him to experience it, at least a bit.”

 

_That would fit…it’d make sense, the man never had this, these pictures gave him a glimpse at the life he never had, they were a window t-…_

_Wait…_

“The Pictures!”

 

Everyone startled, looking over at him in confusion,

 

Raphael blinked,

 

“Yes…Mags…the pictures. We have been talking about them for nearly an hour…”

 

He shook his head,

 

“ _No_ , but we have not been talking about the important part of them.”

 

“Huh?” Hodge asked, baffled,

 

“Who took them? It’s not like Valentine was skulking around the station taking photos…they’re not from security feeds they are from actual pictures.”

 

The other’s shrugged,

 

He groaned,

 

_How were they not seeing this!_

“Guys, come on! Look at them, not what’s in them but what’s not; there’s no glares, no imperfections, none out of focus, they’re all excellent quality, they are professional photos.”

 

Simon shook his head,

 

“So, Valentine had a professional photographer following Alec?”

 

Magnus shook his head, grinning,

 

“No, the professional Photographer was already there.

 

Think about it…

 

Who would be able to get into a crime scene, into the station and take photos without being noticed? Who’s already there snapping photos?”

 

“It’s a crime scene photographer!” Kevin blurted excitedly,

 

Magnus pointed to him,

 

“Exactly! They are always at scenes, come and go in the precinct as they please, no one pays them any mind. They’d have the training, the skills, and be used to going unnoticed, as a big part of their job is to get the shots they need without disrupting the people working the scene.”

 

His eyes darted back to the board,

 

“I believe they were taken by the same person, it would have to be someone who has been working for the precinct this entire time…” he paused, tilting his head,

 

“They would have been at every one of our scenes…

 

All of them…”

 

He trailed off, closing his eyes, flipping through all the scenes they’d worked, all the faces, looking for one that was constant…

 

_There were so many faces, dozens of cases…there had to be one constant…_

_One slipped into focus_

Short, black hair, dark, somewhat wide set eyes, glasses, medium complexion, about five and a half feet tall, early thirties, pretty quiet…

 

_What was his name?_

Magnus’s eyes popped open,

 

“Kahoni Lasica.”

 

 “Good enough for me.” Simon shrugged, reaching for the phone,

 

##  _ 40 minutes later _

 

“Okay, so officers Phineas and Wayans will be here any minute, they’ll bring Lasica in here. We’ll start off easily, get him comfortable, then lead him towards the pictures, right?” Simon asked, glancing over Magnus and Alec, they nodded,

 

Raphael, Hodge and Kevin were in the room as well, standing further back against the wall. It was far more people than would generally be in the room, however, as they all were in quite a few of the photos it was the best play.

 

Bindy and the other agents were in the viewing room watching the proceedings. All in all they were as prepared as possible. They figured it would be hard to get him to slip up, but they could handle it.

 

Hearing the door open, they turned, the officers hustling the suspect into the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Lasica blinked a couple times in confusion, eyes shifting around at the assembled group, finally settling on Alec.

 

Simon moved forward, giving him a welcoming smile,

 

“Good afternoon Mr. Lasica, thank you for coming down w-”

 

“You found the photos, right?” he blurted, eyes wide,

 

Everyone froze,

 

Simon blinked a couple time in surprise,

 

“Umm…yes…”

 

“ _Oh thank god!_ As soon as I heard that Valentine was dead I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know how to even begin!” he rushed out, shaking his head,

 

“I mean, how do you tell someone a terrifying psychopath has been threatening them and forcing them to stalk him for nearly a decade?”

 

_Once again, a lot of blinking_

“Yeah…that would be pretty…hard…” Simon offered, nodding faintly,

 

Lasica looked over at Alec guiltily,

 

“ _I am SO sorry!_ I wanted to tell you guys, I really did. I didn’t want to help him, I never wanted to…I swear I j-”

 

Alec shook his head, moving closer, the man was clearly near panicked,

 

“Hey, alright…just stop, calm down, take a breath.” He pulled the chair out for him, Lasica all but collapsed in it, Alec reached over, grabbing a glass of water off the table, handing it to him.

 

He took it gratefully, taking a few sips, and a couple deep breaths, sitting the glass back down.

 

“Better?” Alec asked concerned,

 

He nodded slowly; his hand still trembling faintly.

 

Alec nodded back,

 

“Okay, good…just start at the beginning, when did this start?”

 

He took a deep breath;

 

“About three days after his escape from the FBI.”

 

Alec gave a slight nod,

 

“How?”

 

Lasica swallowed,

 

“I-I worked the scene at Mahzun’s apartment, after the fire.” He said quietly, shaking his head,

 

“I don’t know how he found me. I came home one day and he was waiting in my house, sitting in the living room. H-he was having coffee with my wife; my kids were upstairs playing in their room.”

 

Magnus gasped,

 

“Are th-”

 

He shook his head,

 

“No…they were fine. He told her he knew me from work, and just stopped by for a visit on his way out of town.”

 

The others moved closer,

 

“I told her I forgot some stuff at work and we had to go get it. I just, I had to get him out of there, away from the house, away from them. So we went out to the car and I just drove, I didn’t even know where, just away from my family. He said he knew I worked the Mahzun scene and he’d heard I did good work; he needed me to do something for him, a favor.

 

He said he wanted me to keep an eye on the detective from the case, that he was ‘interesting’. I agreed…I know I shouldn’t have, should have told him no, but…” he trailed off,

 

“You couldn’t, not without putting your family at risk.” Raphael said quietly,

 

He nodded quickly,

 

“I didn’t know what else to do; I tried to think of something, but… I just had no moves.  I mean, look at what happened with Mahzun? And it was obvious he had other people at the precinct, I couldn’t risk it…

 

The only person I could actually trust with it would be you, Alec…and there was no way I could just tell someone something like that.”

 

Simon nodded faintly, resting his hand on the man’s shoulder,

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Mr. Lasica.”

 

“Kahoni is fine, and thank you, really, I absolutely hated it; if there was any other way, any way out I would have taken it…

 

If it was just putting me at risk…but it wasn’t.”

 

Raphael nodded giving him a surprisingly gentle look, moving closer,

 

“Kahoni it is alright. Anyone who knew of Valentine would have done the same thing. He did not have remorse, or empathy. He would have thought nothing of taking everything you loved away.

 

You protected your family; that is all you could have done. You have nothing to apologize for.” He finished softly,

 

Kahoni blinked in surprise, the look was echoed by Hodge, Alec and Magnus.

 

Magnus tilted his head, looking his friend over in concern,

 

“Do we need to talk?”

 

Raphael shook his head, turning his focus back to Kahoni, who was still looking at him astonished,

 

“Okay, I was actually more worried about you finding out than Alec.”

 

Raphael gave him a faint smile, shrugging,

 

“Usually that would probably be the smart bet. But nothing involving Valentine Morgenstern is ever ‘usual’.”

 

Kahoni huffed, nodding

 

“That is probably the most accurate thing I have ever heard.”

 

Magnus moved closer, giving the man a gentle smile,

 

“He has his moments. Whatever it was, it is done; Valentine is gone, your family is safe, Alexander no longer has a terrifying stalker, and we can all move on.”

 

“Thank goodness.”

 

Simon shrugged,

 

“Well, it’s not exactly ‘goodness’ that brought us all here. It’s whoever murdered Valentine.”

 

Kahoni startled, setting up,

 

“ _Wait_ , you don’t think I did it?” he shook his head frantically,

 

“I didn’t I swear-”

 

“ _Woah!_  Calm down, no one thinks that. You’re okay; we just wanted to know what you could tell us about him and the photos. Maybe if you know anything about others who are working with him, see if we can figure out who his murderer is.”

 

He scoffed faintly,

 

“Who cares who did it? Valentine was a monster; he murdered, tortured-he blackmailed me for nearly a decade to follow a detective, just because! Whoever did this doesn’t deserve to be arrested, they deserve an award.”

 

Alec moved closer,

 

“I’d almost agree with you, but it seems they are trying to set me up to take the fall for the murder, and in the process killed one of my informants as a means of luring me out.”

 

Once again with the blinking,

 

“T-they what?”

 

Raphael nodded,

 

“Yes, I agree with you as far as Valentine goes, but whoever murdered him killed someone else, and used their phone to text Alec to draw him out to the property right next to the murder scene, drugged him, knocking him out, planted the murder weapon next to him and stole his service weapon.”

 

“Umm…t-wait…I don’t…”

 

Simon shrugged, huffing faintly,

 

“Yup, that’s kinda where we are too. We believe it was originally intended to be a kind of handoff, that whoever texted Alec was originally trying to set up a meeting with him and Valentine. Something went wrong and now the guy seems set on framing Alec for it.”

 

Raphael picked up, playing a hunch,

 

“If it went how it appears, than that would mean the person who set all this up had to be someone who worked for Valentine, who had enough knowledge of him to know of his interest in Alec, and would in all likelihood be connected to the department.

 

You said that you knew he had people working here, do you know who?”

 

He shook his head,

 

“N-no, he never told me any names, and I didn’t ask, hoping that he wouldn’t give any of them my names. I know he had one person in records and at least a couple officers, but, I mean this has been over nearly nine years; and it’s better now. I actually don’t think he has any left, not since they brought Luke in. I think he cleared out quite a bit.”

 

Alec gave a slight nod,

 

“Yeah, that would make sense. Did he ever say anything about any of the officers, anything that could be used to identify them?”

 

He thought, shaking his head slowly,

 

“I don’t thi-wait, actually yeah now that you mention it…” he perked up, glancing over at Raphael,

 

“About six months ago he mentioned a few of his guys ended up transferring-you terrified them, something about the files room- he said he should have been upset about losing his links to the Precinct, but he’d been too amused to really care. Said he ended up cutting them loose, told them they were a waste of time anyways and they weren’t worth the headache they caused.”

 

“Calvin, Clyde and Fabian!” Simon exclaimed

 

Magnus nodded,

_That might just be a link, they were friends of Dax…not that jackasses being friends was a **solid** lead, but it could be something._

“Did he say anything else about who he had working at the precinct? Anyone?”

 

He shook his head,

 

“No…b-but after the thing with those three is when he started to have me follow the rest of you too.”

 

“Why did he do that?” Simon asked,

 

He shrugged,

 

“He thought you guys were interesting. How protective you were of Alec, how hard you worked to help him, how much you cared, and how much he did in return. He basically figured if you all mean that much to Alec, if he trusted you that much, than you were worth his interest.”

 

“Well that’s disturbing.” Magnus muttered,

 

Raphael and Simon nodded in unison.

 

“Do you know why he’d started following Alec in the first place?” Hodge asked, completely at a loss.

 

He hesitated,

 

“I-I don’t know…he never told me outright.”

 

Magnus tilted his head,

 

“But you had an idea?”

 

He shrugged

 

“Uhh…not really, nothing substantial. And knowing Valentine it doesn’t even really make sense, but he didn’t want you hurt, he just wanted to know about you. At first he was just curious about you and Hodge. He thought Hodge had something on you and was waiting for him to reveal it, to use it to his advantage, but he never did.

 

It confused him; he really couldn’t understand why Hodge was so loyal to you…not at first. Then it seemed like something changed.” He paused, shaking his head in confusion,

 

“H-he kept asking questions, details. This was nearly two years in, I knew by this point he didn’t want to kill you, thankfully, but it was Valentine, I didn’t know what other interest he’d have in a detective. I started to think maybe it was just a ploy, a way to get info on cases, so I kind of started to focus the photos on that kind of thing.

 

There was a picture around that time. Max came into the station, he was sitting at your desk, I think he’d just had a bad day and came to talk to you, I happened to get a few of you and him. H-he asked about him, I-” he paused, looking over at Alec,

 

“At first I tried to tell him he was with someone on a case, but he didn’t believe it…I really did try. But there was too much resemblance. He started to ask me about him, and your family. I didn’t know you, I had no idea. He had me follow you more out of work, ask about friends, that kind of thing. It was bizarre, and, I know how crazy it sounds, but I don’t think his interest in you was malicious…

 

The way he talked… I-I think he was kind of in awe of you.”

 

It was Alec’s turn to blink,

 

“Huh?”

 

Kahoni smiled, shrugging,

 

“I know how crazy that sounds, but everything he said, he’d never met someone who was good, just because they were good. He always thought people had angles, where working something, always had ulterior motives. He had no faith in humanity whatsoever. The way he talked he’d fought his entire life for everything. He’d lied, cheated, backstabbed- both metaphorically and literally- to get where he was. To get recognition, respect, to have people see him as something worthwhile.

 

And then he saw you and you did absolutely none of that. You helped people because you wanted to help, because it was the right thing to do. You never looked at how it benefited you or even how it could hurt you. You put your career on the line several times simply to protect someone, to do the right thing.

 

He said the way he grew up, he’d never met anyone like that. I don’t think it really ever even occurred to him that someone could be like that, not and actually have a good life. I think it shocked him, seeing that you could be good, actually put others first, and not be seen as weak, still be respected. It kind of floored him, when it really settled in that it wasn’t an act, that that was genuinely who you were.

 

Seeing you work your way up in the ranks, making it to head detective, and doing it all on your own, not by wheeling and dealing or sucking up to this person or that one…Just by doing a good job, helping people and protecting them. I think it really shook his way of thinking, seeing that someone could get ahead by actually doing what’s right.

 

After that he started to ask for more and more with your family-and I know how creepy that seems- but I don’t think he ever experienced that, nothing even close. He never really had anyone who cared, he told me that much. He’d said once, he wondered how different he would have been if he did…even one.

 

I think the pictures were a way for him to experience that…even just a little.” He trailed off,

 

_Okay…so that was similar to what they were thinking…still…_

 

“Well that’s depressing as hell.” Simon muttered

 

Raphael shook his head,

 

“Yes it is sad…but no one forced him into this life, no one forced him to murder, torture, destroy families. The things he’s done are unforgivable, he may have had a bad start, but he made his decisions, every one of them. You can empathizes as much as you want; as soon as he begun victimizing others, he lost whatever sympathy he was owed.”

 

Kahoni nodded,

 

“Hey, I’m not defending him. like I said; the guy was in my house with my family, I spent nearly every day of the last near nine years worrying I’d screw something up and he’d come after them, I for one, have slept like a baby since I found out he was dead.”

 

Alec sighed,

 

“Look, we seemed to have gotten off track. Do you remember anything else that might help us figure out who he had working at the precinct? Anything?”

 

Kahoni thought, slowly shaking his head,

 

“No, sorry…like I said, I think the three that Raphael scared off were the last of them, just from the wording he used, but that’s about it. I know he lost quite a few when Luke came in, I think they were the last of it.”

 

“Did he ever say anything about getting anyone close to me?”

 

“I think he might have tired a couple times, but I don’t think they really made any traction.”

 

“Did he ever mention Dax?”

 

His eyes widened in surprise,

 

“Your ex partner? Yeah…a few times. Mainly laughing at what a jackass he was; how arrogant, overreaching and pathetic he was. He definitely didn’t have a high opinion of the guy, though as much as I hate to say it, I kinda agreed with him on that one. Said him transferring was probably the best thing for you, as anyone would be a more fitting partner than that imbecile.”

 

Raphael huffed out a laugh,

 

“Well, he was a violent, murdering, psychopath, but he was a fairly decent judge of character.”

 

The other occupants in the room, Kahoni included, nodded.

 

“Do you know what ever happened to him?”

 

Alec nodded,

 

“Yup…he was leading the DEA team who came to help with the Taskforce to catch Valentine.”

 

“Seriously?” Kahoni asked, baffled,

 

“I know…we where as shocked as you.” Simon muttered,

 

“There’s really nothing else you know about who could have been working for him?”

 

He shook his head,

 

“No, I am sorry…I wish I could help more.”

 

Alec nodded, resting his hand on Kahoni shoulder,

 

 “You have…thank you, and I really am sorry you had to go through all this. I am glad your family is okay.”

 

He nodded gratefully,

 

“Thank you detective. I-I hate to seem selfish but, do you have any idea what’s going to happen to me?”

 

Alec glanced around the group shrugging,

 

“I really don’t know. I want you to sit down with one of the uniforms, tell them everything that you can remember. There will probably be an investigation, and a lot of questions, but you were under duress, your family was in danger. Just don’t leave town, and keep the current case to yourself and cooperate, and be completely honest. I don’t think you’ll get anything severe. I think it will be okay.”

 

He nodded relieved, standing up, shaking Alec’s hand,

 

“Thank you guys, again, I am so sorry about this…”

 

“You were protecting your family, everyone understands that.” Magnus said softly,

 

Simon nodded,

 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind hanging around the station for a bit we’ll get a uniform to meet with you and start the official report. You don’t have to get everything down today. No one’s expecting you to recount over eight years of history in one afternoon, but you do need to get started.”

 

He nodded quickly,

 

“Yes, absolutely; thank you again detectives. If there’s anything else you need, anything I can help with just let me know.”

 

“We will…thank you again Kahoni; we do appreciate all your help.” Alec said once more, turning for the door, the rest of the group following suit.

 

As soon as they were out of the room Alec glanced over at Magnus and Raphael,

 

“What do you think?”

 

Raphael shrugged, Magnus began,

 

“He was sincere, everything he said was the truth…or what he believed to be the truth, in any case.”

 

“Did you ca-”

 

“About Dax, yes…that was quite enlightening.”

 

Simon glanced between them, tilting his head faintly, before freezing a moment, eyes wide,

 

“The way he talked about Dax, how _Valentine_ talked about him!” he exclaimed, pointing at Raphael,

 

His boyfriend smirked raising his eyebrow,

 

“Very good amor.”

 

Hodge looked at the three in confusion,

 

“Uh…I think I missed something.”

 

Simon grinned,

 

“He said Valentine was laughing about Dax, called him an imbecile, arrogant, overreaching and pathetic…”

 

Bindy nodded slowly,

 

“Okay, so we’ve established Valentine was a fairly decent judge of character…”

 

“But how did he _know_?” Alec asked, catching onto the group,

 

Bindy and Hodge blinked,

 

“Oh…”

 

Magnus smirked glancing over his shoulder,

 

“Exactly…” he said pointing at them, before continuing walking quickly,

 

“It’s not definitive proof bu-, Dad?” He trails off, stopping at the door of the conference room, the others nearly running into his back,

 

_Okay, he’s hallucinating or something, right?_

_The stress of this case is finally getting to him…that has to be it_

_Cause no way his dad is standing in the conference room, looking over the creepy stalker wall._

He glances over at Alexander next to him,

 

“Am I hallucinating?” he asks hopefully

 

Alexander shakes his head faintly,

 

“Uh…only if you’re seeing something other than your dad…”

 

_Damnit!_

“Dad! What are you doing here? You are retired. You cannot just wander into the police precinct anytime you want!”

 

Henry turned, glancing over him and the others,

 

“Good to see you too, son.”

 

Magnus sighed, rolling his eyes,

 

“Hi, dad! Great to see you, so nice of you to stop by, but we are a bit busy at the moment…as you can see.

 

So, nice chat, _bye_!” he finished with an overly enthusiastic smile, nodding towards the door,

 

Henry raised his eyebrow,

 

“You didn’t actually expect that to work, did you?”

 

He huffed,

 

“Worth a shot.” He muttered, folding his arms petulantly, moving over so the others could enter the room (Though if they had any sense they’d hightail it the other direction.)

 

_Clearly none of them had any sense_

The agents were glancing over the new arrival, somewhat confused if a bit curious. Raphael and Simon moved a bit closer. Raphael raised his eyebrow curiously at the older man, Simon gave a faint waive and bright smile.

 

“Hey Mr. Bane.” He offered cheerfully,

 

“Simon, I told you, Henry is fine.” he said with a faint smile,

 

“Right, sorry…”

 

“No problem.”

 

Magnus shakes his head,

 

“Uhh… _yes_ , problem; Dad, what are you doing here?”

 

He shrugged,

 

“It’s Thursday night.”

 

_Oh, crap…_

“Okay, sorry, I forgot to call. I know we usually have dinner, but we got really caught up in a case and I completely forgot.”

 

Henry nodded faintly looking back at the board,

 

“I’ll say you did; what the hell is this?”

 

Magnus shook his head,

 

“It’s noth-”

 

“ _It’s not ‘Nothing’!_ Someone is stalking your boyfriend!”

 

“Okay, yes, bu-”

 

“And you, Raphael and Simon-”

 

“His main focus was Alec…we were just kind of an afterthought.”

 

Henry rolled his eyes, folding his arms,

 

“That does not make it better! ‘Afterthoughts’ are generally seen as expendable.”

 

“Dad, it’s fine, okay? The stalker’s dead…we’re good, kay? That better?”

 

Henry shrugged deflating faintly,

 

“A bit…” he muttered, glancing over the boards once more,

 

“How’d they die?”

 

 “Shot…” Magnus offers irritatedly

 

“Ahem” Hodge cleared his throat, stepping forward,

 

“Hello, Mr. Bane, I’m Agent Hodge Starkweather. Not to be rude, but this is an active, sensitive, high priority investigation. We can’t have civilians wandering around the precinct; it’s a breach of protocol.”

 

Henry raises his eyebrow, tilting his head,

 

Magnus sighs resigned,

 

“Well, _Agent_ ; I was a detective too, for over thirty years. I know this precinct and the procedures like the back of my hand. This room should have been locked, _that’s_ against protocol. You don’t have your badge visible, which tells me you are here voluntarily, meaning the detectives working the case have point. As the only ones in _this_ group are Simon and Alec, and As Alec is clearly incapable of staying objective in this case, seeing as it’s his apparent stalker’s murder, I am guessing Simon takes point here.

 

As you apparently had someone stalking two detectives and two civilian consultants; someone who had access to the department as well as active crime scenes, I would guess you need extra assistance in order to maintain the integrity of the case…

 

Right?”

 

Hodge blinked a few times, glancing over at Magnus,

 

“Sorry, I tried…thirty years?”

 

Magnus nodded,

 

“They couldn’t get rid of him…it would appear we’re in the same boat.”

 

He shook his head, moving over by Henry,

 

“Dad, it’s fine; like I said, we have it. The stalker’s dead, now we’re just trying to find who killed him.”

 

Raphael moved closer,

 

“Well…there is a fair bit more to it than that…”

 

_Damnit, Traitor!_

“It’s f-”

 

“Mags, I know…but this case is insane, and if it’s going where we think it’s going, we need all the help we can get. He may be able to help, if anything else a trained set of eyes could be useful.”

 

He sighed, glancing over apologetically at Alexander,

 

He just shrugged,

 

“If it helps us get this solved…”

 

“You may regret this…”Magnus warned before turning back to his Dad,

 

“Okay…dad…you can help, though I think we have it-”

 

He nodded quickly, glancing over the others,

 

“So you’re looking for who murdered Alec’s stalker, I’m guessing he’s probably a suspect, as…well, _that_ ,” he said jabbing his finger towards the stalker wall,

 

“But he didn’t do it so you need to clear him. What do you know so far?”

 

Raphael shook his head

 

“It is actually quite a bit more complicated than that…”

 

#  *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *   
>  _Okay, I am officially addicted to writing sweet fluffy scenes with these two, you can probably expect a lot more…I almost feel bad, teasing them so much, but they’ll get their chance._   
> 
> 
>   1. _Wow…this went way longer than I meant…I hadn’t planned to have the entire recap, but, well, it was kinda called for...Also, I think Kevin is kinda a Simon in training, meaning very chatty and easily sidetracked._
> 

> 
>   1. _So…anyone see that coming? Also, this is totally going to end up the longest chapter of all…we still have two parts to go, and with what I have worked out already for Jace’s part it’s already over 10k words…so yeah…it’ll be worth it though_
> 

> 
> _I Really love how the case is going, Magnus doing his ‘reading’ thing, and the twist at the end…far more of those to come…_
> 
> **_Dun, dun, dun!_ **
> 
> _(Couldn’t resist)_
> 
>   1. _Sorry, I kinda got lost; like I said there was a lot in this chapter…hope it didn’t get too muddled._
> 

> 
> _Name game (Thought I forgot, didn’t you?)_
> 
> **Travis- A collector of a Toll**
> 
> **Granger- A person who oversees a granaries**
> 
> **Kahoni-The Kiss**
> 
> **Lasica (Weasel)- Slovak**
> 
> (It made me laugh, okay?)
> 
> _As far as ‘Harley Davidson’…come on! I couldn’t pass it up…and  you KNOW there’s people out there who’d pick a name like that_
> 
> Odds are this is gonna be one of the longest chapters we have…
> 
> ** It has 5 parts: **
> 
> **_~~Magnus~~ _ **
> 
> **_~~Kevin~~ _ **
> 
> **_~~Raphael~~ _ **
> 
> **_~~Magnus~~ _ **


	13. Make Me stupid and giddy…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Raphael and the rest try to find a solid link to Dax, get even more help (At this point they’ll need a clown car to take everyone along.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, so the 1st part was actually supposed to be the last part of ch12, but it seemed to fit better here…and ‘here wouldn’t make the chapter long enough to be it’s own story…) plus this way we can have a bit of fun, I think the scene will be pretty long, but really entertaining.

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Other-Other-Other-Other-Other _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

##  _ Jace _

**__ **

_Geez, why was it anytime he got together with his brother and his friends anymore he ended up thinking no way this craziness is real, they have to have slipped him something in retaliation for the crossbow thing?_

 

_Honestly, he loved Alec, but since when was he this interesting?_

 

So, after the shock the other day, finding out his brother was suspended, _(suspected of murder!),_ he’d been totally floored. I mean seriously Alec? Murder?

 

_No way in hell that was true…_

So okay, it’d be alright; they had two detectives, a psychic, Izzy, an entire FBI team, A DEA agent, Magnus’s intern, and a…Raphael _(Whatever he offered…Enforcement? He had no clue and wasn’t stupid enough to ask…no matter what Raphael thought he did actually have **some** sense) _ Anyways, they had a lot of help. He tried to put it out of his mind, figuring Alec or Izzy or someone would keep him updated.

 

He gave them nearly a day and a half and heard nothing. Alright, they’re stalled, that had to be it. He couldn’t sleep worrying about it, so to ease his mind he stopped by the station and swings down to the morgue to check in with Izzy, see if they found anything and if there’s any way he can help…

 

_And here her and that DEA dude are apparently packing up for some kinda road trip!_

 

Turns out they **_did_** find a few things; like the murder weapon(Not Alec’s gun, which was missing), an additional dead body, a creepy-ass stalker room, and a possible suspect. Alec’s obnoxious (And apparently possibly psychotic) Ex…

 

Who is now a DEA agent…

 

_What the hell, man!_

_All these things, all this craziness and no one thought to even give him so much as a heads up?_

Well, that isn’t happening again. After he found out what was going on he was determined not to be left out.

 

 I mean it was his brother, not just his career, but if this guy murdered two people, very likely his life. He didn’t care what they said- or how much Raphael glared or threatened- he wasn’t setting it out. They’d relented, and now here he was kind of regretting being so stubborn.

 

They were currently across the street from the DEA headquarters, set up in what was at one point an old paper factory. Divya had found it and her brother had done some overly complicated computer thing to get access to the place from the realtors selling it-he has no idea what it was, dude tried to explain, but he couldn’t follow…though he does get the feeling it was not entirely legal…

 

Whatever, they have four feds, two current detectives and a retired detective (Also known as Magnus’s dad…and again… _what the hell_?), if none of them are saying anything about the computer mumbo-jumbo he’s not about to. So now they are apparently plotting a way to gain access to this Dax guys files and find a way to take him down and prove he’s a dirty cop.

 

And when he said ‘All’ he means _ALL_ of them; they actually have the DEA guy and the FBI team, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Raphael, Kevin, Izzy, Divya, her computer hacking brother and Magnus’s really intimidating retired detective father…he wasn’t even sure how they all fit in here…

 

_Yeah nothing suspicious here; four feds, seven **very** random looking guys, a scarily intimidating old dude, a woman in a tailored red dress and spiky heels, and a teenage girl wandering around an old abandoned paper factory next to DEA headquarters…_

_Cause that’s not gonna raise any red flags for anyone…_

_Alec may not be the only one in legal trouble before this is done…_

He groaned, shaking his head,

 

“I still don’t get it...We have four feds and a DEA agent…who actually HAS access to the place, why are we doing this whole ‘cloak and dagger’ thing?”

 

The collected group sighed,

 

_Wow…he’d never seen that many people roll their eyes at the same time._

“Jace, Adisa can’t just go in there poking around in another agents files. We need someone with access to all the files, with the right clearance.” Izzy sighed, as if it was just the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Okay, yeah I got that. But you said his uncles the director, just ask him-”

 

“We can’t. Yesterday was his granddaughter’s birthday; he took the entire family to Disneyworld for the week. This isn’t just something we can email or talk about over the phone and I can’t just walk into his office and demand to see the files, I don’t have that clearance. the only one who would is his assistant: Bryan Fairfax.” Agent Cato explained,

 

“Oh! There he is!” Simon said from near the window.

 

Jace moved over, glancing out. Simon pointed, indicating a young blond man in a well fitting dark blue suit and lavender shirt bounding down the steps of the building.

 

“Any idea where he’s going?” Jace asked the room at large

 

Cato nodded,

 

“Yeah, he’s on lunch. He goes to the park across the street, has a coffee and something from one of the carts and people watches or reads until it’s time to go back. He always has his laptop with him. He’d be able to access the files through there.

 

I don’t know how we can get it though.” He trails off.

 

Raphael shrugs,

 

“Well, we could always just swipe it.”

 

Alec shook his head exasperatedly,

 

“Raphael, we are trying to get the charges against me cleared, not see how many we can rack up for the rest of you.”

 

“I was just trying to help.” he muttered with a shrug

 

Simon rolled his eyes at his boyfriend,

 

“Yeah…you know I love you, but maybe stop trying to help for a bit.”

 

“Very well, Amor…so what is the plan?”

 

Jace glanced out the window at the guy,

 

“I could flirt with him, try to get access that way?” he offered

 

Raphael gives a bark of a laugh,

 

“Alright, so Jace tries to hit on him, and when the guy gets so annoyed he runs away and or pepper sprays him, we snag the laptop…could work.”

 

“Hey! I can flirt! Also I am a celebrity; he might even try to pick _me_ up.”

 

Raphael chuckles, shaking his head,

 

 “Sure you can…I’ll go, just stay here and don’t annoy anyone.” He said with a shrug, already beginning to move to the door,

 

“ _No way!_ It was my plan, I can do it!” Jace insisted

 

“Umm…no offense, sweetie, but I think it’d be better if Raphael goes. He does have a way with people.” Magnus offered,

 

Kevin, Alec, Divya and Simon all nod,

 

“Uh…you guys do know he could be straight, right?” Hodge asked, looking over the others

 

They glanced out the window again,

 

“No he’s not.” Magnus, Raphael, Aidan, Bindy, Valerie and Kevin say in unison,

 

Hodge blinks in confusion,

 

“Okay, never mind…so which guy is going to go flirt with the federal agent to get access to the laptop?” he trailed off, looking like he was trying to figure out where it all went astray,

 

Alec gave him a slightly apologetic smile,

 

Hodge just shrugged,

 

“Well for what it’s worth I’d say go with the actor dude. We want the guy to help us, not be terrified.” Raj interjected,

 

Divya rolled her eyes,

 

“Raj, just because Raphael scares you doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“Means he has some sense.” Jace muttered

 

She shook her head,

 

“Raphael could handle it, no problem.”

 

“Well so can I!”

 

Alec sighed, shaking his head,

 

“You’re not letting up on this, are you?”

 

“Nope.”

 

He groaned

 

“Fine…just let him try; really, what’s the worst that could happen?”

 

“He could get punched by a federal agent…” Raphael offered, he grinned, glancing over at Raj somewhat eagerly,

 

“How fast can you get a camera set up on that spot?”

 

_Well that was just rude_

 

_So was the muffled laughter he heard from a couple of the others._

“Well the only thing you’ll see is how to totally sweep someone off their feet.”

 

Kevin coughed, glancing away, it almost covered the laugh…he pretended like it did.

 

Simon shrugged,

 

“Jace _is_ an actor. He should be able to handle it okay…and it is possible the guy could be a fan.”

 

Jace grinned,

 

“See, Simon thinks I can do It.” he boasted

 

Raphael smiled, it was a lot warmer than the one a minute ago, slipping his arm around Simon, tugging him closer,

 

“Simon is an eternal optimist and sees the best in everyone…” Raphael said softly leaning over, kissing his cheek, causing Simon to blush,

 

Raphael glanced back at Jace, smile instantly transforming into a smirk, raising his eyebrow,

 

“No matter how hard he has to look.”

 

“It might be possible the guy’s a fan.” Kevin offered

 

Jace beamed, looking over at him in surprise,

 

“You watch my shows?”

 

He glanced down guiltily,

 

“Uhh…no…I don’t watch much TV…I prefer to read.”

 

“Oh…umm…so what-”

 

Raphael groaned, cutting him off,

 

“Not this again. _Idiota_ , we do not need information from Kevin, stop hitting on him…or at the very least figure out some way that isn’t bordering on painful to watch.

 

Just go flirt with the damn mark so we can either get access to the laptop, or see you get shot down.”

 

He huffed faintly, rolling his eyes,

 

“That’s not what you’re gonna see.” He grumbled turning and heading out the door.

 

_The nerve of that guy!_

He was an **_awesome_** flirt, he could totally get this guy distracted enough to get access to the laptop…five minutes he’ll have him eating out of his hand.

 

 

##  _ 30 minutes later _

 

“Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you I smile.”

 

_Ugh…that was bad, even HE knew that, it was just so not working, he blamed Raphael and the other’s getting in his head_

Usually he was suave and cool and charming…

 

Now he’s just spouting random pickup lines at the dude while he moves further and further away on the bench! He was starting to hope Raphael wasn’t right about the dude having mace.

“You must be a magician bec-”

## 

"Jace, just stop it is no use.” Raphael sighs, cutting him off, shaking his head coming up next to them,

 

_Oh thank god! Never thought he’d see the day he was happy to see this dude._

_This guy was impossible! He had no interest whatsoever. Maybe Hodge was right and the dude was straight, or maybe he was like Raphael…and Divya…and Kevin…_

_Maybe that’d be Raphael’s in. They could bond like him and Divya did…_

He glanced over at Raphael and almost startles; he looked worried, almost hopeless and completely stressed.

 

_Something didn’t happen while he was here, did it?_

_Maybe that’s why it took him so long_

“What’s w-”

 

He shook his head, sighing,

 

“It’s hopeless, it was a long shot anyways. J-just come on." he says quietly turning away. Jace begins to get up, somewhat confused.

 

Bryan looks at Raphael, then does a double take,

 

_Well, so much for Jace’s Straight/Ace theory_

 

"What?" He asks concerned

 

Raphael sighs heavily,

 

"Nothing, never mind, sorry to bug you Bryan…come on Jace." he says softly, beginning to walk away, looking really down,

 

"Hey, wait, how do you know my name? I know I've never met you before."

 

Raphael shook his head slightly,

 

"No, we haven't met yet. I just got transferred to the DEA, well... I _had_. I was supposed to transfer officially in just a few days, and I kind of did some research so I wouldn't be totally out of my element, you know? And, well you’re Eckhart’s assistant so you came up a few times... doesn't really matter now…" he said, looking down,

 

_What the hell?_

Bryan tilted his head,

 

"Why? You're not transferring now?" he asked, sounding disappointed,

 

**_Seriously?!_ **

****

_He’d been working the guy for half an hour, nothing. Not three minutes in and Raphael has him hooked?_

_He has some kind of spell from Clary, right?_

_No way is this natural…_

 

He gave a faint, self deprecating laugh,

 

_Also, he’s never taking Raphael anywhere near the set…he’s likely to put him out of a job_

" _Right_ , after my screw up, I'll never be able to show my face around a _station_ again, much less the DEA office…"

 

Bryan shook his head slightly, moving closer. Jace sighed, getting up, moving to stand behind the bench; he knew when to throw in the towel. He just decided to sit back and watch the show and try to prepare himself for the ridicule and mockery he’d get when they got back to their hideout.

 

"I'm sure it couldn't be that bad, I mean, you didn't, like kill someone, right?" Bryan asked, jokingly

 

Raphael laughed, rolling his eyes,

 

"No, not quite that, but that may actually be better!"

 

Bryan laughed, gesturing for him to sit down. Raphael gave him a faint smile settling on the other side of the bench kind of shyly, glancing over. Bryan slid a bit closer, flashing a reassuring smile, leaning towards him faintly.

 

"So, really, how bad was it?"

 

Raphael’s eyes widened he covered his face with his hands, before brushing his hair back, shaking his head

 

"Oh my god, **_so_** embarrassing!"

 

Bryan laughed, eyebrow raising faintly

 

"That's it, just something embarrassing, that's why you’ll be banned from all precincts and agencies? Come on…"

 

Raphael gaped slightly, eyes wide, shaking his head,

_"You don't know what it is!"_

 

He laughed a bit, sliding a little closer on the bench,

 

"Okay, well, tell me. It can’t be _that_ bad, and I'm sure there's something we can do."

 

"We?" Raphael asked, raising his eyebrow curiously

 

Bryan shrugged, resting his arm on the back of the bench, almost brushing against Raphael.

 

_Jace tried to keep in a sigh, he almost felt bad for the guy…_

_This was SO not gonna end well for him_

"Yeah, if there's something I can do to help, I will. Though you could have just asked instead of having your boyfriend try to flirt with me" Bryan said with a smile,

 

Raphael blinked, shaking his head frantically,

 

"Oh _, eww!_ NO! Not my boyfriend, **_cousin_**. Please don't say that, like ever again, you'll give me nightmares!"

 

_The ‘eww’ was kinda uncalled for_

Jace shot him a faint glare, Raphael ignored him,

 

Bryan laughed, holding his hand up, subtlety scooting closer on the bench; he leaned over again, smiling reassuringly.

 

"Sorry for the insult, no harm meant. So, come on, I’m really curious now… tell me, what did you do?"

 

Raphael looked slightly relieved, but still exceedingly nervous glancing around at the other people milling around the park. Sliding closer, he leaned towards Bryan, the guy inhaled sharply, blushing, looking way too happy,

 

_Oh you poor, stupid man…_

 

"Okay, so, see I had a bit too much to drink last night," Raphael started, brushing his hair back, glancing down sheepishly,

 

Bryan’s eyes widened,

 

"Oh, yeah, no good stories ever start like that."

 

 _"Right!?"_ Raphael exclaimed, gesturing slightly before continuing,

 

_Jace found himself leaning forward too in spite of himself_

 

"So I kind of tried to send something to my ex…and his info is kind of just, like **_one_** click away from Director Eckhart’s…” Raphael trailed off, blushing faintly,

 

Bryan gasped in disbelief, jaw dropping slightly,

 

“Oh god…” he muttered

 

 _“I know!”_ Raphael groaned, covering his eyes, shaking his head,

 

“H-how bad?” Bryan asked nervously

 

Raphael quirked his eyebrow, giving him a sarcastic look, though blushing brighter,

 

“Uhh…definitely NOT something I want to send to a conservative, 60 year old republican from Mississippi.”

 

“Oh…” Bryan blushed brightly, nodding, swallowing a couple times, blinking,

 

Raphael sighed, shaking his head, glancing down forlornly.

 

“Yeah…” he said quietly, shrugging defeated,

 

Bryan moved even closer, resting his hand on his shoulder comfortingly,

 

“W-well…hey…it’s not too late. Maybe we can fix it?” Bryan offered hopefully

 

“We?” Raphael asked, glancing over, giving him a hopeful, but slightly disbelieving, smile

 

Bryan nodded,

 

“Yeah. It was an honest mistake. Your career shouldn’t be ruined just from one accidental email. If I can help of course I will.”

 

“Oh! Thank you so much! You are _amazing_!” Raphael gasped, relieved, resting his hand on Bryan’s arm, squeezing faintly.

 

He blushed brighter,

 

“S-so, umm…how…umm” Bryan stammered, trailing off, seemingly unable to stop smiling, or blushing,

 

Raphael shrugged, beginning slowly, like he was thinking it out…

 

“Well…if there was just some way to get it back before he saw it…I just don’t know how we could.”

 

Bryan perked up, nodding,

 

“Well, he’s out of town till Monday, family vacation. He doesn’t answer any emails or anything during them.”

 

“He doesn’t?” Raphael asks hopefully

 

Bryan shook his head, reaching over, taking his laptop out of the case, glancing over at Raphael reassuringly,

_Damn, he is good_

_But how was he gonna get access to it? Not like the guy’s just going to hand it over_

 

“Yeah, so, if you just tell me what it’s labeled I can delete it and he won’t be any the wiser, I have the password, I can do it from my Laptop, no problem.”

 

Raphael hesitated, quirking his eyebrow,

 

“Umm…”he trailed off

 

“What’s wrong?” Bryan asked, tilting his head,

 

Raphael blushed, shrugging, withdrawing a bit, glancing down self-consciously,

 

“Uhh…n-no offense dude…but I _just_ met you, and you know what it is. How do I know you’d delete it? That you won’t like, copy it or anything?”

 

Bryan shook his head quickly,

 

“I wouldn’t-”

 

Raphael gave him a slightly distrusting, but apologetic look,

 

“I’d like to believe that, I truly would, you seem really nice…but how can I know for sure? I mean, if it was you, would you just trust a random guy with something like this?”

 

He thought for a moment, sighing,

 

“Yeah, I guess I understand...” he was silent for just a moment, thinking, then gave a faint shrug,

 

“Well, I-I guess, maybe…if I’m right next to you…I could just unlock it and you could delete it yourself?” he offered hesitantly

 

_Are you freaking kidding me?! That is NOT normal…_

 

Raphael perked up looking at him hopefully,

 

“Really?”

 

He nods, opening the laptop, unlocking it, hitting a few buttons before carefully handing it over to Raphael.

 

“Yeah, here.”  

 

Raphael beams, relieved, taking it, settling it on his lap, gaze slipping to the screen. He begins typing quickly, fingers zipping over the keys.

 

Bryan leans in rather confused,

 

“Uhh…w-wait, what are you doing?” he asks hesitantly

 

Raphael ignored him, continuing typing, a bunch of windows opening, and closing. Jace has no clue what he’s doing. He glances over at Bryan; he looks just as confused, and is beginning to look agitated.

 

“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing?! Give it back!” he demands, reaching for the laptop.

 

“No…” Raphael offers distractedly, hunching over slightly, turning away from him, blocking it from his grasp, all seemingly without missing a keystroke.

 

Bryan blinks in shock,

 

“W-what, but, you can’t- what are you-?”He stammers,

 

He tried again, reaching over, Again Raphael just ignored him. Bryan sat up straight, folding his arms somewhat threateningly,

 

“I could just take it back.”

 

Raphael turns faintly back towards him, almost daringly putting it back in the other man’s reach, raising his eyebrow, smirking dangerously, still not looking away from the screen.

 

“You could try…”

 

Bryan balked at that a bit, eyes widening,

 

“I could take you…” he said, not sounding anywhere near as confident as he had just a moment ago.

 

Raphael huffed out a slight laugh, tilting his head in amusement,

 

“Once again, you can try.”

 

Bryan glanced around, zeroing in on Jace standing next to him.

_Ah, crap…_

 

“I could take him.” he said, jabbing his thumb towards Jace,

 

Jace took a step back out of the man’s reach,

 

Raphael chuckled,

 

“Go ahead…start at his jaw, maybe if you break it he’ll shut the hell up for a bit.”

 

_How the hell was this dude one of his brother’s best friends again?_

 

Bryan looked back at Jace kind of confused about the entire thing. He understood, he knew what was in on it and he was _still_ confused…

 

 Jace gave Bryan an unsure shrug,

 

“Dude…It really wouldn’t help…all it would do is amuse him. He’s already gonna be insufferable because I couldn’t pull this off, no sense making him even more right.”

 

Bryan tilted his head, momentarily distracted,

 

“He thought I’d punch you?”

 

Raphael shrugged still typing away,

 

“Actually I said pepper spray initially…but punching him was the second option.”

 

Jace glared at him before looking back at Bryan,

 

“Just give us a minute, we’ll get what we need and get out of your hair.”

 

Bryan scoffed, shaking his head,

 

“So you expect me to just sit here while an actor and an _I don’t know what the hell_ goes through the DEA files? You’re insane!”

 

Raphael raised his eyebrow, glancing over at Bryan,

 

“If you want me to get done sooner you can always just help us…”

 

Bryan blinked uncomprehendingly,

 

“ _I’m not going to help!_  You are insane! What the hell are you doing anyways?”

 

“Taking down a corrupt agent.” Raphael offered distractedly,

 

Bryan scoffed again,

 

“You both are absolutely insane. I’m not going to go against my own agency to help some psychopath try to ruin an agents name and reputation. Why would I even believe you that they’re corrupt?”

 

Raphael shrugged indifferently,

 

“I really do not care if you believe me or not.

 

 Look, Bryan? Nothing personal, you’re just the easiest way in. You seem like a decent guy and I don’t want to hurt you…so long as you don’t cause us any trouble no one will even know where we got the info, but I am not backing down on this.

 

I will not.” He paused, glancing up, looking Bryan dead in the eye,

 

Bryan froze, scooting back to the edge of the bench…which, yeah, Jace would be doing the same thing,

 

_Geez…how is it this dude wasn’t the suspect in the murder?_

 

“Someone at your office is setting up one of my best friends for murder. I am not going to back down, or just hope it all works out. This guy murdered two people in cold blood, and seems set on framing one of the best people I have ever met for it. He’s trying to ruin the guy’s life…and I will not let it happen.

 

I am not going to stop until we clear his name and take Dax down. That’s it. Get in the way, tip him off, or try to stop us, and I will do **_everything_** within my power to make your life a living hell for the foreseeable future… _once again_ , nothing personal.

 

 So either help, fall with the bastard, or just stay the hell out of our way. I don’t care which at this point.” He finished, turning back to the computer all but dismissing the man.

 

_Okay…Jace might have an idea how this guy is one of Alec’s best friends…if anything else he’s loyal_

 

Bryan swallowed a few times, taking a deep breath, still shaking his head,

 

“I’m not going to…Wait….Dax? Dax Ramsey? THAT is the guy you’re trying to take down?” he asked cutting off his own sentence,

 

Raphael nodded curtly,

 

Bryan gave a sharp laugh, shaking his head in disbelief, whole demeanor changing.  He moved a bit closer but made no attempt to grab the computer.

 

“Forget what I said, I’m in…” he glanced over Raphaels shoulder, looking at the files,

 

“Try checking in the files under Callea, from back in September. It was a raid at the docks, he worked that…there were quite a few questions on that one.”

 

Raphael quirked his eyebrow, Bryan just shook his head, waiving his hand slightly.

 

“Hey, Dax Ramsey is a conniving, backstabbing worm. Not to mention a simpering, lying, kiss ass, manipulative, cheat. I have no problem believing he’s dirty.

 

Not long after he started a really good friend of mine, was dismissed for ‘improper handling of evidence’ causing a few really bad guys to walk. But he’d never do that. He was meticulous, like obsessively so, no way he just happened to screw it up…

 

I think Dax had something to do with it, but with his dad being a senator no one can touch him. There’s a bunch of other things that just…just don’t seem right, but it’s never been enough to bring anything about.

 

If you have a way to get the guy, to _really_ get him? I’m in, whatever you need.”

 

Raphael smirked, nodding determinably,

 

“Wonderful; so…”

 

_Okay so, just to recap the team now included;_

_Four FBI agents, two DEA, two detectives, and one’s temporary partner, one of the scariest dudes Jace had ever met, a Medical Examiner, a psychic, the psychic’s dad, an actor, a computer hacker, and the hacker’s teenage sister…_

_They may need a bigger hide out._

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Other-Other-Other-Other-Other _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

##  _ Raj _

 

_He really needed to figure out a way to say no to his sister._

****

Really that would solve so many of his problems. But _noooo_ …he has to stupidly support her and be understanding and not let her run off on her own with a psychic and his merry band of insanity to find proof a DEA agent- Alec’s Ex partner, and ex-whatever- was a cold blooded murderer set on ruining his life and framing him for said cold blooded murder, just because he’s a jealous jackass and can’t deal with his ex being a better guy than him!

 

And really, how crazy is that? Like as far as motives for murder goes; greed, love, lust, hate, okay… but really ‘he made me look stupid?’ THAT’S the point of no return for the dude?

 

There had to be something more to it. He hated to think that something as simple and petty as that could really insight someone to murder.  I mean yeah, he got that people had their limits, but this just seemed a bit farfetched.

 

Though… at the moment they were currently hiding out in an abandoned paper mill next to the DEA headquarters, pouring over files that it was most definitely not legal for them to see in an effort to find a link between an evil psychotic multiple murderer/stalker/weird fangirl of Alec’s and Alec’s ex partner/ex-whatever/DEA agent/Possible double murderer/ ** _definite_** egotistical, overreaching, jealous, jackass…

 

_So you know… ‘farfetched’ is actually right on track for this case._

 

And now, as if they didn’t have enough people here, Raphael and Jace are bringing this DEA director’s assistant, agent guy to where they’re skulking! _Illegally!_ He got the paper work to look official enough to pass a cursory look, but not a full on, invasive DEA investigation…

 

_Like, really?!_

How do they know it’s not some agent ploy type thing to find out who’s going after a _fellow_ _DEA agent?_ He could just be playing along. What? Raphael just knows he can trust the dude cause he flirted…

 

He then basically stole his laptop and threatened him…

 

_Repeatedly!_

 

It had to be some kind of set up. How could this Dax dude be SO bad that the quick mention of his name would be enough to get this Bryan willing to help an Actor and a terrifying random blackmailer sift through government files?

 

_Yup…they were going to end up in jail. Hodge seemed to like him; maybe he could get him to say Raj was under duress._

Raj sighed, glancing over towards the door, curious to see the dude who was so totally setting them up. He hadn’t bothered going to watch the theatrics with the rest of them…he was still running some algorithms with the number from the 911 call…he almost had it cracked, just needed a bit more.

 

“Okay, so this is everybody-” Jace said, waiving around the room at the assorted group.

_Huh…well…he got why Jace was so quick with the ‘I’ll seduce him’ plan…_

_If he’d have looked he may have offered to go himself…_

_You know, if he had any game whatsoever…_

_Then again he DID listen to Jace’s attempt… clearly ‘no game’ wasn’t a complete nonstarter._

_Well at least the guy who’s totally going to lead to him being interrogated and locked up for the foreseeable future will be nice to look at on the ride to federal prison._

The agent’s steps faltered, glancing around in surprise blinking a few times.

 

“Umm…”

 

Seemed about the right reaction to wandering into an abandoned paper mill and coming across fifteen VERY random looking people.

 

“Hey…everyone…” he offered, sounding pretty confused,

 

Simon moved forward, giving the guy an apologetic smile and faint waive, he reached over taking the guys hand, shaking it enthusiastically,

 

“Hi Agent Fairfax, I am so sorry about all this, you must be very confused right now…And I really am sorry about him,” he paused, nodding towards Raphael,

 

“I know how underhanded this all seems but it really was the only way possible…”

 

Raphael smirked,

 

“Hey, I had another way.”

 

Simon gave him a sarcastic look, rolling his eyes,

 

“Grabbing his laptop and running away was _NOT_ a plan…not even close.”

 

Raphael shrugged almost playfully,

 

“I got it…and the agent who would know the information best, very productive.”

 

Simon huffed,

 

“You didn’t have to threaten him so much…” he admonished,

 

“Well, I was bored with the flirting!”

 

Simon just shook his head, but couldn’t keep away a slight smile, turning back to Bryan,

 

“Umm…anyways…sorry about all-well, this…I swear it’s necessary.”

 

Bryan glanced between Simon and Raphael, raising his eyebrow faintly before shaking it off, settling back on Simon with a nod,

 

“Hey, I don’t know what’s going on. I have absolutely no idea why there are fifteen people randomly hiding out next to the DEA headquarters, and, well, really I’m probably gonna have quite a few more questions about it…but that guy,” he pointed at Raphael, seemingly realizing he never actually got a name for him,

 

“Said you might have a way to prove Dax Ramsey is dirty. If you have a way to get at him, I’m in. There’s no way that guy should be an agent, the quicker we can get him out, the better.” he shrugged, glancing around the group again, startling,

 

“Agent Cato? Aren’t you working the Valentine case?” he asked

 

The agent moved closer, nodding faintly,

 

“Yeah, I am…was…still am sort of…” he kind of trailed off,

 

Bryan raised his eyebrow,

 

“Umm…what?”

 

Cato shook his head

 

“It’s complicated…” Simon interjected with a shrug,

 

Bryan shrugged,

 

“I’m a trained federal agent, and a fairly intelligent person…try me.”

 

Cato took a deep breath,

 

“I am still working the Valentine case; this is kind of the second part of it. We have reason to believe Dax has actually been working for Valentine, probably for years, that the assignment was a kind of exit plan for Valentine, should the detectives get close to actually catching him again, similar to with the FBI agent’s in the case from nine years ago…though in that case Valentine killed the Agents, so I’m guessing he planned for this to have a different outcome.

 

Also, apparently Valentine developed some bizarre fixation on the _then_ junior detective that arrested him. He’s been blackmailing a crime scene photographer into following him around for the last nine years. The Detective’s now head detective of the SBPD and Dax’s ex partner, and ex-something else, and it seems Dax got angry or jealous about Alec and his psychic detective boyfriend and killed one of Alec’s informants in an effort to lure Alec to a warehouse to meet with Valentine.

 

Only something went wrong and Valentine was executed-we think by Dax- and now it would seem he is dead set on framing Alec for the entire thing...” he trailed off shaking his head,

 

Bryan blinked several times uncomprehendingly,

 

“Uhh…”

 

Magnus gave a slight chuckle moving over to the agent with a bright smile,

 

“It is quite alright dear; it really is a lot to take in. Even we have been having issues keeping up with it all, and we have been following the entire time.”

 

Magnus slipped his arms around the agents shoulder, tugging him into the room, towards the drafting table in the center, fairly close to where Raj was set up with his own computer. Magnus reached over, slipping the laptop case off his shoulder and settling it on the table next to his. The agent glanced over at him, raising his eyebrow faintly giving a slightly confused smile; Raj gave an awkward one back,

 

 “Dude, no matter how much you think it over it’s not gonna make any more sense…may as well just go with it.” Raj offered with an apologetic shrug.

 

“Quicker we figure this out the faster we can get past the crazy…well, _you_ can…think I’m long past my exit.” He muttered

 

The guy gave a surprised laugh, and a more genuine smile, glancing around at the others with a shrug,

 

“Okay…well…I don’t understand, like any of this, but if someone is murdering people and framing detectives for it they need to be stopped, no way around that. And if the person behind that happens to be the single most under qualified, arrogant, credit stealing, backstabbing, jackass I have ever had the misfortune of meeting, well, than my work environment just got a whole lot better. I’m in,” he paused, sending a wink Raj’s way.

 

“Bring on the crazy.”

 

Raj blushed faintly, fumbling a few key strokes,

 

_Oh great…so apparently he’ll have another person who likes to mess with him_

Raphael chuckled raising his eyebrow in faint amusement,

 

Bryan glanced around,

 

“So…who are you all anyways? I know Adisa, and I’ve seen Agent Starkweather before, but who are the rest of you?” he tilted his head, looking curiously over at Raj.

 

He glanced over in confusion, shaking his head quickly…

 

“Umm…I’m the wrong person to ask; I don’t know half these people, and most of the ones I do I’d prefer not to.”

 

Bryan chuckled, glancing over at Magnus, who was looking between them with a smirk and a glint in his eye that made Raj rather nervous,

 

_Ah crap…That look couldn’t be anything good_

Magnus gave a brilliant smile, once more resting his hand on Bryan’s shoulder,

 

“Of course sweetheart…” he gave a graceful wave beginning on one side of the group, pointing quickly

 

“Those are Agents; Bindy Yakira, Valarie Chase, Aidan Elrond, and you already know Hodge and Adisa. I’m Magnus Bane, psychic detective and consultant for the SBPD, And that over there is my very gorgeous boyfriend, also the person being framed for murder, Alec Lightwood, and his partner Detective Simon Lewis, and Kevin Teagan, he’s been kind enough to fill in as Simon’s partner for this, and Isabelle Lightwood, the M.E. and Alexander’s sister,” he paused giving them a bright smile, before continuing on,

 

“The cranky old man in the corner is my dad, couldn’t find a sitter, he’ll grumble and say things like he’s a detective, but he’s just seen one too many cop shows, ignore him. The man who scared you is Raphael Santiago, and Jace Wayland, Izzy and Alexander’s brother. I do not know why he is actually here, except he was worried about his brother and didn’t want to be left out, And my lovely assistant Divya Nadim, And _This_ …” he turned with a beaming smile, firmly grabbing Raj’s shoulder,

 

“Is Raj Nadim; Divya’s brother and a very skilled hacker currently working for the government. He is absolutely brilliant; I am sure between you two you will find something.

 

We’ll leave you gentlemen to it. In the meantime we... will work on something over there,” He pointed over to the other side of the room, before moving that way, the rest of the group seemingly following suit,

 

“Too many cop shows?”

 

 “We’ll if t-”

 

Raj sighed, shaking his head, turning away from whatever antics were going on over there, he didn’t want to know. Bryan glanced over at Raj, shaking his head, raising his eyebrow at the weirdness.

 

Raj shrugged,

 

“Hey…I tried to warn you.”

 

Bryan laughed shaking his head faintly, beginning to get the files up on his computer.

 

“Dude, your friends are _insane_.”

 

He shook his head vehemently,

 

“ ** _Not_** my friends.” he grumbled unquestionably,

 

Bryan quirked his eyebrow, leaning a bit closer, curiously,

 

“You’re not friends?”

 

He shook his head again,

 

“Huh…why are you helping, then?”

 

He shrugged

 

“My sister made me.”

 

Bryan laughed, surprised,

 

“Your sister…the teenage Psychic’s assistant?”

 

“Yup.” He muttered, looking back at his computer screen, typing quickly, trying to tune it out.

 

_He really didn’t need someone laughing at him._

_Especially someone that cute…_

_He was better looking this close up…it was annoying, and distracting…he tried to tune it all out, focusing back on the screen_

 

“How exactly did she make you?” he asked curiously,

 

Raj shrugged,

 

“She said ‘Hey big bro; Me, my _wildly_ flamboyant psychic boss, his boyfriend, his cute partner, a whole host of agents, a random officer and the scariest dude you’ve ever met are going on a road trip to try to prove a DEA agent is actually a cold blooded murderer…

 

Want to come with?’”

 

 

Bryan laughed, nodding faintly, giving him a surprisingly bright smile,

 

“You’re funny.”

 

“Umm…t-thanks,” he stammered, flushing slightly,

 

“So what did she actually say?”

 

“Exactly that, nearly word for word…she’s very sarcastic. I blame Magnus and Raphael…Mainly Raphael…

 

Don’t tell him I said that.”

 

Bryan chuckled,

 

“Don’t worry, secrets safe with me.” He turned back to his own screen, typing quickly,

 

A few moments later he glanced over, raising his eyebrow,

 

“So, if you’re not friends with them, what are you?”

 

Raj shrugs, sighing faintly,

 

“I don’t know. I met them on a case, Simon saved my life, Raphael scared the hell out of me. My sister works with Magnus and is great friends with Raphael and Simon, who I _may_ have kind of asked out…but I didn’t know he was dating Raphael at the time, though I think he’s still kinda pissed I made a move on his boyfriend…

 

Or tried to steal his boyfriend from his best friend…I don’t know…what I **_do_** know is now they just randomly drag me along whenever they need help, or computer stuff or whenever Raphael is bored and wants to torment me…” he paused raising his eyebrow, glancing over at Bryan, curiously,

 

“So you tell me, what does that make me?”

 

Bryan shrugged faintly thinking a minute, giving him a sympathetic, though slightly amused look,

 

“Screwed?”

 

Raj huffs out a surprised laugh, nodding,

 

“Pretty much.”

 

 Bryan leaned closer, resting his hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly,

 

“Well…I feel bad for you, but at least I have one sane person to face this group with. So I’m kinda glad they drug you along.” He paused flashing a bright smile, leaning closer, glancing inquisitively over at his screen, raising his eyebrow,

 

“Is that a Beth Mathemateg Gymhleth Algorithm you have running?”

 

Raj startles surprised,

 

“Yeah…you know it?”

 

Bryan smiles, nodding faintly, raising his eyebrow, vaguely impressed,

 

“I think between the two of us, we can totally figure this out. So where should we start?” he murmured, leaning even closer, arm brushing against Raj’s…

 

Raj gulped, blinking,

 

“O-okay so with the Calla fil-”

 

##  _ 2 hours later _

 

“Oh _and look_ if we cross the dates with the cases…Dude seriously? How stupid was this guy?” Raj gasped, shaking his head uncomprehendingly,

 

Bryan chuckled faintly,

 

“I don’t think it’s so much a matter of stupid, as it is a matter of arrogance.”

 

“Hey, guys! Come here a minute, I think we got something.” Raj called over his shoulder,

 

The other’s crowded around, trying to see…

 

“Dude, I think you need a bigger hideout.” Bryan said, leaning so close he was nearly pressed against Raj’s side...

 

_Which wasn’t exactly a bad thing…_

He cleared his throat, shaking his head, trying to cover the faint blush he had, shifting his focus back at the screen.

 

“Okay so we’ve been sifting through all the cases he’s worked since he’s been with the DEA. He’s been there for six months, getting a lead on a case after only that long is nearly unheard of, but his record is exceptional. Worked thirty five cases, all of which have been solved within three days, tops… which is amazing. But the thing is, it’s _too_ amazing.

 

He always finds something…

 

Always.

 

Every place he goes to raid, they get a hit…

 

They bring witnesses in for questioning and they find evidence _on_ them…

 

On the other hand…the agents he’s sent to work with have not had the best luck. Informants clam up, some seem to decide to go on the run, evidence disappears, suspects get away, it’s just one misfortune after the other; until Dax oh so conveniently finds the key that solves the entire case.

 

It’s all just way too convenient…

 

On a hunch we compared the chemical analysts of the drugs he’s confiscated. Several of the samples match those seized in a bust two years ago in Santa Barbara…

 

The Carmichael brothers?” he pauses, looking over at Alec,

 

 He nodded quickly,

 

“Yeah, I remember the case. The brother’s had a shipping business. They were running all kinds of illegal substances through it, shipping it out all over the world. There was millions of dollars of contraband seized…but it was all cataloged and destroyed.”

 

Bryan shook his head,

 

“Apparently not all of it…as of yet he’s ‘seized’ almost three hundred thousand dollars worth of contraband…about sixty percent of it can be traced back to the samples from that bust.

 

This may not prove he’s a cold blooded murderer, but it proves he’s dirty…and has been for years. We take this to Director Eckhart the guy is done, I’m sure of it.

 

Spectrum analysis doesn’t lie.”

 

Raphael nodded consideringly,

 

“Okay, that solves your problem, but can we link him to Valentine?”

 

Bryan smirked

 

“We weren’t finished…”

 

Raphael raised his eyebrow, with a sharp, but faintly amused, grin

 

“Then please continue.”

 

Bryan shrugged, glancing over at Raj,

 

“Well his exceptional record is why he got the lead on the Valentine case …Only he wasn’t **_offered_** \- he requested it. And get this;

 

The reason he said he wanted it so much is because the head detective there used to be his partner and he didn’t trust anyone else to watch his back going against someone as big as Valentine!”

 

 _“What?!”_ Alec scoffed, shocked, leaning closer, looking at the screen in disbelief.

 

“You have GOT to be kidding me!”

 

“I know right!” Raj said shaking his head,

 

Bryan shook his head, turning the screen so he could see better,

 

“ ‘fraid not…but he actually formally requested the case; you guys were saying this Valentine guy had a history of having a mole in on the investigations of him… a way out? That seems like a pretty good place to start.” He shrugged faintly

 

Alec shook his head once more, glancing over at the rest of the group,

 

Raj nodded faintly,

 

“I know it’s crazy. I mean, the way he made it sound it was like he was the only one that could keep you safe from Valentine, and keep you calm enough to keep from going after him  alone again, h-”

 

 _“Wait!”_ Magnus stopped him, leaning forward, sharp gaze flickering over the screen

 

“What?” Raj asked, looking over the report than back at him, wondering what could have elicited such a response.

 

He had that weird, sharp look the one th…

 

_Ooh! Generally that look meant he knew what the hell was going on and Raj got to go home and away from the crazy!_

_That was actually a good look…they were hard to recognize as he saw them so infrequently,_

Glancing over at the other’s they saw it too, waiting patiently.

 

Magnus glanced up at Alec, meeting his eyes; it was almost like he was asking him something. Alec seemed to think for a minute, then his eyes widened, he gasped, blanching slightly. Magnus gave him a quick nod and a questioning shrug

 

_Okay, was there some weird psychic/boyfriend mind meld thing going on here?_

Raj glanced over the others’ they all looked just as confused,

 

Magnus shifted his gaze over to Hodge, looking him in the eye expectantly, waiting for him to get it.

 

Hodge finally just shook his head,

 

“Umm…yeah, I don’t know what’s going on…and the staring’s kinda freaking me out.”

 

He huffed faintly,

 

“ _Magnus_ , stop with the dramatics, just tell the poor guy.” His dad said, rolling his eyes,

 

Magnus leaned around Hodge, sending a glare his dad’s way,

 

“For once I’m not being dramatic dad…he should know this.” He moved back zeroing in on Hodge, widening his eyes faintly, trying to get the guy on board

 

Hodge shrugged again,

 

Magnus groaned,

 

“Hodge; _you know this_. We should have figured it out yesterday when we saw that note.

 

What ‘ _didn’t you tell’_?”

 

He shook his head faintly, then froze, realization dawning,

 

“Oh…”he breathed

 

 _“Thank you!”_ Magnus exclaimed sarcastically, gesturing towards him dramatically,

 

He smirked, raising his eyebrow,

 

“Alexander told me two days ago, before that there were a grand total of three people who knew. You, Alexander and _one_ other person…

 

Alec didn’t tell anyone…

 

I doubt you did…

 

So that leaves…?”

 

“Son of a bitch; he did it.” Hodge muttered shaking his head in disbelief,

 

“ _Okay!_ Enough of this, what is the proof? Who was the _only other person_ that knew this big secret that, apparently, is unequivocal proof of Dax’s connection to Valentine?

 

Who was the other person?” Bindy asked growing annoyed at the constant runaround

 

The others in the room nodded,

 

Magnus tilted his head, glancing over at Hodge, raising his eyebrow,

 

“Valentine Morgenstern.” Hodge muttered,

 

The entire room froze,

 

“What?” Simon asked quietly, raising his eyebrow,

 

Alec took a deep breath, shaking his head,

 

“So…on the case, before? I wasn’t entirely honest about how all it went. After Mahzun’s death, I-I didn’t know how to handle it. We set a trap to find out who was feeding Valentine Intel and we found him, tracked his location…” he paused,

 

“Hodge told everyone that _we_ decided to go out there, just the two of us, not tell anyone else, not wanting to risk any other leaks…but the truth is I went by myself.

 

I couldn’t stand the thought that he just got away with it; he murdered so many people, for nothing, they were all gone. Mahzun ended up killing himself because he couldn’t deal with the loss of his entire family, and the guy who did it all was just sitting in a cabin without a care in the world, no thought whatsoever to the lives he ruined. I just couldn’t leave it like that; I couldn’t just let him go.  I didn’t go as a detective, I wasn’t planning on bringing him in; I went there with every intention of killing him.

 

 Hodge stopped me. He realized I’d slipped out, followed me, rushed in at the last minute, cuffed him, talked me down.” He shrugged faintly, glancing over at his partner,

 

“I’m sorry Simon, I should have told you the whole truth when we started this case, but…I hate that I got to that point, that I was willing to do that. I was ashamed…”

 

Simon shook his head, moving closer, resting his hand on Alec’s arm,

 

“Alec; just hearing the story I had nightmares the entire night. I can’t imagine facing someone like that, seeing all that happen and thinking that the person behind it would get away with it. I’m glad you didn’t do it, because I know how much it would mess you up, but I doubt there is a single person in this room that wouldn’t seriously consider it, not after seeing everything that man was capable of.”

 

Alec glanced around,

 

“Alec I told you, I still don’t know if it was the right decision to stop you, I have never regretted having your back on this.” Hodge said softly,

 

“The man killed three of my men; if I got a clean shot at him during this case I was taking it.” Valarie said without a shred of guilt.

 

“He murdered hundreds of people, ripped their lives apart, took away entire families, just to get a bit more power, to show he could. If he got anywhere near you guys, he was not walking away.” Raphael said flatly,

 

Simon nodded moving closer to Raphael, slipping his arm around his boyfriend, comfortingly.

 

Henry stepped forward, glancing over at Simon and Raphael questioningly, before zeroing back in on Alec,

 

“I knew about Valentine, heard about him for decades on the force. The fact that you where able to catch him is almost unbelievable, I didn’t know anyone even got that close. Any detective worth their salt has times they question what is the right thing to do, if crossing a line would be worth it. A lot of them have at least one case that pushes them to really see how far they will go to protect the public.

 

You were willing to sacrifice your freedom, your well being, and everything that you worked your entire life for in order to keep a monster off the streets.  That shows a lot of character…

 

Any officer, detective or agent that says they would never really consider that, has never really faced that decision.”

 

Alec blinked faintly,

 

“Thank you guys, sir.” he said softly glancing over at Henry in shock,

 

The older man gave him a curt nod, and an almost smile.

 

Magnus slipped closer to Alec, giving him a tender smile, reaching over, wrapping his arms around him tightly, tugging him into a slow, gentle kiss.

 

“Ahem,” Henry cleared his throat raising his eyebrow,

 

Alec pulled back quickly, starting to distance himself, Magnus held tight, shooting his dad a faint glare, rolling his eyes,

 

“Fine, moment is successfully broken…back to the case. In his request Dax specifically said ‘to keep Alec from going after Valentine alone _Again’_ …

 

No one else knew that. It wasn’t in any reports, Alexander didn’t tell him, Hodge sure as hell didn’t tell him, so the only way he could have heard it is from Valentine himself.”

 

Bindy gave an impressed nod,

 

“And that is the link we need. Along with the photographer’s statements about Valentine’s comments on Dax and him knowing something that ONLY Valentine could have possibly told him, definitely sounds like they knew each other.”

 

Bryan nodded,

 

“And with all the questions in Dax’s cases there’s more than enough for a formal investigation, once that start’s everything will come out…it might not be immediate, definitive proof b-”

 

Raj startled as his computer made a ping sound, glancing over at the screen…and froze…double checking…

 

“Umm…I might have the whole ‘definitive proof thing…” he said eyes wide,

 

Once again everyone gathered around close, scrunching in to see the screen, he didn’t really care right now…

 

“What is it?” Raphael asked, resting his hand on his shoulder…for once it didn’t seem intimidating or threatening,

 

Raj blinked a couple times,

 

“So I was trying to see what information I could get from the phone that made the 911 call. It was a burner, so usually there’s not much you can find out about them, but I used the number to backtrack and it turns out the call data was saved to the cloud, it was password encrypted but I’ve been running a Beth Mathemateg Gymhleth Algorithm in order to crack it. It’s taken a while but it just got through, we have the info…

 

Here…” he said, turning the screen to let them see better,

 

“Wow…nice one big bro,” Divya beamed, patting his shoulder proudly,

 

“So can it help?” Bryan asks curiously,

 

“Well…let’s see,” he murmurs going through it,

 

“The phone looks like it was new, it was just activated at 2:28pm on Tuesday, the same day Hodge said you guys arrived in town.-”

 

“That was when we took our break from the case!” Magnus exclaimed

 

Simon nodded eagerly,

 

“Okay so, someone bought the phone during our break. That could line up, what else it there?” Alec asked, leaning closer,

 

There’s a call at 9:26pm it lasted about 8 minutes, to a pay as you go phone, number is (544)-755-00-”

 

“44?” Alec echoed quietly

 

Raj glanced over at him, nodding,

 

“Yeah…you know it?”

 

He gave a faint near imperceptible nod,

 

“That’s Granger’s number…”

 

 Raj gasped, eyes wide,

 

“Oookay…that, that’s a definite lead…”He shakes his head, looking back at the info.

 

_Holy crap, they might actually have this bastard_

 

“Then there’s a call at 10:15, it lasts about 20 minutes, the call is to another burner phone, I d-”

 

“Here, let me try something.” Bryan said, leaning over, almost in his lap, fingers quickly flickering over the keys…

 

_Umm…he smells good_

Raj leaned back a bit, giving him some room, blushing faintly. Bryan glanced over at him, flashing a quick smirk,

 

_Wow, he had gorgeous eyes_

_Stop focus, you’re working on a murder case-for some insanely complicated reason-focus on that…not the cute, brilliant guy who is sitting WAY too close_

“Here, I used a Kesqa protocol that got me into the cell servers. We can see where the call triangulated from…” he paused, hitting a few more buttons,

 

“Here!” he said bringing up the data,

 

“Wow…you’re good.” Raj muttered, shaking his head faintly glancing over,

 

Bryan blushed slightly, shrugging

 

“Thanks,” He said softly, before almost startling, glancing at the others,

 

“Oh, uh…So the call was relayed to this cell tower. It’s about 30 miles outside of Santa Barbara, in a kind of rural area…not much out there…”

 

“That’s within a mile of Valentine’s place! That cannot be a coincidence.” Divya said excitedly, glancing over at the others,

 

They nodded

 

“There’s another call at 2:55am, lasts for five minutes, it looks like both calls are pinging off the same cell tower, so they were within a few blocks of each other…

 

That’s the last call until the one to 911 at 5:03am, nothing after that.” he trailed off, shaking his head,

 

The room went dead silent, everyone taking in the magnitude of this. Alec shook his head, glancing around the room,

 

“S-so…this…we have him, right? I mean; all this together, we have him, no doubt, he’s the one behind this…it has to be him, right?” he asked,

 

Simon nodded, eyes wide,

 

“We have him.”

 

Magnus moved over near Alec, slipping his arm around him, tugging him into a soft kiss, reaching up brushing his hair back, lingering for a moment, before pulling back slightly,

 

“We have him.” he murmured softly, relieved

 

Alec nodded faintly, hugging him tight, glancing over the others. Giving them a grateful smile.

 

“Thank you all so much, I can’t believe you went to all this trouble for me.”

 

Hodge smiled, nodding

 

“Alec, someone was trying to frame you for murder, none of us could just walk away from that.”

 

The others nodded

 

Alec looked over at Bryan apologetically,

 

“I am sorry you got dragged into this. I really can’t thank you enough for everything…even though you were kind of coerced into it-”

 

Bryan gave him a smile, and a faint laugh, waiving it off slightly,

 

“Hey, you know; you were in trouble, your friend wanted to help you…I can’t very well fault them for that.” he paused glancing over at Raphael,

 

“Though you could have saved a lot of effort by just mentioning Dax right off the bat.”

 

Raphael gave a short bark of a laugh,

 

“True…but I couldn’t know for sure he’d make that stellar impression on everyone he meets. I had to go in assuming you’d back him…like I said, nothing personal.”

 

Bryan raised his eyebrow,

 

“Yeah…little personal, but you were protecting your friend and helping expose a corrupt agent and murderer-who I no longer have to work with on a daily bases-so it was well worth it. Though if you need help in the future, maybe just ask?”

 

Raj shook his head quickly, glancing over at Bryan in astonishment,

 

“ _Dude!_ Have you not been listening to me! You want to get AWAY from the crazy, not offer future assistance! Trust me, they need it, they’ll get it.”

 

Bryan laughed, tilting his head with a faint, careless shrug,

 

“I don’t know…they seem pretty entertaining…”

 

Raj groaned,

 

“Oh god, you’re crazy too…” he grumbled quietly, shaking his head in exasperation,

 

Bryan leaned a bit closer, with a really cute, slightly reckless smile that was far too distracting.

 

“It can’t be that bad…least the company’s good.”

 

He huffed faintly, shaking his head,

 

“Uhh… _no_ …I mean Simon’s really nice, but Raphael is scary as hell and Magnus is insane, and there’s so muc-”

 

“ ** _Raj_** the dude’s trying to pick you up; stop being an idiot and give him your number… _god_ _this is just painful_ …” Divya interrupted his rant,

 

He froze,

 

_Huh…_

 “Oh he is not, Div h-”

 

“Actually I am.” Bryan interjected with a slight chuckle,

 

He blinked,

 

“No you’re not.”

 

“Yes I am.” He argued playfully, smirking, raising his eyebrow,

 

“Why?”

 

_Okay that did **not** deserve that level of laughter from the group_

_It was a legitimate question damnit!_

“ _W-what do you mean, why?_ You’re cute, sharp and fun to talk to… why wouldn’t I be interested?” Bryan said in between laughs,

 

“Be-”He began but Divya darted over, quickly slapping her hand over his mouth,

 

“What he means is he’s flattered, interested and single- ** _very_** _single_. Let me see your phone, I’ll put in his number.” She said quickly, reaching for the phone with her free hand still keeping his mouth covered,

 

Bryan chuckled, handing it over, she quickly typed it in, hitting a couple buttons, sending a quick text to Raj’s phone, before handing it back with a bright smile,

 

“How’s tomorrow night?” she asked cheerfully,

 

Bryan nodded, leaning a bit closer, glancing back at Raj with that kind of reckless, way too cute, smile,

 

“That’d be great, I’ll text you tonight?”

 

Raj nodded quickly, not really sure what was going on, but as it seems to mean he has a date with a really cute, brilliant, funny guy, he’s just going to go right along with the crazy…

 

_Apparently sometimes the craziness can be good._

Simon clapped,

 

“Okay, we have enough evidence to have a full investigation launched into Dax’s cases, we have the calls, we have multiple links to Valentine and Raj has a date…

 

All in all I’d say we have everything pretty well in hand.

 

Let’s go get him.”

 

The rest of the room broke into a flurry of motion, the agents and detectives and psychic and the rest all launching into what they needed to do…

 

Hodge was making calls getting the paper work drawn up,

 

Valarie, Bindy, and Aidan were on their phones doing something FBI agent like,

 

Adisa was on the phone with his uncle filling him in,

 

Simon was on with Chief Garroway,

 

Magnus was over in the corner trying to keep his dad from cornering Alec,

 

Jace and Izzy were over talking about something or other,

 

Raphael had his arm around Divya’s shoulders, smiling and laughing at something she said along with Kevin, (in all likelihood something about him),

 

**_But who cares?_ **

****

Bryan turned toward him, leaning close, resting his hand on his arm, tilting his head faintly, giving him a bright smile.

 

“So, where do you want to go for our date?”

 

_He takes back every bad thing he’s ever said about this group…_

**_They were awesome!_ **

#  _*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jace…Raphael just had to show him up…he tried at least damnit!
> 
>  
> 
> We’re getting really close to the end now guys…like I said, chapter 16 is plans for the next season and for the multitude of OTHER series I have planned…15 is the finale…
> 
> I know less about overly complicated math formulas than I do about guns and ammunition I could try looking up some real one to use or throwing enough jargon at it to make it sound real, but this was just easier and I REALLY don’t want to waste half a day for half a sentence.
> 
> So…
> 
> ‘Beth Mathemateg Gymhleth’  is literally just ‘Complicated Math Thing’ in Welsh
> 
> **_Were SO close to the end!_ **
> 
> So I know I’m kinda hard on Jace, but I swear it’s out of love…he has a lot of growing up to do. He kind of has to really see how other’s view him, just needs his ego deflated, just a bit.
> 
> Next season he’ll have a lot of development, and probably a couple storylines that he features heavily in.
> 
> I liked Raj getting a date, and I love his younger, ace sister had to point it out to him
> 
> **_ Name Game _ **
> 
> **_Bryan - Strong one_ **
> 
> **_Fairfax- Pretty Hair_ **
> 
> _So, what do you all think so far?_
> 
> **__ **


	14. Sometimes completely Terrify Me…Because I Am…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The case is wrapping up…everyone is happy, it seems like everything turned out just fine…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Except…
> 
> **_(I’m Sorry…)_ **

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

##  _ 4hours _

##  _  (And a LOT of Phone Calls Later) _

 

 “Thank you chief.” Alec said appreciatively, reaching over, taking his shield, carefully placing it back in his wallet before returning it to his pocket.

Luke shook his head faintly, reaching forward, shaking his hand firmly.

 

“You never should have lost it. I hated having to take it away. I never doubted you, not for a second.”

 

Alec nodded, squeezing the man’s hand once more,

 

“I know you didn’t; you had my back the entire time.” He glanced around at the rest of the group,

 

“All of you did…I really can’t tell you how much that means. There’s no way I could have handled this without you…all of you.”

 

Simon shook his head,

 

“Alec, someone was framing you for murder; trying to take away everything you have worked your entire life for. There was no way any of us could turn our backs on you, and there is not one of us that wouldn’t do it again in a heartbeat.” He finished determinedly,

 

The other’s nodded in agreement,

 

Alec swallowed, reaching over, taking Simon’s hand, shaking it firmly, giving him a bright, proud smile.

 

“Simon I can’t thank you enough for everything you did. I really couldn’t ask for a better partner.”

 

He beamed, giving a sharp nod, squeezing his hand firmly,

 

“Same here.”

 

Simon sobered slightly, shifting his gaze from Alec to Luke and the agents.

 

“What about Dax?”

 

Luke sighed faintly, shaking his head.

 

“They went to pick him up but Zane said he’d packed up and taken off in a hurry about two hours ago. We tracked his phone, it was found in a bin at the Long Beach Airport. We have an all points bulletin out for him and people are combing the footage trying to find where he went.

 

They’ll catch him.” Luke assured,

 

Hodge gave a sharp nod, stepping forward.

 

“He’s right; it’s just a matter of time. We think he had an idea it was coming. Zane said he’s been kind of jumpy, distracted and secretive since they’d been there, he kept asking if he heard anything from Cato or the director. He thought Dax was just upset about Cato going over his head, but he must have had an idea this would be the end.

 

Even so, we should have had him, but there was a leak.  About three hours ago there was a call to Chief McCoy and a couple of the detectives with the LBPD, briefing them. It didn’t go into specifics- all of that was strictly kept under wraps- they were just informed that Agent Ramsey was under investigation and any and all evidence he seized had to be reevaluated, as well as tested, that there was the possibility it was fraudulent and may be thrown out. It would seem someone there thought to earn some brownie points with Senator Ramsey.

 

 A call was made to his office telling him his son was being investigated. We know who made the call, it was a beat cop that was up for a promotion, but it was close between him and two other officers. He thought gaining favor with the senator would get him to put in a good word. He’s since been fired and is looking at formal charges. There was a call from the senator’s phone to Dax’s at 4:30. Zane said he saw Dax leaving at 5.

 

Like I said, it’s just a matter of time; he can only run for so long. By now his face is plastered all over the news, and thanks to your friend Davidson pretty much every criminal element in town knows that he’s the one who took out both Valentine and Granger. Guy has a target on his back and virtually every member of law enforcement in the state gunning for him.

 

We’ll get him.”

 

Alec nodded firmly, reaching over, shaking his hand once more.

 

“I really can’t thank you enough for all your help with this. I’m not gonna lie, when I found out you were leading the FBI team I was worried, but I am so glad you were, otherwise, if I didn’t have your backing this could have went totally differently.”

 

Hodge shook his head,

 

“Alec I completely understand your hesitation. Last time we worked together I handled it completely wrong; I screwed up, and was bullheaded and dismissive. I have regretted it ever since.

 

I am glad we could get past it.”

 

He nodded giving his mentor a smile,

 

“Me too…It was a pleasure getting to work with you again.”

 

Hodge nodded, smiling proudly,

 

“If you ever need anything else, just give me a call. You are the best detective I have ever trained, I can’t tell you how proud I am of how well you have done.”

 

“Thank you Hodge, that means a lot.” He said softly, before letting go, taking a step back, looking around at the assembled group with a slightly overwhelmed smile.

 

“I know I’ve said it, and you all have acted like it was nothing, the simplest decision in the world; but to me, it’s everything. If it wasn’t for every one of you I may very well have lost everything I have worked for my entire life; my career, reputation, even my own self-respect. I could have lost all of it if it wasn’t for you, all of you…” he trailed off, turning slightly, meeting Magnus’s eyes with a warm, utterly breathtaking smile.

 

“Especially you...” he said softly, stepping closer, wrapping his arms around him, hugging Magnus tightly before shifting, brushing a soft kiss to his lips, pulling back, just a hairsbreadth away, shaking his head.

 

“There’s no way I would have been able to face this without you, any of it. You really are the most amazing person I have ever met;

 

Thank you so much Magnus.”

 

Magnus blinked slightly, shaking his head, reaching up, gently cupping his cheek.

 

“My darling detective, you never have to thank me for being on your side, I always am, without question.” He whispered softly, leaning up, brushing his lips tenderly against his, just the slightest touch.

 

Alec’s breath caught, he tugged him closer, hugging him tightly once more. Magnus sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms securely around his gorgeous, amazing, wonderful boyfriend, getting completely lost in the moment.

 

“Ahem,” Henry cleared his throat,

 

_Moments over_

Magnus rolled his eyes, pulling away from Alexander, looking over, raising his eyebrow sarcastically.

 

“Dad…I think you’re missing your show, maybe you should head out.” he said making a faintly shooing motion,

 

Henry quirked his eyebrow

 

“What show?”

 

Magnus shrugged,

 

“I don’t know; court TV, football/baseball/basketball random sports something or other, some fishing thing, cooking challenge, Antique Road show, Oprah…take your pick, they’re all going right now, at your house, far away from the people I work with… and you’re missing them, can’t have that.”

 

Henry gave a slight bark of a laugh, glancing over the assembled group of Detectives, officers, agents and the rest, shaking his head faintly, shifting his focus over at Luke.

 

“This place has really changed since I worked here. Chief Harrison would have flipped at all of this; psychic’s and pharmaceutical reps having near free reign of the place, Detectives fraternizing with consultants…”

 

Luke shrugged, tone respectful, but a bit sharp.

 

“Harrison was a good man, and a good chief. But we see things very differently. I support my people above all else. They chose to spend most of their lives protecting the public, risking their lives to keep them safe.  

 

So long as at work they remain professional, their personal lives are their business.” He paused raising his eyebrow,

 

“And it may be a bit unorthodox having a psychic working so closely with the precinct…however, since he’s began working cases with us our closure rate has skyrocketed; we have one of the highest closure rates in the country, and every case those four have worked has been solved. Every one.

 

So maybe this place has changed, but it’s for the better.” he finished irrefutably.

 

Henry raised his eyebrow for a moment, then flashed a quick smile,

 

“I agree.”

 

Luke looked somewhat taken aback,

 

Magnus groaned, rolling his eyes, shaking his head, giving Luke an apologetic look

 

“Sorry about him…it was a test.

 

You passed by the way.”

 

Henry chuckled, shrugging faintly, raising his eyebrow,

 

“What? Both my boys all but work here and their boyfriends actually do. Had to know if you had their backs or not.”

 

“Okay, he does, Raph and I are quite alright here, the case is solved, Alexander is reinstated, Simon is a remarkable detective, and you have crime/fishing/antique/random sports/shows to catch up on…so, once again, thanks SO much for stopping by my place of work, unnecessarily pushing your way onto a case, and randomly quizzing the man who so generously hired me, but it’s been a long day and a longer week and we all have a lot of very boring paperwork to do because of it…

 

So have a good night, see you Thursday.” He finished in a rush, pretty much pushing him towards the door, trying to hustle his dad out before he did anything else, or c-

 

“Okay, okay! I’m going. See you Thursday.” He said, putting his hands up placatingly with a slight chuckle, beginning for the door.

 

Magnus breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing faintly,

 

“You too Alec.” He said glancing back,

 

_Crap!_

Magnus’s head shot up, looking quickly over at his boyfriend.

 

He was froze in place, eyes wide,

 

_It really was adorable_

Magnus couldn’t help a faintly amused chuckle,

 

“Sweetheart, I know he’s old, but he’s not _actually_ a dinosaur; standing perfectly still does not in any way hinder his ability to see you.”

 

That seemed to snap him out of it; the faint glare and annoyed huff from his dad was really just a delightful bonus.

 

“Oh wait! You have that thing at your parents Thursday, can’t possibly miss it…right?” Magnus said, already turning to his dad with an apologetic shrug, before pausing, his breath catching.

 

Alexander was giving him a warm, gentle smile that made his heart race. He shook his head faintly.

 

“No, that’s another night, I can make It.” he said softly, eyes lingering on Magnus for a moment before switching over to Henry.

 

“What time Thursday?”

 

 “Eight.”

 

Alec gave a faint nod.

 

“Looking forward to it.”

 

Raphael shrugged, getting a slightly devious grin,

 

_Magnus regretted ever teaching him that_

“You know, if you are so enthusiastic, there is no sense waiting until Thursday. Simon and I are having dinner with him Tuesday, why don’t you two just come then?” he offered harmlessly.

 

Henry grinned,

 

“Perfect, I’ll see all four of you Tuesday night, eight o clock sharp.”

 

With that he turned finally making it out the door.

 

Alec was back to freezing,

 

Magnus glared at his **_former_** best friend, already mentally listing all the ways to get back at him.

 

_“Why did you do that?!”_

He gave a totally fake innocent look,

 

“What? I thought it would be easier for you…and more entertaining for me.”

 

Magnus huffed, shaking his head, glancing at the clock on the wall of the precinct,

 

“Okay, we have three days, twelve hours and twenty-five minutes to find a way out of it…we’ll figure something out.” he said, giving Alexander a reassuring look.

 

Alec slid his arm around Magnus’s waist, with a slight chuckle, shrugging faintly.

 

“It’s fine, has to happen eventually. May as well get it out of the way.”

 

Magnus startled faintly,

 

“You are alright with it?”

 

He shrugged, giving Magnus a faint smile,

 

“Well I kind of have to be, right? I mean as you are my boyfriend I think awkward meet the parents, paternal threats and or intimidation dinners are kind of a requirement.”

 

Magnus couldn’t contain a slightly giddy laugh,

 

_Alexander…his BOYFRIEND, was coming to a ‘meet the parents’ family dinner_

**_Yes_ ** _that sounded like the thoughts of a giddy schoolgirl_

**_No_ ** _, he didn’t care one bit._

He gave a rather animated nod, gracing Alexander with a brilliant smile,

 

“Umm…I-I do believe you are right, sweetheart.” He said slightly breathlessly,

 

Alexander reached up, brushing his hand against his cheek, leaning in, kissing him softly,

 

_Wow…_

He sighed contentedly, melting into the kiss, tugging him closer,

 

_Mmm…that was j-_

“Ahem.”

 

_Oh crap, they were in the station, with EVERYONE: including Hodge and the agents, Luke and basically the entire precinct…_

They both startled apart, blushing faintly,

 

“Umm…s-sorry chief it’s-”

 

 _“About damn time!”_ Officer Phineas declared loudly, several of the officers around him nodded in agreement,

 

Luke chuckled, shaking his head,

 

“Alec, it’s fine. Look, the paper work can wait; why don’t you all head home, get some rest, I can’t imagine how you handled all of this.

 

You guys did very well. It’s great to have you back Alec.” He reached forward once more shaking his hand firmly, before turning slightly giving Simon, Magnus and Raphael approving, grateful looks and a slight smile.

 

He paused, glancing around at the assembled officers, raising his eyebrow.

 

“ _They_ have the rest of the night off; all of you don’t…we DO have other cases you know?” the officers scrambled back to their various posts.

 

Luke glanced back at the group, gaze shifting over to Kevin who had already turned, settling back at his desk, beginning to sift through the case files which had accumulated over the last three days,

 

“Officer Teagan?”

 

Kevin glanced up curiously,

 

“That can wait; you did very well on this, I’m impressed. Good to know my detectives have such loyal officers working with them.”

 

Kevin blushed, beaming,

 

“Oh, T-thank you, chief, I was happy to help.”

 

Simon smiled brightly, moving over, resting his hand on Kevin’s shoulder

 

“I couldn’t have asked for a better temporary partner; it’s really great having you on the team. Hope we get to work together a lot more.”

 

Alec gave him a warm smile, nodding faintly,

 

“He’s right; thank you for all your help, I’m so glad you joined our precinct; I don’t think we could have done it without you.”

 

Kevin was absolutely beaming, nearly bouncing with excitement,

 

“A-anytime… _well_ , you know, hopefully never again something like this, with the crazy stalker, evil, psychopathic fanboy, the framing for murder, manipulative ex whatever type thing, but anytime you guys need any extra help or anything I am totally t-”

 

Magnus cut him off with a slight chuckle, swooping in beside him, leaning over, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, causing the young man to blush brightly, and Magnus to give a charmed laugh.

 

“ _Sweetheart_ , you are an absolute delight to work with. I do believe you will be our first choice for any back up we need.”

 

“Yeah?” he asked, glancing around at the others hopefully,

 

The other three nodded,

 

 _“That is so cool!”_ he exclaimed standing up so quickly he nearly upset his chair, gesturing over his shoulder vaguely,

 

“I’m gonna go get some coffee and then I’ll get a start on the paper work for this, you guys totally don’t have to worry about it, I got it.” He exclaimed, happily, rushing off towards the break room,

 

“Maybe decaf” Raphael called after him with a faint chuckle,

 

Luke shook his head in amusement,

 

“Well, clearly he’s not going anywhere. I’ll try to get him to head home after he calms down a bit. The rest of you head out, have a good night, I’ll see you guys sometime tomorrow, don’t worry about rushing to get in, just come in when you can.” He smiled once more.

 

Magnus thought he caught a slight spark of humor in the man’s eyes as he turned. Or maybe that was just his own mind running away with him…

 

He turned to Simon and Raphael with a bright smile,

 

“Well, as he said, we all should get going, it really has been a long day-”

 

Raphael scoffed,

 

“Try a long week.”

 

Magnus chuckled, nodding

 

“Very true; I think we all could well do with a rest. Have a lovely evening, see you tomorrow…sometime.”

 

Raphael smirked, raising his eyebrow,

 

“Yes; rest. I am sure **_that’s_** what you’re thinking about right now.”

 

Alexander flushed brilliantly; Simon nudged Raphael, rolling his eyes in exasperation at his boyfriend.

 

Magnus gave an affronted, exaggerated gasp,

 

“I am sure I don’t understand _what_ you’re talking about…”

 

Simon gave a loud bark of a laugh,

 

“Yeah, like I don’t understand a star wars reference…” he muttered

 

Magnus gasped eyes wide in surprise. He turned to Raphael, giving him a scandalized look, clucking faintly,

 

“Tsk, tsk, he was such a sweet boy when I first met him. You are such a bad influence.”

 

Raphael just smirked, winking playfully,

 

“Yup…” with that he turned, tugging Simon closer

 

“Night Mags, Alec…have fun.” he called over his shoulder teasingly,

 

Magnus rolled his eyes, glancing over apologetically at Alexander. He smiled softly, leaning in closer, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to his cheek, nuzzling slightly,

 

  _Hmm…_

They’d stayed at Magnus’s place once again last night- just slept, neither of them had the energy for anything more. Even so, it was quite lovely waking up in Alexander’s arms…

 

And again this morning he had used his soap and shampoo.

 

“Mmm…” he murmured, leaning up, nuzzling softly against his cheek, turning so his lips were right by Alexander’s ear, so close they brushed against him with each word,

 

“You know, it is getting rather late; perhaps we should get out of here. How about we spend the night at your place tonight?”

 

Alec glanced over, somewhat surprised, raising his eyebrow. He shrugged faintly, slipping his arm around Magnus’s waist, tugging the door open, leading Magnus outside into the cool night air.

 

“My place?”

 

Magnus nodded enthusiastically, cuddling closer to his side, tugging him along a bit quicker to the parking garage. Alexander chuckled, shrugging faintly, but nodded.

 

“Okay…why are you so eager to stay at my place?” he asked curiously, stopping next to his car, fishing his keys out of his pocket.

 

Magnus slipped closer, leaned in, nuzzling against his neck, causing Alexander to gasp, and nearly fumble the keys. He tugged him around, pressed Alexander up against the car, leaning over, capturing his lips in a deep, breathtaking, utterly filthy, kiss.

 

Finally he pulled back, breathless and slightly shaky, gasping softly against Alexander’s lips. Alexander wasn’t much better, he was leaning heavily against the car, clutching at Magnus’s shoulders desperately, he gave a faint whimper.

 

Magnus growled softly, leaning in right by his ear, nipping lightly,

 

“ _Because_ right now you smell like me, you have for the last two days…it drives me _absolutely wild_. You smelling like me, in my bed…

 

I am quite curious to see if it would have the same affect on you.” he paused, giving a soft moan right by his ear,

 

“You do want me in your bed…

 

Don’t you…

 

 _Detective_?” he finished, nipping sharply just below his ear,

 

Alec nodded quickly, opening the door, practically jumping in, catching Magnus’s hand, tugging him in. Magnus laughed brightly, turning pausing on his lap, reaching up, catching his hair, tugging him up into a passionate kiss, before disentangling himself, sliding across the seat. He settled in, glancing over, raising his eyebrow nearly challengingly.

 

“Ready to go, detective?”

 

The tires nearly squealed as they pulled out of the parking lot,

 

_They could not get there fast enough._

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

“Mmm…you feel so good sweetheart.” Magnus groaned, tugging him closer, nipping sharply at his lip.

 

Alec growled, pressing him firmly against the car, just like Magnus had done to him back at the precinct. Magnus’s breath hitched, he leaned back, whimpering, tugging him closer.

 

_Mmm… **god** , those sounds, that alone was enough to get him going…_

Of course it was Magnus; everything about the man got him going, drove him crazy, made his pulse race and his breath catch. Alec growled faintly, breaking the kiss, trailing along his jaw, nipping sharply, trailing down slightly. He slid his hands slowly down his sides, to his hips, around and up his back; he just couldn’t stop touching him…

 

_He never wanted to…_

 

“ _Oh god,_ _that’s good.”_ he gasped breathlessly, hands trailing up Alec’s back, tangling in his hair, pulling, tugging Alec in more,

 

_Mmm…oh… **Wow** …apparently that’s a thing for him…_

_He did not know that_

Alec groaned loudly, nodding slightly against his neck,

 

Magnus’s breath stuttered, he gave that damn sexy sultry chuckle that had Alec near whimpering, hands slipping down, resting at Magnus’s hips, tugging him closer.

 

 “Well, well, Alexander…you really are just full of surprises aren’t you gorgeous?” Magnus gasped playfully, tugging him up, capturing his lips in a deep, toe curling, kiss.

 

“Mmm…sweetheart, I t-think we had better move this inside soon.” he panted desperately, arching against him,

 

Alec nodded hurriedly, catching Magnus’s hands, tugging him away from the car, towards the door, never bothering to break the kiss. Reaching down, fumbling for the key. He hurriedly pushed the door open, all but dragging Magnus through, kicking it closed behind them. Magnus gave a bright soft laugh, wrapping his arms around Alec, pulling him in tighter.

 

_Mmm…god, he never wanted this to end, never wanted to let him go. Magnus was amazing, the man was absolutely intoxicating…_

_And distracting…_

He needed to turn off the security system…he almost forgot…

 

If he didn’t enter the code within a minute of entering they’d have an earsplitting nose echoing thr-

 

_Wait…_

_Why didn’t he hear the warning sound?_

_He set it when he left, right?_

 

He slowed, breaking the kiss, a cold feeling coming over him.

 

Magnus tried to pull him back in…

 

Alec caught his shoulders, stilling him,

 

“Magnus we need to get o-”

 

They both froze at the cold, unmistakable metallic click, which seemed unnaturally loud in the silent house.

 

“No…you don’t.” a cold, threatening voice drawled

 

 

Magnus gasped, eyes wide. Alec whirled, automatically pushing Magnus behind him, blocking him.

 

“Aww…isn’t that cute; you always were so _chivalrous_ …” Dax sneered,

 

Alec shook his head,

 

“How d-”

 

He scoffed,

 

“I know how to disable an alarm. There’s a master reset code, just use it and it’ll flash the last code entered.

 

Real cute by the way, using the day I left.”

 

“It wasn’t the day you left…” Magnus said quietly, his hand resting on Alec’s shoulder squeezing slightly, pulling him closer.

 

Dax glared hatefully, grip on the gun tightening,

 

“What? You think I’m stupid? 020118, February first, 2018…that’s the day I left,”

 

“It’s also the day Alexander and I met.”

 

Dax snarled, moving to the side, Alec dodged right with him, keeping himself firmly between the two.

 

“You just think you’re SO much better than me, don’t you, psychic?” he spat,

 

“I did not say that…”

 

“ _Oh you may as well have!_ That’s what you meant. You’ve thought that from the moment you pranced into the precinct, acting like you owned the place. Laughing, joking, like everything is just a big game…

 

Well it’s not funny now, _is it?”_

 

Alec shook his head, holding his hands out placatingly,

 

“Now Dax, he di-”

 

“ _Of course you’re gonna defend him!_ You’ve been drooling over him since the the second you saw him!

 

We were partners over a year, together for two months, and the _second_ he flounces in you’re tripping over yourself to impress some disgustingly flamboyant, over the top, fraud. Flirting, laughing, defending him! One smile and you’ll bend over backwards trying to get his attention-

 

It was pathetic…” he snapped agitatedly gesturing wildly,

 

“And then he goes and ruins everything; outs me-outs _US_ \- makes a fool of me, flirts with you in front of Luke, like it’s nothing. He comes along and I’m just out, I’m a joke…laughed out of the station without so much as a glance.”

 

Alec swallowed, eyes wide, trying to seem empathetic,

 

“-I understand, I do…bu-”

 

 _“Oh shut up!”_ he roared waiving the gun erratically,

 

“ _How would you ever understand?!_ Everyone, EVERYONE, likes you, respects you! Like you’re just SO much better than me; you and this stupid psychic-

 

 _Even_ _Valentine Morgenstern liked you!_ The bastard hated everybody, thought they were nothing but trash, and treated them as such. But you! You try to kill him, get the drop on him, actually arrest him, and he’s just _fascinated_ , totally amazed! Every freaking person just **_loves_** you! You get everything, and then you make me look like a joke…”

 

_Oh man he has totally lost it_

 

“Dax, I-I didn’t-”

 

“ _Oh the hell you didn’t_! You knew exactly what you were doing, always showing me up, making me look stupid, you did it all the time! You’re STILL doing it!”

 

He shook his head quickly,

 

“O-okay, I never meant to do that. But that’s between **_us_**. Let Magnus go, and w-”

 

Dax gave a loud laugh; it was an odd, off sound that made the hair on the back of Alec’s neck stand up.

 

“Ha! No chance! It’s his fault I ended up getting transferred in the first place!”

 

“But wasn’t getting transferred a good thing?” Magnus asked,

 

“Y-you got out of Alec’s shadow, got to show what you could do on your own…”

 

He shook his head agitatedly, eyes wide,

 

“Good thing? I lost everything!

 

I tell Valentine I’m being transferred, ask him if he has anywhere he needs me, some kind of pull or something he could use to get me somewhere I can help him, and he scoffs, _laughs in my face!_ Tells me he doesn’t need me for a damn thing; that I was worthless, the only reason he even reached out to me was because I was partnered with you…that YOU were the only thing ever worthwhile about me.

 

He cut me loose completely, said he should just kill me, but I’m not even worth the time or the bullet. _Says he’s GLAD I got transferred, because you deserved a better partner!_

_Like you’re just so special!_

 

_So much better!_

 

So I go to my dad, cause he said he could get me on the gang unit but he takes that back, says they don’t have the resources for a new member, that he can get me something but in the meantime I have to just hold tight and ‘pay my dues’…

 

Got moved to a different city, lost all my contacts, all my informants. Get stuck investigating bounced checks and shoplifting cases in some backwater dump of a town for seven months before my dad could finally pull enough strings to get me the thing with the DEA.”

 

“But then you were a DEA agent. That’s impressive, far better than a detective. Probably even impressed Valentine.” Magnus offered, voice friendly, almost coaxing,

 

Dax scoffed,

 

“No it didn’t, he couldn’t care less. Told me the only reason he put up with me was because I might be able to get him closer to Alec…cause Alec was just SO perfect and was everything I was not.

 

So I get myself assigned to the team, figure if he won’t hire me back I’ll just bring him in for real, maybe I could even impress Garroway, get my old job back, figured by now you’d all need me back. But no, I come back and everything’s changed; Alec is partnered with that dolt Sam and is actually **_happy_** about it, and everyone is just fawning over some phony fortuneteller and no one even spares me a glance.

 

I put together all the info I had about Valentine’s movements over the last year and nothing. And you humiliate me in front of an entire room of agents, you and your stupid psychic and your other friend!

 

Then I decide what the hell, Valentine wants you so badly I’ll just give him you, may as well. So I call him and set up the meet, I plan everything perfectly, and STILL you manage to screw it up for me!”

 

 “The plan was very well thought out.” Magnus offered

 

Dax gave a disbelieving laugh,

 

“Please, don’t even try that. I know you think I’m a joke, you might be able to flirt to get what you want from Alec and Luke and that idiot Zane and Cato, but it won’t work on me”

 

Magnus gave a thankful sigh,

 

“Well good, than I can stop pretending to think of you as anything but a loudmouthed, nutcase with an overblown ego.”

 

“You think you’re so smart, have it so together?”

 

“Well, I have a job, friends, and a boyfriend…

 

And you…don’t…”

 

 

“I can get rid of one of those real fast.” he said dangerously, lifting the gun.

 

“NO! P-Please don’t! I’m sorry, just don’t hurt him…” Magnus pleaded, all trace of bravado and confidence gone, trying to move over, move in front of Alec, Alec caught his arm, pushing him back behind him. Magnus reached up, grasping Alec’s arm firmly.

 

Dax grinned, it was a terrifying sight,

 

“That’s better…”

 

_That was not the look of a sane man…there may not be an out here…_

 

A heaviness settled over Alec. He knew he could take Dax in a fight, but he also knew that if he got a clear shot at Magnus he’d likely take it,

 

_He really couldn’t see a way out…_

 

Alec reached over, catching Magnus’s hand on his arm, intertwining their fingers, squeezing tightly. He couldn’t risk taking his eyes off Dax, off the gun, but he had to say this, he wasn’t just going to hope he got a chance.

 

He squeezed his hand once more, lifting it to his lips softly.

 

“I love you, Magnus.”

 

He heard Magnus’s breath hitch, felt him move closer,

 

“I love you, too.” Magnus whispered softly, voice nearly breaking, turning his head, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

  
“ _Aww_ …Isn’t that sweet?” Dax sneered,

 

_Okay, that’s enough._

 

He didn’t know what was going to happen, couldn’t see a way out, but hell if he was just going to stand by and let this bastard hurt Magnus. He might not be able to get to him, but he could get his focus off of Magnus, make sure he was safe…

_Whatever else, that was the most important thing…_

 

He was suddenly struck with a wave of anger that seemed to surge over him. This bastard threatened everything, tried to take away everything; and he failed, again and again. So now he’s trying to take away the man he loves, just because he’s angry he can’t measure up.

 

Dax wasn’t worth this, he didn’t deserve this power. He wasn’t striking out because of a mistreatment, or retribution, or any even vague reasoning. He was like a petulant child, throwing a temper tantrum because he can’t get his way.

 

_No way in hell he was losing Magnus because of some jackass with an inferiority complex._

_It was not happening._

 

Alec took a deep breath, standing up straighter, a kind of resignation settling over him. He clenched his fist, looking up, meeting Dax’s gaze, eyes hard and cold.

 “Dax, just let him go.” he said again, voice flat, demanding,

 

Dax gave a rather unhinged laugh,

 

“ _NO!_ That stupid Psychic ruined everything, EVERYTHING! Now what am I, _huh_? I’m fired, the office joke, the screw up, my careers in shambles. My dad won’t even take my calls, all he says is to keep my mouth shut and do what my lawyer says so I don’t ruin things even more. _And now Valentine’s gone!_ I screwed up, just like he always said I did, I screwed up and killed him and then everything just went to hell…”

 

Alec scoffed, shaking his head,

 

“You really are pathetic.”

 

Dax stilled, gaping,

 

“W-”

 

Alec tilted his head, raising his eyebrow challengingly,

 

“You heard me, I didn’t stutter. You. Are. Pathetic. You are a joke, a bad one at that.”

 

“Hey, you-”

 

“What? I can’t say that? Why? Are you going to go whine to your dad again? _Oh wait_ …he’s not taking your calls. Maybe Valen-oh that’s right. The DEA director…oh yeah, he’s launching a full investigation into every last case you worked, looking for every short cut, every cheat, every last trick you used to try to look like you were something other than the sniveling, lazy, entitled embarrassment you really are.” He shook his head,

 

Dax was seething, glaring hatefully, focused like a laser on Alec,

“Well then what’s that say about you?  You’re the one who started things between us, you must have thought something of me.” he gave a cocky smirk

 

Alec gave a harsh laugh,

 “Yeah, I’ve been wondering about that myself; Bindy and the agents were giving me a hard time about it for most of the case. Couldn’t imagine why I’d stoop that low, much less _admit_ to it.

 

We settled on I was drunk and lost a bet…Bindy didn’t think just drunk excused…well, _that_ …” he said gesturing towards Dax,

 

The smirk disappeared; he glared, shaking his head agitatedly,

**__ **

“You can’t talk to me like that! I-”

 

_Screw this, he was done._

Alec shook his head, stepping forward. Magnus tried tugging his arm, holding him back, fearfully. He leaned forward, fists clenched, looking Dax directly in the eye; he wasn’t cowering, wasn’t begging. If this bastard wanted to take everything from him, he sure as hell wasn’t going to give it up without a fight. He wasn’t going to tread lightly or pick and choose his words. He wasn’t going to go simpering and begging, trying to placate some self obsessed, scheming, megalomaniac.

 

He leaned forward as far as he could with Magnus still holding him,

 

“No, you know what? I can. You framed me for murder, broke into my house, and repeatedly threatened someone I love. I can talk to you anyway I _damn well_ please.

 

What’s your big plan here, anyways? Do you even have one?  Shoot us? What will that solve? Won’t make you any less of a screw up. Try to make it look like a murder, suicide? No one’s gonna believe that.

 

Come one Dax, think. Try to think clearly for just one second. No one believed I murdered a violent criminal, the man I hate most in this world, who ended up having a **_freaking_** stalker cave with pictures of me and everyone I love from nearly the last decade!

 

No one is going to believe I would ever hurt Magnus…they just won’t. You won’t get away with it; you’ll be caught.  Only now, not only will you be a murderer, you will have murdered a detective; a fellow officer.

 

You might be able to work some kind of deal for Valentine; the man was pure evil, he murdered hundreds. A lot of people might even see what you did as a kind of vigilante thing, verging on heroic; taking out the most dangerous threat this city had.

 

 I mean, yeah, he probably has plenty of people in lock up who will be pissed their boss was murdered, but, hey, they could put you in solitary or something, somewhere safe.

 

You kill a cop? That’s it; no one is lifting a finger to help you. You will never get any rest, any breaks. You’d be tossed into general population and no one is going to care what the hell happens to you…”

 

Dax seemed to hesitate, shaking his head faintly, a shadow of doubt flitting across his features.

 

_A chance…_

_Maybe…he had to take it_

 

“I-I could-”

 

“No you couldn’t; there is nothing to help you, nothing to make it better, no way to just fix this, sweep it under the rug. You are a murderer, a dirty cop, you worked for one of the most evil, hated men in the world, just as a way to get a bit of a step up,  everybody knows what you did;

 

_Everybody._

 

The FBI, DEA, every officer in the precinct, hell, in the city by now, Chief Garroway, your dad. _Everyone_ knows exactly what you did. The police will do nothing to help you, you turned your back on them a long time ago, none of us take kindly to that.

 

You murdered one of the most powerful, evil men in the country; he had people who worked for him, who now know you are the one that killed their boss. You are going to jail, and everyone who has ever worked for Valentine will be gunning for you, either out of loyalty to him, anger at the loss of whatever benefit their association with him provided, or in fear you will reveal their connection to him. You are wanted, you have a target on your back, and you are going to go to prison,

 

_There is **no** making it better…_

 

But no sense making it worse.” He trailed off, sighing, meeting his eyes trying to get through.

 

“Dax; I don’t think you’re completely evil. I don’t think you’re a monster. I think you made some mistakes, maybe even for what seemed like the right reasons at the time…and then you kept making more to cover them up.

 

I think it got out of hand, and you didn’t know a way to make it better and you just got buried in it.

 

Just put the gun down, take a breath, and really think about what you’re doing…

 

Would it really be worth it?”

 

Dax seems to hesitate, taking a breath, blinking a couple times, swaying forward, grip on the gun loosening,

 

_Oh, it worked, th-_

 

Dax stilled, looking up, gaze cold, remorseless,

 

“Yes…it would.”

 

He shifted, raising the gun, smooth and fast

 

##  _BOOM!!_

 

#  _*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-_ _*_ _-*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End…
> 
> **_Oh, I’m kidding!_ **
> 
> **_(Come on…you know it’s not gonna be that straightforward)_ **


	15. -I am totally, completely, undeniably in love with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **__ **
> 
> **I know, I know, I’m evil…sorry for the cliff hanger…and for making you wait…I just wanted to be sure it was worth it…**
> 
> _I think It is,_
> 
> _Hopefully you do too._
> 
> **(Hint…Look at the; chapter titles)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, usually I’d have translations at the end, but as we have 6 parts to this, and I need it for part 1, I’m just gonna put it here, kay?
> 
>  
> 
> **Eres tan increíble, que no tengo ni idea cómo tuve tanta suerte, cómo puedo merecerte...-**
> 
> You are so amazing, I have no idea how I got so lucky, how I could deserve you…
> 
>  
> 
> **Yo soy el afortunado... y nos merecemos mutuamente. Conocerte fue lo mejor que es siempre pasar a mi. Te quiero muchísimo -**
> 
> I’m the lucky one…and we deserve each other. Meeting you was the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you so much
> 
>  
> 
> **Te amo, demasiado, Amor -**
> 
> I love you, too, Amor,
> 
>  

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

“ _Stop_ , that tickles!” Simon giggled, jumping faintly, batting Raphael’s hand away from his side.

 

“Aww, but Amor, you sound so cute when you laugh like that.” Raphael murmured, smiling into his neck, kissing lightly.

 

Simon rolled his eyes, blushing,

 

“Well, even so…”

 

Raphael sighed, but relented, once more sliding his hand up under his shirt over his side, only with a firmer touch, less fluttering and tickling, more teasingly…

 

_Ah, much better..._

_Simon loved playful Raphael-well, any Raphael, really, but the playful Raphael he didn’t get to see nearly enough-he really hoped with Valentine gone and all this drama behind them he’d get to see it more often…_

_Still the combination of the newly more relaxed, playful Raphael and his knowledge of EVERY last ticklish spot Simon had…_

_Yeah…that one might take a minute to adjust to._

_Not that it was exactly a hardship._

_Especially with that bright, mischievous, utterly gorgeous smile he had,_

Simon sighed happily, closing his eyes, tugging him closer. Raphael hummed, nipping playfully at Simon’s lip before delving in for a deep, completely breathtaking, kiss.

 

_Mmm…this was more like it._

Simon groaned faintly, reaching up, running his fingers through his hair, pulling him in a bit. Raphael made a soft, pleased sound, hand trailing back down, tugging Simon’s t-shirt up and over his head, tossing it carelessly off to the side next to the coffee table.

 

Okay, there were definite benefits to them hiding out at his place as opposed to the apartment.

 

_Don’t get him wrong; he loved the apartment…how could he not? It not only had his gorgeous boyfriend but one of his best friends and TWO cats…one of which was practically his…okay, so maybe he and Magnus kinda shared custody…_

Still, here they had a lot more privacy, and no real chance of anyone walking in on them…so, you know, **_definite_** benefits.

 

He reached down, tugging Raphael’s shirt up, trying to toss it away too…it wasn’t nearly as graceful…it kinda got stuck, wrapped around his hand and took a couple tries to shake loose,  ending up flinging it clear across the room, landing on the TV stand, but it still worked, kinda…

_Okay so it caught his DVD box set of Serenity and pulled it off the shelf…along with a mini Tardis, a little Yoda statue, and his handcuffs,_

 

Raphael laughed brightly, shaking his head, raising his eyebrow,

 

Simon just gave a faint shrug,

 

“What? I’m not coordinated; we’ve been dating for over a year, this is not news.”

 

Raphael just chuckled, giving him an absolutely adoring smile,

 

"Eres tan increíble, que no tengo ni idea cómo tuve tanta suerte, cómo puedo merecerte..." he murmured, brushing his hand along Simon’s cheek,

 

"Yo soy el afortunado... y nos merecemos mutuamente. Conocerte fue lo mejor que ha pasado a mí".

 

Raphael smiled softly, blinking a couple times,

 

“Te amo, demasiado, Amor.”

 

Simon reached over, tugging him back in. Raphael hummed happily, deepening the kiss, catching his shoulder, pulling him in closer. Raphael broke the kiss, trailing over his jaw, beginning down his neck...

 

Simon gasped eagerly,

 

“Mmm…Raph, baby, that’s so good.” he whispered,

 

Raphael chuckled against his throat, nuzzling in, nipping sharply at his collarbone. Simon groaned, arching up, tugging him closer, sliding his hand down Raphael’s bac-

 

 _“Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
shake it off, shake it off”

Raphael startles tugging back, glancing at the blaring phone on the coffee table, before turning back slowly to Simon, raising his eyebrow, lip twitching into a smile,

 

Simon blushed, shrugging,

 

“ _Yeah_ , that’s Magnus…can you think of a better one?”

 

Raphael chuckled, shaking his head faintly,

 

“Sorry, I thought I muted it.” Simon apologized, reaching for the phone,

 

“He’s with Alec, probably didn’t even mean to call, butt dialed or something…I’ll just turn it off, I’m sure we don’t want to hear whatever-Oh! Oops!-”

 

He startled, fumbling the phone, accidently hitting the answer button, the phone tumbling to the floor,

 

“ _Damnit!_ ” he muttered, scrambling for the phone, wanting to hang up before they heard something they REALLY didn’t want to hear-

 

“-I understand, I do…bu-”

 

_“Oh shut up!”_

Simon felt his heart stop. Raphael met his eyes, making a quiet motion, slipping over, muting their side.

 

“ _How would you ever understand?!_ Everyone, EVERYONE, likes you, respects you! Like you’re just SO much better than me; you and this stupid psychic-

 

 _Even_ _Valentine Morgenstern liked you!_ The bastard hated everybody, thought they were nothing but trash, and treated them as such…but you! You try to kill him, get the drop on him, actually arrest him, and he’s just _fascinated_ , totally amazed! Every freaking person just **_loves_** you! You get everything, and then you make me look like a joke…”

 

Simon rushed off the couch, hurrying across the room, grabbing his shirt, tugging it on, retrieving his gun, quickly reloading and holstering it.

 

“O-okay, I never meant to do that…but that’s between **_us_**. Let Magnus go, and w-”

 

“Ha! No chance! It’s his fault I ended up getting transferred i-”

 

_Okay, this was bad, they needed to move…_

_Like **now**_

****

“Come on, we need to get over there.” he said over his shoulder, grabbing Raphael’s shirt, tossing it to him, moving over to him, catching his hand, squeezing tightly, meeting his eyes.

 

“Raph, _come on!_ I know, Magnus is your best friend, your family, I know you’re worried, but we need to get there.”

 

He nodded, seemingly snapping out of it,

 

“Y-yes, we do…” he whirled into action, quickly retrieving his own phone and keys, hitting a button, handing it to Simon, tugging his shirt on, already moving towards the door.

 

“The station, call it in, we’ll keep the line open to Magnus’s phone as long as it stays… The find my friends app says they’re at Alec’s,”

 

Simon nodded quickly, following him out the door,

 

“Sant-”

 

“This is Detective Lewis; I need back up at 3350 Rocklin Way, Hostage situation, Head detective Lightwood and Magnus Bane,

 

Suspect is Former agent Dax Ramsey. He is armed, severely disturbed and extremely dangerous. Proceed with caution…

 

I’ll meet you there.” He finished flatly, disconnecting the call, throwing the door of the car open, Raphael following suit on the passenger side, the tires squealed as he tore out of the driveway down the street.

 

_God, he hoped they got there in time_

##  _ 6 minutes later _

 

_Man, he never made the drive this fast; then again he’d never been running frantically to stop a crazed murderer from killing his two best friends…_

Dispatch shouldn’t be too far out, but it’d probably be a few minutes yet, they were the first here, but he wasn’t about to wait.

 

Turning onto the street he killed the lights, parking quickly. The line stayed up the entire time, Raphael had hit the record button, hoping the call would be useful in the case (Simon just hoped, prayed to any deity that may be listening, that it didn’t end up being a recording of their final minutes.)

 

Dax was getting more and more agitated, beginning to barely even make sense, ranting and raving…he’d clearly lost it. But so far he’s kept going. Magnus kept baiting him, pushing just enough…every time he did Simon heard Raphael’s breath hitch.

 

He knew why he was doing it, he was buying them time. Still, Dax was clearly on edge; the slightest push could send him over. Raphael began to get out; Simon caught his hand, grabbing the phone placing it on the dash.

 

“Leave it here, keep the recording going. I’m taking lead, stay behind me, don’t try anything without giving me a heads up.” He said quietly, looking him dead in the eye.

 

Raphael nodded curtly, eyes sharp.

 

They slipped out, Simon taking point, ducking down slightly, creeping up to the house, Raphael close behind. As they approached they could hear muffled voices, see faint silhouettes through the curtains…

_So they were in the living room_

 

Raphael caught his shoulder, getting his attention. Simon glanced over, he gestured around the corner of the house, Simon nodded quickly. They crept around, making their way to the other side, coming up to Alec’s bedroom window. Simon stepped out of the way, letting Raphael slip forward, making quick work of the latch before pushing it up, stepping over so Simon could enter first.

 

He slipped through, landing with a soft thud on the plush carpet, stilling, listening for any indication he was heard, Raphael slinked through, landing silently, glancing towards the doorway, tilting his head curiously. Dax was still ranting, louder it seemed, though that could be because they were now actually in the house with him.

 

Simon got up, creeping over to the door, Raphael once more falling in behind him. Slipping out of the bedroom they hugged the wall, silently making their way towards the living room. They could just now see the three; the hallway was off to the side, out of any of their sightlines. Alec was trying to keep Magnus behind him, safe. Magnus was clutching at him, he looked terrified, but not for himself; even from here Simon could see he was trying to find a way to get Alec out of the way, some way to protect him, but Alec would not budge.

 

Dax was in front of them, ranting, waving his gun- _Alec’s_ gun- Simon realized, around erratically, getting more and more agitated.

 

Alec could take him, Simon knew it…but so did **_Dax_**. Even as off as he was at this point he was being sure to keep enough space between them, and the one thing that Dax had excelled at was marksmanship.

 

There was no way Alec could make a move without leaving Magnus exposed.

 

 “I love you, too.” Magnus whispered softly, voice nearly breaking, turning his head, pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s cheek.

  
“ _Aww_ …Isn’t that sweet?” Dax sneered,

 

Alec took a deep breath, standing up straighter, seemingly some resignation settling over him. He clenched his fist, looking up, meeting Dax’s gaze, eyes hard and cold.

 

_Uh oh…this wasn’t good_

 “Dax, just let him go.” he said again, voice flat,

 

Dax gave a rather unhinged laugh,

 

“ _NO!_ That stupid Psychic ruined everything, EVERYTHING! Now what am I, _huh_? I’m fired, the office joke, the screw up, my careers in shambles. My dad won’t even take my calls, all he says is to keep my mouth shut and do what my lawyer says so I don’t ruin things even more. _And now Valentine’s gone!_ I screwed up, just like he always said I did, I screwed up and killed him and then everything just went to hell…”

 

Alec scoffed, shaking his head,

 

“You really are pathetic.”

 

Dax stilled, gaping,

 

“W-”

 

Alec tilted his head, raising his eyebrow challengingly,

 

“You heard me, I didn’t stutter. You. Are. Pathetic. You are a joke, a bad one at that.”

 

**_What the hell was he doing!? Had he lost his damn mind?_ **

****

_He almost sounded like…_

Simon hazards a glance over at Raphael; quickly turning back to the, _whatever the hell it was_ at hand.

_Kay back up needed to hurry; they might not have long_

“Hey you-”

 

“What? I can’t say that? Why? Are you going to go whine to your dad again? _Oh wait_ …he’s not taking your calls. Maybe Valen-oh that’s right. The DEA director…oh yeah, he’s launching a full investigation into every last case you worked, looking for every short cut, every cheat, every last trick you used to try to look like you were something other than the sniveling, lazy, entitled embarrassment that you actually are.” He shook his head

 

Dax was seething, glaring hatefully, focused like a laser on Alec,

 

_Okay, you got his focus off Magnus, stop baiting the lunatic with the gun!_

“Well then what’s that say about you?  You’re the one who started things between us; you must have thought something of me.”

 

Alec gave a harsh laugh,

 

_Oh god d-_

“Yeah, I’ve been wondering about that myself; Bindy and the agents were giving me a hard time about it for most of the case. Couldn’t imagine why I’d stoop that low, much less _admit_ to it.

 

We settled on I was drunk and lost a bet…Bindy didn’t think just drunk excused…well, _that_ …” he said gesturing towards Dax.

 

**_OKAY Back up ANY TIME now!_ **

**__ **

“You can’t talk to me like that! I-”

 

Alec shook his head, stepping forward; Magnus tugging him back, holding him fearfully. But it was clear he’d been pushed too far.

 

“No, you know what? I can. You framed me for murder, broke into my house, and repeatedly threatened someone I love; I can talk to you anyway I _damn well_ please.

 

What’s your big plan here, anyways? Do you even have one?  Shoot us? What will that solve? Won’t make you any less of a screw up. Try to make it look like a murder, suicide? No one’s gonna believe that.

 

Come one Dax, think. Try to think clearly for just one second. No one believed I murdered a violent criminal, the man I hate most in this world, who ended up having a **_freaking_** stalker cave with pictures of me and everyone I love from nearly the last decade!

 

No one is going to believe I would ever hurt Magnus…they just won’t. You won’t get away with it; you’ll be caught.  Only now, not only will you be a murderer, you will have murdered a detective; a fellow officer.

 

You might be able to work some kind of deal for Valentine; the man was pure evil, he murdered hundreds, a lot of people might even see what you did as a kind of vigilante thing, verging on heroic, taking out the most dangerous threat this city had.

 

 I mean, yeah, he probably has plenty of people in lock up who will be pissed their boss was murdered, but, hey, they could put you in solitary or something, somewhere safe.

 

You kill a cop? That’s it; no one is lifting a finger to help you. You will never get any rest, any breaks. You’d be tossed into general population and no one is going to care what the hell happens to you…”

 

Dax hesitated, shaking his head faintly,

 

“I-I could-”

 

“No you couldn’t; there is nothing to help you, nothing to make it better, no way to just fix this, sweep it under the rug. You are a murderer, a dirty cop, you worked for one of the most evil, hated men in the world, just as a way to get a bit of a step up,  everybody knows what you did;

 

_Everybody._

 

The FBI, DEA, every officer in the precinct, hell, in the city by now, Chief Garroway, your dad. _Everyone_ knows exactly what you did. The police will do nothing to help you, you turned your back on them a long time ago, none of us take kindly to that.

 

You murdered one of the most powerful, evil men in the country; he had people who worked for him, who now know you are the one that killed their boss. You are going to jail, and everyone who has ever worked for Valentine will be gunning for you, either out of loyalty to him, anger at the loss of whatever benefit their association with him provided, or in fear you will reveal their connection to him. You are wanted, you have a target on your back, and you are going to go to prison,

 

_There is **no** making it better…_

 

But no sense making it worse.” He trailed off,

 

“Dax; I don’t think you’re completely evil. I don’t think you’re a monster. I think you made some mistakes, maybe even for what seemed like the right reasons at the time…and then you kept making more to cover them up.

 

I think it got out of hand, and you didn’t know a way to make it better and you just got buried in it.

 

Just put the gun down, take a breath, and really think about what you’re doing…

 

Would it really be worth it?”

 

Dax seems to hesitate, taking a breath, swaying forward slightly, before stilling, looking up, gaze cold,

 

“Yes…it would.”

 

He shifted, raising the gun, smooth and fast,

 

Simon was faster.

 

##  _BOOM!!_

 

The bullet caught Dax in the shoulder, knocking him off balance, but it was enough,

 

Alec surged forward, knocking the gun out of his hand, turning him and slamming him hard to the floor, wrenching both arms back, cuffing him tightly. Raphael rushed in, around him and Alec over to Magnus, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Simon moved forward, gun still trained on Dax, kicking Alec’s gun further away, well out of reach, gaze flickering up questioningly, meeting Alec’s.

 

He gave a faint nod,

 

“We’re okay, good job, partner.”

 

In the distance they heard the sound of sirens and tires squealing to a stop outside.

 

“ _Oh_ _sure_ , NOW the backup gets here…” Simon grumbled,

 

Alec gave a somewhat strained smile,

 

“Apparently you didn’t need it. Raphael? My Radio’s over there; grab it and let them know we’re okay before they breach the door. Bad enough my place is going to be a crime scene, I don’t want to have to figure out how I’m gonna lock the place up without a door.”

 

He nodded, giving a faint huff of a laugh, raising an eyebrow,

 

“I am not used to you detectives being so demanding and assertive. Gotta admit; I don’t hate It.” he gave a quick wink, radioing in,

 

Alec shook his head vehemently,

 

“Please don’t act flirty with me; I’ve have enough freaking me out tonight. Just go back to being terrifying and threatening;

 

Totally works for you.”

 

Raphael chuckled, but nodded,

 

Magnus gave a faint laugh, moving over, grabbing Alec, pulling him up and away from Dax, Simon moving closer to Dax, between the couple and the psychopath, just in case.

 

Alec reached over, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him in tight. Magnus caught the back of his head, tugging him down into a deep, desperate, near bruising kiss. Finally he pulled back, glaring faintly,

 

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again… _and you say I’m insane!”_

 

Alec gave a short laugh, shaking his head frantically,

 

“Believe me, this is totally a one-time thing.”

 

Magnus nodded quickly,

 

“It damn well better be.” He growled, pulling Alec down once more into a hard, passionate kiss.

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

##  _ Two Hours Later _

_Okay, he had to do this…it’d been too long, too many close calls, too many missed chances…he could have lost Magnus tonight…_

He wasn’t going to leave anything hidden with him, not anymore.

 

They’d arrived at the precinct to a flurry of motion, the entire group seemingly being pulled in all directions. Simon had to go give his statement first, Raphael refusing to leave his side. Alec was rushed to be checked by some of the paramedics that’d arrived at the scene, who Luke had insisted follow them to the station when both he and Magnus refused to go to the hospital to get checked out.  He lost sight of Magnus somewhere in the chaos. Dax was dragged in none to gently for questioning, though it seemed for once in his life he’d finally learned how to shut the hell up…

 

Not that it mattered, Raphael had assured him they’d been recording since Magnus had managed to call them, they had nearly the entire confrontation.

 

He’s pulled from his thoughts when he spots Magnus coming out of Luke’s office.

 

“Hey, Magnus,” he said softly, catching his hand. He knew he’d have to talk to the chief soon enough, but that could wait, this couldn’t.

 

Magnus turned, giving him a soft, if rather hesitant, smile,

 

“There you are, darling.” he said breathlessly, relief washing over him.

 

Using their joined hands he tugged Alec in, hugging him tightly. Alec returned the gesture, holding him close, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Reluctantly he pulled away, glancing up meeting Magnus’s eyes,

 

Magnus tilted his head faintly, concerned, a shadow of worry in his eyes,

 

“Sweetheart, what is it?”

 

He shook his head, turning, tugging Magnus along, leading him down the hall and into one of the interrogation rooms, pulling the door closed behind them firmly before turning to face him, realizing how ridiculous his actions must seem.

 

“I, umm…sorry about that. I kind of really needed to talk to you, and I wanted us to have a little privacy, sorry for the dramatics.”

 

Magnus chuckled faintly, shaking his head,

 

“Darling, I am about the last person anyone ever has to apologize to for ‘dramatics.’”

 

That surprised a laugh out of Alec, he nodded faintly, glancing down, trying to steady himself.

 

_Okay, he can do this...he’s a **detective** ; an officer. He’s faced criminals and murderers, conniving millionaires and psychopaths, twisted socialites, a guy who was barely half a step away from being a rejected bond villain, not to mention his totally crazy jealous, scheming ex who turned out to be WAY worse than he ever even anticipated…he’s been brave enough to face all that…he’s brave enough to tell this man he is in love with him…_

 

 **_Without_ ** _a literal gun to his head._

 

He glances up, Magnus is looking around curiously; a soft, somewhat far off smile on his face. He drifted around slowly, almost like he does at a crime scene when everything’s falling into place, when he’s seeing it all play out in his mind, running his hand lightly over the table, he chuckled softly.

 

“What?” Alec asked, unable to help it…

 

_He wasn’t stalling, he was genuinely curious; this was a look Alec had never seen before, and he wanted to learn all of them._

 

Magnus looked up, meeting Alec’s eyes, with a warm smile.

 

“Room 3…

 

This is the room we first met. Well _technically_ that’s the bullpen, but this is where I first got to talk to you, _just_ you. When you interrogated me.”

 

_Oh…that…wow,_

 

_He hadn’t planned that, it was just a room they could have a few moments alone in, but if anyone asks he’d say he totally did…it really was the perfect place for this._

 

He closed his eyes for just a moment, taking one last deep, steadying breath, looking up, meeting Magnus’s gaze,

 

“Umm...Magnus? A-about what I said…what I said to yo-”

 

Magnus’s smile waned a bit, giving a slight sigh,

 

“It is okay darling, I understand. We thought we wouldn't make it out of there. If you didn't-”

 

Alec shook his head quickly, moving closer,

 

“No, that’s not it, not at all… I _did_ mean it, I do…

 

I love you, Magnus.”

 

Magnus freezes, eyes wide in shock,

 

“Y-you do?”

 

He nodded, closing the last few feet between them, stopping mere inches away. It’s oddly reminiscent of the last part of Alec’s ‘interrogation’, though with an entirely different feel. Reaching up, Alec brushed his hair back behind his ear, trailing over, resting his hand lightly against Magnus’s cheek. Shaking his head faintly, meeting Magnus’s eyes.

 

“Magnus, The first time we met, time stopped, my heart raced, my breath caught. My head was spinning. I couldn’t imagine someone like you even noticing me. But you did, _you do_ , and I can’t imagine why. You completely amaze me, totally enchant me, make me stupid and giddy…Sometimes completely terrify me…

 

Because I am…I am totally, completely, _undeniably_ , in love with you.”

 

He paused, shaking his head, closing his eyes for a moment, centering himself.

 

“I-I'm sorry if that’s jumping ahead or too much too soon or an-”

 

“I did too.”

 

It was now Alec’s turn to freeze…

 

“You...wait...what?”

 

Magnus moved closer, nodding faintly, eyes so warm, soft and bright… it took Alec’s breath away.

 

“I meant it too. I love you, Alexander.” he whispered, leaning up, brushing his lips lightly against Alec’s.

 

He pulled back barely, a breath away, giving a faint, breathless laugh,

 

“Sweetheart, I wish I could think of a better way to say it. Everything you said was so very lovely, so perfect. I-I cannot think of anything so wonderful. My darling Alexander, you _absolutely_ take my breath away, make me dizzy, lose my ability to think, to even speak…eloquence, charisma, charm… even basic words just evaporate, leave my mind. Everything, all my masks, covers, protection…it all just stops, just fades away.

 

When I am with you; that is it, all there is. Just you and me…” He paused, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, looking back up, meeting his eyes. It made Alec’s heart stutter, everything he could see in that gaze.

 

“It frightened me at first; I-I did not know if I liked that; being so vulnerable to someone. Having someone, _anyone_ , be able to get so close, knowing that I don’t have any protection against them…” Magnus shook his head in amazement, giving Alec a soft, faint, but oh so very real smile.

 

“B-but…I-with you I do not _need_ them. I do not have to hide anything from you. You see everything, so much more than anyone else, far more than just how I look or act; you see **_me_**. You truly have no idea how much that means, my darling detective…

 

I love you Alexander…” he leaned up, giving him a slow, deep, kiss.

 

“I love you so much.” He whispered, right by his ear, pulling him close, pressing a soft lingering kiss to his cheek, nuzzling in, wrapping tightly around him.

 

“I-” Alec paused, swallowing a couple times, taking a deep breath, hugging Magnus tight. He caught his shoulder, tugging him in, running his hands up and down his back, brushing his nose lightly against his hair, nuzzling softly, breathing deeply, trying to keep it together…they were at the station after all…

 

_Not that he gave a damn about that when Magnus was saying something like that._

 

He took one more deep breath, pressing a soft kiss to Magnus’s cheek,

 

“Magnus; I love you, too.” he murmured, voice still coming out thick and slightly breathless.

 

Magnus absolutely beamed, looking at him with the same, soft, warm, loving look he had when he’d kissed him goodnight at the end of their first date.

 

“Wow, I want to see that smile every day.” He thought

 

Magnus blushed, gaze getting impossibly warmer,

 

“I think that is more than possible, My darling detective.”

 

_W-oh…oops… guess he didn’t just ‘think’ that._

 

“Umm…I-uh…I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” He said sheepishly,

 

Magnus chuckled

 

“That’s alright My Darling Detective…I quite enjoyed it.”

 

Alec shrugged faintly; he couldn’t really manage to stay embarrassed when Magnus was looking at him with that gorgeous smile.

 

“I have a feeling that may happen pretty often with you, I may as well get used to it.”

 

Magnus raised his eyebrow, smirking playfully,

 

“Oh, is that so?”

 

Alec smiled, nodding faintly,

 

“Yeah…I don’t think it’ll be too bad…once I get used to the embarrassment anyways.” He paused, smiling softly with a slight shrug,

 

 “Plus, so far it seems to be working out _really_ well.”

 

Magnus chuckled faintly,

 

“Yes, it really does…also; you look so very adorable when you get flustered.”

 

Alec laughed, blushing brighter, though he couldn’t really help it. Magnus gave a delighted, near giggle, reaching up, brushing his fingers along his cheek.

 

“Mmm…see, _adorable_ …” Magnus murmured, leaning up, catching his lips.

 

Alec hummed faintly, tugging him closer.

 

“Hey Al- ** _Oh!_**  Uhh… _s-sorry guys!_ I have GOT to learn how to knock!” Kevin stammered, turning around quickly, cheeks coloring bright.

 

Magnus gave a friendly eyeroll, sighing, pulling back, shaking his head,

 

“Hello dear…It is quite alright. What did you need?” Magnus asked the young officer.

 

He turned around slowly, still glancing down, bashfully,

 

“Umm…sorry for interrupting, Chief Garroway wanted to see Alec to finish going over the case, make sure they have all the information. I-if you want, I can tell hi-”

 

Alec shook his head, stepping forward,

 

“No, Kevin, it’s fine, thanks…I’ll go talk to him.”

 

Kevin nodded quickly, still blushing,

 

“O-okay, sorry again…And, I’m really glad you guys are alright…and-that, uh…well, you know,” he trailed off, gesturing between them,

 

“Thank you dear, that’s very sweet.” Magnus smiled, nodding before turning back to Alec,

 

“Why don’t you go see Luke, get everything taken care of?”

 

Alec nodded, face falling slightly,

 

“Okay, I’ll call you tomorrow, and-”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes affectionately, smirking,

 

“Darling, I am not going anywhere. There’s more than enough for me to keep busy. I’ll be here when you get done, take as long as you need, I’ll wait.”

 

_Alec couldn’t help the bit of a flip his heart did at that, still…_

 

“T-that’s okay, it might take a while, I mean there’s a lot to go over a-”

 

“ _Alexander_ , I am not leaving. We are at the station; as I said there is more than enough to keep me occupied for as long as necessary…take your time, I will be here whenever you are ready.”

 

“I don’t like you having to just sit around waiting for me.” Alec said, shaking his head, still a bit hesitant.

 

Magnus gave a soft, dazzling laugh, raising his eyebrow,

 

“Sweetheart; I have been ‘waiting for you’ for over a year…a couple hours is nothing.”

 

Alec gave a surprised chuckle,

 

“O-okay…when you put it that way. I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

Magnus beamed, giving him that warm, soft, totally loving smile, nodding faintly,

 

“Umm-I- uh…I’m just gonna-” Alec trailed off, gesturing vaguely towards the door and Luke’s office, taking a few steps back, towards the door, slightly stumbling, unable to keep from looking back at Magnus a few times.

 

_God, I hope this is quick…_

 

##  _ 1hour and 24 minutes later  _

##  _ (Not that he’s counting) _

 

Alec breathed a sigh of relief leaving Luke’s office, so very glad all of this was done. Glancing up he paused, spotting Magnus over chatting amicably with Kevin as well as a few of the other officers.  He shifts, gaze landing on Alec, meeting his eyes, Alec gives a faint waive, instantly regretting it…

 

_God, he was so awkward…_

 

He couldn’t believe he actually got Magnus Bane to fall in love with him…

 

_Magnus Bane was in love with him._

He fought down a truly embarrassing near giggle, once again meeting Magnus’s eyes. His whole face lit up, turning quickly back for just a moment, saying a few last words to the officers before bidding goodbye, making his way over to Alec. He had a soft, warm smile, one he’d had since their talk earlier, since Alec told him he was in love with him.

 

“Hey…” Alec murmured softly,

 

Magnus beamed, giving a soft chuckle,

 

“Hello darling, got everything sorted out?”

 

He nodded faintly,

 

“Yeah, we’re good, it’s all dealt with. Case is air tight, he’s stable and in custody.”

 

Magnus gives a relieved sigh, reaching over, wrapping his arms around Alec, pulling him close, hugging him tightly.

 

“Thank goodness, I am so glad.” He breathed

 

Alec huffed out a laugh, nodding, turning his head, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Magnus’s cheek. He sighed, nuzzling slightly against his hair, hugging him tight once more before pulling back, keeping his arm around Magnus’s waist, the two automatically beginning towards the doors.

 

 “Absolutely…even though right now my place is technically a crime scene, at least it’s done…”

 

Magnus tilts his head, pretending to think,

 

“Hmm…that **_is_** a problem…

 

Wherever are you going to stay?” He asks, glancing over, all fake wide eyed innocence,

 

Alec shrugs, tugging him a bit closer, leaning in, right by Magnus’s ear, not quite able to keep in a faintly playful smile.

 

“Don’t know…Any ideas?”

 

Magnus chuckles…

 

“Oh…I can think of quite a few… _detective_ …”

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus-Magnus _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

****

**_This isn't how he thought it'd be..._ **

****

He thought it'd be frantic, desperate...after over a year of circling each other, a year of build up, anticipation, fantasies...

****

This isn't what he thought it would be...

 

_It's So much better._

 

"Mmm" he hums contentedly pulling back from a slow, deep kiss.

 

 

Magnus smiles warmly, turning in his grasp, Alec tries to tug him back into yet another kiss.

 

"Sweetheart, just a moment, I need to unlock the door." Magnus says softly, with a faint almost giggle.

 

Alec makes a vague hum of acknowledgement, nuzzling in, nipping lightly at his earlobe drawing a surprised gasp, before trailing down his neck, arms still securely around his waist.

 

Magnus gasps, tilting his head automatically, giving him more access. Alec makes a pleased humming sound right against his skin, causing Magnus to shiver.

 

He fumbles slightly with the keys, it takes more than a few tries, but that really is unavoidable,

_Alexander is just so very distracting._

 

 

Finally he gets the door unlocked, he pockets the keys quickly, turning back around in Alexander’s arms, slipping one arm around his neck, tugging him eagerly into another breathtaking kiss. He reaches over with the other hand, clumsily turning the doorknob, at last getting it to open, pushing their way into the apartment.

 

The second they are through Alec turns them, pressing Magnus firmly back against the door, deepening the kiss. He reaches over, flipping the lock back securely, reaching up, securing the slide lock as well.

 

Magnus chuckled faintly, pulling back a bit, raising his eyebrow. Alec just shrugged, shaking his head.

 

“What? I don’t want any more interruptions…I’m half tempted to put a chair in front of the door just to be absolutely sure.”

 

Magnus chuckled, nodding,

 

“We have had quite a few, haven’t we, darling?”

 

Alec huffed, giving a faint nod. Magnus grinned, leaning up, nipping lightly at his lip before catching the back of his head, pulling him down for a full, deep, toe curling kiss.

 

Finally, when air became necessary he pulled back slowly,

 

“This will help.” Magnus said playfully,

 

“Hmm…” Alexander murmured, blinking a few times, slightly dazed from the kiss, glancing down at what Magnus was holding.

 

 He had both their phones; he deftly flipped them over, silencing both, before placing them on the stand next to the door, turning once more back to Alexander with a bit of a flourish and an impish smirk.

 

“ _There_ ; no interruptions.”

 

Alec shook his head with a soft laugh, raising his eyebrow once more,

 

“H-hey, how did you get that?”

 

Magnus grinned,

 

“My amazing Psychic powers?”

 

Alec burst out laughing,

 

“So…in addition to knowing how to pick a lock you also know how to pick pockets?”

 

Magnus grinned, shrugging

 

“What can I say? I am full of surprises.”

 

Alec gave a soft laugh, nodding, reaching up, brushing Magnus’s hair back gently, gaze so very warm it made Magnus’s breath catch.

 

“Yes, you are.” He leaned down, brushing a soft breath of a kiss against Magnus’s lips, making his heart race.

 

“And I can’t wait to learn every one of them…” he whispered softly,

 

Magnus whimpered, tugging him back in for an excited kiss. He nipped lightly at Alexander’s lips, before slipping his tongue in, coaxing Alexander along. Alec groaned, pulling him closer, hand sliding down, settling on his lower back.

 

Magnus began to move backwards across the apartment, making their way towards his bedroom. They stumbled more than a few times, before knocking into the wall near the door, too caught up in each other to even spare a glance at their surroundings.

 

Alec moaned, taking the lead for a bit, pressing Magnus firmly back against the wall, deepening the kiss. He ran one hand up Magnus’s body, over his chest, up his neck, brushing against his jaw, catching, tilting his head just a bit, changing the angle. Magnus whimpers again, tugging him in closer.

 

Alec breaks the kiss, gasping faintly, finally pulling away from his lips, but unable to stop. He trails over his jaw, kissing and nipping, reaching his ear, he presses a hard, almost biting kiss just below his ear, before sucking sharply, pulling a loud, breathless moan from Magnus, who shivers against him, hands flexing against his shoulders, one hand trails over to the back of his neck, tangling in his hair, pulling him in closer.

 

_“A-Alexander, yes…”_

 

“Mmm…bedroom, _please_.” Alexander growled, right against his ear.

 

Magnus nods quickly, gasping, moving over, opening the door, tugging Alec along with him, pushing the door closed behind them. Pulling Alexander along eagerly Magnus continued his walk backwards, making their way to the bed.

 

The back of Magnus’s legs collide with the edge, causing him to fall backwards, catching Alexander tugging him down with him. He groans loudly, sliding up the bed, Alexander followed, never breaking contact with Magnus. Alec leans down, capturing his lips in a deep, hungry, kiss.

 

“Oh… ** _Alexander_** , _god yes_ …” he groaned desperately, pulling Alec down on top of him. He ran his hands up Alec’s back, up his neck, trailing into his hair, tangling, catching, pulling him in closer, for yet another dizzying kiss.

 

Alexander gasped, sliding his hand slowly down Magnus’s side, pausing on his hip, squeezing faintly, tugging him in more. Magnus arched against him, breaking the kiss with a soft gasping moan.

 

Alec chuckled quietly, giving a soft hum, nipping teasingly before pulling back, just a bit,

 

“Hmm…babe, you feel amazing.” Alexander whispered, leaning in, kissing him deeply, pulling Magnus just a bit closer, trailing his hands once more teasingly down Magnus’s sides.

 

_God, who knew Alexander would be such a tease?_

 

_Okay, enough of that…_

 

Magnus groaned impatiently, grabbing Alec. He trailed his hand up, catching Alexander’s hair, pulling him in roughly. Surging up, moving quickly, turning, flipping their pose, pressing Alexander back onto the bed, settling on his lap.

 

Alexander gave an appreciative groan, running his hands over Magnus’s thighs, catching, pulling him in closer, arching up against him, Magnus gasped, whimpering faintly. He leaned up, catching Magnus’s lips, reaching up running his fingers through Magnus’s hair, tugging, pulling him in for a near bruising kiss.

 

 

 _“Oh…god, yes…”_ Magnus breathed when they separated,

 

Magnus moved his hands down, unfastening Alec’s suit jacket, pushing it off his shoulders, tugging it off, tossing it to the floor. Reaching up he caught Alexander’s tie, tugging it loose as well, beginning on the buttons on his shirt.

 

Magnus groaned, giving him a sharp kiss, lightly biting his lower lip, drawing a whimper out of Alexander, breaking away, trailing down over Alec’s jaw, down his neck, nipping sharply at his collarbone,

 

“Hmm… ** _god_** , _Alexander_ … always so covered up, you drive me crazy.” He growled, right against Alexander’s neck, nipping sharply, moving lower, tugging his shirt up, finally working the last buttons apart, tossing it on the floor.

 

He slid both hands up, starting at the waist of his pants, over his abs and over his wonderfully bare chest. Magnus let his eyes slowly trail over Alexander, shaking his head faintly.

 

“Sweetheart, you are so gorgeous.”

 

Alexander blushed faintly, glancing up, looking amazed…almost disbelieving,

 

_As pretty as the blush looked, Magnus couldn’t have his darling detective have any doubts. He was determined to let the gorgeous man know just how much he got to him._

 

Reaching up, he brushed his hand along Alexander’s cheek, tugging him into a full, deep kiss.

 

Finally pulling back, just enough for breath, he smiled softly,

 

“My darling detective; you are absolutely breathtaking.” He leaned back in for another deep kiss, nipping lightly at his lip.

 

“You drive me wild,” a sharp nip of a kiss, pressing closer

 

“You have no idea how many times I’ve thought about you…” he whispered, trailing kisses over his jaw, up, nipping lightly at his ear,

 

“ _Fantasized_ about you.” he gasped, panting softly, against his skin,

 

“R-Right here…how many nights I spent in this bed, imagining you here… your hands on me...your mouth …h-how badly I wanted you…

 

How badly I want you.” he groaned hot and desperate, breathless,

 

_God, he’s never wanted anyone so bad…_

  

Alec gave a deep growl, catching at Magnus, pulling him into another deep, rough, nearly biting kiss. He slid his hands down Magnus’s back, and further, grasping pulling him in. Magnus’s breath hitched, he whimpered, arching against him.

 

“A-Alexander, darling…please, no more teasing…I need you…please, _Detective_ …”

 

Alec groaned, loudly, giving a deep, rumbling near growl…

 

He surged up, catching Magnus, once more flipping them around, pressing him down firmly into the mattress, capturing his lips in a deep, passionate, utterly mind numbing kiss that had Magnus’s head spinning and toes curling.

_Oh… he’ll definitely have to remember that…_

 

Alec’s hands slide down again, no longer just teasing. They caught at his shirt, tugging it loose, pulling it up and over his head, tossing it aside, diving in immediately, kissing, nipping and sucking at his neck.

 

_Mmm…oh, t-that was gonna leave a mark…a lot of them…it was like he was marking him, claiming him…_

_Good…he wanted that…wanted everyone to know he was Alexander’s…_

_Wanted them to know Alexander was **his** …_

_“Mmm…_ A-Alexander, oh, _yes!_ Darling…so good…”

 

Alec made that sexy deep rumbling sound again, the one that made Magnus dizzy and desperate, reaching up, catching the longest necklace, slipping it up and over his head, sitting in on the nightstand, before turning back, reaching to unfasten the other two necklaces. Magnus reached up, trying to help, to move it along. Alexander caught his hands, tugging them away, shaking his head faintly.

 

“No…I want to.” He growled, a faint, almost commanding tone to his voice that Magnus had never heard, _but oh god_ he wanted to again, squeezing Magnus’s wrists firmly, before trailing his hands up his arms, over his shoulders, reaching back to the base of his neck and the clasps.

 

_Oookay…so…wow…yeah, t-that, uh… that tone…_

_Damn…_

 

He groaned, arching against Alec, settling his hands on his hips, sliding back, pulling him down. Alec echoed the sound, pressing firmly against him; Magnus leaned up, capturing his lips in a deep, desperate kiss. He slid one arm around his neck, pulling Alexander in,

 

“Mmm…anything you want, _detective_ …” he purred, right by his ear,

 

He gave a loud, hungry groan, his hands flexing against his shoulders before moving back to the task at hand, he got the clasps undone, removing the last necklace, tossing it rather hastily on the stand next to the others,

 

Magnus really couldn’t care less at this point, not when Alexander was looking at him like that, with that heat and desire in his eyes. He pulled back, just a bit, just enough to look him over, gaze sliding over his shoulders, chest, abs.

 

Magnus was never really shy; he leaned back a bit on his elbows, letting Alec look his fill. His eyes traveled over him, trailing down than oh so slowly back up, finally reaching his face, locking eyes.

 

_Oh, wow…_

_That look alone was enough to get him going…_

 

“Anything, huh?” he breathed, eyes dark, pupils blown wide,

 

All Magnus could do is nod,

 

But that was enough.

 

Alec surged forward once more, capturing his mouth, pressing him back against the bed, breaking the kiss, trailing over his jaw, making his way down his neck eagerly. Magnus gasped, giving a faint, desperate moan, arching against him.

 

“W-What, Darling, _oh!_ What do you want, gorgeous?” Magnus gasped breathlessly,

 

“Hmm…” Alexander hummed, slowly moving down his neck, pressing soft, nipping little kisses.

 

“I want to find every last thing that drives you wild, takes your breath away,” he gasped, pausing, sucking sharply at his collarbone, causing Magnus to whimper,

 

“…makes you dizzy and crazy…makes you moan, forget your name…” trailing lower beginning down his chest,

 

“Everything that makes you feel like you make me feel every day…” moving over, sliding down a bit further.

 

“Mmm…Can I…” he moaned, nipping faintly, Magnus made a soft, desperate noise, running his hand up Alexander’s back, tangling in his hair, tugging lightly, causing Alexander to groan loudly,

 

“Please?” he breathed against Magnus’s skin, glancing up at him, meeting his gaze, nuzzling closer.

 

Once again Magnus was left speechless, unable to do much more than nod quickly,

 

Thankfully, once again, it was enough.

 

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon-Simon _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

Simon startled faintly, glancing over,

 

“It’s just me; Amor.” Raphael said softly, giving him a gentle, concerned look. He slipped closer wrapping his arms around Simon’s waist from behind, he leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, nuzzling faintly.

 

Simon nodded, leaning back against his boyfriend. He sighed, turning in his arms, wrapping his arms around Raphael, hugging him tight. Raphael pulled him closer, running his hands soothingly over his back. Simon takes a deep breath, just holding him tightly for a moment, taking a few deep breaths to ground himself.

 

“Are you alright?” Raphael asked softly, brushing a gentle kiss right by his ear. He ran his hand up Simon’s back, over his neck, up though his hair, brushing it gently away from his face.

 

Simon nodded faintly, nuzzling against his hair, hugging him tighter for a moment, taking a deep breath.

 

“Y-yeah…I know I had to do it…just…”

 

Raphael nodded sympathetically

 

“That was the first time you had to actually shoot someone?” he asked softly

 

He nodded again against Raphael’s hair.

 

Raphael pulled him a bit closer, running his hands once more down his back.

 

“I am sorry you had to do that…but there really was no other choice.”

 

“I know…i-it’s not even that that’s really getting to me…

 

I know I had to do it, that there wasn’t a way around it, and I just caught him in the shoulder, it’s easy enough to treat.

 

I just keep thinking…” he hesitated, pulling back, looking into Raphael’s eyes

 

What if I wasn’t quick enough?” he said softly,

 

Raphael shook his head,

 

“But you _were_.” He said firmly

 

“I know, b-”

 

“ ** _No_** , Amor, _you were_ , that is what is important. You cannot dwell on how it could have went, how bad it could have been. You cannot.

 

There are hundreds of different things that could have gone wrong with this case, with any case. There will always be countless instances of ‘what ifs’. Here, right now, in this situation? This was the best possible outcome.

 

Everyone is alive, safe and where they belong. We are here, Mags and Alec are safe and happy and finally together, Alec was completely cleared, is reinstated, he and Hodge have begun rebuilding their friendship, the agents all got out without any trouble, Valentine Morgenstern is dead and will never hurt anyone ever again, and that bastard Dax is alive and locked away safely, exposed for the lying, crooked dirt bag he is.

 

Everything is good, everyone is safe…

 

We did good…

 

 _You_ did good.

 

We need to just leave it at that.”

 

Simon sighed, nodded faintly,

 

“Yeah, you’re right…I just can’t help…”

 

Raphael leaned forward, pressing a soft, gentle kiss to his lips,

 

“I know Amor…that will probably last for a while. But you did amazingly today, on this entire case. You were incredible. No one would have been able to handle it better.”

 

Simon blushed faintly, getting a soft, almost shy, smile,

 

“Yeah?”

 

Raphael nodded enthusiastically,

 

“Oh yes…you were absolutely amazing. You took charge, lead the case, cleared Alec’s name… _Simon_ ; you saved Alec and Magnus’s lives today. You were brave, decisive, and _absolutely_ unstoppable, it was incredible, and there are over a dozen people- half of which are high ranking federal agents- who would agree with me.

 

You did not let anything shake you, anything deter you.

 

 Anything;

 

Luke, the agents, near insurmountable evidence, even a terrifying stalker room. Everything you came up against, you just powered through.

 

You are absolutely astonishing.”

 

He got a slightly sheepish smile, shrugging,

 

“Well…it was Alec.”

 

Raphael chuckled faintly, reaching up, running his fingers through his hair, shaking his head faintly

 

“I really have no idea how I got so lucky.”

 

Simon smiled softly,

 

“I’m the lucky one.” He whispered, tugging him close, into a slow, deep kiss.

 

Raphael hummed happily, tilting his head, taking the kiss a bit deeper. Simon gave a soft breathless laugh as they broke the kiss, before leaning back in, nipping lightly at his lip. Raphael chuckled, leaning forward, capturing his lips again. He caught Simon’s shoulder, tugging him even closer, slowly sliding his hands down his back, trailing over his sides, catching his belt loops, tugging.

 

“Mmm…you know there was one thing about this case that I definitely enjoyed.” He whispered when they broke for air, nuzzling just below his ear,

 

“What’s that?” Simon breathed, running his hands up his back, pulling him closer

 

Raphael’s breath hitched, his grip tightening,

 

“Seeing you being so take charge and forceful was quite… _umm_ …exciting.”

 

“Is that so?” he murmured, turning his head, sharply nipping at his neck causing Raphael to jump slightly drawing a surprised gasp that turned into a moan.

 

He nodded eagerly, pulling him closer…

 

“Hmm…that’s really good to know.” Simon murmured against his throat.

 

“I-Oh! I thought so…” Raphael gasped,

 

He pulled away from his neck, leaning up, nipping at his earlobe,

 

“Bedroom. Now.”

 

Raphael nodding eagerly,

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec-Alec _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

 

"Mmm... _oh_ , **_wow_**." Alec gasped, falling bonelessly back against the pillows, reaching up, pushing his hair back, trying to catch his breath.

 

Magnus cuddled closer against his side, running his hand up Alec’s chest, pressing soft kisses to his neck and shoulder before settling, nuzzling in, resting his head on Alec’s chest, right above his heart, arm stretched out over him, running lazily over his side.

 

“I quite agree, Sweetheart.”

 

"Wow…" he murmured once more, unable to help it, closing his eyes briefly, just concentrating on his breathing, his racing heart. Trying to slow them down to a less alarming rate.

 

"Mmm," Magnus hummed contentedly, giving a faint nod, nuzzling in closer, leaning up, pressing a few soft kisses to his neck, cheek and jaw, anywhere he could reach, hand trailing absently up from his side, over Alec’s chest, tracing faint patterns on the bare skin.

 

 

 _"Wow."_ he breathed softly, 

 

Magnus chuckled against his neck; it was a warm, sweet, wonderfully indulgent sound that made Alec smile, and his heart flip. He tugged Magnus closer against him, leaning over, pulling Magnus into a slow, lazy kiss. Magnus gave a pleased sound, reaching up, brushing Alec's hair back, cupping his jaw, before pulling back just enough for breath.

 

"Is that all you can say, my darling?" He murmured softly nuzzling against his cheek, pressing another light kiss to his lips.

 

Alec laughed faintly, nodding, using what little energy he had left to open his eyes, unable to contain a warm, bright smile.

 

 

"MmmHmm." he murmured, nuzzling in, tugging him into a deeper kiss. He turned onto his side, tugging Magnus flush against him. Magnus made a soft, pretty little whimper like sound, breath hitching, unable to help arching against him, hand trailing slowly over to his side and down, then back up. Alec couldn't stop himself from mimicking the gesture, trailing his fingers down Magnus's bare back then over to his side, back up. He couldn't stop touching Magnus,

 

_He never wanted to…_

_Magnus just felt so perfect, so right._

Alec ran his hand up, brushing against Magnus’s cheek, trailing lightly through his hair.

“I can’t help it…Think you may have broke me.”

 

Magnus chuckled warmly, tugging him closer, leaning up, catching Alec’s lips in a sweet, light kiss,

 

“The feeling is more than mutual, my darling detective.”

 

Alec smiled softly, pulling him closer, leaning in, nuzzling against his neck.

 

“Good.” he murmured against his skin, trailing kisses up, catching his lips yet again.

 

Magnus sighed happily, reaching over, trailing his hand along his shoulder, up his neck, catching in his hair, pulling him in, deepening the kiss for just a moment. He nipped playfully at Alec’s lips, coaxing him into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Alec responded, tugging him close, running his hands lightly over Magnus’s soft bare skin.

 

Pulling back faintly he gives a soft, contented sigh, unable to stop a brilliant, _he was sure verging on dopey_ , grin. Magnus caught the smile, giving a slight near giggle.

 

Alec just shrugged, unabashed; he couldn’t help the smile…

 

_He was here, right here, in Magnus’s bed…_

_Magnus was in his arms, happy and warm. Relaxed and pliant, totally content, hands trailing absently over Alec’s chest, his sides._

_Magnus loved him…_

**_Magnus was in love with him…_ **

 

He may never lose this smile.

 

Sighing contently, he reached up, running his fingers through his wonderfully silky hair. Magnus’s smile softened, leaning into the touch. Alec tugged him close, hugging him tightly, before lightly stroking down his back. He leaned down, nuzzling against Magnus’s hair, pressing a soft kiss to his head,

 

“I love you.” he whispered softly,

 

Magnus stills, giving a soft, breath of a gasp. He shifts slightly, pulling back, looking up, meeting Alec’s eyes, gaze wide and amazed.

 

“Y-You…it was real…you did that before…that night?”

 

Alec nodded slowly, breath catching at the soft, warm look,

 

_God, he was breathtaking…_

 

“You were awake?”

 

Magnus nodded slowly,

 

“I thought it was a dream…” Magnus whispered softly,

 

Alec shook his head, tugging him closer, reaching up, lightly tracing along his jaw,

 

“No…it was real…I thought you were asleep…y-you heard me?”

 

Magnus nodded once more, reaching up, resting his hand on Alec’s, turning faintly, pressing a soft kiss to his palm.

 

“I heard you; I said it back,

 

I love you, my darling detective…” he paused, moving forward, tugging Alec close, capturing his lips in a slow, deep kiss, tightening his grip, tilting his head, taking the kiss deeper, pulling back slowly, breathless and dizzy.

 

“I love you so much,” he whispered again, another quick deep kiss,

 

“My darling Alexander.” he murmured right against his lips,

 

Alec gasped, leaning forward, nipping lightly at his lower lip, slipping his tongue in, flicking lightly, twisting taking it deeper, drawing a soft whimper from Magnus. He grasped, pulling him in tight, Alec groaned, pressing Magnus back, capturing his mouth once more.

 

“I love you Magnus,” he breathed, breaking the kiss, trailing along his jaw,

 

“Love you so much… have for months…don’t know when it started, when I started to fall for you…” Alec whispered, unable to stop, pausing in-between words to kiss Magnus, his lips, cheek, jaw, neck, anywhere he could reach.

 

Magnus gasped, nodding eagerly, catching his head, tangling his fingers in his hair, tugging Alec up into a deep, desperate, hungry kiss. Alec groaned enthusiastically, grasping his shoulders, trailing his hands down his arms, capturing his hands, intertwining their fingers, squeezing tightly. He tugged Magnus’s hands up, pressing them firmly down into the bed above his head. Magnus whimpered, arching up against him.

 

“Umm…s-so…” Magnus purred, squeezing his hands, shifting against him excitedly,

 

“Can I take this to mean you are not ready to go to sleep yet?”

 

“Mmm…nope.” Leaning back in, kissing up Magnus’s neck, nipping lightly at his earlobe, whispering softly in his ear,

 

“Luke gave me the next two days off…we can catch up on sleep later.”

 

Magnus gave that low sultry chuckle that drove Alec wild. He growled, nipping at his neck, sucking sharply, causing Magnus to whimper, hands flexing against his hold, squeezing tightly, he arched up again, unable to help it.

 

“ _Mmm, **god** that sound._ ” he groaned against his skin,

 

“You have no idea what that does to me.”

 

“I- _oh_ …hmm…I think I’m getting a pretty good idea.” He gasped, with a soft, breathless laugh.

 

Alec nuzzling in hummed against his throat, making Magnus shiver, whimpering, arching up, trying to get closer, more contact, just more...

 

“Good, I want it to be very clear…” he rumbled, letting go of Magnus’s hands, trailing back down his body.

 

He leaned up once more, right by Magnus’s ear,

 

“I love you Magnus.”

 

“Mmm…I love you too, My Darling Detective.”

……

…..

….

…

..

.

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

#  _ Other-Other-Other-Other-Other _

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

##  _ Zane _

 

“Well hello…and how was Long Beach?” Bindy asked, practically sashaying into the room, batting her eyes innocently,

 

He scoffed, shaking his head,

 

“Infuriating as hell, _thanks_. Next time I’ll be the ‘ _Charming, dazzling’_ one that charms the pants off the plethora of demagogy and illustrious specialists alike-you play the moron who can’t string together a coherent sentence and gets stuck babysitting an insufferable fool.” He grumbled,

 

She snickered, sprawling on the couch, tilting her head, watching him remove his suit jacket, meticulously hanging it on the hook by the door, with a near playful grin.

 

“Oh, what is it?” he huffed, raising his eyebrow, knowing that obnoxious smirk wouldn’t go away till she said whatever she was thinking…

 

_May as well get it over with…_

 

“Sweetie, you know you don’t have the charm for it. Besides I’ve never been as good of actor as you. All I have to do is just act like my normal, _devastatingly_ charming self…just skirting around the more murder-y, death oriented skills and traits.

 

Besides, you are far too entertaining afterwards; you end up using every overly complicated, aggrandizing, words you know-which, I’m pretty sure is basically all of them. Plus you come up with such very interesting, creatively devious plans and concoctions…” she held her hand up, ticking them off on her fingers.

 

“The sleeping gas, that nerve amplifying tonic, that overly complicated named delirium thing…

 

Not to mention it’s right after one of these ‘moron missions’ that you so brilliantly came up with the robbery at the bank that not only supplied us with millions but gave us access to the information for the entire bulk of Valentine’s enterprise, allowing us easy access to not only his fortune, but his near endless cache of weapons hidden all over the world, along with more information that we could possibly use, as soon as he was out of the picture of course.

 

I mean, _yeah_ , the plan took us over a year, and even that just all hinged on us finding a good enough patsy, but it worked…beautifully.

 

Really, you playing moron is nothing but good for us.” She finished with a grin,

 

Zane rolled his eyes,

 

“Oh really now; I am perfectly capable of being just as Machiavellian and cunning without a forced week of idiocy.”

 

She shrugged,

 

“Yeah, but this way I don’t have to do it.”

 

He huffed shaking his head,

 

_Really, he’d lament about how you can’t pick family, but as they technically  DID pick each other as a surrogate family, and she was the closest he had to it, he actually had no one to blame but himself…_

_And her…_

_Damn annoying best friend,_

_Why couldn’t he just be a hermit?_

_He’d make a good hermit…_

“No you wouldn’t. You like things and technology and not living in a cave. And you prefer your meals with wine and four stars or better, not running around in the woods, before being shot, cleaned and cooked over a campfire.”

 

“Yeah, yeah…” he grumbled, not even bothering asking how she knew that. After two years hunting each other, nearly killing each other, and thirteen years of unexpected friendship and loyalty, he really wasn’t surprised by anything the woman did or said…

 

“Besides, you’re way too fussy for hermit life. Two days without your hair products and hand sanitizer and you’d be hightailing it out of there, straight to the Four Seasons.”

 

_It was still annoying as hell…_

 

He turned, busying himself, trying to ignore her, hoping she’d take the hint…

 

 _God, three days stuck with that jackass Dax and his truly obnoxious mix of whining, bragging, and blustering_ …

 

He was glad that ‘psychic’ and his merry band of detectives figured it out as quickly as they did. One more day and he was saying to hell with the plan, Dax was just going to be the victim of a random mugging…

 

Or a shark attack…

 

The hotel they were staying at was right by the Long Beach Aquarium…they had an exhibit with a few different types of sharks-the good, dangerous ones; a few bull sharks and a great white. After the fifth simpering pathetic grumbling about Alec and Magnus and blah, blah, blah, he was seriously considering stabbing him a couple times and tossing him in.

 

The security was pretty lax…wouldn’t have been too hard,

 

Maybe that wouldn’t be the best idea. iImight be kinda suspect…he needed to stay alive, Bindy was _quite_ insistent they have a living patsy to pin it on, even though he still thought his plan of just shooting both them and making it look like they’d shot each other would have sufficed.

 

She did have a point; annoying and crooked as the jackass was, his dad WAS a senator; if he turned up dead the investigation would be thorough and invasive. With him being alive and safely behind bars, a proven dirty cop, he’d likely actively block any inquisition into his son, just wanting to downplay everything.

 

_Though with Dax as his son he didn’t know how the guy didn’t do that already. He sure as hell wouldn’t admit any connection to the moron._

 

_God, what was Alec thinking?_

 

_I mean there was easy and convenient, and then there was just embarrassing. And he ended up getting **Magnus!?** _

_Geez, talk about from one extreme to another._

 

Hell, he wasn’t interested in anyone, _ever_ …but even he could appreciate the guy was hot (though all he had to do to tell that was look at the others. Alec did not blink from the second the guy walked in, Cato’s mouth was, literally hanging open, and Aidan nearly fell out of his chair. Even Bindy gave him an appreciative once over, and she had no interest in guys whatsoever). He played up his reaction just because it was so very fun seeing Dax fumble, glare and redden.

 

_God, he wished they could have just killed the simpering fool…he had SO many oh so entertaining ways…_

 

He really was pathetic, not to mention a total lightweight. It didn’t even take him two beers (And okay, a _tiny_ bit of something extra) to convince him to set the trap for Alec…He’d never had such an easy mark before.

 

 After that all they had to do is sit back and watch it play out. Bindy had cloned his phone, leaving the speaker open, and the tracker on ( ** _Amateur_** …seriously what kind of crooked detective doesn’t even disable the tracking software on their phone?). Following him to the meet with this ‘Granger’ was child’s play.

 

Then just wait for him to call Valentine, set the meet, knock out the jackass, kill Valentine and drop Dax and the gun next him, then see what the jackass came up with. It was actually pretty entertaining seeing the moron panic, trying so desperately to cover his ass.

 

Okay, yeah, they really didn’t plan on him killing that Granger, but…well…it worked with what they had, and really, him using the dead guys phone for the texts to Alec only cemented his guilt and gave the detective and his apparent collective of justice more motive to see the case solved. Without that they may not have figured it out so quickly…

 

_And Dax would have ended up as shark bait…_

_Eh, perhaps it was for the best…the aquarium probably has them on a fairly balanced diet; he could have made the poor things sick._

 

“I told you they’d figure it out.”

 

_Well, the silence was nice while it lasted._

 

Zane rolled his eyes,

 

“Yeah, yeah…you were right, you win…what was it, 1000?”

 

She scoffed,

 

“Three, and you know it.”

 

“Oh very well… just take it out of my cut.”

 

She smirks, shrugging,

 

“Already did.”

 

He rolled his eyes again, turning once more, continuing to remove his supplies. Carefully unpacking the couple of needles, the excess sleeping toxin, and the air dispersal unit he’d retrieved from Alec’s car, as well as the rest of his various equipment, putting them back in the weapons cabinet.

 

 

 

“You got the paperwork in right?” She asked casually, tilting her head

 

 

He gave a vaguely distracted nod, turning each bottle, being sure they were straight.

 

_Hmm…the_ _carbonimidic_ _difluoride solution is pretty low_ _…he should restock soon, can’t run out of that…it’s pretty handy._

 

“Yeah, as far as they know you’re reassigned to the FBI team in New York and I’m being moved back to a desk job in North Carolina.”

 

 

She snickered

 

 

“What?” he asked, turning back towards her, she gave a bright, mischievous smile,

 

 

“You, working a desk job… That wouldn’t end well…”

 

 

“Hey, I could do it…for a cover.” he trailed off

 

 

She rolled her eyes.

 

 

“Zee, the closest you had to a desk job was during that thing in Ecuador…”

 

 

“Yes, and I did fine.”

 

 

“Ha! _Right,_ ”

 

 

“What? It was fine…”

 

 

“You worked in the office for _half a day;_ one guy went home with debilitating food poisoning, three more had to be treated for mild cases of delirium, and another for a broken hand, wrenched elbow, and dislocated arm from when he ‘accidently’ fell down the stairs…and that was all before it had to be shut down entirely because the copier ‘mysteriously’ exploded.”

 

 

 He shrugged, moving across the room towards her,

 

 

“Your point being?”he asked, raising his eyebrow, settling in on the armchair next to her, picking up a book on the end table, beginning to thumb through, looking for where he left off.

 

 

“Office work bores you, when you are bored you tend to do things to entertain yourself…

 

 

Which tends to result in hospital trips for those nearby.”

 

 

He chuckles, glancing up, once more raising his eyebrow, holding a finger up,

 

 

“Hey, at least I handle it better than you…”

 

 

She shrugged

 

 

“True…”

 

 

Zane tilts his head consideringly,

 

 

“And if anything at least this one was entertaining. I am rather curious how Magnus actually figured all of that out. I don’t buy the psychic thing…but he unquestionably has something.”

 

 

She raised her eyebrow slightly,

 

“I’d actually be _more_ interested in how the youngest son of the head of one of the most notorious crime families in the country ended up working with the police…”

 

He startled a bit, eyes widening,

 

“What? How d-”

 

“He has his father’s eyes.”

 

Zane grinned, eyes sparking dangerously,

 

“I think we may need to keep an eye on this group…they definitely seem interesting. I like interesting.”

 

Bindy smirked sharply, with a faint calculating nod, leaning forward, slipping the knife out of the hidden sheath in her boot, tossing it casually onto the coffee table.

 

“I think you’re right.”

 

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _The End_

#  _For Now_ _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_

#  _*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~_ _*_ _~*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…anyone see that coming?
> 
> I know it’s kinda crazy, but it’s a season finale; what’s a season finale without an annoying stinger that sets up something for the next season?
> 
> So, here it is the first season;
> 
> How about Simon being the one to save the day?
> 
> I know it was an insanely long journey, but, to me it was totally worth it; I hope it was for you all as well.
> 
> As I said this was just the season finale, I have a TON more planned, way too much for just the notes section, Chapter 16 is what I have planned.
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading, following along, commenting and being patient, I know 10 stories (Well 10+ a oneshot) was a LONG wait for Malec to get together, but I think it was so much better like this.
> 
> Thank you again so much for all your lovely comments!
> 
> **_You are amazing_ **
> 
>  


	16. Thank You SO Much!  What I have Planned for Season 2 and more...(A lot more)

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

##  __

Well…there it is; my season 1 finale. Like I said, this is just the SEASON finale… I have lots more to come, promise. Alright, so this entire season was spent getting our characters introduced and our two main couples together…

 

Now that we finally have that done we can really start to play.

 

Obviously with Jace and Kevin, Jace has a LOT of character development he needs to get through first. In the next season they’ll grow closer, becoming friends. Jace is probably gonna fall pretty hard pretty fast, but he’ll kind of assume it’s a lost cause. There’ll be a lot of work with them and I think a few complications, but they’ll get there; I sense it _(Couldn’t resist)_

 

In this one we touched a bit more on Raphael and his past… I really want to go into that more.

 

I also plan to get more background on Simon… I hinted in ‘Meet the parents’ his parents actually kicked him out when he came out… I don’t think he had the best time growing up. I want to go into some of that and why he still managed to be such a kind, compassionate person in spite of that.

 

I really would like a lot more with Izzy and Clary, also Divya (and I might Have Bindy come back for something, as I really like her and Zane…they were a lot of fun). I realize this season was light on the female perspective, but as I said; this was focused on getting our two main couples together…

 

I definitely want more with Max and his friends; I really love how they are turning out. Maybe we’ll have like a goofy thing where they go to investigate one of Kasey’s ‘theories’…that’d be fun

##  __

So, For the next ‘Season’ I have a couple ideas I really want to do, a few vague one’s that might work in somewhere, and I’m sure by the time I get to writing them **_someone_** (they know who they are :-) Will say something that makes my mind run off into a totally random direction and turn into something that I just HAVE to write, so it’s probably a lot.

 

** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - ** ** * ** ** - **

** Psych Episodes I plan to have stories for next season:  **

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

****

**A Hairy Situation-** Where the guy thinks he’s a werewolf… I loved that episode and I really want to play with Magnus investigating some off the wall cases as well as the usual kind… _in that vain_

 

 **A Haunting In Santa Barbara** (Episode ‘Ghosts’)- The guys investigate a haunting…in the episode it was at the home of Gus’s boss… I don’t know how all this’ll go, but I am going between kind of oddball wackiness and creepy/Halloween type story

 

 **Shawn takes a shot in the dark** \- this was a suggestion by TorchwoodTimelLord (Love the name) and I really love this for a serious emotional episode.

****

**Speed Dating Can Be Murder** _(He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, oops he’s dead **{I miss the titles for this show almost as much as the show})-**_ Investigating a case centered around speed dating… I want to have a scene where Alec and Raphael pretend to be a couple just because they are the only ones who have as of yet not been mistaken for one…and _come on_ , no way that wouldn’t be hilarious.

 

Also the Yin/Yang trilogy story arc…this could be really good if I can pull it off right I actually think I might have a few ideas…but they’d kinda be spoilers so, you’ll just have to be surprised (What? Can’t give away ALL the twists)

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_In addition to those I have ones that are based on parts of episodes or just random stuff that popped in my head and wouldn’t go away:_ **

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

 

I want to do an episode at Pride with ALL my couples- it’d just be mainly fluff and humor.

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

**Panic at the Disco-** I may just want to do this to use that title…A patron at Magnus’s club is murdered, the team investigates

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

I kind of want to do a creepier one where they investigate an occultist group; it’d be a good way to get Clary involved and really center a story around one of the female characters. I’m thinking someone comes into her shop and buys some things and it raises a red flag for her.

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 ** _All About Divya-_** Divya’s getting ready for graduation and everyone is ecstatic. She’s graduating top of her class, she has offers from some of the best schools in the country. Her brother is over the moon, and finally breathing a sigh of relief as she’ll be going to a nice prestigious school and no longer running around Santa Barbra with a wacky psychic and the single most terrifying person he’s met tracking down criminals; he can’t wait to put the whole ‘Psychic Detectives’ assistant’ thing behind them.

 

Little does he know, Divya might not be so ready to give up everything she has going for her…

 

She wanted to go to law school to help people; protect those that need it, give a voice to those who can’t speak up, and to insure that those that hurt and prey on others are held accountable for their actions.

 

She’s doing that right now.

 

Being a Private Investigator gives her everything she has wanted for her life, plus she gets to do it with people who have become some of her closest friends. This is what she wants to do…

 

But how will she convince everyone else it’s the truth? That she’s not just getting cold feet or taking an easy way out?

 

_She knows her mind; she knows what she wants…_

 

_Now she just needs to convince everyone else._

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

I also want to have a case in which the group investigates something involving Senator Ramsey (Dax’s father)

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

I’d like to do a case in which we run into Raphael’s father as well.

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

And I want something with somebody from Simon’s past…

What if something happens back where he’s from (I think he moved to Santa Barbra later, after he was kicked out of his house… thinking he’s kinda a small town boy). What if something happens there and a cousin or high school friend or whatever of his calls and tells him and he goes to help investigate. He tells the group, (Alec and Mags don’t know about him being kicked out of his house…Raph does of course) and when he tells them what he’s doing they won’t let him go alone and the whole group just goes right along with him? ** _**I love this, just thought of it, already planning**_**

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

_I know that’s a lot of family drama, but that’s perfect for my kind of emotional dramatic scenes that I seem to so love (I did not know this about myself)_

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 ** _40’s Noir -_** Magnus is stuck home with a cold; to keep him occupied Alec brings him a few really old cold cases to work. One of them really catches his attention; he genuinely seems to empathize with the people in the case file (that’s because they’re 40’s versions of him, Alec, Raphael and Simon.). These four seemingly disappeared without a trace… Magnus sets out to find out what happened. (This’ll flash back than tell their story…probably only briefly jumping back to Magnus in the present).

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

…That’s what I have so far, but I know I’ll end up with a lot more…

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_And Speaking of a lot more…_ **

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

 

So…back in the ‘Truth Is REALLY Out there’, I ended up using the Multiverse theory to introduce Magic without completely disrupting my totally non-magic universe…

 

_Umm…_

_Yeah, that may have been a bad idea._

 

My mind seemed to latch onto this and run with it; all the OTHER versions of these characters I could have if something was just a BIT (or totally) different…

 

So I’m kind of planning spinoffs and AU’s of my own AU… which is confusing and, honestly, to me almost seems a bit pretentious, but I kind of love the ideas too much to really care. I now have 9 other universes (So, 10 in all…I think that’s a good place to stop) I am planning on starting, _in addition_ to all of the ideas I have for this universe…so yeah…

 

_Eh, not like I had any other real exciting plans for the foreseeable future, lol :-)_

In all these I plan on it being _that_ universes version of **_these_** characters- personalities would be closer to these than the shows versions (I really don’t know where these guys’ personalities came from to be honest…but I love them, so I’m keeping them); OC’s included (Yeah, I like them too much, just gonna drag them right along with the others.)-Of course they’d all very some depending on the universe and such, but this is where I’m starting to base them on.

 

Most will be detective universes or akin to them - I need my case fics, or something to center each ‘episode’ around. Some are kind of original ideas (A few of which I’m not entirely sure where they came from) a few others are fusions; similar to what I did the mixing Psych and Shadowhunters.

 

_Kay, I’m about done with the disclaimers… here’s what my brain has ran away with so far:_

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

  1. **_Psych! It’s Magnus Verse;_** _clearly I am in no way done with that-_



 

2. **SEM (Slightly Evil Magnus) Universe-**

****

 {Title comes from AllyAngel, who I blame _entirely_ for starting this whole thing, and almost all the others. All I did was mention the one guy from Librarians sung a song I used as a title and it turned into an entire episode that introduced the multiverse and broke my brain… Seems like every time we start talking about a fic my mind runs away with something and spins into a whole new ‘thing’… _so, you know, thanks so much, you’re awesome :-)}_

_FYI, in this world I’m just throwing a bunch of ideas in and seeing what works- I’m kinda mixing my detective world with some ideas from the actual shadowhunter show, and adding in a lot of elements of Grimm and I think a few others that I’m forgetting._

 Quick rundown… no ‘shadowhunters’ lots of Supernaturals (Shifters, Magical beings, Fae, demons and such…incidentally this’ll be the case with any of my ‘verses that include magic) live amongst humans…* _Most*_ humans are totally unaware of this. They usually can’t see Supernaturals unless they purposefully show themselves - (Or in times of imminent danger/stress type things.) Otherwise they just appear as regular humans and any bizarre things are explained away; like the Wesen in the Grimm universe- _if you didn’t watch this don’t sweat it, It’ll just make it seem more original lol…_

_*Some humans can see them (I’ll come up with a term, it’s like a Grimm, but I don’t want to use that…), even when they don’t **want** to be seen; generally these humans think it is their duty to hunt down the ‘monsters’*_

 This is the Magnus we met with the Librarians crossover, only it’s set years before, when _that_ Magnus met _that_ Alec. This one will be darker. At this point in his life Warlock Magnus is pretty jaded; he’s had a very long, not entirely pleasant life and it’s taken a toll. He doesn’t have a lot of empathy left for too many, he’s somewhat cold, and kind of feared (Which he is fine with). He has his club, is the High Warlock of Brooklyn; he’s one of the most powerful beings in this universe, and he knows it damn good and well. All in all he’s fairly settled with what his life is; he feels like he’s happy, he enjoys himself, lives his life for himself…

 

Then one day his life takes a turn. Some creature, most likely a type of demon, is attacking humans in the area…the Supernaturals are getting anxious, humans in this world tend to turn a blind eye to the supernatural goings on in general, are basically hardwired to do so…a coping mechanism for non-magical beings living in a world pretty much overrun with Magic.

 

However, they’re not stupid. When people turn up dead under mysterious circumstances they take notice, start asking questions, may end up noticing a few things that they really shouldn’t.

 

Magnus sets out to figure out what is hunting in his territory and stop it before it causes problems for all of them.

 

While investigating a crime scene a detective sees him, thinking he’s suspicious, and brings him in for questioning… he could get out of this easy enough, but this ‘detective Lightwood’ is really hot and he has absolutely NO problem with the pretty detective interrogating him all he wants…

 

And it goes from there… Luke is still the chief, also an Alpha werewolf, Simon is Alec’s partner, he’s *human*, Raphael is a Vampire, leader of the Brooklyn clan… some Supernaturals working at the station freak when Alec brings Magnus in, they call Raphael and he comes down… then he meets Simon.

 

Also, this is totally random but before I started my MBPD universe I’d started my VERY first story/series (There’s just 2 in it as of yet)- totally different, it’s a fluffy Mechanics shop AU meet cute With Agents Of Shield Mack/Fitz (Fitz has a really bad day, A gorgeous Mechanics turns that around) It’s literally just total fluff and humor…

 

 Yeah my brain kinda ran away with the idea of ‘what if these are actually some of the people who live in this supernatural/Magical world but they don’t know it?’ So I think Fitz and Jemma (Their neighbors) are gonna live in the same building as Alec…they’d just kinda run into him from time to time, maybe I’ll have them show up randomly in the other universe, but unless you know about *This* series, Alec will just seem like the kinda serious, uptight detective neighbor… with progressively odder friends.

 

Almost none of the AOS characters will know about the Supernatural stuff _(Except May…but that’s a whole other thing that I don’t want to get into too much here as it’d be spoilers)_

 

I’m even thinking of having Alec and the rest looking into a case at the company Fitz, Jemma and May work at (Fitz and Jemma are scientists, May’s security)

 

This one’ll be fun, Mag’s is kinda morally ambiguous, which I love…I really adored him in the crossover and can’t wait to write him more.

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

  1. **The Adventures Of (Slightly Evil) Magnus and the Librarians that _Didn’t_ Try to kill him ‘Verse-**



(Insanely long title, but it fits what I have planned) Yeah, I liked him so much I decided to make TWO series with him. This one actually takes place in the present (No less than 5 years after the start of the SEM Verse)- Picks up pretty much right after Magnus gets back from the Annex.  Mags and Alec are married and happy; Mag’s helps the librarians with cases, kind of terrifies them, but is just having fun. Alec Meets the Librarians (Adorably protective of ‘his Warlock’- all he knows about Librarians is that they tried to kill his husband a bunch in the past).

 

It might be a bit confusing having the two series running simultaneously, but this way we get the best of both worlds and I don’t have to put off anything… I don’t have to rush the Malec get together in the 1st series cause we’ll have them together in the other happily… we can see how Magnus will evolve and grow throughout the series. Also, I really like the idea that the 2nd series can reference events in the 1st and conversely I can drop hints about episodes/characters in one and follow up in the other (It sounds confusing but I think I can make it work)

 

This series will be lighter then the SEM verse, Magnus is truly happy here; he’s married to the love of his life, not nearly as jaded as before (though he still scares the hell out of most of the other Supernaturals…and the librarians when he gets the chance). I love him being kinda supervillianish…that’ll be a lot of fun.

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

  1. **Imaginary friend ‘Verse-**



When Alec was young he had an imaginary friend… he felt closer to him than anyone... he was **_amazing_** ; fearless, funny, incredibly smart, and completely unique. He was magical…

 

_Literally…he could do **magic**. _

When he did you could actually see the magic, it looked like a shimmering blue violet aura, it was incandescent…and mesmerizing. He would entertain Alec for hours with it.

 

Magnus always thought it was so funny that Alec found Magic so unusual, to him it was totally normal. At the same time, Alec thought it was funny that Magnus could do ACTUAL magic, yet he was totally baffled by the most mundane things.

 

He didn’t know what video games were, or TV or any of the random electric kinds of things Alec had. He was quite curious about all of it, but, as Alec was a kid he’s knowledge about it was basically just… _umm_ …I don’t know, something with electricity and computers…

 

_Which didn’t really clear things up._

 

Magnus dressed really odd too; like he was in a medieval play, it seemed strange, but so did most of the rest of him… He was kind of curious looking; he loved bright colors, and shimmery stuff (He said it reminded him of Magic, but Alec got the feeling he just liked the sparkles) he sometimes played with makeup.

 

He had somewhat sharp, oddly pretty features, but the most amazing thing about him was his eyes… they where an amazingly brilliant greenish gold, and looked like cat eyes.

 

He even had an unusual name: _Magnus_

 

Now those days are long past, Alec is grown; he works as a highly respected detective and hasn’t really thought about his imaginary friend in years…

 

At least he _hadn’t_ … until one day he hears a weirdly familiar voice, and looks up to see a breathtakingly gorgeous man with sharp, stunning features, and strikingly familiar greenish gold eyes…who seems to recognize him as well.

_What’s going on?_

 

Has he lost it? Or was it something more than his imagination all along. For Alec it’s been decades since he last saw Magnus…

_For Magnus, it’s been **far** longer…_

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Magnus was trying to learn to astral project… he _did_ , but it kinda went wrong and he accidently projected into a different universe, in a _completely_ different time.

 

When a twist of fate renders this no longer possible Magnus has no choice but to try and put his best friend out of his mind …and for the most part, he had…for _centuries_ ….

 

Magnus is now grown and one of the most powerful warlocks in his world; he never really forgot Alec, but he knew it was for the best.

 

However, recently something odd has been happening.

 

People in his world have begun seeing glimpses into a different place, a different world. The vale between the two seems to be deteriorating… this has never happened before, and they don’t know what will happen if it does altogether.

 

Magnus transports himself to the other world in hopes of finding the cause and stopping it, but he may need a bit of help…

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

  1. **X-Files ‘Verse-**



I told **_someone_** about the idea with Mags and Alec as partners and she said it almost reminded her of X-Files and…yeah…totally her fault. There was a freaking 5 DAY X-files marathon on, I watched a good deal of it…never occurred to me…one sentence from her and my brain was off and running. (So, once again, thanks SO much! :-)

 

In this one Magnus is the ‘true believer’ Mulder kinda person. He’s working in the basement of the FBI going through all the weird ‘paranormal’ type cases. They kinda just put him there to keep him out of the way. Alec is the serious, practical Scully type assigned to work with him to rein him in and find plausible explanations for the cases and his findings…ready for a twist?

 

Alec; the practical, serious, agent assigned to bring this crazy ‘Magnus’ guy down to earth? Yeah, he’s an alien. (Oh come ON how fun would that be!?) Of course Magnus doesn’t know this… we’ll have a big reveal at some point though (Nice for ALEC to have a confession for a change)

 

Simon is an intern assigned to help them… basically he’s just a scifi nerd who just happens to be a bit of a genius and unfortunately indispensable to the FBI as he can figure out things that just astound the rest of them… to keep him around and happy (and the rest of the agents sane) they put him in the basement with the other weirdo. Simon is more than happy with this.

 

Raphael is Magnus’s best friend…he’s also an alien (Mags doesn’t know this either). He has quite a few abilities…his type is incredibly rare…and greatly feared by most other alien beings (This’ll be fun when he meets Alec)

_Not gonna lie; I am SO looking forward to this one._

****

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

  1. **Magnus the ACTUAL Psychic Detective ‘Verse-**



So…this one was my fault, in the one chapter I had Magnus wishing he was actually psychic so he’d know exactly what Alec was thinking.

 

And of course my brain just couldn’t leave that alone and immediately jumped to ‘What if we had a series where Magnus actually ‘WAS’ a psychic and he covered it by lying and saying he had an eidetic memory and all that kinda thing?’

 

So, in this one Magnus Actually IS a psychic, and a detective (Working with the department). He just moved to town and transferred to the SBPD, where he’s partnered with head detective Alec Lightwood… Magnus is at first quite happy cause the man is gorgeous, but he’s SO uptight and by the book and they tend to clash on how to do things.  (Not sure what Simon and Raphael will be in this, but they will be there of course, can’t leave out my Saphael)

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

  1. **40’s Noir ‘Verse-**



Yeah, I know this is gonna be an ‘episode’, but I have a feeling It’s gonna run away with my mind (It’s our guys in the 40’s…Mag’s is a reporter, Alec a detective, Simon a profiler and Raphael a mob boss…I don’t think I can just leave that at just one episode, same with the Librarians crossover. I can almost guarantee it’ll end up as its own universe.

****

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

  1. **Magic/Supernatural High School (that’s only kinda about high school) ‘Verse:**



High school AU with a twist… Takes place in a world in which Supernatural/Magical Beings have been at war with humans for **_centuries_** … the sides were divided, always to be kept separate, the humans in power telling their society that any other way would surely lead to nothing but death, anarchy and fear for them. The creatures, monsters, would prey on them…it was a fight for their very existence. There was no other way; the humans had to protect themselves from the ‘others’. If they didn’t win the humans would be nothing more than prey for these ‘things…

 

The war ends, at long last, But, much to the humans horror, the Supernaturals win... they are now in charge, in power. It’s their worst nightmare.

 

_Or at least it’s supposed to be._

 

But it was nothing like they thought. The other beings didn’t over throw, imprison, subjugate or prey on them in any way. They simply went back to their lives, seamlessly welcoming the humans into their society… the humans don’t really know how to handle this, most think it’s some kind of trick or trap, but they don’t have much of a choice.

 

All of a sudden, barely more than a year after the war finally ended, everything’s just supposed to go back to normal, only all mixed up. Everything is combined, everyone is welcome everywhere. Even in the schools…

 

Which is where our story will take place for the most part.

 

All our characters are teen versions of themselves… Magnus, Raphael and Simon are something other than human and for this one I have a whole slew of new OC’s, I also might throw in teen versions of characters from other series just because.

 

Alec, Izzy, Jace and Max are human (Max is probably just gonna be a few years younger than the others in this one, probably about 13 or so, the others being about 16-17). Their parents were some of the lower ranking people in power during the war (probably just paper pushers/ politicians types not really part of ‘battles’)

 

They’re all kind of confused by the turn of events, but secretly happy they won’t be expected to fight in the war, so, they are cautiously optimistic about it.

 

Alec, Jace, and Izzy are pretty well established with the human society: their parents (Were) fairly high ranking officials, though Robert and Maryse don’t necessarily agree with the groups mingling, they go along with it. – in general the humans are really similar to the shadowhunters in the show as far as strict training, close-minded, and generally somewhat homophobic (because, what’s a High school story without a bit of a coming out/self acceptance plot mixed in?) 

 

Though the siblings aren’t like that. Of course Alec is gay; and he’s not out yet. Alec is mainly popular by association with his siblings, he is a bit shy and too serious, but has a dry humor that is completely him.

 

Magnus is the most popular guy on the Downworlders side- and with good reason: he is smart, fun, and extremely powerful, plus, even the humans  have heard of his parties, they’re practically legendary. He is completely, unapologetically, himself and doesn’t tone down for anyone: he wears make up and jewelry and routinely changes his hair color.

 

Because many downworlders have powers, but humans don’t, magic is generally banned in school, unless there’s an emergency or it is required for something for class.

 

_Magnus does not follow this rule (Of course he doesn’t)_

Although the school is technically all mixed together, many of the classes are separate with the two groups only mixed in the most basic of classes (Math, English, exc).

In addition to this, although technically the grounds are all together there are generally areas that are where the humans hang out and where the Supernaturals do. They can see the other group, but they don’t generally interact…

 

Until one clumsy moment causes Alec to accidently sweep a gorgeous warlock off his feet (Both literally and figuratively)…

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

  1. **Simon the Not-Quite-Super-Spy ‘Verse-**



Okay, so...With the whole Multiverse thing, I want to keep it at 10 universes, that's WAY too much already...but I got to thinking...I need at least one where Saphael is the center (I love these two far too much to not have them take center stage for at least one)...

This one’s based on the show **Chuck** … 

 Simon- Chuck

Raphael- Casey

Magnus- Morgan

Alec- Sarah

 

Normal, intelligent, geeky guy accidentally downloads a government computer program into his head that kind of makes him the perfect spy...when it works...

 

So this popped in my head and I could SO see Simon as the Chuck character. And Raphael would be awesome as the Casey/NSA agent assigned to monitor him/ protect him...if necessary terminate him (You know it won't come anywhere near that...but come ON, how awesome would they be as that?)

 

 Raphael and Alec  get  calls that it is now a joint task force and they are to work together on this, and NONE of them want that (Even SIMON knows that's a bad idea, and he's totally new to this)...but they are all stuck with it...

 

The cover they come up with is Alec is Simon's new roommate. Alec has to move in with Simon so he can protect him…

 

_Alec has NO idea what he was getting into._

 

Raphael moves into the place across the courtyard, he wires the place for video and sound so he can keep an eye on the asset too, and in the meantime he is just cracking up at the ridiculousness that the uptight, stodgy, way too serious Agent is now surrounded with.

 

Magnus is Simon's over the top best friend...he actually does quite well for himself, owns a very successful nightclub...he would have happily let Simon live with him, or even helped him with the rent, but Simon was insistent on making it on his own. Still Magnus is very protective of Simon and rather wary about him living with a total stranger...at least he is until he sees the guy, then he's just a total, complete, flirt.

 

Alec is confused, a lot…

 

I think there will be more than a few times where we just cut to Raphael sitting at his place, with a bowl of popcorn, watching these crazies laughing his head off…

 

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

  1. **Primeval- Time Travel ‘Verse** \- Just like the one before this I actually just came up with this one on the spur of the moment…



 

Set a bit in the future 2050, so not totally Jetsons, but a bit more advanced than what we have now.

 

Holes are opening into other times, allowing creatures, as well as people, from other times through to the modern day (And sometimes modern day people accidently stumbling through).  Magnus is a scientist studying them; he’s kinda quirky, but brilliant and kind of reckless. Tends to leap before he looks, definitely not afraid to take crazy risks.

 

Alec is a soldier, newly hired by the head of security (Raphael) to help protect the scientists. He doesn’t know what he’s signing up for when he joins (Think when Becker started on Primeval)…thinks it’s just a government security kind of thing…they did not tell him about Dinosaurs, or time travel, or crazy scientists…

 

Simon is a grad student who stumbles onto the anomalies, and through a crazy turn of events ends up recruited to the agency.

 

Raphael runs the agency- dealing with security, politics, and when need be, good old intimidation and blackmail…whatever’s needed to keep the Agency running and keep Magnus safe…this is a full time job, which is why he hires Alec-(Raphael is still pretty young, I’d say late 20’s, he just has a knack for finding ways to get what he wants…Maybe a darker or military/ spec ops kinda background)

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_{Gotta say, seeing them all put together like this kinda makes me worried that it’s too much, but I also kinda feel like a kid on Christmas with a bunch of new toys, wondering what I want to play with first}_

Alright, that’s all of them…I’m REALLY going to try to keep it to just 10 universes, that seems more than enough (Okay, way too much) …as you can see I have a LOT planned, and I know it’s just gonna keep spiraling, but I kinda love it. I plan to start most of them fairly quickly, and I will, in all likelihood be starting/ adding to more than one at a time.

 

Unfortunately, this may lead to longer delays between updates on any one specific story, but it may conversely lead to more frequent updates in general as I think between all of this I can always find SOMETHING to work on…

 

So, yeah I’m gonna be pretty busy, but also VERY entertained, hope you all like this as much as I do. It might be a bit before I start the rest of these…since I got my first season done I really want to go back and re-read all of them in a row. Now that I know where I was going I can make sure everything lines up and clean up some of the earlier ones…it shouldn’t take too long, but, as I REALLY love how this has went so far I really want to make sure I like the first few as much as the last ones, that it still feels like the same universe…

 

I’ll be back soon, with more to work on than I know what to do with…

 

Thank you again **_so_** much for reading and commenting,

 

_You all are amazing!_

#  *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really curious where everyone is reading from. If you have a second please just drop a line and let me know?
> 
> Thank you


End file.
